Unexpected
by missmegzx
Summary: A new professor comes to Hogwarts during Harry's second year who happens to be his mother, Lily Evans' long lost fraternal twin sister who looks closely like Lily from America being separated at birth. This catches Severus Snape's attention unexpectedly and others at Hogwarts.
1. Lovestruck

**Chapter one:**

_Lovestruck_

It was the 29th of August 1992, a woman by the name of Victoria Ivy Hawthrone was on her way to move to England from Boston, Massachusetts after having discovered her fraternal twin sister had attended Hogwarts and in fact lived in England. It was only four years ago she had found out by her wealthy parents that she was adopted and in fact, adopted by her mother's family friend who ended up marrying a wealthy business man in America. Finding out that her biological parents couldn't afford taking care of three children, she rather have someone she knew adopt one of the twins, that happened to be Victoria. Of course, Victoria was twenty-eight when she was told, but it took that long to inform her because they didn't have the heart to after hearing news of her twin sister, Lily Evans' death. She was now thirty-two years old. Both of her adoptive parents were muggles and was told, so were her biological parents but there was magical blood in her since her twin was also a witch, but muggleborn meaning so was she. Four years after finding everything out and once her contract with teaching History of Magic and Advanced Potions (which was for high ranking students) at Ilvermorny, Victoria was headed to England to apply for the position of History of Magic at Hogwarts. There was word that Professor Binns had finally retired there and this was a chance she was going to take. She had already sent her application and resume by owl to Hogwarts two days prior, in which she was expecting a response soon. After selling her house and things, packing up only personal things she needed, Victoria opened her door with a box in her arms when an owl had dropped a letter on top of the box she was carrying. Opening the letter, she read:

' _Dear Miss Hawthrone,_

_As the headmaster at Hogwarts, I, Albus Dumbledore welcome you to teach at our school._

_Please take the directions attached to this letter as a pathway to Hogwarts and we eagerly await to meet you personally on August 30th in order for you to get set up for your position as the new History of Magic professor._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**_Hogwarts Headmaster_** '

Victoria was happy to receive the letter in time before she headed out the door. She had opened her deep bag and magically placed the box into it, stacking it with the others inside that included her closet of clothes and had a separate luggage cart that held her teaching books and potion ingredients from work in her grip before making her way to downtown Boston. Reaching a closed shop in downtown Boston, she went to the alley beside it and apparated, having enough experience to apparate country to country without risk of splinching. Apparating to London, England, Victoria made her way through the crowded streets in her Cap Sleeve Laced-neckline black dress that went to her ankles, her long, loosely curled ginger hair laid over her shoulders and wore black heels to match on her long legs. She had permission from the ministry of magic to enter their wizarding world but still had to check in. Walking down London, she found the red phone booth, stepped inside and dialed what she was instructed in the attachment with her letter. The booth went down and led to the ministry. Once inside she made her way to the Administrative Registration Department, approaching the front. "I'm here to register myself, just moved from America and transferring from my job at Ilvermorny to Hogwarts." Victoria stated. The witch at the front desk nodded as she went to look at the files. "Name please? And present your wand." the witch asked. Victoria took out her 11 inch Cherrywood with Unicorn hair core wand, presenting it. "Victoria Ivy Hawthrone." Victoria replied. The witch took her file out, examined her wand and filled out the missing spots before stamping it as approved and updating her status. "You're approved. Have a nice day, Miss Hawthrone." the witch stated, handing her, her wand back.

Victoria then made her way to Charing Cross road and entered the Leaky Cauldron, following the instructions she got. She made it to the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and tapped it with her wand before it opened into Diagon alley. Victoria walked through the Diagon alley, watching as the students went shopping for their supplies before stopping in front of the book shop, _Flourish and Blotts_ where there was a rather large crowd gathering. Apparently from the sign on the window, Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing, Victoria couldn't stand that man -Lockhart's vanity and conceit sickened her. There was a family walking towards _Flourish and Blotts_, a ginger haired family with one kid that had dark hair. The dark haired kid spotted her and kept his gaze on her as if he saw a ghost of his mother before Victoria decided to walk off, feeling a little awkward, unknown to her that the dark haired kid was in fact her late twin's son, making him her nephew. Victoria then headed to Hogsmeade, apparating to the village. Upon arriving, Victoria noticed differences in the British wizarding world compared to the American wizarding world.

Stopping in the Three Broomsticks, Victoria looked around and imagined that her sister would've been there, ordered butter beer and everything. Of course, Victoria knew about her muggle sister Petunia, but figured she would take her time with easing in with her biological family, perhaps will visit when there's a break. Deciding against having a butter beer, Victoria left the Three Broomsticks and headed towards Hogwarts which was only about a twenty minute carriage ride. She saw the huge historic castle as the carriages approached, noticing its welcoming entrance before the carriage she was in came to a stop. Getting out of the carriage, Victoria walked up to the castle and entered through its doors. Her black heels clicked along the echoing halls of the castle as her luggage cart's wheels rolled along as she made her way towards the headmaster's office. As she turned the corner, an older woman approached her. "Can i help you?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Victoria stopped across from McGonagall and formed a gentle smile onto her pink lips. "Yes, I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore. I'm Victoria Hawthrone, the new History of Magic professor." Victoria explained. McGonagall remembered Dumbledore mentioning her but McGonagall didn't expect to see a woman that looked quite like Lily Evans from what she remembered of her. "Very well, this way, Victoria." McGonagall stated. Victoria followed McGonagall down the halls, entering the headmaster's office a moment before Severus Snape had turned the corner only seeing a glimpse of her ginger hair, not thinking anything of it as he headed down to the dungeons but of course heard of two new teachers for the subjects of Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Entering further into the office, Victoria spotted Dumbledore behind his desk. "Come, come. You must be Miss Victoria Hawthrone, our new professor." Dumbledore stated. Victoria parked her cart behind her before taking a few steps more ahead. "Yes. I can go by Victoria or Tori, either one is fine." Victoria replied.

McGonagall remained behind Victoria. "I never knew she would look so much like her sister, Lily Evans. It's remarkable." McGonagall pointed out. Victoria assumed she would consider that a compliment. "I don't know much about my late twin, but perhaps as i stay here teaching at this school, i will find out more what she was like." Victoria stated. Dumbledore nodded. "You very well may, Victoria. However, i assume several here at the school that knew your sister will be quite taken back seeing you. Do not be surprised. But i must inform you, your sister Lily did have a son and most know him here as the boy who lived...surviving the killing curse from Voldemort. His name is Harry Potter. I would imagine he would be overwhelmed but thrilled to see another relative other than your older sister Petunia whom is his guardian. After reviewing your resume, I'm glad to announce you as our new History of Magic teacher. Arriving a day early is impressive, i must confess. Exactly, what house were you sorted into back at Ilvermorny?" Dumbledore explained, ending in question. Victoria was overwhelmed by what she was told about having a nephew at the school (apart from a muggle nephew) and one that held so much on his shoulders that she zoned out for a moment before coming back to reality. "Thank you, sir. I was in the house of the Horned Serpent." Victoria replied. Dumbledore thought over the attributes of that American house. "Horned Serpent...ah, alas i think that would be Ravenclaw house here at Hogwarts. Lily was a Gryffindor. Minerva will show you to your classroom and where your living quarters will be located." Dumbledore stated.

Victoria took her cart and headed out of his office with McGonagall. "Severus will be awfully surprised." Dumbledore said to himself. Exiting the headmaster's office from the tower, Victoria and Minerva went all the way back to the first floor to the History of Magic classroom. "This is your classroom and your living quarters is behind the door in your office. Office is behind your desk here in the classroom." McGonagall explained. Victoria took it in and nodded. "Thank you, Minerva." Victoria stated. McGonagall smiled softly, knowing this would be quite the shocker. "Make yourself at home. Your sister loved this school and I'm sure you will as well." McGonagall said before politely leaving. Victoria looked around the classroom before heading into her office and living quarters, getting unpacked as her dark green eyes studied the room. The following day, the professors began settling in more after summer break as Sprout, Trelawney, Hooch, Flitwick and others arrived along with the other new professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. Stepping out of her living quarters in her Slash neck long sleeve Lace Bodycon black dress and black heels into her classroom, she began setting up the classroom a little before heading to a brief breakfast in the great hall.

Upon entering, she noticed the boasting Gilderoy Lockhart to Aurora Sinistra. "Lovely." Victoria mumbled to herself, despising the fact that her fellow co worker was the vanity of all vanity, Gilderoy Lockhart himself. Choosing to ignore him, Victoria walked passed them to the food on the front table of where the professors would be sitting the following day, taking a plate and grabbed a muffin. She figured she would take her breakfast back to her office so she could concentrate on getting her classroom in order. Lockhart turned his arrogant gaze onto the ginger haired professor and eyed her figure in her black dress before making his way over. As Victoria reached for a green apple, Lockhart was practically in her face. "Ah, a green apple to match your beautiful, glimmering green eyes. I'm guessing you are new here as well as i." Lockhart stated. Victoria's green eyes narrowed at Lockhart in annoyance before a forced smile played on her lips. "Thank you, but I'm not very _keen_ on being compared to fruit. But yes, I'm new." Victoria replied, clearly trying to avoid him. As she walked further down the table, she spooned some eggs and a slice of toast onto her plate before grabbing a cup of orange juice before Lockhart followed, laughing his ridiculous arrogant laugh. "Oh well, as you might know, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart. Author of my current autobiography, _Magical Me_. What may your name be?" Lockhart expressed further. Victoria sighed in irritation before rolling her eyes. "I'm Victoria Hawthrone." Victoria kindly introduced herself, then walked down the steps off the podium. "Nice to meet you, Vicky-" Lockhart stated being cut off. "-_don't_ call me Vicky...it's Victoria or _Tori_." Victoria scolded. McGonagall stepped inside the great hall, witnessing the middle of it in amusement. "Okay, Tori." Lockhart corrected himself but stopped upon McGonagall's arrival as he watched Victoria's exit to her classroom.

After having her breakfast, she began getting her classroom in order, stacking the textbooks on the shelves and putting her supplies in her desk as well as placing a little personal decor on the top of her desk such as a flower vase full of red roses and framed photos from home. She began working on the curriculum for the first week of school, what she would begin teaching and what she will assign. It went like that for the next five hours or so hours until dinner would be served. Victoria had skipped lunch as she was full from breakfast and was buried in getting set up for the first day of school. On the other hand, Lockhart and the other professors went to lunch. "Ah, where's Miss Hawthrone?" Lockhart asked McGonagall curiously. McGonagall knew that Lockhart had his eyes set on the ginger haired professor but would make sure she wouldn't be scared away. "She's far too busy working to be bothered, Gilderoy. Do enjoy your lunch." McGonagall explained sternly before walking off. Severus Snape couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "Should i be aware of who _exactly_ Miss Hawthrone is?" Snape asked curiously. Lockhart laughed awkwardly. "Ah yes, Miss Hawthrone is the new professor here like i am. She's quite gorgeous actually-" Lockhart stated, cut off after watching Snape walk off in the midst of the conversation, rolling his eyes - Snape wasn't interested in Lockhart's adult puppy love stories. The hours passed before Victoria had once again gotten out of her classroom and gotten her dinner, as this time, Snape had been staying late working on setting up the potions classroom. Victoria had done her best to avoid Lockhart at dinner, having had her dinner with McGonagall in full conversation.

It was now September 1, 1992 and It was the first day of school for the students. As the professors prepped their classrooms and gotten ready for the school year, Victoria had already been one step ahead of them in preparation. Victoria took the time to walk the halls of the school, looking around and imagining places in the castle where her twin would've been. She made her way to the Gryffindor house, of course not entering the common room but standing outside it as the portrait looked at her oddly, even some thinking they recognized her. As the hours passed, the professors entered the great hall before students arrived that evening. Wearing yet another black dress with lace on the top and went to the knees with black heels, Victoria made her way to the podium table where the professors sat and took Binns former seat next to Sinistra whom was on Dumbledore's left while Lockhart sat next to Snape being on Dumbledore's right. Victoria of course ignored Lockhart's eager stares as she focused on the large great hall and had small talk with Sinistra before the students began crowding the great hall. As the first years got sorted, Everyone noticed the new professors as they remained sitting at the their tables. The Weasley twins Fred and George were too eying the new ginger haired female professor. "Looks like Professor Binns finally retired." Fred pointed out. George elbowed his twin brother. "Yeah, the new professor is fit. Wouldn't mind taking her class." George replied. Hermione overheard them and rolled her eyes, wondering where Harry and Ron were.

Once the sorting was finished, Dumbledore took the podium. "I have a few things i would like to announce...as always, the forbidden forest is off limits to _all_ students. Professor Binns has also retired after countless years of teaching. I would also like to introduce two new teachers to the school. Gilderoy Lockhart...who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbelore addressed, Lockhart stood up arrogantly as the twins rolled their eyes and Hermione seemed lovestruck. "And our new History of Magic teacher whom transferred from Ilvermorny located in the United States, Victoria Hawthrone. She had previously taught History of Magic and advanced potions while there." Dumbledore stated, looking back at her. Victoria stood up from her chair as everyone clapped, Snape looked over at her and froze on the spot, noticing her green eyes and ginger hair. The moment slowed as she waved at the students with a polite smile before sitting back down as he kept his piercing gaze on her. Snape felt as if he recognized her instantly as she reminded him of Lily, nearly a splitting image of her. Lockhart was looking at her as well before she sat down and turned his attention to Snape. "Isn't she a beauty? She'll come around to me, I'm sure." Lockhart stated, picking at his food. Snape finally removed his gaze from Victoria to narrow his gaze at Lockhart from his remarks. "Don't flatter yourself, Lockhart. It is a _school_...after all." Snape pointed out to Lockhart, keeping calm although he was irked by Lockhart having interest in Victoria. The students and staff remained eating as Victoria did as well, checking out all the professors along the table as they would be her new co workers. As she did so, her eyes instantly locked with Snape's for a moment, having caught his stare before he awkwardly looked away as he was still stunned by her. Victoria found Snape to be an interesting individual by appearance and felt slightly drawn to him but hesitantly looked away, especially when Lockhart caught her looking in that direction.

Victoria turned to Aurora Sinistra, curious as to whom that man was. "Who is that sitting next to Gilderoy?" Victoria asked curiously. Sinistra looked over to notice whom she was talking about before turning back to her. "That is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches potions here at the school...quite strict and keeps somewhat to himself a lot." Sinistra informed. Victoria nodded as she took it in. Snape definitely would be keeping his eyes on Victoria and find out what he can about her, even if he had to confront Dumbledore himself to find out.


	2. Tension

**Chapter two:**

_Tension_

Once the feast had came to an end, the students exited the great hall to their houses as well as the professors did. But during the feast, Dumbledore had noticed Snape's fixation on Victoria the entire time at the feast, which got him thinking that he needed to mention to Victoria about Severus and Lily. As Victoria left her seat, Dumbledore had approached her swiftly, in time before she stepped down from the podium. "Victoria. I need to speak with you in my office, if that's alright?" Dumbledore asked politely. Victoria nodded before walking off with Dumbledore while Snape watched from the front door of the great hall in bewilderment. Upon hearing a crash into the whomping willow in the front of the castle, Snape decided to investigate it, leaving the great hall. Once in Dumbledore's office, Victoria turned to Dumbledore who walked over to a dish on the counter, taking a couple of Toothflossing Stringmints. "Would you like some? Toothflossing Stringmints are very useful after dinner." Dumbledore asked generously. Victoria eyed the black wire-like wrapped treats before shaking her head politely. "No thank you, Albus. What is it that you need to speak to me about?" Victoria asked.

Dumbledore turned to face Victoria once more, standing across from her. "I need to speak to you about Severus Snape. He and your sister Lily were quite close friends while attending Hogwarts...he loved her so _deeply_. He did what he could to protect her from Voldemort but it wasn't enough even though she had married. I promised nobody would find out the best of him, but i consider this is something you should know, it being your twin sister." Dumbledore explained. Victoria didn't know that about her sister and finding something new about her intrigued Victoria more and more, finding out what her sister was like. "Well, i surely hope my presence doesn't cause any pain to those that knew my sister." Victoria replied. Dumbledore knew it would be further from pain on most but shock would be the better word for it. "Think of it more of a _shock_ than pain, Victoria." Dumbledore stated. Victoria felt bad for Snape having lost her sister. "Yes. Well, i best return to the feast, i have yet gotten dessert." Victoria said before departing. "Nor have i." Dumbledore replied, following her before being stopped by McGonagall, whom told him about Harry and Ron arriving.

Meanwhile, Snape had caught Harry and Ron being late to school while having disrupted the whomping willow and had flown in a flying car where muggles had seen them, causing Snape to be furious, slapping down the Daily Prophet. "You were seen! By no less then seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years, here _before_ you were born." Snape stated, he was practically chewing them out. Harry and Ron both were worried. "Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." Ron replied, trying to divert the damages. Snape was already having a rather unruly night. "Silence! I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is-" Snape spewed, but was cut off from Dumbledore walking into Snape's office with McGonagall beside him. "They are not." Dumbledore declared. Snape bit his cheek at Dumbledore's words. "Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall..." Harry said out loud in surprise. Snape stood up from his chair and faced Dumbledore. "Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such..." Snape stated in fury, as he narrowed his eyes at Harry and Ron. "I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written more than a few myself. I understand that you are having quite an astonishing night but however, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action." Dumbledore explained. Snape listened to the headmaster's words, taking it as he knew about Victoria looking close to Lily and would precisely be speaking to him about such.

Ron looked gloomy as a sad child would look. "We'll go and get our stuff then." Ron said. McGonagall looked puzzled for a moment. "What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked curiously. Ron looked up from the ground. "Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?" Ron replied. McGonagall smiled sweetly, knowing she wouldn't do such a thing over a simple incident. "Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be sending owls to both of your families tonight. And you will each get a detention." McGonagall stated. Snape shot a glare towards the boys before Dumbledore went to speak. "Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample." Dumbledore stated. As the boys left the office with McGonagall to the great hall, Dumbledore remained there with Snape. "When were you planning on telling me that the new History of Magic teacher would look closely like-" Snape spewed before being cut off by Dumbledore. "-Lily? Eventually, Severus. You are correct when you say she looks like Lily, because she is in fact Lily's sister." Dumbledore began, studying Snape for a moment. "_Lily_ only had _one_ sister..." Snape pointed out, slightly confused at Dumbledore's statement. Dumbledore knew that Snape wouldn't know about Lily being a twin, of course Lily had never known. "One that you know of, Severus. Victoria is Lily's twin. _Fraternal_, yes but _in fact_ twin. I came upon her when she had submitted an application to the school to teach and was curious about her biological family. I knew after looking at her file that she had to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

Snape was taken back a little from the information given to him, taking a moment to take it all in. "She never knew about Lily?" Snape asked in his astonishment. Dumbledore shook his head gently in response. "No. Victoria was adopted by a muggle friend of their mother who married a wealthy American muggle. Her adoptive parents told her not long ago from what i know. This is a good thing, Severus. Get to know her if you will. I'm going back to the feast to get myself that custard tart." Dumbledore explained before he departed. Snape was left there in silence, absorbing the information that he had gotten from the headmaster about Victoria. Perhaps this would be a second chance at someone like Lily, perhaps she is different than Lily. Snape then departed his office and back to the great hall while the students remained a chatter, noticing Victoria sitting back in her seat up by the podium once again next to Sinstra. As Snape walked back to the podium and to his seat at the table, he passed the trio. Harry had noticed the ginger haired female he had seen at Diagon Alley previously that reminded him of his mother, sitting up by the professors. "That's who i was talking about when at _Flourish and Blotts_. She looks like my mum. " Harry pointed out, pointing at the new professor, Victoria. Ron and Hermione looked over at her. "That's the new History of Magic teacher, Victoria Hawthrone. When she was announced earlier, Ron's twin brothers made googly-eyed remarks about her." Hermione explained. Fred and George looked over when Hermione said that and rolled their eyes. "Did not." both twins said together. "Don't let me mention your very own googly-eyed reaction to Lockhart." George stated with a smirk. Hermione frowned as she looked away in embarrassment. "Blimey, Harry. Do you suppose she knows you?" Ron asked curiously. Harry shrugged. "I don't...know." Harry replied hesitantly. Soon, the feast was over and the students headed out of the great hall and to their houses. As Victoria headed down the podium, she noticed stares from behind her - the stares coming from Snape, a stunning look and Lockhart, a intrigued look. Victoria figured this was going to be a long and interesting year ahead of her. Victoria walked to her classroom on the first floor and through her office to her living quarters, settling in for the night in her night gown.

The next morning, classes began after breakfast. Sitting in the great hall at the professors table at the podium, Victoria began eating her breakfast while Snape still seemed rather surprised from the previous night. The professors were talking, Victoria talking with Sinistra before Lockhart walked up behind them, focusing on Victoria. "So, Tori...are you free this upcoming weekend? We could have a drink at the Three Broomsticks or the Hogs Head, whichever." Lockhart chuckled flirtatiously. Victoria stiffened at his presence, closing her eyes in annoyance before opening them to turn to Lockhart - Snape watched from his seat, noticing her reaction. "No, I'm not, _Gilderoy_. I'm positive i would have homework to correct over the weekend. I take my job very, _very_ seriously." Victoria replied. Lockhart felt a little awkward for being rejected of his invitation and walked off immediately. "That man." Victoria stated in irritation as she rubbed her temple with her right hand for a moment. Noticing Lockhart was rejected by Victoria caused slight pleasure to Snape, noticing she has morals after all. Once breakfast ended, Victoria had gotten her classroom set up for the second period in which she was going to be teaching her first class of the day which happened to be first years. Gathering her papers for the curriculum of the first years class, she studied it, keeping her desk organized and each year's curriculum filed in her filing cabinet. After reading through the first year paper, she got up and went over to the chalk board, etching her name '_Professor Hawthrone_'. As Snape was teaching his first class, fourth years, he kept thinking that he would have to eventually speak to Victoria but what to speak about had become a stumbling block in his mind.

The first period had been dismissed and the first years began crowding the classroom of History of Magic. Once everyone was seated in the section of their houses, Victoria got up from her desk and walked up to the front, facing the class and called out roll call, having one student be absent or tardy. "Welcome to History of Magic class. This is where-" Victoria stopped as she noticed a ginger Gryffindor girl walk in a moment late. "I will excuse you this time, Miss Weasley, i presume?" Victoria questioned the identity of her student. Ginny Weasley nodded. "Yes, professor." Ginny stated. Victoria narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Try not to be late again, Miss Weasley. I do not want to deduct house points this early in the year." Victoria pointed out sternly before marking her present. She may have sounded strict but she didn't want her students to assume they could get away with disrupting her class or fooling around, she was the same way at Ilvermorny. "Welcome to History of Magic class. This is where you will be taught the history of the wizarding world and all its contents. I am Miss Hawthrone." Victoria announced, passing out papers with a silent charm, students watching them float by them as papers laid on their desks in front of them, the first study paper of the year. "I assume you all have your textbooks, _A History of Magic_ written by Bathilda Bagshot? Please take them out and read the first two pages please." Victoria ordered. As the students took out their textbooks, Victoria grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote '_Gargoyle Strike of 1911, page 5.' and 'Homework - read pages 5 through 10, fill out worksheet and one and a half foot essay by next class_' across the board. Victoria then took out a carton of sugar quills from her desk and sat them on the flat surface. "Can anyone tell me what kind of strike it was in 1911?" Victoria asked, taking out a sugar quill that was wrapped in plastic. First hand in the air was Ginny Weasley. "Yes, Miss Weasley?" Victoria called on her. "It was a wildcat strike." Ginny answered. Victoria smiled softly as she parted her lips in reply. "Correct. 5 points for Gryffindor. " Victoria stated, using a charm to float the sugar quill over to Ginny who grabbed it. "Last question. Can anyone tell me exactly _what_ the wildcat strike was about? It's for another sugar quill." Victoria smirked. Hands shot up in the air as Victoria called on a blond boy by the name of Colin Creevey. "Mr. Creevey." Victoria called on him. "Stopping of work by unionized workers without authorization from the union." Colin read off from the textbook. Victoria nodded. "Correct. Another 5 points for Gryffindor." Victoria stated, passing out another sugar quill, Colin grabbed it.

Victoria then discussed the essay and the students were excused to their next classes. Meanwhile, Victoria had to wait for her class to teach, second years until the fourth period which was after lunch. This was time for her to relax and prep for her next class. As the time went by, it had been lunch time and Ginny of course told her brothers that Professor Hawthrone was a decent teacher, little strict but makes the class tolerable. Ron, Harry and Hermione had her class that day and the twins the following day. During lunch, Victoria simply ignored Lockhart as she ate while tempted to speak to Snape about her sister. Her attention turned when there was a crash of an owl at the Gryffindor table, hitting a bowl of chips before there was a howler unleashed, echoing through the great hall. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" the howler shouted. Victoria didn't know what that was about but surely, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore did. Harry caught the attention of Victoria towards their table and just simply smiled, she still reminded him of what he saw of his mother.

As lunch ended, Victoria had made her way back to her classroom while some of the more eager second years awaited her arrival. Victoria immediately went to pull out the second year curriculum papers and drew a line to separate the first year's homework in order to write the second year's down. As she etched down '_Medieval Assembly of European Wizards, page 119 through 128'_ the trio had entered the room and seated themselves. Harry was eager to take her class due to her likeness. Victoria turned to look back at the class and smiled to greet them after roll call. "Welcome back to History of Magic. I assumed you all would've expected to see Professor Binns, however i certainly hope you would enjoy my class even more. I am Miss Hawthrone." Victoria introduced before using a charm once again to pass out the papers to the students. "Take out your textbooks and turn to page 119. I assume you all have learned about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911...the Soap Blizzard of 1378...Werewolf Code of Conduct...Emeric the Evil and Elfric the Eager last year correct?" Victoria asked in review. The class all said 'yes' together but Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Victoria asked. Hermione put her hand down. "Actually, from what i remember, we only covered all but _Elfric the Eager_. Professor Binns took too long going over the _Soap Blizzard of 1378,_ professor." Hermione corrected. Half the class including Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and sighed, not wanting extra work. "Thank you for your insight, Miss Granger. However, i will attempt to retract to that later in the year. For now, we will begin learning about the _Medieval Assembly of European Wizards_." Victoria explained, giving some students a sigh of relief. As Victoria instructed them to begin reading, she once more took out the carton of sugar quills which caught Ron's attention. "Now that's more like it." Ron whispered to Harry at his sighting. Harry just smiled. The class continued with questions and rewarding the students with correct answers with a sugar quill and house points, even to Hermione's surprise, Ron participated on the simplest answer in order to get the candy.

"I need you to read those pages 119 through 128 and i also want a minimum of a two foot essay due by next Thursday on this subject on the organization operating across continental Europe and how they had some relation to the International Warlock Convention of 1289. I'll give extra credit if you mention your opinion on their organization and what you may have done differently." Victoria stated, etching it on the board before class was dismissed. Victoria cleaned up her papers and restacked the books since her classes were done for the day, having to teach the second years again and fourth years the next day. Once finished with getting things in order, Victoria found herself sitting in her office, looking through the roll call lists and house points she gave to the students which happened to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that day. After a half hour had passed, Victoria decided to feed into her curiosity and exited her office and classroom, heading towards the dungeons. Walking down the hall to the dungeons in her black heels and usual black knee length dress and sleeves to the elbows, Victoria entered the dungeons and approached Snape's office, knocking gentle knocks on the door. Snape, who was sitting in his office looking through papers from the first day of classes, heard the knocks and turned his attention to the door. Getting up from his desk, Snape walked over and opened the door, expecting to see either a student to pester him with questions or a familiar co worker but to his surprise, he had opened up the door to spot Victoria standing there. There was silence for a mere moment before Snape parted his lips to speak. "Can i help you?" Snape asked, slightly nervous but attempting to hide it. Victoria folded her arms from being nervous herself before speaking. "I wanted to personally introduce myself as we haven't talked yet. I'm Victoria..." Victoria trailed off, trying to ease the tension. "And i wanted to talk with you, knowing you're the potions master at the school and i, too, have experience in potions...or just to talk generally." Victoria added. Snape stepped aside and motioned for her to come inside. Victoria took it as a welcome and entered Snape's office before he closed the door. "Have a seat. If you wish." Snape stated as he kept his eyes on Victoria.

It was obvious there was tension in the room, enough tension that it could be cut with a knife. "Thank you, Severus." Victoria replied, sitting down across from his desk, catching more of his attention when she spoke his first name. "So, you taught potions back at Ilvermorny?" Snape asked curiously as he quickly turned his attention to the papers once again to avoid showing his nervous state. "Yes. I taught advanced potions, which students that were high ranking took only, so it was a side job apart from History of Magic precisely." Victoria replied. Snape flickered his eyes back onto Victoria, wanting to challenge her out of pure curiosity. "Ingredients and duration for _Veritaserum_..." Snape challenged, something highly advanced. Victoria liked a challenge especially when it came to subjects that she knew. "32 fluid ounces of Standard Potioning Water, 1 vial of Ptolemy, 10 ounces of Powdered Moonstone, 1 Adder's Fork, preferably sliced, 12 whole Jobberknoll Feathers, and 3 Sopophorous Beans, lightly crushed. And as for duration, the average duration lasts for 1 hour but for great success, the duration lasts 3 to 6 hours." Victoria listed. Snape rose an eyebrow at her correct ingredients and duration. "Correct." Snape replied. Victoria bit her lower lip, wanting to mention her knowledge of he and Lily. "From what I've been told, you had known my sister, Lily, and the two of you were close..." Victoria pointed out rather gently. Snape dropped the quill he had in his hand at the words spoke, deciding to remain aloof. "Yes...i was." Snape replied. Victoria nodded a little. Victoria had wished she known both her sister and Severus back in school, but she didn't get that luxury. "I best let you get back to work. I apologize if i had intruded. I take my job just as serious as I'm sure that you do." Victoria stated, standing up from the chair. "Of course. No intrusion as introduction was in order. Have a pleasant evening, _Victoria_." Snape pointed out. Victoria smiled briefly before exiting the office, Snape watched her as she left, shutting the door. He wanted to remain distant as she reminded him much of Lily and he had loved Lily much more one could ever imagine, but he lost her. He remained this way in fear of getting hurt again. Victoria's presence had reminded him of that. Victoria was hoping to speak more before leaving back to her living quarters but it seemed that Snape wasn't one to easily open up as he stayed aloof. Only time will tell.


	3. Detention

**Chapter three:**

_Detention_

When Victoria returned to her living quarters, she couldn't help but think of how aloof Snape was at his office with her there. What exactly happened between him and her twin sister? Was it that terrible where it caused him to be withdrawn? She could only think her sister's death was so traumatic that it had a bad affect on him. That was something she had to find out but for now it had been dinner time and she figured she mine as well go. Entering the great hall, Victoria took her seat at the professor's table and couldn't help her gaze to fall onto Snape when he reached his seat. Dumbledore had been seated and tapped his glass to announce the feast dinner as every night. "Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said as the food appeared onto the tables. Victoria didn't know why she was drawn to Snape, perhaps it was because of her twin...or maybe she just found him interesting, having potions as a common interest helped a little too. Once Snape was settled in, he looked to his left and down the table to spot Victoria's hesitant gaze on him before looking away advertently. Victoria sighed before looking at her dinner plate and began eating. Snape couldn't help himself but be attracted to Victoria due to her likeness of Lily and finding her knowledge in potions to be intriguing but he couldn't find himself to trust again, especially with what happened with Lily.

Once dinner was over, everyone was once again heading back to their houses and living quarters. As Victoria walked down the podium and through the great hall towards the doors, she had a small look of disappointment on her expression from feeling avoided the rest of the night by Snape. Snape had indeed noticed that when she looked back at him and the remaining professors getting up to exit the great hall as well but refused to unwaiver his distance for the meantime. To Victoria's relief, Lockhart seemed to have been keeping his distance from her the rest of the day. The next day approached and it was Friday, meaning she had a first period class to teach fourth years and a second period class to teach second years again. Prepping for the fourth years to arrive, Victoria kept her name on the chalk board and etched their study next to the other years, '_Goblin Rebellions, page 430 to 439, three foot essay about why Goblins rebelled and how the modern day compares to the seventeenth and eighteenth century on their treatment, did it change?_'. Once Victoria turned around, she spotted students taking their seats, including Fred and George Weasley. "Finally History of Magic will be interesting for once." Fred pointed out. George smirked at his brother's remark. "Should be better than boring, old Binns...despite the dreadful homework already on the board." George replied, discouraged from the amount of homework. "At least it's a heads up compared to Binns delaying it through the boring class, saving it til the end. Ron and Ginny seemed to like her." Fred stated. George shrugged.

"Welcome back to History of Magic, fourth years." Victoria announced after roll call, setting the paper down. "I assume you expected Professor Binns, but I'm positive you will enjoy my class as well." Victoria added, leaning against her desk in front of the class and loosely crossing her arms. "Most likely." both Fred and George said together, smirking crookedly. Victoria did hear that remark but kept professional, slipping a faint smile in the process. "Today, we are going to be studying the Goblin Rebellions. I need you turn to page 430 please and follow along with me." Victoria instructed. The students got their books out and as they did so, Victoria opened her bookmarked page and took out the carton of sugar quills. "The Goblin Rebellions were a series of rebellions in which the goblin population of the Wizarding world revolted against, what? Can someone tell me?" Victoria read out, then looked for hands. "Yes, Angelina." Victoria called on a student. "Discrimination and prejudice toward their kind by wizards and witches." Angelina answered. Victoria was pleased by the answer and rewarded her with a sugar quill and five house points. As she let the students read on, Victoria walked back over to the front of the class and sat her book down. "Can anyone tell me the three years of the rebellions?" Victoria asked. She called on individual students who each had a year to answer, _1612...1752...18th century_. Victoria then turned around, bending over her desk to grab a new pack of sugar quills sitting on table near her chair to reward the students that answered, when there was a loud, cat calling whistle coming from the classroom. George chuckled along with Fred as they were the ones guilty of the act, causing the class to laugh. Victoria turned around quickly holding the carton of the candy. Standing up straight, Victoria spotted the twins having a proud smile on their faces before the rest of the students quieted down.

Victoria had mixed feelings on being cat called but being someone serious about her job, she wouldn't show her satisfaction in the compliment. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley...my office after class." Victoria stated, attempting to conceal a smile. Fred and George took it lightly. "Brilliant." George replied confidently with a smirk as Fred placed a grin on his face. "Perfect." Fred also replied as it went according to plan. Victoria adjusted herself before continuing class and upon the end of class, Victoria had summoned McGonagall to her office while the twins sat in the chairs, not seeming too worried as the amusement remained plastered on their faces. "I bet those students at Ilvermorny are _quite_ missing her." Fred whispered to George, George flashing a crooked grin. "I believe so, Fred. Our gain." George replied in a whisper. When Victoria returned to the office, she took a seat while the twins waited. "What's our punishment?" George asked in a teasing tone, lifting his eyebrows. Fred smirked. Victoria held back an amused expression. "Too bad it's not my authority to give out punishments." Victoria slightly teased back, smiling softly. The twin's eyes shifted to McGonagall entering the office. "What seems to be the problem, Victoria?" McGonagall asked in a serious tone. Victoria looked at McGonagall and folded her arms on her desk. "These two found it somehow _humorous_ to cat call me during class today. Quite inappropriate." Victoria explained. The twins smiled crookedly. McGonagall was not at all surprised that it came from Fred and George Weasley but as a professional and a woman, she did deem it inappropriate. "That is very inappropriate of you two! You both will receive a days detention. Come with me." McGonagall commanded. Fred and George followed their head of house out of the office. "So worth it." Fred stated. "Agreed." George replied. Further down the hall, McGonagall turned to the potions class while students were shuffling from class to class as the first period had just ended. "Severus, i need to have the Weasley twins serve detention with you this evening, i am far too busy." McGonagall stated. Snape looked rather unamused by the idea of the two pranksters being in his presence for an extra hour or two after school. "Reason?" Snape asked curiously. McGonagall sighed. "They cat called Miss Hawthrone during class. She summoned me to handle the inappropriate behavior." McGonagall explained with unease.

Snape shifted his eyes to the twins in surprise yet irritation, noticing their smirking expressions before responding to McGonagall. "I suppose I'll have _something_ they can do." Snape replied in confidence. The twin's expressions fell a little before McGonagall exited the office along with the twins who now had detention with Snape after their last class. Meanwhile, Victoria had to teach her next class which happened to be the second years again and taught on the same subject of the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards, while keeping an eye on Harry, still surprised to know her sister had a son. After collecting the worksheets for the day, the class was excused and she had remained in her living quarters for the day until lunch which she had to teach sixth years for fifth period. Lunch was the usual with the food and sitting at the table on the podium, but it had seemed that Snape had his attention on Victoria more than before but Victoria wasn't expecting him to open up to her anytime soon. Fred and George at the Gryffindor table had spoke about their dreaded detention with Snape. "For what?" Hermione asked curiously. Fred and George smirked before replying. "We cat called Professor Hawthrone." Fred stated. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Cat called?" Harry asked curiously. "It's inappropriate behavior involving whistling, Harry." Hermione explained, seeming bothered. "_Inappropriate_? Very appropriate." Fred said. "She's fit, it was perfectly appropriate." George added. Hermione shook her head as Harry and Ron hid a laugh.

Once lunch had ended, classes resumed and Victoria taught the sixth years the period following after lunch. After all the classes had ended for the day, Victoria made her way up to the headmaster's office after being summoned there. Making her way up there, she figured she should ask more about her sister and Snape's relationship in order for it to be easier for her to understand but once she arrived, she spotted not only Dumbledore but Harry there as well. "You summoned me, headmaster?" Victoria asked as she came to a halt near Harry, facing Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned his attention to Victoria once she arrived. "Yes, Professor Hawthrone. I felt the need for a proper introduction between you and your nephew, Harry." Dumbledore explained. Victoria understood but Harry seemed slightly confused at Dumbledore's words. "I'm what?" Harry asked in confusion. Dumbledore chuckled briefly. "Harry, Professor Hawthrone is your aunt. As it does bring a shock to everyone that knew your mother, no one knew she was a twin. You see, Victoria here was adopted by a friend of your grandparents at birth and had moved to the United States. She found out a little later in life about your mother and came to teach at Hogwarts to know more about her." Dumbledore explained. It had seemed that Harry was shocked to hear what he had but it explained why she reminded him of his mother. "That's why you looked like my mum..." Harry stated as he eyed Victoria.

Victoria nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes. I've been told that a lot lately." Victoria chuckled softly. Harry had astonishment painted on his face as he approached Victoria closely. "May i?" Harry asked, motioning for a hug. Victoria was glad that he took it better than she assumed he would and nodded in reply. "Of course." Victoria replied. Harry gave Victoria a warm hug, thrilled to know another relative of his other than the Dursleys whom he had been living with since he was a toddler. "As i stated before, your sister Petunia and her husband have been the guardians of Harry. You ought to pay her a visit." Dumbledore informed. Victoria had planned to at some point but had first focused on work when she got to England. "I will have to." Victoria replied. Harry pulled back and looked up at Victoria. "So, i can now call you Aunt Victoria?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria chuckled. "Yes. Or Aunt Tori, outside the classroom. I'm still your teacher also." Victoria replied, slightly amused. Harry grinned. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and looked over at Harry. "For now, Harry must run along to Professor Lockhart to serve his detention...as you may know about the whomping willow incident, Harry was one of the students that were involved." Dumbledore informed Victoria. Harry was slightly embarrassed by having his new aunt know of his detention. "Good thing you weren't harmed, Harry." Victoria replied. Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, me too." Harry replied as he looked to Dumbledore who was giving him a look. "I'll have to get going. Goodnight." Harry stated before exiting the office. Once Harry left the office, Victoria looked back over at Dumbledore.

"That went better than i thought." Victoria pointed out. Dumbledore nodded. "He needed to find out sooner than later. He's not fond of Petunia and her family as they are rather unpleasant people but were the only living relative he had at the time according to my knowledge twelve years ago." Dumbledore explained. Victoria took that in and noticed how thrilled her nephew seemed. "I wonder how that would've worked out if i had grown up here..." Victoria trailed off. "Might've been different circumstances." Dumbledore replied before parting his lips to speak once more, noticing there had been something else on her mind. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, studying her. Victoria had intended to ask about Snape. "I want to know more about Severus and his relationship with my sister. He seemed quite standoffish when I'm around him." Victoria asked. Dumbledore sighed. "He and James Potter became _bitter_ rivals in school which involved Lily, James was quite the bully. I'm not entirely sure what went down with him and Lily but know Lily married James eventually. You will have to ask Severus for the entire story I'm afraid, Victoria." Dumbledore explained. Victoria sighed, unsure how she would approach Snape about the situation from the first introduction she had with him previously. "Thank you, Albus." Victoria replied and exited the office. Dumbledore suspected Victoria's interest in Snape was a little more than about her sister but he didn't have the full story - that laid with Snape.

As the night edged later, Harry had been serving his detention with Lockhart that went on and on about himself, even mentioning his attraction to Victoria. "How nice it would be with such a successful wizard like me to capture the beauty of Miss Hawthrone...oh, we would be a magnificent couple no doubt." Lockhart went on. Harry seemed annoyed. "You do realize that Professor Hawthrone is my aunt, right Professor?" Harry asked in seriousness. Lockhart stopped his words. "Is she really? Huh. I never would've guessed." Lockhart replied in surprise yet embarrassment. Harry nodded in reply. A minute passed and Harry just shook his head moments later, at least it shut Lockhart up about her the rest of detention. Ron had served his detention polishing trophies for Filch, trying to hold down barfing up slugs from his wand backfiring earlier and of course, the Weasley twins were now serving their detention with Snape from their cat call towards Victoria. As the twins entered Snape's office to serve their detention, they were then greeted by Snape entering from his living quarters. "As you both serve detention, you will first be organizing my ingredients in alphabetical order. Once finished, i expect a one foot essay on the term _respecting authority_. This will be done _tonight_." Snape instructed sternly. Fred and George sighed in disbelief. "Respecting authority?" Fred asked in astonishment. "We always respect authority. Most of the time anyway." George added cheekily. Snape narrowed his eyes at the twins as he kept his expression flat and expressionless. "Cat calling Professor Hawthrone is not defined as respect, Mr. Weasley. Go organize my potion ingredients..._now_." Snape hissed. Fred and George dreadfully walked over to the potion ingredients on his shelves and began sorting through them. "If you break any vials or bottles, that will be twenty-five points _each_ from Gryffindor." Snape warned. The twins looked rather unamused as they grabbed bottles and looked at their labels. "She was still worth it." George stated, peeking back at Snape. "I agree. Cannot wait for next class on Tuesday." Fred added smugly. Snape looked up from his desk and pierced his eyes at the twins after overhearing their statements about Victoria. "Shut it...and get to work." Snape ordered sternly. The twins smiled to themselves as they continued organizing in silence. Snape realized that Victoria was trying to get to know him from their first introduction but he wasn't one to spill at the first meeting. With talks about Victoria from the males at the school (mainly Lockhart and the Weasley twins) on her appearance, he found himself rather irritated as he kept his attraction to Victoria concealed but he knew not to make the same mistake he had done with Lily, knowing Victoria is also the same - muggleborn.

As the night got later, the twins finally got finished with alphabetizing the potion ingredients and tirelessly moved onto their foot long essay on respecting authority even though they think it was rubbish. After a half hour, Snape got up from his desk and walked over to them writing in the classroom. "You can leave..._now_." Snape commanded. The twins didn't question it and immediately departed the potions classroom to see if they can try to catch some dinner. Snape had went to dinner as well for a good ten minutes before overhearing of an incident. There was then a gathering in the hallway where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood before others approached such as Draco, other students and then Victoria was a first staff to approach a moment before Filch, noticing the writings on the wall. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco spat. Victoria bit her cheek at the statement since she, too, was muggleborn. "Mr. Malfoy, that was uncalled for." Victoria warned behind him, catching him off guard as Harry smirked as Malfoy kept quiet, glaring at Harry. The rest of the staff including McGonagall, Sprout, Lockhart and Snape showed up as Victoria then brushed off the rude remark, Snape noticing her keeping her composure over something that occurred. "What's going on here? Go on now! Make way..." Filch screeched before stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed his cat hanging on a lamp fixture before turning to Harry. "You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll-" Filch spewed before Victoria went over and stepped next to her nephew impulsively as in defense, Draco seeming confused why the new professor went to protect Harry while Snape noticed.

"Argus!" Dumbledore shouted, cutting Filch off as he approached the scene. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Dumbledore instructed before looking over to the trio. "Everyone except you three." Dumbledore added. All the students left the scene as instructed by the headmaster and it was now just the staff and the trio. "It was definitely a curse that killed her -- probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography." Lockhart stated. Victoria and Snape rolled their eyes almost in sync with each other at Lockhart. "She's not dead, Argus. She's been Petrified." Dumbledore corrected, comforting Filch a bit. "Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her." Lockhart pointed out arrogantly. Victoria looked at the wall to avoid eye contact with Lockhart. "Sure, you would, Gilderoy..." Victoria said in sarcasm. Lockhart furrowed his eyebrows as Snape lifted his eyebrows in slight amusement. "But how she's been Petrified... I cannot say." Dumbledore observed. Victoria edged closer to the petrified cat but couldn't figure out the cause entirely. "If i had to guess, perhaps some dark magic was involved. There may be a dark spell that does the same, from what i can observe." Victoria observed before looking back at her co workers. Snape watched Victoria curiously before parting his lips to speak. "How do you know there's dark magic involved, _Victoria_?" Snape questioned. Victoria stepped back and crossed her arms. "There's certainly no normal magic that would cause one to be petrified, Severus." Victoria replied, explaining herself. "Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm - I'm a Squib." Filch pointed accusingly at Harry.

Victoria watched every move, keeping an eye on the scene. "It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris. And I don't even know what a Squib is." Harry replied in defense. "Rubbish!" Filch spat. Snape stepped up and look towards Dumbledore. "If I might, Headmaster..." Snape asked, watching as Dumbledore motioned to go ahead. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time... However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Snape explained, narrowing his eyes at the trio. "I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Lockhart pointed out. Snape was irritated by the defense Lockhart gave. "That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said..." Hermione explained, trailing off. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked curiously. "When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room and... found Mrs. Norris." Harry finished Hermione's sentence. Snape stared coldly at Harry, knowing he was lying somehow. "Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore stated. Filch was still angry. "My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!" Filch spat. Dumbledore sighed. "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." Dumbledore explained. The trio were then dismissed and the staff left the scene to turn in for the night. "Why was the new teacher defending you like that? That was odd how she stepped nearly in front of you." Ron asked curiously. Hermione waited for an answer. "I never did tell you guys...Professor Hawthrone is my aunt. Dumbledore introduced me today before detention." Harry explained. Ron and Hermione sounded baffled. "How? I thought you only had one aunt, Harry." Hermione stated. Harry sighed. "Apparently my mother had a twin sister she never knew. They were separated at birth." Harry replied. "Better than the Dursleys, i reckon." Ron stated. Everyone had turned in for the night, knowing some point this week would be the dueling lesson.


	4. Parseltongue

**Chapter four:**

_Parseltongue_

There was talk about the writing on the wall and Mrs. Norris by the next day even though it was the weekend, though Dumbledore stated that it was being taken care of. At least it was the weekend and everyone was able to relax and even go to Hogsmeade. The Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams had practice over the weekend as well for the upcoming match the following week. Victoria hesitated on confronting Snape with additional questions about her sister since Dumbledore had told her that it may have involved her twin's husband James when younger, being bitter rivals - perhaps it was a sensitive subject. Victoria took the weekend to concentrate on the new curriculum for the upcoming week but of course found time to relax after correcting all the work turned in that week. Soon, it was the first quidditch match of the season with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. As everyone gathered in the stands to watch, Victoria took a seat in the staff stands and awkwardly, there was only two open seats; one next to Gilderoy Lockhart and the other was by Severus Snape. Taking a moment to decide, Victoria spontaneously took a sear beside Snape, sitting on his left and kept her gaze on the quidditch field while Snape slowly turned his focus onto the ginger haired professor in slight surprise that she would voluntarily sit next to him.

Victoria found this moment perfect for small talk with Snape and where she would be able to experience quidditch at Hogwarts, besides the fact that she didn't want to sit next to Lockhart who clearly kept pestering her. As Victoria watched the game, of course cheering on her nephew on Gryffindor despite Snape being for Slytherin, Victoria would place her palms on the edge of the bleacher seat. After a moment of clapping from a score, she placed her hands back onto the edge of her seat and accidentally brushing her hand against Snape's hand. Snape noticed immediately before quickly moving his hand onto his lap as Victoria kept her eyes on the match, feeling the touch too but diverting her attention. Snape would never admit it but he kind of liked her touch. The tingling touch. Victoria then brought her focus onto Snape, curiously. "Did Lily like quidditch?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Obviously." Snape replied hesitantly. Victoria sighed, unsure exactly what is making Snape uncomfortable around her besides her sister. "Okay. Did she like potions, any advanced work?" Victoria asked. Snape finally turned to face her. "Yes, she was fair. But as a hobby? Not precisely...it was merely my own personal hobby. Surprised?" Snape replied forwardly, lifting his eyebrows for a second. Victoria shook her head. "Not really. I suppose twins aren't entirely alike after all." Victoria replied. McGonagall was in front of Victoria and Snape, listening with a smile on her expression on their conversation.

"Tell me more about yourself, other than-" Victoria was cut off by the scene that had just occurred on the quidditch field, causing the staff to stand up, including Victoria. A rogue bludger had smashed into Harry's arm before he crashed to the field, causing him pain but he had gotten the snitch. Watching as Lockhart made his way out of the stands, Victoria then left shortly after to the field while Snape watched as she left. Upon arriving, Lockhart had went over to Harry as Victoria made her way over to Harry as well. "What happened?" Victoria asked in concern. Lockhart took out his wand. "There was a bludger and..." Harry saw Lockhart take his wand out and pointed it towards him. "Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." Lockhart stated. Harry's eyes widened. "No... no... not you." Harry replied in concern, not trusting Lockhart. Victoria sighed. "Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit..." Lockhart replied. Victoria looked to Lockhart, concerned about the situation. "Gilderoy, let me-" Victoria began to plead before Lockhart continued anyway. "_Brackium Emendo_!" Lockhart casted. Victoria's eyes widened as she knew what that spell was for. Then there it was, Harry's arm was like flexible rubber. "What did you DO, _Gilderoy_?" Victoria stated in irritation. Lockhart looked around nervously. "Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken." Lockhart stated. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Brok'n? He doesn't 'ave any bones left." Hagrid pointed out in shock. Victoria began to lift Harry up from the field in order to help him walk. "We need to get him to the hospital wing." Victoria demanded.

Victoria helped her nephew to the hospital wing while Hermione and Ron followed. Entering the hospital wing, Harry was set onto the bed while Pomfrey went to treat him. "What happened here?" Pomfrey asked. Victoria looked to his friends before looking back to the nurse. "I got hit by a rogue bludger on my arm, causing me to fall onto the field." Harry explained. "Then Gilderoy Lockhart tried to outsmart me by trying to heal his arm with Brackium Emendo but failed miserably at the spell." Victoria explained. Pomfrey shook her head. "Obvious by the looks of it." Pomfrey stated as she wrapped up Harry's arm. "He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat - but growing them back..." Pomfrey added. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked. Pomfrey poured the liquid contents from the pitcher and into a glass, then handed it to Harry. "I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business." Pomfrey explained. Harry took the cup and drank it, grimacing at the bitter and terrible taste. "Well, what did you expect - pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey responded to his facial expression. Victoria then walked over to Harry and placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Get well soon, nephew." Victoria stated before walking out of the hospital wing.

A week passed by and there had been a talk about a duelling club being started from the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape had been asked to be an assistant to Lockhart on teaching the students and Victoria noticed his presence upon arriving to the classroom filled with students while Lockhart walked the dueling stage. Lockhart spotted Victoria's attendance in the midst of the students, unable to miss her ginger hair where she stood by the staff that came to watch and truly thought she was there to see him despite Harry taking his class or the interest of duels. "Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Lockhart announced, arrogantly of course causing Victoria to roll her eyes and Snape to keep his flat expression. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart added. Snape had gotten onto the stage, rather unamused by the arrogant remarks made by Lockhart doubting his skills.

Victoria shook her head as she crossed her arms, listening to the words of underestimation of Snape. "As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells.Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Lockhart stated. Victoria watched intriguingly at the two professors, Snape knew that she was of course; he had noticed her efforts of trying to get to know him. Being very confident, Snape remained on the stage, at the ready for the duel. "One-two-three." Lockhart spoke. Suddenly wands pointed, but Snape was quick to cast a spell that shot a scarlet colored light from the wand at Lockhart. "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape casted, knocking Lockhart to the floor. The students began laughing except some concerned fan girls of Lockhart as Snape stood proud. Victoria flashed a crooked smile at the fact that Lockhart got knocked onto his rear end, shown who was boss and clapped to applaud Snape. Curiously, Snape quickly glanced over at Victoria to spot her applauding the outcome of that duel - applauding him, which boosted his ego a little, not that he would admit it. Lockhart had gotten up from the floor and looked at the students, brushing off his bruised ego. "Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Lockhart pointed out to distract from his embarrassment. Hermione had picked up his wand and returned it to Lockhart. "Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy." Lockhart added arrogantly.

Victoria had rolled her eyes again at Lockhart's arrogance as ridiculous as it was, but she had no choice but to endure it the entire year along with everyone else. Snape rose an eyebrow at Lockhart's arrogant statement before deciding to respond. "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape suggested in a bold, daring tone. Victoria placed a smirk onto her lips as she continued to watch it play out. "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart pointed out, making a quick and easy choice as he turned to the two boys. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape clearly explained, suggesting to put the two rivals to face one another. Victoria didn't want her nephew getting hurt but knew this was also a teaching lesson. Watching the two boys get onto the stage, Victoria noticed from a distance that Lockhart had been looking at her which caused her to divert her attention back onto the boys who both were in front of each other. "Scared, Potter?" Draco asked with a taunting expression. "You wish." Harry replied cheekily. Then they split up to position for the duel. "Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two..." Lockhart instructed. Seconds after Lockhart's speech, Draco casted his spell. "_Everte Statum_!" Draco casted, causing Harry to twirl in the air and fall onto the floor before he got up, pointing his wand again. "_Rictusempra_!" Harry casted, getting angry. The spell tickled Draco as it flipped him onto his rear on the stage floor. Snape grabbed him up as Draco was, too, getting angry. "_Taranta_-" Draco was beginning to cast a dancing spell on Harry when Lockhart cut them off. "I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted, warning the two.

Snape pulled Draco back forcefully, whispering to him. "_Let's surprise Potter and cast Serpensortia_." Snape whispered to Draco before forcing him forward. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows, watching Snape whisper to Draco before letting him go, knowing something had been planned. The boys got back into position. "_Serpensortia_!" Draco casted, producing a black snake from the spell and it hit the floor, everyone gasping in fear of it. Snape began walking over to the scene. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape stated in amusement, knowing that Victoria's attention had been mostly on him as he approached the scene. "Allow me!" Lockhart interrupted, causing Snape to halt. Lockhart wanted to show off and pointed his wand at the snake. "_Alarte Ascendare_!" Lockhart casted, causing the snake to be lifted into the air and fall back onto the floor, making it angry. Watching as Harry began speaking to it in parseltongue, Victoria had no idea what was going on. In the midst of the silence, Snape pointed his wand at the snake. "_Vipera Evanesca_..." Snape casted, turning the snake into black smoke and it disappeared. Attention was on Harry before Ron went to grab him by the arm and pull him away from the scene. Harry then found out that he had been speaking snake language which confused him. He wondered if it was from either side of his family since Hermione told him it was an uncommon gift. He would have to ask his aunt Victoria when he had gotten the chance.

Later that night, Harry is sent to Dumbledore's office due to the event of finding Justin Finch-Fletchley petrified, causing speculations about him being at the wrong place at the wrong time twice now; however, Dumbledore didn't see the need to bring Victoria into the conversation although she was his relative, she was not his guardian. As the next day came, classes resumed and it was like every regular day besides new subjects and homework to assign. After her last class of the day, Victoria remained at her desk, looking through the papers that her students turned in when she heard footsteps walk into the classroom. Taking her attention from the papers, Victoria looked up to spot none other than her nephew, Harry. Harry had been worried that the incident with the snake the day before may have scared his newfound relative away. "Harry? Is there something i can help you with?" Victoria asked curiously. Harry set his book bag on a table top of a desk before turning his attention to her. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I don't know how i speak parseltongue...apparently its a bad thing." Harry explained, ending in a sigh. Victoria set her pen down on top of the papers as she put her full attention onto Harry. "You've never spoke like this before? In parseltongue?" Victoria asked curiously. Harry nodded. "Yes once, with a snake at the zoo with my cousin Dudley once...is it normal from my mother's side of the family?" Harry asked, hoping for more answers. Victoria honestly had no idea what to tell him, she herself, didn't know much about her biological family. "Not as far as i know. Just like you, I'm trying to figure out what our family was like. I know i never spoke parseltongue, Harry." Victoria replied in honesty. Harry nodded with uncertainty, understanding as well. "Perhaps we both can find out together." he replied before taking his things and leaving the classroom.

Moments later after Victoria looked back to her papers, wishing she had answers for her nephew, she heard footsteps once again. "I told you Harry, I'm afraid i do not know..." Victoria stated as her eyes remained on her desk full of papers, thinking it was Harry returning. The silence was eerie for a minute before a voice spoke to break the silence. "Clearly, Potter has been bothering you." Snape stated, standing feet away inside the classroom in his black robes, having observed Harry speaking with Victoria from a distance. The voice of Severus Snape caused Victoria to look up immediately, placing her gaze onto the potions master. "Not precisely. I just don't know how to answer him about my biological family, when i don't know much about it myself." Victoria explained, ending in a sigh. Snape had approached closer to the desk where she sat, basically peering over it. "Very unfortunate." Snape replied. Victoria then decided to bring her attention back to her papers as she began stacking them back up to organize them. "It's apparent that you know more about my family than i. Which, however, is unfortunate for myself, Severus. _Excuse me_." Victoria pointed out as she stood up from her desk and took the papers with her to her office. She knew Snape had known a lot about her sister but was withholding it from her for whatever reason, so she wanted to give him space.

Snape watched as Victoria exited the classroom and left to her office, realizing that she didn't attempt to question him in regards to her sister. Victoria didn't know why Snape had visited her classroom but upon setting her stack of papers onto her desk in the office, she realized Snape had followed. "If you must know...from my knowledge there was no parseltongue in the Evans family and Lily's patronus was a doe. She was rather witty and charming, saw the best in others." Snape revealed about Lily. Victoria was surprised to hear him open up a little about her sister, but she was merely curious on why he was closed about what happened between them. "She sounds like she was a good woman. Wish i knew her." Victoria replied with a soft smile. Snape folded his hands over his stomach. "To most. However, i must inform you that the headmaster wished to speak with you." Snape addressed. Victoria nodded. "Thank you, Severus. What i do need to ask is, what happened with you and my sister? I ask because you seem rather closed up when i ask of her." Victoria asked curiously yet slightly forward.

Snape wasn't ready for that response. "I rather not talk about it." Snape replied bluntly. Victoria shrugged. "Okay. I just hope that i would leave a better impression, Severus." Victoria smiled gently. Snape rose an eyebrow as he took that statement in. "Relevant as it is, it seems you left quite the impression on Lockhart." Snape stated. Victoria rolled her eyes. "If that man was in the dictionary, he would obviously be under _vanity_ and _arrogance_. I cannot stand that man." Victoria replied, speaking of Lockhart in disgust. Snape almost let a chuckle slip his lips but refrained himself profusely although he was moderately amused. He was glad that she had morals like Lily had, well up until she dated his bully, James. "Obviously. However, i must begin grading my own student's work." Snape stated. "Okay. Have a good evening, Severus." Victoria replied before watching Snape leave her office, it was obvious that Snape didn't want to expose what happened with him and Lily. He still blamed himself partially for losing her due to calling her a mudblood, that was what severed the ties with her. If Victoria knew that, he didn't know if it would affect her the same way, being the same blood. She had hoped to have made an impression on Snape, but having him open up to her about her sister to a point was an improvement in her eyes.


	5. Secret Chamber

**Chapter five:**

_Secret Chamber_

Victoria had gone to Dumbledore's office, after being told that he needed to speak with her and walked up the staircase. Entering the office, Victoria spotted Dumbledore at his desk as she edged closer until she was steps away, coming to a halt. "You asked to see me, headmaster?" Victoria asked as she stood there patiently. Dumbledore looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading and put his focus onto the ginger haired professor. "Ah yes, Victoria. I needed to discuss more about Harry with you. You see, i had this same conversation with Harry regarding the parseltongue incident." Dumbledore addressed, standing up from his desk and walking over to face Victoria. "What about it, sir?" Victoria asked curiously. Victoria briefly knew about Voldemort but not as much as those that lived in the wizarding world here in the United Kingdom. There was word about him in the United States though. "A part of Voldemort lives inside Harry, the night he got that scar when your sister and her husband died. That is why he is known as the boy who lived, Victoria. I need for you to bond with Harry as your his only _positive_ relative that he has." Dumbledore informed. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't know much about her older sister and her family. "What about Petunia?" Victoria asked curiously. "She along with her husband and child are terrible people. Visit if you must, but i think you would be a good influence on Harry." Dumbledore explained.

Victoria was a little sad about her older sister being a terrible person and didn't understand why such people would be guardians of her nephew. "Of course i will bond with my nephew, headmaster. And i planned to visit my sister this summer." Victoria replied. She also had to look for a house for where she will stay during the breaks between school years. "Brilliant, Victoria. You may go." Dumbledore excused. Victoria then exited the office and headed back to her living quarters for the night. She had often thought about taking up guardianship of Harry but at the moment she had yet gotten a home outside of Hogwarts nor met her older sister, so it would have to wait at least through the summer. With the issue about the chamber of secrets going on, normally her class subject would be the one to teach about it but having been a new professor to the school, Professor McGonagall had taken up that lesson to explain to the students in Transfiguration. The year so far had been a whirlwind to Victoria, but it had been expected since it was her late sister's school after all - Victoria just didn't know how popular Lily was until she arrived.

The weeks seemed to be passing by fast as the holidays came and gone. Victoria had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays since she had no other place to go while noticing her nephew stayed as well with his friends. She thought about visiting her older sister, Petunia, but figured she didn't want to ruin her sister's holidays if she were to get a negative reaction. Most professors had gone home for the holidays as the students aside from ones that lived in the castle and noticing the trio in the great hall, sitting at the empty table surrounded by Christmas decorations in the room and a game of Wizards Chess going on, Victoria decided to walk over. "Harry, look, it's your aunt." Hermione pointed out. Harry looked over to spot Victoria approach. "I see you all decided to stay here for the holidays?" Victoria asked, starting a conversation. Harry nodded. "Yeah, better than returning home. For me anyway." Harry explained. Ron was a little awkward with having a professor make small talk at the table. "Professor...why aren't you gone for the holidays?" Hermione asked curiously. Victoria looked over at Hermione. "I haven't had the chance to go house hunting yet. Went straight to Hogwarts when i arrived." Victoria smiled before turning to Harry once again. "I've heard stories from Dumbledore about the Dursleys, not good ones anyway but i intend to pay them a visit this summer." Victoria explained. Harry turned his attention from the chessboard and onto his aunt. "You are?" Harry questioned. Victoria nodded. "Yes, so i will be taking you home from platform 9 3/4." Victoria stated. Harry grinned as Ron and Hermione smiled. "Can't wait to see the look on their faces, Harry." Ron pointed out about the Dursleys.

Victoria rose her eyebrows at Ron's remark. "Oh? And what expression do you assume they will have seeing me, Mr. Weasley?" Victoria asked curiously. Hermione's eyes widened. "Like they've seen a ghost. Probably." Ron explained, shrugged. Victoria was slightly amused before she noticed Snape near the entrance of the great hall, locking eyes with him for a moment before he departed for the holidays as other students were as well. Hermione noticed first the stare between Victoria and Snape before Harry and Ron looked as Snape had walked off. Victoria looked back at the trio before awkwardly brushing her ginger locks behind her right ear. "How about i treat you three to some butter beer at the Three Broomsticks?" Victoria asked, breaking the silence. Ron got up immediately. "Okay, you win Harry, let's go." Ron stated. Victoria was amused by Ron's eagerness to go. Harry and Hermione got up as well. "I would like that, actually. Thanks Professor." Harry stated. Victoria got up and straightened up. "Outside the classroom, Aunt Tori is fine Harry." Victoria replied, watching her nephew smile warmly. "Okay, Aunt Tori." Harry said before they headed out the great hall, getting their coats before making their way out.

"Where do you think your going?" Fred asked Ron as he pulled him back with Harry and Hermione standing nearby. "Harry's aunt...Professor Hawthrone, is treating us to butter beer." Ron stated. Fred looked to George. "Why weren't we invited?" George asked curiously. Ron shrugged before darting out of the hall from the Gryffindor house with his friends. As they walked to Hogsmeade, Victoria walked behind the trio as they talked. "Did you see Professor Hawthrone and Snape look at each other earlier?" Hermione whispered in a hushed tone to Harry and Ron. "Not entirely. What about it?" Harry asked. Ron looked behind them at Victoria. "Don't you see? Its obvious that...nevermind." Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to explain. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "See what?" Harry asked. "That they _may_ like each other." Hermione speculated. Ron cringed. "Ew, yuck!" Ron stated a little louder than he should've, causing Victoria's attention. "Is everything okay over there?" Victoria asked curiously. The trio looked back. "Yes, Aunt Tori." Harry said, causing Victoria to pull a soft smile on her face.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, the trio went to sit at the table while Victoria got the drinks. Bringing them over, she set them onto the table and took a seat next to Harry. "So, professor, what's it like at Ilvermorny?" Hermione asked curiously. Victoria set her mug down and took a moment to think as she went to reply. "Well, Ilvermorny is a school located in Mount Greylock, Massachusetts...i lived in Boston which isn't very far away. It has a nice big gate in the front and the doors open to a circular room topped by a glass cupola. A wooden balcony runs around the room one floor above. Then there's the four enormous wooden carvings in the middle of the room representing the houses-" Victoria began explaining, Hermione butted in. "From what i read, that's the Horned Serpent, the Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie." Hermione pointed out, smiling. "Yes, exactly, Miss Granger." Victoria replied before parting her lips to speak. "During sorting of the first years, the rest of the students watch from the floor above while the new students are called to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. The school then waits for the enchanted carvings to react. If the Horned Serpent wants the student, the crystal set into its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, it roars. The Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow into the air." Victoria explained.

Harry rose his eyebrows in amusement. "Woah. That's quite different." Harry pointed out. "So what house were you in?" Ron asked curiously before drinking more of his butter beer. "I was sorted into the Horned Serpent. From what Dumbledore told me, its the equivalent of Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts." Victoria explained. As they finished their butter beers, Ron and Hermione got up and decided to head back to the castle while Harry walked with Victoria along the way back. "So, my mum was a Gryffindor and you're a Ravenclaw?" Harry asked as they walked through the snow. Victoria nodded. "Yes. I wish i would've attended Hogwarts with her, it would've been quite the experience." Victoria stated. Both Victoria and Harry were in the same boat when it came to not knowing Lily. "Yeah, me too." Harry replied. Victoria sighed before remembering the information she had gotten from Snape. "Harry...last night, i found out from someone that my side of the family doesn't speak parseltongue. I hope this helps." Victoria informed as they stopped in front of the castle. "That helps loads. Truly." Harry replied in honesty. There was a moment of silence before he added, "Honestly, i wish you were my guardian instead of the Dursleys. It seems we're in the same situation." Harry stated as they approached the castle and he went to join his friends. Victoria knew that she could make that happen, especially if it was that bad with her older sister.

As the holidays came to an end and classes began once again, things had also gotten more serious with more incidents. Two more students had became petrified by the name of Penelope Clearwater and Colin Creevey. Percy Weasley was distraught to find out about his girlfriend Penelope's incident. Then soon it was February and there was talk about Lockhart planning a Valentine's day breakfast in the great hall and that was something Victoria dreaded, slightly. Everyone had gotten their Valentine gifts for their valentines from Hogsmeade and gathered into the great hall for breakfast. Victoria watched as the students exchanged the Valentine's gifts and cards from the professor's table before she dug into her breakfast which included heart-shaped red velvet pancakes and pumpkin juice. Snape seemed to be just as bothered by the current event as he scooted the pancakes away from him and ate the scrambled eggs instead. Victoria smirked slightly to herself before she watched a couple of ginger haired boys approach the professor's table. "You go first." one said. "No you." then other said. They then approached closer towards Victoria. "Mr. Weasley..." Victoria trailed off in question as Fred was at the table. "Happy Valentine's day, Professor Hawthrone." Fred winked at her before setting down a Valentine's day card and George approached her as well, placing his own card down and a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. "Happy Valentine's day, the chocolate is from both Freddie and i." George said, smirking as he stepped away.

Snape watched the whole situation from his seat at the table, slightly interested yet rather bothered by the scene playing out, remaining in his seat. Lockhart had watched as well but his expression was more of envy that her attention was not on him. "Thank you, Fred and George." Victoria thanked in surprise. Fred and George smirked crookedly before going back to their seats, watching Victoria open the cards. "What are you two so cheerful about?" Ron asked. "Gave Valentine's to Professor Hawthrone." Fred winked cheekily. Harry overheard and quirked an eyebrow. "You gave Valentine's to my aunt?" Harry asked in surprise. The twins looked over at Harry, pausing in silence for a moment. "Yes." they said together, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes as he went to eat his breakfast. Victoria opened up one card, which happened to be Fred's card, having a cheesy heart on it, reading:

'_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You gave me detention,_

_Now i my attention is on you._

_You took our time,_

_Which is FINE,_

_but i have to ask,_

_will you be mine? ;)_

_\- Fred_ '

Victoria smirked after reading the first card, hiding her low chuckle with her hand over her mouth. Before opening the other card which had an etched banner saying 'be mine' which she opened and read:

'_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Fire is hot,_

_And so are you!_

_Be my Valentine,_

_I promise i won't scare you._

_\- George_ '

Victoria closed the second card, biting her bottom lip to keep her composure before she looked over at the Gryffindor table at the twins. The twins grinned at the response. At least she didn't get bothered by Lockhart during the day, perhaps he had gotten the hint the last time he attempted to win her over; besides, it was considered unprofessional to give Valentine's to fellow professors, at least in her mind. After the breakfast was over, it was back to the normal class schedule for the day. Months went by and spring break had came and gone as well. It was now May and there was yet another attack on a student, but that student was now Hermione Granger. Victoria was knew to all of this chaos and knew that it was something she definitely had to learn despite being a very experienced witch. As another week went by, it seemed that the chamber of secrets had been the topic among all staff and even some students - there couldn't be anymore students being petrified. At dusk, everyone began turning in for the night after dinner, the staff were summoned to a hallway in the castle.

Approaching with several staff members and standing beside Snape, Victoria spotted the red writing etched on the wall '_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_.' It was unknown to the staff that Harry and Ron had been listening from around the corner. "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself." McGonagall stated. Victoria along with other staff reacted in shock and disbelief. "Is the school going to remain open, Minerva?" Victoria asked curiously. McGonagall sighed. "I'm afraid we will have to send the students home. I'm afraid...this is the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall said in disappointment. Victoria hated to have cut her first year teaching there short but more so worried about the safety of the students. Lockhart rushed in late to the meeting, cheerfully. "Sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart greeted. Victoria looked over at Lockhart with the rest of the staff, crossing her arms. "Just the man." Snape stated with sarcasm before adding, "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape informed smugly. Victoria formed a sly smirk on her lips as she watched the scene. Lockhart gulped. "My m-moment?" Lockhart asked, looking around at his co workers. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape reminded him. "D-did I? I don't recall..." Lockhart trailed off. The staff formed pleased smiles on their faces, of course wanting to have Lockhart, the show off, face the monster in the chamber. "That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." McGonagall stated.

Victoria watched on as Lockhart seemed to be a little afraid of the task, knowing he made himself out to be brilliant but wouldn't own up to what he painted himself to be. In this way, it was like karma for Victoria. "V-very well. I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready." Lockhart stated in attempt to pull off a brave front, especially in front of Victoria before he left to his office. "The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened." McGonagall pointed out. "Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Sprout asked in concern. "Ginny Weasley." McGonagall replied in sadness. Harry and Ron then ran off to Lockhart's office and weren't seen for hours upon end. Victoria sat in her office that night, tapping her fingertips on her desk as she awaited news from the headmaster or McGonagall regarding Harry and his friend Ron but it was to no avail as they were not found. She was hoping neither would be the next victims of the monster, though it was unknown to her and the staff that they were in the chamber of secrets, Harry fighting a basilisk against a horcrux of Tom Riddle. Deciding to get up from her office, she walked through her empty classroom, tempted to go find the chamber and fight the monster herself.

Exiting her classroom, Victoria found herself walking down the hallway of the first floor as her shoes clicked against the stone floor. As she turned the corner, she ran into a fellow professor which caused her to come to a stop. "What's your hurry, _Victoria_?" Snape asked curiously as he pierced his gaze onto the ginger haired professor. Victoria took a step back. "Looking for my nephew, _what else_?" Victoria replied promptly. Snape rose an eyebrow at her words. "You're not looking for the chamber are you?" Snape warned. Snape came off a little stern but he didn't need to lose Victoria to death as he had with Lily. "Is that where he Is, Severus?" Victoria asked unnervingly. Snape paused for a mere moment. "No idea. Perhaps it wouldn't be the best idea to go strolling in the chamber where the monster is located and get yourself _killed_, Victoria." Snape pointed out. Victoria bit her cheek, knowing that Snape made sense but she also was worried about her nephew. Was Snape trying to protect Victoria? "I'm just worried about Harry." Victoria replied. Snape remained expressionless, studying her expression before parting his lips to reply. "You're not a terrible aunt, Victoria. Now let's head to the great hall for _dinner_." Snape urged with a straight face as he walked passed her and towards the great hall. Victoria sighed before joining him in the great hall. After dinner, Victoria had found herself heading back to her living quarters for the night.

The next day, Victoria was summoned to Dumbledore's office and when she arrived, she spotted Harry and Ron, covered in muck and slime standing across from Dumbledore's desk. Victoria was glad to see Harry was alive and was relieved. Ginny and Molly had just left the office when Victoria arrived but she looked to the headmaster about why she was there. "Alas, Victoria, you have arrived. The boys have been in the chamber the entire night but don't fret - your nephew had defeated the monster." Dumbledore explained to Victoria before turning to Harry and Ron. "You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules that result in expulsion?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry and Ron both looked down. "Yes, sir." both Harry and Ron said together. "Therefore, it seems only fitting...that you both receive special awards for services to the School. And, let me see, yes, I think two hundred points a piece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup." Dumbledore explained. Harry and Ron's expression was of surprise. "Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back. Will you, too, go with Mr. Weasley, Victoria? I need to speak with Mr. Potter privately." Dumbledore stated. Both Victoria and Ron nod before exiting the office.

Later that night, Victoria was at the great hall for dinner with the rest of the professors and students as so were Ron and Harry. Students that were petrified had awoken and came in the great hall to join the rest of the students for dinner, including Hermione. Unfortunately, Lockhart had lost his mind due to the _Obliviate_ spell backfiring as Dumbledore had informed the staff, which Victoria wasn't disappointed at all. Once the school year had ended, the students had left for home for the summer. Victoria had met up with Harry in the courtyard, dressed in her regular clothes, wearing a dark purple dress that had dark purple lace that laced the top with sheer cap sleeves and backless with matching dark purple heels and her ginger hair brushed on over one shoulder. Fred and George checked her out along the way to the train before Harry stepped out. "Aunt Tori?" Harry asked in surprise at her change in appearance. Victoria turned around to face Harry. "Yes, Harry. I wanted to remind you I'll be picking you up at Platform 9 3/4. I'm slightly nervous to meet Petunia." Victoria explained. Harry nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah I'll look for you at the platform. And don't be, they're..." Harry trailed off, unable to give a positive word. "Its okay, Harry. Don't miss the train. I'll see you soon." Victoria encouraged before watching Harry head off to the train with Ron and Hermione, unknown that she was being observed by none other than Snape the entire time. Snape of course was intrigued still by Victoria but not being too open just yet even though he knew of her interest. Heading to Hogsmeade in order to apparate, Victoria began walking and curiously peered over her shoulder to spot Snape before he slipped back inside the castle. Victoria left the castle, figuring perhaps next year she would be more lucky at getting Snape to open up.


	6. Year of the Wolf

**Chapter six:**

_Year of the Wolf_

Victoria was standing at the platform of 9 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive to pick up Harry. She was slightly nervous on meeting her older sister especially hearing how her family were terrible people. This could absolutely be verified proof of an environment her nephew shouldn't be growing up in. Standing there, she noticed parents waiting for their children as well, including Arthur and Molly Weasley. Some were just staring at her due to her classy way of dressing but all Victoria did was flash a warm smile their way. Once the train arrived, the students began fleeing the train with their trunks and pets. Once noticing the trio get off along with the twins and Ginny, Victoria met Harry halfway in the platform while Molly Weasley looked over curiously at Harry next to Victoria. "Who's this, Harry dear?" Molly asked curiously towards Victoria. Arthur and the twins looked over as Molly went over for an introduction. "Know her?" Arthur asked the smirking twins. "Yes." both twins said together. "She's our new History of Magic professor..." Fred replied. "And apparently Harry's long lost aunt." George added. Arthur rose his eyebrows. "Is she really?" Arthur asked rhetorically.

Harry turned his focus onto Molly when she approached. "Mrs. Weasley, um, this is my aunt Tori." Harry began explaining before Victoria held her hand out to Molly with a smile. "I'm Victoria Hawthrone, you can call me Victoria or Tori. I'm the new History of Magic teacher and Harry's mother Lily's fraternal twin sister. Separated at birth and raised in America. I wanted to find more about my late sister after finding out about everything from my adoptive parents." Victoria explained. Molly was taken back a bit at what she just heard but politely went to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Tori." Molly replied. As they dropped their hands, Molly turned to Harry. "So where are you both off to?" Molly asked. Victoria noticed that Molly had been quite the mother figure for not only all of her children but Harry as well. She felt a bit out of place standing there. "We're going home, well the Dursleys. She wants to meet Aunt Petunia." Harry explained. Molly had wished them luck and went back over to her family while Harry went off with his things and Victoria towards number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey.

As Victoria was an adult witch, she had apparated both herself and Harry to Little Whinging, walking to his neighborhood. "Harry, i will be finding a house around the London area this summer and if anything happens or gets too much for you with my older sister's family, you are always welcomed to stop by. Like a safe house." Victoria offered. Harry took that into consideration. "That would be brilliant, Aunt Tori." Harry replied with a smile before they came to a stop in front of number 4, Privet Drive. "Here we are." Harry pointed out. Victoria nodded before stepping forward as her heels clicked against the pavement up their driveway where the car was parked, along with Harry's trolley wheels rolling closely by. Victoria knocked on the door firmly then stepped back as they waited for the door to open. Of course, the Dursleys figured it was either a salesman or Harry returning from Hogwarts for the summer but when Petunia opened the door, it was a shock to her seeing an image of her late sister practically hit her in the face.

Victoria and Harry saw the shocked look on Petunia's face as if she had seen a ghost - the ghost of her sister. "Petunia?" Victoria asked. It only took a moment before Petunia fainted at the doorway, causing Harry to widen his eyes in surprise and Victoria to cover her mouth. Hearing a thump on the floor, Vernon and Dudley came over to spot Petunia on the floor. "What did you do now, boy!" Vernon accused as he attempted to pick up his wife. "And who are _you_?" Vernon added in a disdained tone towards Victoria. "I didn't do anything, Uncle Vernon." Harry refuted. Vernon brought Petunia into the living room and laid her on the sofa. "Don't lie to me, boy. I know you were always planning something!" Vernon accused further. "I rather you keep your tone and accusations away in my presence, Mr. Dursley!" Victoria demanded before she went to speak again as her eyes shifted to Petunia waking up. "And for your information, I'm Harry's aunt. Victoria Hawthrone. I'm a long lost twin of Harry's mother...which might've came as a shock to Petunia at first sight. I also teach at Hogwarts." Victoria explained.

Petunia had sat up on the sofa, still in shock of what she was witnessing. "My _perfect sister_ didn't have a twin. Not to my knowledge anyway." Petunia spewed. Harry remained by the entrance of the living room while Victoria stood across from the sofa, in the middle of the room. "_Of course_ you wouldn't know. They separated myself and Lily at birth. Our mother only held me for less than five minutes before deciding to have her friend, Caroline, adopt me. _Pity_ our mother couldn't afford three children." Victoria explained fiercely. Petunia seemed to have taken Victoria's words as an insult as she let out a gasp before standing up to face Victoria. "I only knew Lily was my _only_ sister. i didn't know she had a twin...my mother never told me that she had another _freak_ in the family." Petunia stated in disdain. Victoria had realized how vile her older sister and her husband were, how could her nephew be raised with these people. "I don't know what my sister or the rest of my family did to make you so hateful, Petunia, but i feel sorry for you." Victoria pointed out firmly. Outside, Victoria was stern and stood her ground but inside, she was hurt and offended by her older sister.

Victoria walked out of the living room, glancing at Dudley for a moment before stopping by the front door. "Feel sorry? For what? For being the only _normal_ one in the family? I think not." Petunia spat as she followed Victoria to the front door but kept her distance. Victoria turned to face her. "I thought meeting you would go better than this but i was wrong...I don't know what your problem is, but I'm guessing it's hard to _pronounce_." Victoria spewed back, causing Petunia to widen her eyes, Dudley just watched in astonishment and Vernon grimaced. "I will be back to pay visits to my nephew, Harry." Victoria stated before looking to Harry. "I'll see you soon, Harry." Victoria informed her nephew as they exchanged smiles before Victoria exited the house. "She will not be coming back." Petunia stated before side glancing at Harry with her arms crossed. Victoria will be paying Harry another visit, once she found herself a house to stay during the summer. Victoria had visited several open houses during the first two weeks of summer in London, Surrey and one in Forest Row before she came across a four bedroom, two bath brick house with a red door and small gate in front in Wallington, which was forty minutes from Surrey in Onslow Gardens. Victoria assumed she could repaint the door white and do some trimming of the bushes near the gate and pathway.

After getting her new house, she had furniture inside which included a black leather sofa and two white recliners inside her monroe bisque beige living room that held white panels and grey curtains along the large windows. She had different colored themes for the bedrooms as hers had white walls with dark grey curtains, a dark grey ceiling, elegant dark purple bedding with a dark purple headboard, white and dark purple pillows, a dark grey faux fur throw at the end of the bed and an elegant ceiling light fixture. A silver vanity next to her cherrywood dresser was opposite from her bed with an oval mirror and a Victorian style frame as the floor had a purple and grey rug over a eggshell carpeting. The room down the hall was a room Victoria had in mind for whenever Harry would want to visit as a safe house or if she became his guardian. The room for Harry had dark red walls, with Victorian gold framed mirrors one on each side of the bed, dark wood night stand with gold trim with a dresser across the room that matched, black lamp shaded lamps that gave light, gold shaded curtains with a gold and cherry red bedding that blended well with the egg shell carpet. There was also a chair with a matching foot stool near the window. The other two rooms were neutral colors such as beige and charcoal with same elegant themes. The kitchen matched the colors of the living room with the monroe bisque beige and grey marble counters with a silver fridge. Victoria was used to having elegant taste due to growing up with wealthy adoptive parents, even having money of her own from teaching.

Once she had everything in order, a week passed by and Victoria went to visit her nephew once again. Noticing the family car had been gone from the driveway, she was hoping that Harry had been home. As she walked up the pathway, she reached the front door and knocked three times. After waiting a moment, the door opened to none other than Dudley Dursley. "Mum told you NOT to come back!" Dudley stated rudely before he went to shut the door. Victoria took out her wand, careful to avoid any muggle from seeing and pointed it at the door. "_Immobulus_." Victoria whispered, causing the door to freeze half open before putting her wand back, keeping it on the down low. Dudley widened his eyes at the frozen door as he was unable to move it before standing back. Harry walked in and witnessed the scene before Victoria slid inside through the half opened door to greet Harry. Harry figured she had something to do with the door. "I knew it." Harry pointed out regarding his aunt and the door before walking up and giving her a hug. As Harry pulled back, he took a step back and smiled at his aunt. "I wanted to let you know, i know have a house not far away, in Wallington. Here's the address." Victoria handed him the paper with it on there. Harry looked at the paper. "Thank you, Aunt Tori." Harry stated. Victoria nodded before excusing herself. "Visit whenever you like, you're always welcomed Harry." Victoria explained before exiting the house, as she exited the door unfroze and closed entirely. Harry immediately went to his room and jotted it down in case any of the Dursleys would rip the paper.

Weeks went by and it was the end of August. Harry had just lost his temper due to Vernon's sister making rude remarks about his parents and had gotten his luggage to leave, having let Hedwig go to meet him at Victoria's place. Harry had caught the knight bus and they dropped him off a block away from Victoria's new residence. As the evening set, Victoria had began making dinner in her new kitchen with the help of magic of course when there was an owl at her front windows. Walking over, Victoria opened the window to see the snowy white Hedwig fly onto her arm before there was a knock on the door. Opening the front door, she spotted Harry with his luggage and trunk. "Is everything alright, Harry?" Victoria asked as Hedwig flew over onto Harry's arm, Victoria stepped aside to let him in the house before shutting the front door. "I just utterly had it with them. My aunt on uncle Vernon's side insulted my parents, so i..." Harry explained before trailing off, looking at Victoria. Victoria rose an eyebrow curiously. "You what?" Victoria asked curiously. Harry sighed. "I blew up her up like a balloon before i left." Harry explained. Victoria was surprised that Harry did such a thing but she was more so worried about the ministry finding out than what Harry actually did. "Hopefully the ministry will excuse it. After all, the Dursleys know of magic already." Victoria stated. Harry nodded, understanding.

"Anyway, you are more than welcome to stay here. I was just making dinner, would you like to join me?" Victoria offered. Harry smiled. "Sure. I'd love to." Harry responded. Victoria smiled as she checked on the lasagna and garlic bread she was baking in the oven before with a flick of her wand, she had the salad make itself in a large bowl. "I'll show you to your room, i personally designed it for in case you do visit." Victoria stated as she motioned towards the stairs. She spotted Harry's trunk that he was dragging and pointed her wand at it, casting _Wingardium Leviosa_ silently as they both watch it float to the top of the stairs to meet them. "Thanks for that." Harry thanked politely. Victoria smiled before heading up the stairs with Harry following. They passed by Victoria's bedroom, Harry catching a glimpse of the purple bedding and glamored up room before they came to a halt in front of his. Victoria turned on the light to show the red and gold room, colors matching those of Gryffindor. Harry's eyes widened at the detail and looked back at his aunt. "This is my bedroom?" Harry asked in astonishment. Victoria nodded. Harry went inside with his trunk and Hedwig flew over and landed on the top of the empty dresser. "Get settled for the night and I'll go finish dinner." Victoria explained before she excused herself and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Harry looked around his room in amazement before he sat on his new bed and placed the photo of his parents on the nightstand near his bed.

Victoria had gotten the lasagna and garlic bread out and took the premade bowl of caesar salad to the dining table with two bowls out. Then taking a slice of the lasagna, she placed one slice on each plate with a thick slice of garlic bread and set the plates onto the table. Before she could call Harry down, Harry had already made his way downstairs. "What would you like to drink, Harry? I have iced tea, water, milk, juice, soda, butter beer?" Victoria asked. Harry wasn't used to this compared to being at the Dursleys but he liked it. "You have butter beer?" Harry asked with a quirked brow. "Of course. I buy a pitcher or two once a week from the Leaky Cauldron." Victoria explained. Harry took a seat at the table. "I like that. Butter beer please." Harry replied. Victoria smiled warmly at her nephew before serving the drinks and sat at the table. It wasn't hard to tell that Harry much preferred his newly found aunt to be his guardian, aside from at school, she was actually fun. "So, Aunt Tori, do you know much about a man named Sirius Black?" Harry asked. Victoria paused for a moment as she thought but nothing came to mind. "Not really. Just what I've read in the Daily Prophet, about him being a murderer and conspiring with you-know-who." Victoria explained. Harry nodded as he ate. "You know, Harry...the same night your mother died, i felt a void inside me...it was early evening when i felt so empty suddenly after returning home from university. I didn't know why i felt that void but now i do. I suppose it's what a twin feels losing their twin sibling." Victoria explained.

Harry took that in deeply as he was left speechless. "Sorry, Harry." Victoria stated in the mere silence. "No, no i get it. We can sort of relate." Harry corrected. After dinner that evening, they both turned into their bedrooms for the rest of the night before the morning came. Overnight, Harry realized he still needed his permission form signed and figured perhaps Victoria could being a relative. Once Harry woke up, he got dressed and went downstairs to spot Victoria already up and sitting at the kitchen table, having a cup of coffee reading the muggle newspaper in her Boho black Midi dress with pink floral print that went to her calves. "Good morning, Aunt Tori." Harry greeted. Victoria glanced up from the newspaper on the table and looked up at Harry. "Morning, Harry. Up to getting your new textbooks for year three today?" Victoria asked curiously with a warm smile. Harry smiled back at his aunt. "Oh yeah, of course." Harry replied, approaching the table with his form in his hand. "I was wondering, if you could sign this form for the trip to Hogsmeade that's coming up this year. Even though we went there with you once already but i wanted to go again with my class." Harry explained. Victoria heard of the trip he was referring to and looking at the form he placed onto the table, Victoria sighed. "It says a parent or guardian, Harry. I'm only a relative..." Victoria pointed out in disappointment. Harry sighed. "Well, i was kind of hoping you would become my new guardian. Since we are related and everything." Harry brought up. Victoria set her coffee mug down and folded her hands, leaning forward as she looked to her nephew. "Is that really what you want, Harry?" Victoria asked reassuringly. "Yes." Harry answered quickly. Victoria smiled. "Even if I'm also your professor? Making sure you get to your work done?" Victoria asked cheekily. Harry laughed softly. "Yes, Aunt Tori." Harry replied with a smile.

Victoria leaned back. "I can make it happen. I'll take it to the ministry this afternoon if you'd like to stop by with me and hope to have a hearing by spring break." Victoria explained before signing his form, _Victoria Ivy Hawthrone_. Harry was thrilled hearing that and once he took his form, they went off to Diagon alley to gather his new textbooks, causing a new professor by the name of Remus Lupin by surprise while he was out getting prepared for teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, thinking he saw Lily back from the grave. Arriving at the ministry, Victoria walked up to the front where it indicated the Wizengamot was on the tenth floor, then walked into the elevator with Harry, being lifted to the floor. Upon arriving, Victoria walked to the information desk and spoke with the witch. "I want to put in a request hearing for guardianship of my nephew." Victoria requested. The witch went to add the request to the book. "Whom is your nephew?" the witch asked. Harry approached the desk. "Harry Potter." Harry addressed. The witch looked up curiously. "Relation?" the witch asked. "I'm her nephew, she's my aunt on my mother's side. Lily Potter." Harry explained. The witch looked back at Victoria. "I need to see both your wands please?" the witch asked. They both handed their wands to the witch in order for her to scan them for identification and handed them back to them. "I see the current guardians of Mr. Potter are muggles?" the witch asked. "Yes." Harry replied.

The witch closed the book. "And your aunt is of magical blood i see...muggleborn but still magical blood. I suspect the ruling may be in your favor. It shall take place 29th of December." the witch explained. Victoria and Harry then left the ministry and headed back to her house for the rest of the day before noticing the mail on the front porch, one addressed to Harry. Harry opened the letter, reading it from Hermione:

' _Dear Harry,_

_Ron, rest of his family and i are at the Leaky Cauldron, wondering if you wanted to join us before we go to the train in the morning?_

_~ Hermione_ '

"My friends are at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry told Victoria. Victoria sat her purse down as Harry sat his new textbooks on the table. "Go on if you like. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Victoria stated. Harry smiled before hugging his aunt quickly and went to gather his trunk, Hedwig and grabbed his textbooks before Victoria apparated them both to Charing cross road. "Have it from here?" Victoria asked reassuringly. Harry nodded. "Yes. Thanks Aunt Tori, loads." Harry stated before walking into the Leaky Cauldron from the alley. Once Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, Victoria then apparated back to Wallington, to prepare herself for the new school year and left that evening to Hogwarts.

As the new year began, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione while Victoria had already made it to Hogwarts after apparating to Hogsmeade and walking on foot. Once inside her classroom once again as the History of Magic professor, she began setting things up and going over her curriculum. She was glad that she didn't have to deal with Lockhart anymore, though now he was at St. Mungos because he lost his mind. She often wondered who would be the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts but she supposed she would learn this tonight. Victoria strolled the hallway in her black, long sleeved, square neck fitted Maxi dress that went down to her mid calf and back heels as her ginger hair flowed over her shoulder. Upon reaching the doors of the great hall, Victoria noticed Snape was doing the same, locking her eyes with his before smiling softly and entering the great hall. Victoria made her way up to the podium and gathered her lunch to have back at her office, then exiting the great hall, watching Snape do the same as well - both being loners when the school was empty. "Have a good afternoon, Severus." Victoria greeted. Snape glanced at Victoria and gave a polite nod, his expression showed a slight satisfaction in her attention towards him.

The evening came and the students began flooding into the school, bringing their belongings into their houses while the first year students got ready in a group to be sorted. There had been word about a dementor being on board the Hogwarts Express which worried Victoria about Harry.Victoria along with the other professors had taken their seats behind the podium at the table, waiting for the students to be seated. Of course, Harry had told Ron and Hermione about asking Victoria to be his guardian and had stayed at her house for one day which they seemed interested in, mostly Ron and his twin brothers that overheard. After spotting her nephew, Victoria seemed slightly relieved that he was fine from the train. Remus Lupin had been the last professor to join the professors at the table and along the way towards his seat, he had noticed Victoria sitting next to Sinistra who he truly thought was Lily Evans Potter, whom he knew since his own years at Hogwarts. Lupin had to take a second glance at her which he found himself still baffled as he reached his seat next to professor Snape at the podium. The first years began getting sorted with the help of McGonagall while everyone watched. Snape was a little tense having Lupin now at the school once again as he was among the group of Gryffindors led by James Potter that bullied him and also, Victoria had been here seeking information about her late sister. Snape didn't want to risk losing her too if he ever opened himself up again but he did have the knowledge of Lupin being a werewolf, having that as a way of blackmail if need be.

The students had finally been sorted and McGonagall had taken her seat back beside Dumbledore before Dumbledore took the podium to speak. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." Dumbledore trailed off before McGonagall cleared her throat to correct Dumbledore from going off pace. "Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." Dumbledore pointed towards Lupin whom held his hand up to make his presence known. The students all clapped and Victoria clapped gently as well. "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced. Everyone clapped for Hagrid. Victoria watched the students clap and couldn't help but look over to spot the new professor, Lupin, looking perplexed as he kept his stare on her. Victoria only figured that he was yet another person to have known her late twin sister. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore stated, ending his speech.

The speech had left the great hall in a slight gloomy mood as students were left to finish their dinner feast. Lupin had ended up taking his perplexed stare from Victoria as he went to dig into his own dish of food. "Who's that professor over there, the ginger haired one, Severus?" Lupin asked curiously. Snape quirked a brow at his attempt to break the ice between them. "Victoria Hawthrone. This...matters..._why_?" Snape asked curiously. Lupin knew that Snape still held distrust and a grudge from their school years but he was to make the best of it while teaching at the school. "She looks exactly like Lily." Lupin confessed. Snape was unamused as he already knew that fact and was attempting to get to know her within his timing, not wanting someone like Lupin to ruin this with his wrong choices he made in the past. "I've figured it out last year, obviously." Snape replied before glancing over at Victoria then looked away when she noticed. This was going to be quite an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	7. Face to Face

**Chapter seven:**

_Face to Face_

Victoria remained at the table at the podium where the other professors were eating dinner as she thought about the new year ahead of her including the Wizengamot court hearing at the ministry regarding Harry and be coming his guardian. She was positive that she would more than likely win against a couple of muggles but knowing that her nephew was considered important on this side of the wizarding world, it could go either way.Upon arrival, Harry and other students in his year had turned in their permission forms for Hogsmeade to their head of houses, having Harry's form catch McGonagall's attention. Once dinner was finished, the students exited the great hall to their house common rooms and the professors began exiting the great hall as well. Once Victoria stepped away from the podium, making her way towards the door, Lupin was hesitating on confronting Victoria before Dumbledore called for Victoria. "Victoria, i need to speak with you in my office." Dumbledore announced. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she went to follow the headmaster to his office while Snape and Lupin watched the two exit the great hall. "_Hesitating_ are we?" Snape questioned in a snarky tone. Lupin briefly smiled at Snape's remark as he turned to face him. "Not precisely. Felt the need for an introduction, Severus. After all, I'm new to the position." Lupin pointed out in a rather serene tone. Snape looked at Lupin speculatively before deciding to exit the great hall; of course, Snape felt threatened having someone from his past that had known Lily suddenly show up.

Victoria entered the headmaster's office with Dumbledore and came to a stop at the middle of the floor across from his desk as Dumbledore went to sit down. "As I'm aware, Victoria, you have signed Harry's permission slip for Hogsmeade, complying that you are his guardian. May i ask, why is it that you signed it knowing that you are not?" Dumbledore pointed out. Victoria knew it might've been a problem before it would become official, but she would explain herself. "I signed it because i plan on adopting my nephew, headmaster. Just yesterday, i was at the ministry with Harry, setting a hearing date to become his guardian." Victoria explained. Dumbledore paused for a moment to take in what he had just heard. "Has Harry agreed to this, should i ask?" Dumbledore questioned. Victoria smiled softly. "Yes. Harry actually brought it up to me yesterday morning...he left the Dursleys from a heated argument with them and showed up at my doorstep. I was hospitable and welcomed him to stay until school began." Victoria explained further. Dumbledore sighed. "I should've figured he had left from being informed of his use of magic on a muggle, his aunt Marge. Alas, Harry is more familiar with the Dursleys, Victoria." Dumbledore stated. Victoria felt a spark of irritation light up in her from the headmaster's motion of Harry remaining with the Dursleys in which she disagreed wholeheartedly. "Familiar but misplaced, sir. These people are vile and treat him lower than the doormat at their doorstep. Harry doesn't deserve that, no child does. Besides, I'd provide more protection for him compared to non-magical relatives...I'm proceeding with the guardianship hearing, headmaster." Victoria explained, already expressing her protective nature. Dumbledore held up his hand to pause the tension in the room before he set his hand down. "Victoria. I do agree at the vileness the family provides, however, i will let Wizengamot place their decision. Since this is in play, i will let your signature on Harry's form vouch as a guardian for the meantime. As for future forms, it will have to wait upon the results of the hearing." Dumbledore replied calmly. Victoria was a little relieved as she nodded in agreement with his statement. "You may go and have pleasant evening, Victoria." Dumbledore dismissed, Victoria exited the office.

Victoria walked down the stairs and towards first floor, exiting through the stairwell of the Gargoyle onto the second floor but along the way, she had came across Lupin heading towards his classroom on the third floor. Lupin spotted the ginger haired professor and went in her direction, catching Victoria off guard. "Professor Hawthrone...i figured i was bound to come across you at one point or another. I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Remus Lupin." Lupin introduced himself. Victoria formed a soft smile. "Nice to meet you, Remus. I hope you enjoy your first year teaching at Hogwarts, last year was my first. Well, first year being at Hogwarts period." Victoria explained. Lupin had detected her accent being different from the others within the school and knew definitely this wasn't Lily from the grave. "First year? I'm afraid i had detected that you are new to this area, although you look so much like a woman i use to know." Lupin explained. Victoria figured it would be the same person most have told her about, which was her twin sister. "Let me guess, Lily?" Victoria asked rhetorically. Lupin smiled faintly. "Yes. I suppose you've heard this quite a lot, i can imagine." Lupin replied. They stood there, having a conversation while Snape was on his way to Dumbledore's office from the dungeons, overhearing the two professors talking. Snape leered from a corner, curiously listening on as he wasn't fond of Lupin speaking with his newfound attraction. "So you knew Lily?" Victoria asked curiously. Lupin nodded. "Yes. She went to school with me and my group of friends, including James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily had married My friend James. Professor Snape had also known her." Lupin explained.

Victoria figured if Snape wouldn't open up to her about his friendship with her sister, maybe she could find out more from Lupin. "I look like Lily because she's my fraternal twin sister. We were separated at birth so i grew up over in America, attending Ilvermorny." Victoria explained, smiling softly. Lupin, like several others, were surprised about the information they were told. "That makes it very clear. I'm positive Professor Snape had quite the eye opener spotting you." Lupin pointed out. Snape, who was leering around the corner, rose an eyebrow at his name being mentioned. "I think so." Victoria stated, crossing her arms. "Did you meet Harry?" Lupin asked. Victoria nodded. "Yes, i have. I actually have a hearing at the end of December to be his guardian. I'm much more qualified than my bitter, muggle older sister." Victoria clarified. Lupin knew that Harry's parents had made Sirius Black be Harry's godfather if anything happened to them but he supposed that Victoria had more rights being a blood relative, a magical one at that besides, he wasn't entirely sure of Sirius' innocence over the incident regarding Peter Pettigrew either. "I wish you luck, professor Hawthrone." Lupin stated. Victoria listened on as the staircases changed above them. "Thank you. You can call me Victoria or Tori." Victoria corrected.

Lupin smiled. "Victoria. And you may call me Remus." Lupin replied, adding "Has professor Dumbledore mentioned Professor Snape and his relationship with Lily to you?" Lupin asked rather curiously. "A little but he rather i had asked Severus myself. Severus is quite an interesting man here at Hogwarts, i like him." Victoria stated, noticing Lupin's uneasy movements. Snape had liked Victoria's response but his face fell bitter when Lupin decided to speak more about his past. "Interesting, yes...but if my memory served me correctly, in school, Severus was as much of a loner as i was before i met my close knit of friends. But, he did his own bidding when he tampered with the dark arts. Though, that's not what separated he and Lily-" Lupin explained, his words coming to a stop when there was footsteps in their direction. Those footsteps belonged to Snape who interrupted the conversation. "Gossiping, are we? I'm sure that the headmaster would _not_ advise that among the _staff_...professor Lupin." Snape pressed. Lupin smiled in attempt to play off innocence. "No gossip, Professor Snape. Just sheer conversation." Lupin replied, backing off. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows at the scene happening before her, it was obvious that Snape had something to hide but also Lupin had something to tell to dint anyone's positive view of Snape. "I best get going anyway. I have an early class in the morning and should turn in. Have a goodnight, Remus and Severus." Victoria explained, leaving the scene and heading to her living quarters behind the History of Magic classroom.

Snape and Lupin both watched as Victoria left and upon her exit, Lupin looked back at Snape who lingered his attention in her direction before facing him. Lupin assumed that Snape fancied Victoria and didn't want Victoria's view on him damaged. "I'm onto you, _Lupin_. If you intend to demean me towards Victoria, the moon will _not_ be the only thing you will fear..." Snape threatened before leaving towards the gargoyle and entering through to Dumbledore's office. Lupin watched Snape leave and paused for a mere moment, realizing the predicament he was in before leaving to his living quarters on the third floor. Victoria got herself ready for bed and realized what she had witnessed back with Lupin and Snape, was Snape afraid of her knowing something? If he was closed off to where he wasn't attracted to her, why would it matter if she found out what happened to he and her sister? It dawned on her that, perhaps, Snape was attracted to her.

It was the next morning and Victoria had set up to teach the first and second years that took her class. She went over the same curriculum she had her previous year which was the _Gargoyle Strike of 1911 _for the first years and _Medieval Assembly of European Wizards_ for the second years. She was getting used to the school by now but still had more to learn about her biological family. During the day, Victoria had noticed Snape's attention was mostly on her and Lupin since the situation that happened the night before. After classes had ended the following day, that evening Victoria was tempted to going to Lupin's office to speak with him on what he didn't get to finish telling her but didn't want to go seek it herself - she didn't want to intrude Snape's pastor stir up trouble and she knew if she went directly to Snape about it, there was a high chance he would not tell her what happened to him and Lily. As weeks went by, Victoria had noticed Lupin being absent from dinner and his classroom every once in a while when it got to the evening but wasn't sure why. There had also been news about sightings of the murderer Sirius Black edging closer to Hogwarts which made most uncomfortable.

Sitting at the table at the podium at dinner, one student named Seamus Finnigan had rushed over to his house table with the Daily Prophet. "He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus announced, slamming down the paper as students surrounded the paper. Victoria didn't know much about this man named Sirius Black but perhaps other professors do. That evening, amid of Lupin's disappearance, Victoria made her way to the dungeons and decided to speak to Snape again, in hopes he would be more open as she would be the same with him. Entering through the dungeons in her usual black fitted dress and black heels, Victoria knocked on Snape's office door and waited for it to be answered. Snape was up, looking through his jars of potion ingredients when he heard a knock on his door. Turning around, Snape walked over to open the door to spot Victoria once again to his surprise. "_Yes_...Victoria?" Snape asked curiously. Victoria smiled softly as she stood up straight. "I'd like to discuss a few things...if you don't mind, Severus?" Victoria replied. Sometimes it was difficult to read Snape's expressions and to figure out what he was thinking, Snape let Victoria in the office and closed the door when she entered before walking over towards his desk, standing steps from her. "Go on..." Snape urged for Victoria to talk. Victoria crossed her arms. "About the other night with the new professor, what exactly was that about?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape studied her expression for a moment before parting his lips to reply. "It was merely a reminder to not spread gossip among the school." Snape replied hesitantly.

It was obvious that there wasn't going to be any details regarding the quarreling that night, so Victoria decided to drop it. "I see. Remus told me that you two went to school with each other and knew my sister, interesting." Victoria stated. Snape quirked a brow. "Hardly. Your point?" Snape questioned. Victoria took in a breath before exhaling. "No point. Just wanted to get all the information i can regarding my sister." Victoria explained. Snape walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. "I've told you what she was like already, Victoria. Obviously." Snape pointed out. Victoria approached the desk a little closer, placing her hands on the edges of the desk front as she slightly leaned in, face to face with Snape. "Then why are you so closed off to me about her? I'd be willing to be subjected to the _Legilimency_ spell for you to know me better if that's what it takes for you to trust me, Severus." Victoria stated. Snape listened to her tempting voice as he kept his piercing gaze locked onto her green eyes as her ginger hair laid over a shoulder of hers. "Without..._Occlumency_?" Snape questioned in suspicion.

It was obvious that this had tempted Snape and Victoria wanted to get know him more but it was becoming difficult to do so when he was so closed, as if he had a wall put up. "Without _Occlumency_." Victoria confirmed. Snape leaned back into his chair a little, clearly tempted. Victoria had hoped that this offer would help him open up to her in order for her to get to know him, even if it wasn't regarding her sister. "And you will not access my mind, correct?" Snape questioned. Victoria straightened up, took out her wand and placed it onto his desk in order to prove she could be trusted. "Correct." Victoria replied. Snape then decided to take her up on that offer after watching her surrender her wand for the moment and stood up from his chair. "Subjecting yourself to _Legilimency_ isn't very responsible, Victoria." Snape taunted slightly, having his wand in hand while Victoria remained where she sat. Victoria's eyes followed Snape as he edged closer to her. "If it helps one to trust me, then so be it. I have nothing to hide, Severus." Victoria replied in confidence. Snape studied her expression before he raised his wand, dimming the lights in his office then pointing it at Victoria. Victoria geared herself for the spell, knowing he was about to access her life story. "_Legilimens_!" Snape casted at Victoria. The spell hit her mind like a whirlwind before scenes from her life played for Snape. The first scene flashed to when she was teaching at Hogwarts with the Weasley twins cat call, then to the next scene where she taught at Ilvermorny in her advanced potions classroom and History of Magic.

The next scene showed when she was sorted into the Horned Serpent house, watching the red stone in the serpent statue glow red to claim her in its house, looking closely like Lily when Snape met her as a child. The next scene came from when she was in school at Ilvermorny as a student, showing a third year Victoria sitting in the green, grassy courtyard on a stone bench, reading her textbooks. She wore her Ice-Blue and Black Horned Serpent uniform while her ginger hair laid over her shoulders like it does now. Suddenly there was a group of girls that approached her that wore Purple and White themed uniforms with the Thunderbird patch. As the girls approached the reading ginger, the blond played a fake persona and smiled, walking up to Victoria and knocked the book she was reading from her hand and onto the floor. "Oh, I'm so _sorry_." the blond said mockingly. Victoria flashed a look of irritation towards them before picking her book back up. "Why don't you leave me alone and go gossip about how _fat_ you all are, Emily." Victoria snapped. The girls gasp as Emily chuckled. "Why don't you do the honors, Alyssa. This ginger haired _freakazoid_ needs to learn a lesson outside of her loser of a life." Emily smirked, watching the dark, curly haired girl approach closer with her wand pointing at Victoria. Victoria pointed her own right back, but as Victoria drew hers, so did the other two girls. "Three against one..._very brave,_ girls." Victoria mocked. Alyssa grinned devilishly as the brunette in the back, Brittany, laughed just before Emily stepped in forcefully, pointing her wand. "_Levicorp_-" Emily attempted to cast in order to humiliate her before Victoria blocked the spell. "_Expelliarmus_!" Victoria casted, disarming Emily before Alyssa quickly casted a spell. "_Stupefy_!" Alyssa casted at Victoria, knocking her out.

The scene then shifted to Victoria being binded around the tree in the middle of the courtyard, in her bra and underwear, her uniform and books on the grass below her. "Have fun in detention." Emily laughed mockingly before the scene ended. The next scene featured the news she got about having been adopted and about her twin Lily before the last scene shifted to Harry having dinner with her at her house, then speaking to the ministry about guardianship then speaking with Lupin to her first glance at Severus, more of a gaze of fondness. Snape had then exited her mind and Victoria caught her breath from the intense spell that was placed on her. Snape realized not only was she bullied like he was but her words he had overheard her say to Lupin were true - she did like him. Victoria sat up in her chair as she waited for a response from Snape. "I apologize for the inappropriate content you witnessed." Victoria pointed out about the bullying where she was in her underwear. "Apparently, you and i have something in common besides potions, Victoria." Snape pointed out. Victoria found herself rather curious about what that common aspect may be.

"What may that be, Severus?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape walked over back to his desk before turning his attention back to her. "I, however, was a victim of being bullied as well in school. But, i am exceedingly curious with you wanting to be Potter's guardian." Snape explained. Victoria quirked an eyebrow at his remark. "He's better off being with a magical blood relative that can protect him." Victoria simply replied. Snape wasn't fond of the idea of having Victoria adopt her nephew not only because he was the son of his rival and bully but also the fact that it would be a dangerous position for her when it came to housing the chosen one, Snape didn't want to lose Victoria too due to the hands of Voldemort. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be? Potter is wanted by you-know-who." Snape warned. Victoria sighed, she knew of the dangers but she wanted her nephew to be raised in a loving home. "I'm aware of that, Severus. Wouldn't it be far much easier for you-know-who to get to Harry through muggles than a witch? I'll be fine." Victoria reassured. Snape knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her, but if that was the case, he needed to be sure that she wouldn't end up like Lily. "I want you to meet me in my potions classroom Friday night. I want to test your knowledge of protective spells and defensive spells." Snape offered persuasively. Victoria always liked challenges and having Snape doubt her abilities made her think it was merely from the vision he saw from her mind when she was bullied. Challenge accepted. "Sounds good to me, Severus. I quite like a good challenge." Victoria accepted. Snape placed a gentle smug on his lips at her words, he was beginning to truly like her. "I must turn in, it's getting quite late. I quite enjoyed speaking with you, Severus." Victoria excused herself, taking her wand. Snape agreed and Victoria left to turn in for the night while Snape had done the same.


	8. Forgive and Forget

**Chapter eight:**

_Forgive and Forget_

Throughout the past week, it was normal class days with Victoria teaching and correcting papers in her office before Friday came around. Victoria found herself both intrigued by the idea of having more private time with Snape even though it was a test of her defensive spells but she was also nervous, knowing that Snape deemed to be very well crafted in magic. She took this duel lesson as a challenge which she would be sure she would herself. She watched as the third year students began their trip to Hogsmeade, which McGonagall had excused Harry's permission form after Victoria had clarified it to Dumbledore, and walked back to her classroom shortly after. Victoria was happy that Harry would be able to enjoy Hogsmeade with his friends while she gets herself ready for the upcoming duel lesson from Snape. That evening, there was a scene at the seventh floor regarding the Fat Lady portrait and Sirius Black, by the Gryffindor house which turned the great hall into a campout for all the Gryffindors, making the great hall off limits for her private lesson with Snape. Later that night, sitting in her office, Victoria looked through her students papers then had them float to a shelf before she spotted a figure at the entrance of her office.

"Severus." Victoria acknowledged shortly after her green eyes laid on his dark figure. "I would _assume_ that you are ready for the lesson, Victoria. I had a change of plans on the location, perhaps your classroom is suitable?" Snape asked, keeping his piercing gaze on her. Snape wanted to be sure that Victoria was strong enough to face any death eaters that may cross her to get to Harry, let alone facing Voldemort himself. Victoria had stood up from her chair and straightened herself up. "Yes, I'm ready Severus. It is fine." Victoria answered, stepping away from her desk. Snape studied her for a mere moment before slowly turning around to the entrance. Victoria left the office, following Snape into her classroom and she took out her wand, clearing the desks from the center of the classroom, setting them onto the sides of the wall. Snape watched as she did so before flicking his wand at the door, locking it and flamed the torches along the wall in the classroom before he swiftly went to face Victoria. Victoria met Snape in the middle of the classroom and kept her wand at the ready as Snape had his ready. "I want you to use only protective spells against me, Victoria, as i attempt to attack you." Snape instructed.

Victoria nodded before they split up and at the opposite ends of the classroom. "_Everte Statum_!" Snape casted, aiming to knock Victoria off her feet. Before the flash of light could hit Victoria, she focused on her shielding charm. "_Protego_!" Victoria casted the protective charm, blocking the spell immediately, having Snape's spell bounce back at him and caused him to fly back onto the floor. Victoria felt bad if the fall hurt Snape but stood her ground. Snape seemed merely impressed by her quick movement before getting up and attempting another spell. "_Stupefy_!" Snape casted. Victoria once again casted _Protego_ but nonverbally, blocking the spell that bounced back again, Snape immediately blocked the spell bouncing back at him before casting again. "_Rictusempra_!" Snape casted immediately after, catching Victoria off guard. Victoria didn't get the shielding charm out fast enough this time around and once the tickling charm hit her, she began laughing and giggling. Snape flashed a prideful smirk on his lips, entertained by Victoria's laugh. Snape walked over to Victoria from across the room and came to a stop in front of her. "_Finite Incantatem_." Snape casted the counter spell, causing Victoria's laughing to come to a halt.

Victoria stopped her laughing and turned her focus back onto Snape who kept his amused expression. "Very funny, Severus." Victoria said playfully. Snape adjusted himself and his expression went back to becoming serious. "Should've protected yourself." Snape stated in a mere sarcastic tone and a shrug. Victoria crossed her arms as she rose a brow to refrain from slipping a smile. "I'll have to be fast next time." Victoria responded. Snape stepped away towards the end of the classroom once again, immediately drawing his wand towards the five erasers on the chalkboard. "_Oppugno_!" Snape casted towards Victoria but Victoria kept her focus right, beating him to the punch. Victoria casted _Protego_ nonverbally, having the chalky powder fly everywhere from the erasers that hit her shield charm then fall to the floor. Victoria pointed her wand at Snape. "_Expelliarmus_!" she casted, disarming Snape, having his wand fall to the floor. "Impressive..." Snape trailed off, picking up his wand from the floor. Victoria smiled softly at what she took as a compliment from Snape. "Thanks." Victoria replied, watching Snape approach her once more. Having been called impressive by the potions master at the school made Victoria slightly giddy, though she wouldn't express that on the outside - she wanted to keep a professional demeanor most of the time. "I would, if i were you, stay on guard at all times when watching out for Potter. You are, otherwise, well prepared." Snape informed.

"I will be." Victoria replied in agreement. From what she had been told about her nephew and this dark wizard that was after him, she knew that she would be one of several people protecting him and someone close to him, which was indeed dangerous. Though, Victoria was a woman that would do anything to protect her family, even one she had just met. Snape still remained skeptical about her being Harry's guardian due to the dangers but as he was doing for Harry due to Lily's sake, he would secretly, for the time being, make ways to protect her as well. "That's all for tonight...goodnight." Snape stated before unlocking the doors and exiting the History of Magic classroom. "Goodnight, Severus." Victoria replied. Moments after, Victoria took her wand back out and began moving the desks and chairs back to their original spots then turned in for the night.

In the late hours of the night, Snape met with Dumbledore after checking the dungeons shortly upon exiting the History of Magic classroom, speaking with the headmaster in the great hall as they watched over the students sleeping on the floor with sleeping bags. "I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle." Snape informed. Dumbledore turned his attention from the students and onto Snape. "I didn't really expect him to linger." Dumbledore replied, turning his gaze back onto the sleeping students. Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected..." Snape hinted, doing his best to convince Dumbledore that Sirius Black had help into the castle. Dumbledore seemed to not be taking the bait that Snape was trying to give him. "You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor-" Snape added before he was interrupted by the headmaster. "I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." Dumbledore refuted while the two walked in the cleared pathway in between the students. Snape didn't like having Lupin at the school who was part of the group of bullies that picked on him alongside James Potter when he was in school; not to mention, Lupin could easily let slip to Victoria what Snape had called her sister. "I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep...it's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest." Dumbledore added, keeping his eye on Harry in particular before Snape left to turn in for the rest of the night.

As the weekend began, students relaxed and some that were fourth years and older went to Hogsmeade. Victoria had reflected on the lesson she had gotten from Snape the previous night and that seemed to have clouded her mind through breakfast that morning. Victoria was back in her office, correcting the rest of her students papers with the help of _Wingaurdium Leviosa_ that changed the stacks of papers from her desk and onto the shelves. There were footsteps coming from her classroom and towards her office when she spotted Harry. "Can i talk to you, Aunt Tori? _Professor Hawthrone_?" Harry asked by the entrance of her office. Victoria nodded and watched Harry enter the office. "What is it, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously. Harry walked over to desk and thought over what he was going to ask. "I was wondering, instead of going back to the Dursleys for the holidays...i wanted to ask if i could spend it with you?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria wasn't surprised by his request but after seeing how close he was to the Weasley family at the train station before summer began, she figured he would spend it with his friends. "Well, seeing that i will _most likely_ become your guardian four days after Christmas, i see why not." Victoria smiled warmly at her nephew.

Harry had to be honest with himself - he was thrilled to soon live with his newfound aunt. She reminded him of what his mother looked like from the pictures he's seen and what he saw of his parents from the mirror of erised during his first year. "That would be brilliant." Harry stated. Victoria set down her quill and looked at Harry. "Is everything okay, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously, knowing about the whole Sirius Black situation going on at the school. "Yes...well, i think so. This entire thing about Sirius Black is..." Harry trailed off. Victoria knew what he meant and sighed. "...confusing? Scary?" Victoria replied. Harry walked around the desk to face her while Victoria turned in her chair to face her nephew. "Not really scary, just confusing." Harry pointed out. Victoria liked his courage, which may be why he was a Gryffindor. "I wish i knew more. But we will in time, Harry." Victoria replied, smiling warmly. Harry nodded before exiting her office.

It was November 3rd and it had been previously a full moon the night before. Snape had been asked by Dumbledore to step in for Lupin and teach his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, in which he took up with no hesitation - it was his way of being able to tease Lupin's secret that he knew to give a warning due to the situation with Victoria the week prior. As the students entered the classroom, they sat down and waited for their professor to only be surprised with Snape walking into the classroom, making it swiftly to the front of the classroom to Lupin's desk after draping each window with a flick of his wand. "Turn to page 394." Snape instructed. The students looked at each other and at Snape as he blew out a candle. "Excuse me, sir, but...where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Snape pierced his stare at Harry. "That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself _incapable_ of teaching at the present time. Page 394." Snape replied sternly, pressing the students to turn to the page that he instructed. Snape then walked around the classroom over towards the projector and tapped on the projector to turn it on before spotting Ron Weasley carelessly turning page by page. Snape flicked his wand, causing Ron's textbook to turn to page 394 in a swift second.

Ron looked surprised to see the creature they were to be studying next. "Werewolves?" Ron asked in shock. Snape was rather pleased by the attention the subject was getting, before his eyes shifted towards Hermione Granger. "But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-" Hermione pointed out before being cut off by Snape. "Quiet!" Snape ordered. Snape wasn't going to be swayed from the subject of werewolves he was going to teach - it was his way of blackmailing Lupin. "Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked, flipping a slide on the screen of a werewolf attacking, looking around the room and ignoring Hermione's raising hand. "No one? How..._disappointing_." Snape pointed out in the mere silence. "Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-" Hermione explained without being called on, only to be interrupted by a howl coming from Draco Malfoy. "Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape responded harshly towards Hermione, not appreciating her speaking without him calling on her.

Snape returned to the desk, taking out a quill and dipped it into ink. "Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape announced, writing it down onto parchment paper before looking back over at the students. "As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it." Snape informed. The students whined while Ron leaned over to Harry, who was clutching a note Draco had passed to him. "If it's true that your aunt _fancies_ Snape, i wish she would work on convincing him to make our lives less bloody miserable." Ron insisted in a hushed tone to Harry. Harry sighed and shook his head at the comment, obvious that Harry wasn't too thrilled about the idea of possibly having Snape as an uncle at the moment. Snape noticed the two boys talking in hushed tones before walking over to them. "Passing notes, Potter?" Snape accused, snatching the crumbled up paper from his hand, spotting the drawing of Harry playing quidditch and getting struck by lightning. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist." Snape remarked before adding, "If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you...you need not hand it in." Snape then walked off as Draco and his cronies snickered.

Later that day, it was the quidditch match of Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor and it was a stormy day to play quidditch. Victoria was sitting in the staff section of the stands as she watched the match, hoping that the players would be safe out there from the storm and lightning, especially Harry. Moments after the match began, lightning struck the tail of Angelina Johnson's broom, catching a fire before she fell to the ground from the sky. Victoria looked over to the row in front of her to spot Snape carelessly watching the match as Victoria sat next to McGonagall. "I don't understand why the match couldn't be rescheduled. This is far too dangerous." Victoria spoke to McGonagall. McGonagall nodded in agreement with Victoria, being just as concerned as she was. As Harry spots the snitch in view, he flies up, following the snitch all the way through the chilling, cold wind up to the clouds and nearly out of view, having Victoria keep an eye on him. When Harry came back into view, it wasn't a positive one. Harry was falling from the sky, falling through a circle of dementors moments after there was a cheer of Cedric Diggory grabbing the snitch. His broom was thrown into the whomping willow as Victoria, along with Dumbledore and other staff stood up immediately. "_Arresto Momentum_!" Dumbledore casted, having Harry's fall come to an abrupt halt a couple feet from the ground as the staff went to the field.

Victoria made her way down to the field with the staff after teaching the third years hours previously and went along with Dumbledore and Hermione to the hospital wing while Harry remained unconscious. "He's going to be alright, isnt he?" Victoria asked Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore who nodded gently. "She's Harry's aunt." Dumbledore explained. Pomfrey walked over from the bedside to Victoria. "He should be ready to go by the end of the day. The dementors are a nasty business, but all you need is some chocolate and rest." Pomfrey stated before moving onto the next patient in the room. Victoria walked over to Harry's bedside for a moment, taking a seat in the wooden chair before Ron and his twin brothers entered the hospital wing. Ron looked at his best friend while the twins and Ginny sat at the otherside of the bed. "Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked before looking from Harry to Victoria then back at Harry. "Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred pointed out. Harry was beginning to wake up. "Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see what you look like." George mocked. Victoria couldn't help but be amused at the conversation, but turned her focus onto her awakening nephew.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry stated upon waking up, being cheeky. They were all at the foot of the bed and the side, peering at Harry. Harry looked to his left to see his aunt Victoria there, who smiled at him and brushed his hair with her hand carefully before setting her hand back onto her lap as he smiled back softly. Fred and George looked at each other. "Maybe we should end up in the hospital wing sometime so she could brush our head." George commented in a teasing manner, Victoria rolled her eyes slightly. "Harry! How're you feeling?" Hermione asked in concern. Harry turned to his friend and sighed. "Brilliant." Harry replied. The twins then turned back to Harry. "Gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred stated. George nodded. "What happened?" Harry asked curiously, referring to the match. "You fell off your broom." Ron pointed out. Harry sat up in the bed but Pomfrey noticed. "No, no you lay back down Mr. Potter." Pomfrey instructed from across the room. Harry then laid back down. "Really? I meant the match. Who won?" Harry corrected. The room was silent before Victoria decided to break the silence. "Mr. Diggory caught the snitch moments before you fell, Harry." Victoria explained gently. Harry laid his head back in disappointment.

Snape had entered the hospital wing, looking for Victoria and walked up after immediately spotting her, holding a pile of twigs wrapped up in a quidditch banner and stopped feet away. "Victoria...i need to speak with you for one _moment_." Snape stated. Victoria got up from the chair and walked over as the students watched. "Potter's broom was found by the whomping willow, apparently it's more so _firewood_ than a broom now." Snape observed. Victoria was disappointed in her nephew's broom now destroyed, it was just more bad news for him. "Thank you, Severus. I appreciate it." Victoria replied courteously, taking the pile into her arms as Snape glanced from her and over towards the students before exiting the hospital wing swiftly. "No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off." Hermione explained. Victoria walked over before one of the twins elbowed Ron to help Victoria with the pile she was carrying, noticing it was Harry's broom. "There's something else you should know, Harry..." Ron trailed off, walking back to the bedside. "Your Nimbus...when it blew away...it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..." Ron explained, showing Harry the broken up broom. Harry was even more disappointed with the bad news in addition to losing the match. Harry was then excused an hour later from the hospital wing.

Later that day, Victoria went to teach her last class of the day which happened to be the seventh years. She had went over all the subjects she had taught each class for the seventh years could revise the entire year for their finals. After that class was done, she had exited the class an hour later to possibly stop by Hogsmeade in order to get more ink before the next day when she spotted Harry and Lupin enter the castle. Lupin had been talking to Harry one on one since classes were short that day for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin noticed the ginger haired professor before departing from Harry. "Excuse me, Harry, i need to have a word with your aunt, well, Professor Hawthrone." Lupin stated. Harry politely excused himself before deciding to head to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron but grabbing his cloak first, walking passed Victoria as Victoria smiled warmly at her nephew before looking at Lupin. "Where are you off to?" Lupin asked curiously yet in a friendly manner. Victoria shrugged. "Figured I'd take the chance to make an errand to Hogsmeade, I'm needing more ink and sugar quills for my classes." Victoria elaborated. Lupin was still in awe of Victoria's resemblance of Lily, it felt like he was in school again.

Lupin put his hands into his coat pockets and parted his lips to speak. "Ah, right. Mind if i tag along? I would like to tell you more about Lily." Lupin asked. Victoria was intrigued to hear more about her sister and would likely take the chance given. "Of course." Victoria said. As they left through the front doors, Snape had just walked around the corner to spot Victoria leave with Lupin. Snape stood stiff for a mere moment just before Harry was to pass by him on his way towards the Gryffindor common room, giving him a side glancing glare before dashing off towards the dungeons. Victoria and Lupin apparated from the grounds of Hogwarts to the snow covered Hogsmeade and went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Looking around, Victoria looked through the variety of ink bottles as Lupin trailed behind her, continuing the conversation about Lily. "Your sister wasn't fond of bullying. Matter of fact, she didn't even date James until he matured and quit his antics. You see, he used to pick on Severus quite a lot in school." Lupin explained. Victoria had taken a few bottles of ink and paid for them at the counter. "So, my sister married a bully?" Victoria asked curiously, though her tone came off slightly judgemental. As they left the shop, they headed to Honeydukes to pick up the sugar quills. "Well, when she married him, he had stopped the bullying. I never encouraged it, but they were my only friends in school. I don't think Severus really ever forgave James for bullying him." Lupin explained further.

Victoria did feel sad for Snape being bullied in school as she was as well; she had revealed that to Snape and he had mentioned he was as well but didn't explain it much. "It's awful to be bullied. I know first hand, i was bullied in school myself but by other girls." Victoria explained, then made her way over to the counter, paying for the sugar quills and left the shop with Lupin. "Being bullied is terrible period. But, Severus had a new group he hung out with eventually, they practiced the dark arts." Lupin pointed out as they made their way to the top of the snowy path before apparating back to Hogwarts grounds. "I don't promote the practice of dark arts, Remus, but it's not entirely a bad thing to know what is out there in case such magic comes your way from dark wizards or witches." Victoria explained. They entered the castle as Victoria held her two bags of items she purchased and walked casually towards her classroom. "It wasn't the dark arts that drove Lily away from Severus though." Lupin replied. Victoria and Lupin came to a halt midway in the hall as Victoria turned to face him. "What was it? How could it be worse than dark magic?" Victoria asked.

Lupin felt bad about what he was about to tell her but she had the right to know what she was getting involved with regarding Snape and knowing about every little thing about her sister, even though he was hiding his own secret of being a werewolf. "Severus got so frustrated with James bullying him and having to have Lily protect him, in the midst of being dangled by his feet from the _Levicorpus_ spell, he called her a _mudblood_. She had a hard time forgiving him." Lupin explained. When Victoria heard that word, it tore her up a little. She always hated that word and was hurt to hear the word had came from someone like Snape towards her sister. Having her sister be called that was like being called that herself since she shared the same blood. Coincidentally, Snape had exited the dungeons, making his way down the hall towards the second floor to go to Dumbledore's office when he spotted Victoria and Lupin. Snape witnessed the look of disappointment and hurt on Victoria's facial expression which caused him to freeze as they locked eyes for a moment. Upon spotting Snape, Victoria turned around and immediately walked off towards her classroom. "Victoria." Lupin called out but was too late when the door slammed, he was going to explain the rest of the story but didn't get the chance. Lupin figured she wouldn't take it well but when he turned around, he spotted Snape standing there, having witnessed the scene. Snape narrowed his eyes at Lupin, suspicious as to what exactly Lupin said to her although he could only suspect it was about Lily. Snape marched up to Lupin, backing him up against the wall, his hand gripping Lupin's collar. "What did you _say_ to her, Lupin..." Snape stated in a vindictive tone. Snape was easily intimidating and Lupin knew since school how experienced in spells Snape was. "She had to know, Severus." Lupin stated abrasively. Snape gripped Lupin's collar tighter. "Know...what?" Snape asked, his tone remaining strongly vindictive but then became a little questionable.

Lupin sighed, hoping that Snape would've known but having the hall be empty, it became even more menacing. "I told her what you called Lily. She had the right to know, Severus." Lupin confessed. Snape bit his cheek at the words. Lupin can see the aggressiveness diminish from Snape's eyes, knowing it may have ruined Snape's chance at redeeming himself. Hearing footsteps down the hall, Snape let his grip on Lupin's collar go and stepped back a bit. "This...isn't...over, Lupin." Snape spat out threateningly before leaving to Dumbledore's office. Lupin felt bad at what just unfolded but he had always been the one to bare truth. Meanwhile, Victoria was in the classroom and had shoved the new boxes of sugar quills into the drawer of her classroom desk and went into her office to set the ink bottles onto her office desk. She didn't know what to make of the information she had gotten, though Snape never directly called her a mudblood, but having called her sister that felt the same as she was called the name. Her feelings had conflicted because she wasn't sure if she had the right to be upset as the derogatory word wasn't towards her or if she was right on feeling so. As the day progressed, Snape wanted to immediately speak to Victoria but he was afraid she would be closed off to him like Lily was to him.

Snape hesitated by the History of Magic classroom door but overheard talking between Victoria and Harry. Harry had just found out in Hogsmeade of Rosmerta, Fudge and McGonagall's gossip about Sirius Black. "He was their friend, aunt Tori..Sirius was their friend and he betrayed them." Harry informed her what he heard, his tone was of hurt. Victoria patted her nephew's back in support. "I'm sorry, Harry. Perhaps Azkaban is where he belongs and will return there shortly." Victoria replied, not knowing what to exactly say, the whole day was upsetting. "If he ever finds me, aunt Tori, I'll be ready." Harry clarified. Victoria sighed. "Harry, he won't touch you under Dumbledore and my watch." Victoria stated. Harry nodded. Snape had suspected Lupin of letting Sirius Black into the castle but Dumbledore wasn't buying it. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked his aunt. Victoria didn't know how to explain it but she didn't want to burden her nephew as much as he already was. "Yes...I'm fine, Harry." Victoria lied with a smile. Snape noticed her hesitation before deciding to walk off to the great hall. "You sure?" Harry asked reassuringly. Victoria nodded. They both then headed into the great hall for dinner, Harry going to the Gryffindor table while Victoria headed up to the podium and sat at the professors table. Victoria noticed Snape's occasional glances through the meal but she attempted to avoid eye contact, she was surprised he hasn't tried speaking with her. "Severus, just speak to her. She and Lily are two different women." Lupin insisted in a benevolent tone. Snape pierced his eyes at Lupin and stared with belligerence. "You are the one who caused this _catastrophe_, Lupin." Snape informed, being skeptical. Lupin knew that but he pressed further to attempt to help the potions master. "I wanted her to know the truth. Now, you can confront her and talk to her or i will." Lupin pointed out. Snape shot a scathing glare towards Lupin. "I warn you, Lupin...stay...away..from her." Snape warned. Lupin threw his hands up before going to finish his dinner, he gave up on trying to help Snape.

Once dinner finished, Victoria made her way out of the great hall which Snape noticed. Departing the great hall as well, Snape followed Victoria in the direction of her classroom, entering it but remaining in the shadow of the classroom. Victoria turned around to spot Snape standing beside her classroom desk as she was near the entrance of her office. "Can i help you, Severus?" Victoria asked, her voice wretched. Snape parted his lips to speak. "I have apologized to Lily, constantly after i called her that word that nobody should ever be called the same day i had said it." Snape stated in remorse, his expression became empathetic. "I would _never_ call you that, Victoria." Snape added. Victoria remained motionless, taking in what seemed a sincere apology. Snape felt uneasy and his expression of melancholy was obvious that this flashback of apologizing to Lily was debilitating. He decided to leave, assuming Victoria was going to be difficult to forgive like Lily was but he came to a halt when Victoria spoke. "I am _not_ my sister, Severus." Victoria pointed out sternly, stepping away from her office and walked slowly down the floor of her classroom towards Snape. Snape turned around in astonishment, meeting her eyes with his. "That's the difference between her and i. I don't hold grudges." Victoria explained. Snape had began realizing the differences between Victoria and Lily, thinking perhaps he still was able to be redeemed. "Obviously, you were upset..." Snape trailed off. Victoria folded her arms. "I was, for a moment, but i was more shocked to hear that it came from you. However, i came to realize that it wasn't directed towards me and i looked passed it. I have far more things to worry about than past mistakes." Victoria explained. Snape was more relieved that Victoria was different from Lily and actually given him a chance, having the burden of the secret be lifted. "Good to know...though i suspect you're speaking of guardianship of Potter, i assume?" Snape assumed. Victoria nodded. "Yes. Next month." Victoria replied. Snape knew she was capable of defending Harry if need be due to their duel lesson but he still worried for her safety. "Indeed. I best be going, Mr. Finnigan has to serve detention...hopefully it'll be the last cauldron he blows up, perhaps?" Snape informed as he edged towards the classroom door. Victoria smiled crookedly, clearly amused by his words. "We can hope. Goodnight, Severus." Victoria replied. Snape spotted her smile before barely letting a soft smile pass his before exiting the classroom. Victoria then went to turn in for the night, glad to have ended the day on a good note.


	9. Home for Christmas

**Chapter nine:**

_Home for Christmas_

The next day, there was talks about an incident that occurred in the Gryffindor common room regarding Sirius Black in attempt to attack one of the boys. Ron Weasley claimed he had to duck from getting stabbed by a knife but McGonagall wasn't certain of the accusation since the idea of Sirius Black getting passed the portrait bewildered her. Victoria was glad that Harry was okay but had concerns about the security of the common room and even the school. As the day progressed, she continued teaching classes like a normal school day while Dumbledore and McGonagall discussed the security of the Gryffindor house, assigning a new portrait guard. Lupin realized that Victoria didn't seem as upset as she was the day prior and figured things had settled down from what he had told her. Victoria found herself becoming more attracted to Snape as she had gotten to know him - what he opened up to her anyway. She quite liked the bonding they were having and wished there to be more of it.

After everyone had dinner, everyone turned in for the night. Snape went to patrol the corridors for any sign of Sirius Black, knowing if he ran into him he would definitely not hesitate on turning him in to the dementors, or spotting ant students out of bed. As he made his way down a dark corridor, not far from the Gryffindor common room, he spotted Harry just turn out his light. He marched up to him before parting his lips to speak, casting light from his wand. _Lumos_. "Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape questioned, being skeptical. Harry squinted at Snape through the light in his eyes. "I was...I was...sleepwalking." Harry replied, making it up as he went along. Harry didn't want to reveal the map that he had gotten from the Weasley twins. "How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle..." Snape sneered. Harry was quick to jump in defense of his father, James. "My dad _didn't_ strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand." Harry corrected boldly. Snape pierced a cold stare at Harry before honoring his request and lowering his wand a little. "Turn out your pockets..." Snape demanded. Harry didn't move, refusing to do so. "Turn out your pockets!" Snape demanded once again in an indignant tone. Harry takes the map out of his pockets, defeated while Snape seemed satisfied in the fact that he was right about Harry being up to something. "And this. What might it be?" Snape questioned. Harry looked at the map and back at Snape. "Spare bit of parchment..." Harry replied. Snape doubted it. "Really..." Snape trailed off, deciding to point his wand at the map. "Reveal your secret..." Snape casted.

To Harry's surprise, words began appearing on the map, but not words Harry was familiar with ready previously. Snape studies Harry's expression before forming a sadistic half-smile on his lips. "Read it." Snape demanded. Harry was uneasy about reading what he witnessed to Snape as they were pure insults but he was instructed to do so. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer a few words towards Professor Snape...Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business...Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly...git..." Harry hesitated on the word 'git' before he finished reading, "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor...Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair." Harry read off. Snape was obviously insulted, his smile dropped to a scold. "Why you insolent little-" Snape began to lash out before being cut off by Lupin who interrupted the scene. "Professor?" Lupin stated, approaching closer to the two of them. "Well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the _moonlight_, are we?" Snape taunted, still bitter over the situation Lupin caused with Victoria. Lupin did his best to ignore him before turning to Harry. "Harry? You all right?" Lupin asked.

Snape snatched the map from Harry's hands and inspected it in front of Lupin. "That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise." Snape stated. Lupin takes the map, spotting an unflattering drawing of Snape doing potions. "Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic..." Snape added, looking at the map in Lupin's hand. Lupin became amused, recognizing the map as he and his group of friends created it many years ago. "I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry." Lupin explained, turning around to leave as Harry followed Lupin out of the corridor. Snape hesitated as he watched them leave before turning his attention to complaining portraits about his wand light, exiting the corridor himself and turning out the light. Snape had a gut feeling that Lupin was letting Sirius Black into the castle, remembering the cynical, egotistical group that Sirius was in with Lupin and James; however, he had yet to provide proof of his theory.

The next day, Victoria had collected the essay papers from her students just before the holidays arrived, she wanted to correct at least half of them before break while finishing the rest at home. It was already the 22nd of December, on a Wednesday and students were leaving for break the next day after breakfast. After classes had ended that late afternoon for Victoria, she decided to make a trip to Hogsmeade to pick up a specific Christmas gift before grading some papers. Leaving her classroom, Victoria walked to Hogsmeade, thinking on her way there bundled up in her coat on what to exactly get Snape as a gift. From what she seen at Hogwarts, it doesn't look like he was very popular that students or staff would give him gifts but Victoria wanted to. Arriving in Hogsmeade, Victoria decided to stop by _J. Pippin's Potions_ shop and take a look around. She did advanced potions herself, so everything was familiar as she walked the aisles. Victoria figured Snape needed some more new vials so she grabbed a couple then decided she could buy him some expensive ingredients such as a couple unicorn horns and dragon's blood before she crossed a locked and charmed box of a few dragon scales, priced at one hundred and eighty galleons, more than acromantula venom and were hard to come by. "I'd like to buy the dragon scales that are in the box please." Victoria pointed out. The witch behind the counter walked over to the charmed box, removing the charm and opening it. "They will be one hundred and eighty galleons per dragon scale, madam. Did you want one or both?" the witch asked. Victoria paused for a moment to think - she did take a good amount of money with her at the start of the year from her vault while she looked for her new home over the summer.

"I would like to purchase both please." Victoria replied. That surprised the witch at the shop as they were expensive but she went to wrap up the dragon scales in a new box for Victoria and did the same with the rest of her purchases. "That will be four hundred and fourteen galleons and five knuts." the witch stated. Victoria dug into her bag and pulled out the money, paying for them before leaving with the gifts from the shop. Victoria assumed she could get gift wrapping and a card at _Scrivenshaft's quill shop_, which was where she headed next. Victoria made her way back to the castle with the gifts and went back into her living quarters to put the gifts together in a medium sized box along with a signed card before wrapping it in a emerald green metallic wrapping paper, topped with a silver bow. She planned to get Harry's gifts after the train departed since it would take roughly a few hours to arrive at the London station. Sitting in her office that evening, she began grading the older students papers, the fifth, sixth and seventh years as they were the more advanced classes before dinner would begin. Once dinner began, Victoria had went to the great hall and noticed the shining Christmas decorations and the Christmas feast appear before everyone at the tables. Victoria eyed Snape while she approached the professors table, flashing a warm smile at him before she caught a glimpse of what she thought was a quick, soft, smirk in her direction.

Upon sitting in her chair, Victoria went to begin serving food onto her plate. "Did you notice the exchanging looks between your aunt and Professor Snape, Harry?" Hermione asked in slight surprise. Harry furrowed his eyebrows before glancing over at his aunt at the table by the podium then looked back at Hermione. "Not really. Does it matter?" Harry questioned. Hermione was taken back a little by Harry's reaction, not having it match hers. "Only if you want him as your adoptive father of course." Hermione explained. Ron shrugged towards Harry in reaction to Hermione's speculation. "If you ask me, i think you're making too much out of it, Hermione." Harry pointed out, he had hoped Hermione wasn't right though. "Take it this way, Harry...if it does happen, you will get the best grades in potions class." Ron pointed out. Hermione shot a irritated look at Ron. "What?" Ron asked. Harry didn't know what to make of it if it did happen, though it would be odd for him to think anyone he knew would be interested in Snape of all people.

Once the feast finished, the students went back to their houses, awaiting for the next day where they would be going home for the holidays. The professors left the great hall as well to turn in but Victoria had plans before she would turn in. Entering her classroom and then her living quarters, Victoria grabbed the gift she had for Snape and exited the classroom and headed down to the dungeons. Upon arriving to the potions classroom, Victoria edged towards Snape's office before knocking on the door - it felt like deja vu knocking at his door once again, since her first knock a year prior. A moment or two after knocking, Snape opened the door to spot Victoria before he glanced down to spot the emerald metallic wrapped gift. "Yes...Victoria?" Snape asked curiously. Victoria hesitated for a moment before smiling warmly at Snape. "I wanted to give you a Christmas present before i left for the holidays tomorrow morning." Victoria explained, lifting the gift up to Snape before he decided to take it skeptically. "Merry Christmas, Severus." Victoria added. Snape was skeptical at first at receiving a gift spontaneously but figured if it was from Victoria, it wouldn't be terrible.

Victoria then decided to leave the potions classroom and head back to her living quarters to turn in for the night. Snape inspected the gift for a moment before swiftly turning back in to his office, closing his door. Setting the gift down on his office desk, Snape went around and took a seat before removing the silver bow then into removing the emerald metallic wrapping paper. Opening the box, he then spotted the gifts with a Christmas card of an animated fireplace, its red and orange flames inside a brick fireplace with stockings hung on the mantle, reading _Happy Christmas_ before he read more inside.

'_Merry Christmas, Severus. I hope that your holidays are warm and bright._

_I hope my gift brings you joy._

_xx_

_\- Victoria_'

Snape closed the card and set it aside, his mind was pensive for a mere moment before he looked inside the medium box. Snape spotted the vials then the potion ingredients that included dragon blood, a couple unicorn horns then a separate box that was wrapped. Pulling out the smaller box, he unwrapped it and opened it to see the two dragon scales - something very rare to purchase and expensive if available. Snape remained impressed by Victoria and her knowledge of potion making, which was something he wasn't expecting when he first seen her. Snape then went to patrol the corridors for an hour before turning in for the night while the castle remained quiet.

The morning came and everyone was getting ready in their regular clothes in order to go home after breakfast. Victoria got dressed in a burgundy wine Olivia Lace Chiffon Modest Dress that went to her mid calves that wore a white lacy design on the top. She wore black heels with it and her ginger hair laid over her shoulder as she left her living quarters for the great hall to have breakfast. Victoria had hoped that Snape liked his gift that she gave him but either way, she didn't regret buying it. Walking into the great hall, Victoria made her way over to the professor's table by the podium and took a seat, looking from her plate and onto Snape curiously. Snape kept his composure while noticing Victoria's curious glances before he hesitated a brief, swift smirk on his lips before taking a bite of his food. Victoria went to eat as well and once breakfast was finished, the students began heading out to the Hogwarts Express. Harry met up with Victoria outside the great hall, reassuring when they would meet up. "I'll meet you on Platform 9 3/4, Harry." Victoria explained, she knew she would have to write her sister Petunia to let her know that Harry is staying with her over the holidays - the guardianship hearing couldn't come faster. Victoria then went on towards her classroom then into her office and living quarters, packing a few things before heading out of her classroom, to spot Snape down the hall.

Snape approached Victoria in the nearly empty hallway, causing Victoria's heart to race a little. "I had the pleasure of opening your gift last night, Victoria." Snape stated. Victoria figured that it would be about the Christmas gift. "Did you like it, Severus?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape quirked an eyebrow at her question, it was the casual, usual question regarding gifts being given. "I was rather..._impressed_. However, as extremely rare dragon scales are, i cannot accept them." Snape addressed. Victoria felt slightly taken back by Snape's words, and she had to admit - she was a little insulted. "Are you giving back my Christmas gift, Severus?" Victoria asked, puzzled. Snape studied her expression for a moment before he went to part his lips in reply. "Just...the dragon scales. I find that it is simply robbing you of your money although they are rare." Snape explained. When Victoria heard his excuse, she simply formed a smirk onto her lips as she found herself rather amused. "Severus...i have enough money to support myself, more so my nephew although i assume my twin sister had left him some. I bought the dragon scales for your gain, Severus. I prefer that you use them." Victoria explained.

Snape was slightly impressed by her forwardness and clearly noticed her backbone. "If _you_ wish..." Snape replied simply, which placed a satisfied smirk onto Victoria's expression. Victoria had appreciated Snape's concern about her financial stance but she was perfectly fine. "I best be going, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Severus." Victoria smiled warmly before excusing herself and walking out of the castle, making her way down to the grounds before apparating to London. Snape had returned to his living quarters soon after while Victoria found herself in Diagon alley, getting more money out of her vault at Gringotts before heading out to look through shops at Diagon alley, looking to see what she could get for Harry before making her way to London. By the end of the hour, Victoria had found some things for Harry before making her way to her house from London to Wellington and dropped off the gifts, hiding them in her bedroom under a blanket before heading to the London station. Disappearing into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Victoria appeared on 9 3/4 and waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive, along with the other parents. Once the train arrived, the students got off of it, greeting their parents as Harry stepped out with his friends. "Harry...are you ready?" Victoria asked. Harry had gotten his trunk with his owl Hedwig and came over to his aunt. "Yes i am, aunt Tori." Harry replied. The two exited the platforms and the station before walking the streets of London. "I thought, perhaps, you would like to decorate the house with me for Christmas? I haven't gotten the chance, being at Hogwarts myself." Victoria asked curiously, it would've been fine if he didn't want to. Harry honestly never got to experience something as simple as decorating a house for the holidays, but it was a tradition he would like to experience. "I would like that, yeah." Harry replied with a warm smile on his face.

Victoria and Harry then found a secluded area in London and apparated to Wellington before finally arriving to the house. Entering the house, Harry went directly to his room to put his things down as Hedwig flew over to the top of his dresser and decided to go back downstairs to speak with Victoria. Victoria was sitting on the sofa in the living room, with the news on t.v. as she sorted through her handbag that kept her students papers that need to be corrected. Harry approached the living room with a soft smile on his face as he noticed his aunt and professor watching the t.v. with a pile of papers on her lap. "Hey, aunt Tori, when exactly did you want to begin decorating?" Harry asked curiously as he went over to join her on the sofa. Victoria turned her attention from a second year's essay and onto her nephew. "Whenever you are ready, Harry. I brought my Christmas decorations with me when i moved from America. We just need a tree." Victoria explained, setting the student's papers onto the coffee table across from the sofa. "Right now, if it's alright." Harry replied. Victoria took the remote and turned off the t.v. before setting the remote onto the coffee table as well. "Then let's go get our tree." Victoria stated before standing up, walked over to the back door while Harry smiled and followed her to the back patio, where no muggle would spot them. Victoria held out her hand and Harry grabbed her hand before they apparated to London.

Once in London, they went to a Christmas tree farm that had dozens of trees in a lot called '_The Christmas Forest_'. Entering inside, they began looking through the Christmas trees as Victoria looked at the tags. "Why don't you pick one out, Harry? The traditional green trees or the white snow covered ones, any kind that you want." Victoria stated, she wanted her nephew to experience Christmas like a normal kid unlike how her older sister and family had treated him, she assumed he wasn't used to being part of the holidays with them. "You sure?" Harry asked reassuringly. Victoria nodded. They looked through more trees before Harry found a perfectly medium sized green tree. "This one looks nice." Harry pointed out. "It is nice! I'll get a worker here to help us bring it to the front." Victoria said. Familiar faces showed up - the Dursleys. "What are _you_ doing here, boy?! You never showed up. Come here you-" Vernon spat out before being cut off, noticing Victoria edge closer from behind the trees after speaking to a worker. "Harry is staying with me, Mr. Dursley." Victoria stated in an authoritative tone. Vernon shot a glare at Victoria. "That is NOT legal. We are his legal guardians, you are breaking the law!" Vernon added. Dudley walked over, spotting the scene. "Why is he here for?" Dudley spouted in a rude tone. "Looking for a Christmas tree, isn't it _obvious_?" Harry mocked towards Dudley. Dudley glared. "It's quite legal actually, being his blood relative also. I have a court hearing regarding guardianship at the end of this month, they'll inform you of my win, Mr. Dursley." Victoria explained professionally before turning to Harry as the worker approached. "Which tree, Miss?" the worker asked. Harry pointed to the one he wanted and the worker went over to grab it and drag it to the front. "Come on, Harry." Victoria motioned. Vernon kept shouting as Victoria and Harry walked off to the front of the tree farm and Victoria paid for the tree before the worker offered to deliver it to her residence which she took up. Victoria and Harry then left the farm and apparated back to the house, awaiting the worker.

After the worker showed up, he left the tree at the doorstep and took off, Victoria wanted to give the impression that they weren't home yet as muggles would take forty minutes by car to Wellington from London. Having placed the tree stand in the living room by the window, she opened the front door and used help from _Wingaurdium Leviosa_ and lifted the tree up, bringing it inside and onto the tree stand. Victoria then brought in the box of packed decorations, having the box float into the living room before they began decorating the tree with Christmas lights and ornaments. With a flick of her wand, Victoria turned on the muggle radio to the station that played Christmas music 24/7 during the holidays. '_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Everywhere you go. Take a look at the five and ten..._' the song played, sung the muggle Dean Martin. Harry's face formed an amused smile when the radio clicked on. "Figured we'd have the full experience when decorating." Victoria pointed out, flashing a crooked smile as she began putting the lights on the tree with magic. "Yeah, i like that." Harry chuckled a little before picking up a round, red ornament and placed it onto the tree. They decorated until they were finished and the tree looked bright with glowing red and green lights along with red, green and assorted character ornaments. "I need to do some shopping for groceries, haven't gone since summer...mind coming along or would you prefer to stay here?" Victoria asked curiously.

Harry decided to tag along with Victoria. "I'll go." Harry replied. They headed to the muggle store called _Tesco_ in London, picking up a few things for the holiday break such as bread, milk, eggs, butter, cereal, ingredients for lasagna (since Harry wanted it again), cheese, deli meat, ground beef, spaghetti sauce, spinach, salad, bacon, holiday sweets (including peppermint candy canes) and soda before grabbing some instant hot chocolate with marshmallows before checking out at the register. Once they paid, they headed out to the parking lot to a secluded area and apparated with the groceries back to her house. Once at the house, Victoria began putting the groceries away but set aside the hot chocolate before with a flick of her wand, she pulled out two coffee mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter. Victoria kept the milk out and poured it into the mugs before putting it back into the fridge. "Up for some hot chocolate?" Victoria asked. Harry stepped into the kitchen, opening the box of candy canes and nodded to his aunt before noticing no kettle on the stove top. "Aunt Tori...don't we need a kettle of water for the hot chocolate?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria smirked. "I'm making it the way we do in America. We use heated milk instead of water, it makes the hot chocolate more creamy." Victoria explained, putting the mugs into the microwave. "Oh okay. I'd love to try it." Harry admitted.

Harry had put the candy canes on the tree and Victoria made the hot chocolate before bringing it into the living room, handing a mug to Harry. Harry took his first sip of the warm, chocolatey drink before his eyes lit up at the newfound taste. "You're quite right, it is good." Harry pointed out as he took another sip of his hot chocolate before setting it down. Harry wanted to ask Victoria about Snape but he wasn't sure how to come across it, perhaps his friends were just being too skeptical about two professors talking, he wasn't sure. Victoria smiled at Harry approving of the new way of making the drink. "Have something on your mind, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously. Harry sighed, was hoping his newfound relative wouldn't be offended by his questioning of her private life. "I was just wondering...do you _like_ Professor Snape?" Harry asked forwardly yet he kept his tone hesitant. Victoria was surprised by her nephew's question but decided to play it off as she set her mug down onto the coffee table. "Of course, Harry. He's my co worker, i shouldn't think bad of fellow professors." Victoria explained, obviously diverting the intention of the question. Harry parted his lips to reply once again. "What i meant was, do you fancy Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

Victoria felt like she was put on the spot and that's exactly what Harry was doing. "Well..." Victoria trailed off, struggling for words to work around the question. "That's a personal question, Harry." Victoria replied, standing up to walk into the kitchen. Harry figured by her reaction that it was a confirmation that she was fancying Snape and went to follow her. "But, do you?" Harry smiled, amused. Victoria looked at his amused look on his face and placed her hands on her hips. "...I refuse to answer." Victoria replied hesitantly before turning to the fridge and cabinet, taking out ingredients for spaghetti. "I suppose that's a yes then." Harry stated in a playful tone. Victoria glanced over at her amused nephew and shook her head. "Maybe, Harry. _Maybe_." Victoria stated. Harry scrunched his nose at the confession. "That's all you will get. Now, finish your hot chocolate." Victoria brushed him off to avoid the subject of Snape. Harry grinned at the motion before wandering off back to the sofa. Victoria sighed before she began making dinner and once it was made, they ate it while watching a muggle Christmas movie, '_Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_' then went to their bedrooms for the night. Victoria spent half the night wrapping the gifts she got for Harry and went to out them under the tree before going to bed, though Harry did hear his aunt walking around, knowing what it was about - he found himself comfortable with his aunt and under her roof, she made it friendly and comfortable for him.

Christmas morning came and Victoria was still in bed in her black night gown. Harry got up and walked out to see the living room, spotting the Christmas tree with about ten, red and emerald green gifts wrapped under the tree and stared with astonishment. "Wow." Harry stated before he heard Victoria approach. "Go ahead, they're all yours." Victoria smiled. Harry was surprised yet thrilled and made his way over to the tree while Victoria followed and sat on the sofa. Harry began opening his gifts while Victoria watched from the sofa with a cup of tea. Harry opened his gifts and had gotten a new copper scale for potions, new quill and ink, some new quidditch gear then some muggle stuff like a Playstation with games, a game boy with games and a discman (portable CD speaker) to play music in his own bedroom. Harry was blown away by the gifts he had gotten from his aunt, it was something he never received when he was living with the Dursleys. "I figured you could play your own music in your bedroom here and for the meantime, you can use your game system on the t.v. in here. I'm not exactly sure what music you're into so, i didn't get any music. But..." Victoria explained, reaching under the coffee table and grabbing a sweets stuffed stocking that held a gift card inside and handed it to Harry. "I figured you could get it yourself sometime." Victoria added. Harry took the medium sized, red stocking and discovered the gift card in the Christmas sweets. "Thank you aunt Tori, truly. I cannot express how overwhelmed i am." Harry replied truthfully. After breakfast, they relaxed the whole day and within the next few days, they went to get Harry's music and then Harry went to visit the Weasley's at the burrow until the day of the court hearing.

The 29th of December had came and Harry was back at Victoria's place the night prior. They got ready and headed to London then into the Ministry of Magic. Walking up to the front desk after taking the elevator to the tenth floor where the Wizengamot would be located. "Hearing for Victoria Hawthrone regarding Harry Potter." Victoria addressed to the witch at the front desk. The witch looked through the books, scanning the page before speaking. "Guardianship trial for Hawthrone, Victoria regarding Potter, Harry...yes. Let me check your wand, please." the witch stated. Victoria handed her wand over and the witch checked the wand, verifying it was indeed Victoria and no one under polyjuice potion before handing it back. "Please proceed into the Wizengamot room, both of you, and i will alert the council." the witch stated. Victoria nodded and both she and Harry entered the room. There was a chair in the middle of the circle floor that faced about fifty chairs on several levels and benches surrounded the chair on the outside. The ceiling was hollow with dementors hovering above but blocked by a charm. The Wizengamot entered the room and began taking their seats as the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, took the front seat with a gavel placed on the podium desk. Victoria walked over to the chair in the middle of the floor and motioned for Harry to take a seat while she stood beside him. "I see that you are here for guardianship of young Mr. Potter, am i correct Miss Hawthrone?" Fudge asked. Victoria stepped forward a step. "Yes, minister." Victoria replied. Fudge looked back at the paper before speaking once again. "And i see that you are a blood relative but not originally from the United Kingdom?" Fudge asked further. Victoria knew the trial would be a little rough. "Yes, i am a blood relative from his mother's side. She was my fraternal twin sister. Though I've never lived in the United Kingdom until now, i was born here before i was adopted." Victoria explained. Fudge took that into account as the rest of the Wizengamot thought it over. "That's reasonable and birth records do show that nonetheless...i would need a solid reason for why you think you would make a better guardian than Potter's current guardians despite their status of a muggle." Fudge pointed out.

Victoria took a moment to think it over while Harry was nervous, looking over at Victoria before she parted her lips to speak. "That's a point, minister. They are muggles. How can you expect a couple of muggles to protect someone like Harry? The boy who lived? If this dark wizard or his followers come knocking at their doorsteps, how can they protect Harry with no magical abilities? Not only that but they are terrible people, abusing my nephew." Victoria refuted. Fudge and the rest of the Wizengamot were surprised by the points she had made. "Firstly, i do not believe the certain dark wizard will come back any time soon, however, his followers may be a cause for concern. I do agree that the Boy Who Lived needs unique and precise protection, especially by a magical blood relative." Fudge stated. Harry began to smile, having it sound like a guaranteed win. "I do need to ask Potter if this is what he truly prefers. Please step away, Miss Hawthrone." Fudge ordered. Victoria left the circle and walked into the hallway not far from the circle. Fudge turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter...would you prefer to live with your aunt Victoria Hawthrone? Or would you rather remain with the Dursleys?" Fudge asked. Harry was immediately alerted. "Victoria. My aunt, Victoria Hawthrone." Harry answered, rather quickly. Fudge sat back in his chair. "Why is that, Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked curiously. "Because she treats me better, and can perform magic quite well to help with protection. I feel more comfortable with my aunt Tori." Harry explained.

Fudge and the Wizengamot talked with one another. "Miss Hawthrone, you may come back in. We will now vote..." Fudge announced. Victoria walked back into the circle and stayed standing beside Harry. "Those in favor of granting guardianship?" Fudged asked his court. Forty-one hands were raised in favor. "Those against?" Fudge asked. Nine hands were raised against. Fudge then slammed the gavel on the podium desk. "Ruled in favor, granting guardianship of Mr. Potter to Victoria Hawthrone. We will take care of informing the Dursleys." Fudge ruled before getting up. Everyone got up to leave when Harry stood up from the chair and placed a happy smile onto his face before giving his aunt a quick hug then pulling back. "We won!" Harry stated, he was ecstatic. "Yes we did. Let's get home, Harry. " Victoria said cheerfully, smiling softly before Harry followed her out. Harry was now free from the Dursleys and had somewhere he could feel more at home, he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione.


	10. Are You Sirius?

**Chapter ten:**

_Are you Sirius?_

The next few days, Victoria and Harry just relaxed through the rest of the holiday break, having Harry visit the burrow off and on after having written his friends about the good news. Harry had came back from the burrow and back to Victoria's house when he heard an owl coming towards the house, carrying a rather long, wrapped package before dropping it from its grip and down to Harry who caught it. Walking inside the house with the package after picking up the mail that was on the doorstep, Harry shut the door and examined the package before Victoria walked into the living room from her bedroom. "Mail is here?" Victoria asked, noticing Harry's broom-shaped package. Harry nodded and handed her the mail while looking at his package. Victoria sorted through the mail, taking out one addressed to Harry for his list of school supplies he needed to get, handing that letter to Harry before reading the confirmation letter that she was the official guardian of Harry. "Happy New Year, Harry." Victoria smirked, showing Harry the official paper. Harry had began opening his package before he looked at the paper his aunt was showing him, flashing a smile on his face.

"Brilliant. I'm finally free from the Dursleys." Harry said with a happy, soft grin. Victoria was pleased that her nephew was comfortable and happy to live with her - she only wanted what was best for him. Harry then turned back to the package, fully unwrapping it and noticed it was a brand new broom - a Firebolt. Harry's expression was of surprise. "Who sent that to you, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously. Harry looked through the wrapping but didn't find a name or location. "Doesn't say. Nowhere on the packaging does it say." Harry pointed out. Victoria thought it was odd, cautious about who might've sent it but figured she could look at it that night. "Harry, if it's alright with you, i would like to inspect it to make sure there's no specific jinx or curse on the broom." Victoria offered. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I doubt that it is cursed, aunt Tori." Harry refuted. Victoria quirked a brow. "I would still prefer to look at it just in case, Harry. It's for your protection. If not me, surely Professional McGonagall will take her time to thoroughly look at it." Victoria explained.

Harry figured that his aunt had a point and agreed to let her inspect the new broom he had gotten. That night, Victoria inspected the broom in her bedroom, using the revealing charm. "_Aparecium_." Victoria casted with her wand at the Firebolt, having the broom hover in the air inches from the floor. It took a couple of hours to inspect the broom but there was nothing to be found. No jinx, no curse, just an ordinary broom. The next morning, Victoria had handed the broom back to Harry. "I found nothing wrong with the broom, I'll alert Dumbledore and McGonagall I've inspected it prior to arriving back to school." Victoria explained. Harry was glad that there was nothing wrong with the broom but still, both of them were still puzzled on who sent it. There was obviously no address on the package, just Harry's name therefore the owl that delivered had to find Harry. It was now time to head back to Hogwarts for the rest of the school year, Victoria had dropped Harry off to platform 9 3/4 before heading to the castle in order to get prepared for the continuation of classes the next day. As Victoria made her way up to the castle from the grounds, she arrived back into her classroom and set her things into her living quarters. Putting her corrected papers onto the shelf of corrected papers, of course separated by tabs, Victoria exited her classroom and made her way down the hall and up to the next floor, towards Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemon." Victoria spoke, the password being accepted and she entered through the gargoyle. Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Victoria stopped in the midst of the room when she spotted Dumbledore speaking to McGonagall. McGonagall then exited the office before Dumbledore turned his attention onto Victoria. "What is it that you wish to tell me, Victoria?" Dumbledore asked as he put his focus onto the ginger haired professor.

"Over the holidays, Harry had stayed with me until the hearing, in which i was granted guardianship, and...he received a Firebolt from an unknown source at my doorstep. I wanted to inform you that i had taken the entire night that night to inspect it for any kind of curse, jinx or dark magic. I didn't find any." Victoria informed him. Dumbledore was alerted at the broom incident and found himself rather curious. "Which incantation did you use to inspect such broom?" Dumbledore asked. Victoria folded her hands in front of her. "Aparecium." Victoria replied simply. Dumbledore nodded. "I will inform Professor McGonagall. However, congratulations on gaining guardianship over Harry, Victoria." Dumbledore stated. Victoria smiled in response before being dismissed from the office. Upon leaving the office, the students began arriving back to the school after the holidays and the halls filled with commotion the rest of the day. By the next few months, classes had resumed like normal despite the talk about Sirius Black once more. Her birthday in which she shared with Lily, had passed though she never spoke of it, Harry remembered his mother's and gifted his aunt some sweets from Honeydukes for a birthday present. Victoria had given homework and essays like normal while picking up the responsibility of patrolling the corridors herself. As she walked the dark corridor on the first floor, she thought about how real everything had gotten for her since she moved from America.

She was different only a little over a year ago, now she had been at the same school her twin attended, became guardian over her twin's son and had caught the attention of a professor she found herself drawn to. Using _Lumos_ on her wand, Victoria scanned up and down the hall she passed through, seeming eerie as the castle was dark before she crossed paths with none other than Severus Snape. "What are you doing, wandering the corridors at night?" Snape asked with a small, quiver of a smirk on his lips, obviously entertained. Victoria played an amused smile onto her lips before responding to the dark haired professor. "I was put on patrol duty for the week as Professor Lupin was unable to." Victoria stated. Snape found himself intrigued, not that he would make it obvious. "Interesting as it may, there might be a specific _friend_ of Lupin crawling among the castle. I hope that i be the one to find him." Snape replied in confidence. Victoria would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't curious about whom Snape was referring to as Lupin's friend but she surely was hoping that he wasn't referring to Sirius Black. "Who exactly are you referring to, Severus?" Victoria asked curiously while they continued walking down the corridor, patrolling. "Who else besides Sirius Black himself?" Snape asked rhetorically, lifting a brow for a mere second.

Victoria was surprised to hear the theory that Snape had brought forward to her. "You're not intending to say that Remus is friends with that criminal, Severus?" Victoria pointed out. Snape paused his steps and turned to Victoria. "Surely, it is what i said." Snape said dryly. Victoria wasn't sure if she believed that but she did remember Lupin telling her they went to school with Snape. "I'm not doubting you, Severus...you do know Remus more than i do. I suppose i just need to see it for myself for evidence." Victoria stated. Snape had to admit - he was rather relieved that she wasn't considering him a liar but knew there had to be evidence to his suspicions. "In time, perhaps, evidence will reveal itself." Snape replied. They then continued patrolling the halls together for the night and the rest of the week. Victoria had crossed Lupin within the week who thanked her for covering his patrol, although she was tempted to ask him about his connection to Sirius Black, she remained hesitant on the idea of doing so.

Months went by with teaching History of Magic and before she knew it, it was June. During one late evening in June, Victoria exited her classroom after tidying up the desks and chalkboard to notice Snape leaving the castle in a rather agile manner. Remembering not seeing Harry or two of his friends since class, she decided to quietly follow Snape to his destination. As Snape edged down the hill and closer towards the whomping willow, Victoria followed as well, spotting him pick up something from the ground then become invisible. He was gone as the whomping willow froze for only a moment before going back to normal. Victoria had not known that Snape found the invisibility cloak on the ground that Harry dropped before entering into the shrieking shack. Victoria edged closer to the whomping willow before spotting an entrance into the tree but then stepped back as the tree began to swing it's branches at her, barely missing her as she tripped and fell on her bottom. Taking out her wand, Victoria pointed it at the whomping willow. "_Immobilus_." Victoria casted, causing the tree to freeze. Upon the tree freezing, Victoria rushed over to the entrance and walked inside the whomping willow, following the steps up until when she saw Snape remove the cloak and confront those inside the shack.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape casted towards Sirius and Lupin. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape added in spiteful tone. Victoria decided to walk up behind Snape, curious. "Severus..." Lupin said in a warning tone, noticing Victoria had stepped behind Snape, watching the scene but Snape and Sirius seemed too focused to notice. "I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." Snape stated, his expression was of disdain. "Brilliant! And, as usual, you come to the wrong conclusion. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." Sirius spat out. Snape edged forward a step, pressing his wand against Sirius' neck. "Give me a reason. I beg you." Snape sneered. Victoria watched the scene play out before her before moving her focus onto Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Don't be a fool, Severus!" Lupin pointed out, his eyes remained on Victoria. "He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius refuted. Victoria bit her cheek, she was beginning to put the pieces together on exactly why Snape had been cynical towards Lupin. "Quiet, Sirius!" Lupin warned his old friend before pointing in Victoria's direction.

Sirius then turned his focus onto the ginger haired female behind Snape and nearly froze for a moment while in front of Snape, wearing the wand at his neck. "Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal." Snape continued to taunt. "Piss off, Severus." Sirius spat before Severus dug his wand a little deeper. "Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Snape threatened. Sirius turned his focus from Victoria and onto Snape once again. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best..." Snape added, continuing the taunt. Sirius was still rather bewildered to see Victoria, thinking she was Lily back from the dead. "You are far more experienced in the dark arts than we realized, Severus...were you _that_ obsessed with Lily that you had to bring her back from the dead?!" Sirius spouted. Snape gave off a vague expression as to what Sirius was talking about before Victoria stepped passed Snape and into the room.

"That is not Lily, Sirius." Lupin warned Sirius. Victoria edged over to her nephew, Ron and Hermione. "Is everyone alright?" Victoria asked. Sirius noticed Snape's attention onto Victoria for a mere moment before it turned back onto him. "It is too, Remus!" Sirius shouted, Snape kept his wand at Sirius' neck. "Care to explain? Otherwise, run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius spat. Snape edged forward, backing Sirius against the broken, rusted piano. "_No..."_ Snape said in a snide remark. Lupin looked from Victoria and back onto Sirius. "That is Victoria, Lily's long lost twin...she was adopted and raised in America soon after birth." Lupin explained in a rushed tone before Snape gave him a piercing glare. "Thanks for the rundown, Remus." Victoria stated, approaching them, her wand out as well towards Sirius. "Victoria...i wouldn't." Lupin warned. Snape shot a rather arrogant, sly smirk at the corner of his mouth before quickly dropping it. "Siding with Severus? Definitely _not_ Lily." Sirius pointed out. "Wouldn't, Remus? This is the mass murderer, Sirius Black isn't it?" Victoria asked assuredly. Sirius began to laugh in amusement. "Severus surely has you brainwashed, doesn't he?" Sirius sneered, causing Snape to press his wand harder into Sirius' neck which made Sirius quit his banter. "_Sirius..._" Lupin warned him before turning to Victoria. "It's not what you think..." Lupin attempted to explain. Victoria was confused by the comment of her being brainwashed. "After you." Snape stated with intimidation.

Harry had taken Hermione's wand and pointed it at Snape. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry casted, causing Snape to fly and hit the wall with a thud before landing in the old bed in the shack. Victoria along with Ron and Hermione stood there in shock. "Harry!" Victoria shouted in a puzzled tone, sounding like a parent, backing towards the bed to check on Snape before turning her attention back onto the scene. Harry didn't hit it at his aunt because he knew she wasn't hostile as Snape was. "You attacked a teacher." Hermione stated in shock. Sirius had gathered his and Lupin's wands before Harry went to speak. "You said Peter before. Peter who?" Harry asked. Victoria kept her wand up towards Sirius and Lupin, keeping on guard in attempt to protect her nephew. "Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Lupin began explaining. Sirius wasn't fond of Victoria keeping her wand pointed at them. "No. Pettigrew's dead. He killed him." Harry pointed out. Sirius laughed ruthlessly. "I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map." Lupin stated. Sirius then went to turn his wand onto Victoria quickly.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius casted, causing Victoria to fly back onto the floor near the bed, knocked out. "Why did you do that for?!" Harry shouted in irritation. "She had her wand pointed at me, i cannot trust her, Harry." Sirius explained. Lupin hung his head for a moment. "Victoria is Harry's aunt and newly made guardian, Sirius. Way to start a first impression, i must say." Lupin pointed out to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes before they continued the conversation. "The Map was lying then." Harry stated, he kept turning his attention onto his unconscious aunt then back onto Sirius and Lupin. "The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." Sirius pointed towards Ron in the corner of the room, holding Scabbers. "M-me? It's mental." Ron replied, scared. Sirius became unhinged a little in frustration. "Not you, your rat!" Sirius spewed. "Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron spoke in panic before being cut off by Sirius. "Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius pointer out bluntly. "So what?" Ron refuted. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry began figuring out. "Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Sirius explained bluntly.

"Show me." Harry stated. Sirius then went over to grab the rat from Ron. "What are you going to do to him? Leave him alone!" Ron shouted. Sirius placed the rat onto the piano and pointed his wand at the rat as it ran off, spells hitting off the piano before finally getting it and the rat turned into a chubby, balding man. Sirius pulled him over towards him and Lupin, with their wands pointed at him. "S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends." Peter Pettigrew stated before attempting to dart away but Harry blocked the exit while Sirius and Lupin caught him. Along the way back, Peter spotted the unconscious Victoria on the floor, also mistaking her for Lily as he was too worried in rat form to pay attention to every word before. "L-Lily is alive? She will forgive me, show me mercy." Peter shouted as he lunged towards her but was withheld once again. "That is not Lily, for the hundredth time." Lupin corrected. Peter seemed baffled yet fearful of his old friends. "Shut up!" Sirius spat out. Peter cowered. "I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!" Peter explained in fear.

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you..." Sirius trailed off. "We would." Lupin added. They went to point their wands at Peter. "Your father would've shown me mercy..." Peter attempted to convince Harry before Harry stepped in the way. "No." Harry stated. Lupin and Sirius gave off a disappointed reaction. "Harry, this man..." Lupin began to plead, but Harry was quick to respond. "I know what he is and what he did. We'll take him to the castle..." Harry declared. Peter figured he was off the hook. "Bless you, bless you." Peter began thanking him before Harry shoved him off. "Get off me! I said we'll take him to the castle and then the dementors can have you." Harry stated. They then made their way out of the shrieking shack, Lupin keeping his wand and grip at Peter while Sirius helped Ron with his injured leg. "Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors." Peter begged but it was ignored.

Harry had walked off with Sirius to talk with him feet away while Remus kept watch of Peter along with Hermione and Ron talked among each other, knowing they couldn't simply walk into the castle with Sirius at the moment. Snape had woken up from the old, rustic bed with a neck and back ache from the spell. Placing his feet onto the wooden floor of the shack, Snape noticed Victoria laying unconsciously on the floor - Harry couldn't have knocked out his own aunt, or did he? Snape went over to check on her, reassuring himself that it wasn't a repeat of his worst fear reoccurring again. Walking over swiftly and kneeling halfway as his black cloak brushed the floor, Snape examined the unconscious Victoria, realizing she was still alive by her heartbeat. Standing up, Snape edged towards the door of the shack and came to a halt when he heard movement from behind him. Victoria had woken up from being unconscious and looked up to spot Snape at the doorway. "What happened? Where's Harry?" Victoria asked, standing up and rubbing her neck. Snape studied her for a moment before parting his lips to reply. "No idea..." Snape replied in honesty before adding, "Who knocked you unconscious?" Snape asked. Victoria thought about it for a moment. "It was Sirius Black. I didn't see it coming." Victoria replied. Then there was noise from above the shack, noise of Sirius and Harry shouting, not knowing that Lupin was transforming into a werewolf under the full moon. Both Snape and Victoria looked up at the noise. "Stay here." Snape demanded before exiting the shack.

Of course, Victoria wouldn't obey for too long. Victoria left the room and headed up the stairwell, standing just below the entrance. "There you are, _Potter_!" Snape sneered, confronting Harry after being knocked out and ready to spit out a punishment before his attention was turned onto the werewolf before them - Lupin. Snape drew his wand and covered the trio in protection before Sirius jumped in, in his animagus form of a dog, knocking Snape and the three over before going after werewolf Lupin. Victoria heard the commotion and stepped out from the whomping willow and over to the trio and Snape while Sirius fought with Lupin. "I thought i told you to stay inside!" Snape snapped at Victoria. Victoria narrowed her eyes at Snape. "I appreciate your protection, Severus but I'm also suppose to be watching over my nephew." Victoria pointed out as she took out her wand for in case. Harry then saw Sirius get thrown down hard and a whimper escaped. "Sirius! No!" Harry shouted, darting off. Victoria's eyes widened. "Harry!" Victoria shouted. "Get back here, Potter!" Snape demanded but of course, Harry didn't listen. Werewolf Lupin looked at Harry once he got hit by a rock and as it motioned towards Harry, Victoria was steps behind her nephew with her wand pointed. "_Pertificus Totalus_!" Victoria casted, body binding the wolf before Victoria grabbed Harry by the arm. The spell wore off within a minute from the werewolf, knowing spells will not work on werewolves long, before a howl echoed from within the forest which distracted the werewolf from lunging at the two and having Lupin dart off. Fifteen minutes later, Victoria and Snape found the unconscious Harry and Sirius by the lake, bringing Harry to the hospital wing along with Ron and Snape handed in Sirius to Dumbledore, having him locked in a tower until his sentencing.

Victoria stayed in the hospital wing until Harry had woken up, very disappointed in how everything went down. "Aunt Tori?" Harry asked, waking up. Victoria turned her attention to her nephew, Harry noticed Hermione was over by Ron. "Harry...I'm glad that you're okay." Victoria replied, smiling warmly at him. Harry felt bad that his aunt had been knocked out and that he didn't get to check on her. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. I didn't exactly mean for all of it to happen. Sirius isn't really all that bad, honestly. Though he is my godfather." Harry apologized. Victoria knew that Harry was just the ordinary thirteen year old but with a rough road ahead. "Don't worry about it." Victoria reassured. Harry sighed. "You're sure?" Harry asked. Victoria smiled crookedly before brushing his hair back and getting up from the chair. "If you like, Harry, i can ground you for a week when summer begins?" Victoria teased. Harry sat up and put his glasses back on. "No, I'm good." Harry replied instantly. Victoria chuckled. "I thought so. Rest up and I'll be back later." Victoria stated before exiting the hospital wing, passing Dumbledore on the way out.

Little did Victoria or the rest of the staff besides Dumbledore know that Harry and Hermione would be going back in time with the time turner and changing the death of Buckbeak and freeing Sirius from the locked tower over the next few hours before returning to the present. By the next day, there was news about Sirius Black escaping the tower and Dumbledore didn't do much about it. On the last day of classes, during the evening, Snape had informed his house of Slytherin that Lupin was a werewolf which had spread around the castle, causing Lupin to volunteer to leave the school and open up his position the morning after. Before Lupin's departure, he had made sure to speak with Victoria one last time, catching her after breakfast, just outside the great hall. "Victoria? Mind if i have a last word with you?" Lupin asked. Victoria obliged and they walked off to a spot in the hall. "Last word?" Victoria questioned. Lupin looked over to the doors of the great hall to spot Snape exiting, before looking back at Victoria. "I've decided to resign from my position, and i wanted to inform you that the Sirius and myself you saw last night, aren't who we truly are. I didn't want it leaving the first and last impression on you. Sirius was rather not himself after twelve years of Azkaban." Lupin explained.

Victoria listened on while Snape had hovered by the doors of the great hall, obviously keeping an eye on the two of them before walking off towards the dungeons. "Resign? And well, i honestly didn't enjoy being knocked out especially while my nephew was in possible danger. I think it over regarding Sirius." Victoria explained, it was obvious that she wasn't fond of Sirius Black from the first meeting. "Fair enough. It seems that someone has let slip the nature of my condition in which is the result of my resignation. I best be on my way. It was quite nice to have met and worked with you, Victoria." Lupin replied before departing the school. It was now time for students to go home for summer break and most staff would be leaving as well. Harry had informed his aunt of his departure to the train and would meet her at Platform 9 3/4. Victoria had packed her things and began heading out of the castle while Snape remained in his office, realizing that he had underestimated Victoria from what went on the night before, she had left an impression on him.


	11. Desire

**Chapter eleven:**

_Desire_

Once Victoria had picked Harry up from the platform, they headed back to the house. Harry had found out that Sirius was the one who sent the Firebolt and let Victoria know, which she wasn't that fond of though she let him keep the broom. The summer seemed to have gone smoothly, though Victoria had thought about taking a vacation back to America to visit her adoptive parents with Harry, she figured she would postpone it due to just gaining guardianship and also to give her nephew some time to get used to things. Meanwhile, Snape had remained at his place in Spinners End, getting set up for the usual new school year of potions class but was still taking in the fact that Lily had a twin all this time. Of course it had crossed his mind after getting to know Victoria more that perhaps he had fallen for the wrong twin. But back when he met Lily, she was a one of a kind and neither knew about Victoria. Though he was beginning to open up more, Snape was remaining careful on his attachment, not wanting to make the same mistake.

That summer, Harry had gotten a perch for Hedwig in his bedroom and one in the living room which would be easier for Hedwig to be outside her cage and have stocked up on more butter beer in the fridge after they got more groceries. Currently, it was the 10th of August and Harry was in the living room that late afternoon, watching the t.v. with the muggle show called _Friends_ when there was an owl on the windowsill of the living room. Harry got up and opened the window to take the letter from the owl before it flew away. The letter was addressed to him in Hermione's handwriting. Opening the letter, Harry read:

'_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and his family are planning on going to the Quidditch World Cup on 18th August, and wanted to invite you to come along. I'm going as well. Let me know if interested._

_\- Hermione x_'

Harry smiled widely after reading the letter. Victoria entered the living room after getting tea started in the kitchen and was curious as to the letter Harry had received. "Hey, what's that about?" Victoria asked in pure curiosity. Harry turned his attention from the letter and onto his aunt. "Oh, nothing. Letter from Hermione. I'm being invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup in about a week." Harry replied. Victoria was surprised to hear about the invite to the big event. "That's spectacular, Harry. Are you going?" Victoria asked. Harry seemed a little caught off guard. "Well, yeah, i mean if it's okay with you?" Harry asked politely. Victoria knew that the Weasleys seemed to be Harry's second family and she would love for Harry to enjoy his school years so she would have no problem. Before she could reply, there was a knock on the door. Victoria went over to the front door and opened it to Ron and Hermione. "Ron? Hermione?" Harry questioned in surprised before they stepped inside and greeted Harry with a hug.

"Did you get my letter?" Hermione asked. Victoria went to close the door and watched the three quietly. "Yeah, i did." Harry replied with a soft smile. "So are you in?" Ron asked curiously. Harry went to look at his aunt for approval before the other two looked in the same direction. "Of course you can go." Victoria approved. The three of them were glad to hear it. "You're welcome to stay over if you'd like them to, Harry. We do have two guest rooms upstairs." Victoria suggested. Both Ron and Hermione took up the offer and of course Harry liked the idea, having Hermione and Ron go get their overnight stuff before returning and getting comfortable in the guest rooms before meeting with Harry in his room to hang out - Harry on his bed while Hermione sat on the room chair and Ron on the edge of the bed. "Your aunt...Professor Hawthrone...is lovely." Hermione complimented. Harry smiled before parting his lips to speak. "Yeah, she is." Harry replied. Ron looked around at the room while Hedwig rested on the perch. "Bet it beats staying with the Dursleys, i reckon." Ron pointed out. "Loads." Harry replied.

The two were hesitating on asking Harry about his aunt and Snape but it seemed that neither knew how to go about it. "It was quite odd, back at the shrieking shack, that your aunt seemed to take Professor Snape's side. Don't you think?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry was playing with one of Hedwig's loose feathers that fell on the ground from her grooming and having it float with his wand pointed at it while they talked. "Well, she's a professor..." Ron began before noticing Hermione's look toward him. "That doesn't mean anything. Professor Lupin was there too." Hermione corrected. Harry dropped the feather onto the ground and looked at his quarreling friends. "Are you telling me that my aunt sided with Snape because she fancies him?" Harry questioned. Ron looked at Harry while Hermione sat back in the chair. "Well..." Hermione trailed off. "Wait - she _does_ fancy him?" Ron caught on to Harry's words. Harry was put on the spot and shrugged gently. "Does it matter?" Harry refuted. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a mere second before turning back to Harry. "If you don't mind Snape being your uncle, then i suppose not." Ron pointed out. Harry didn't like the sound of it but it also wasn't his choice otherwise, it was his aunt's life. "I asked her around the holidays, if she fancied him, but all she would say is...maybe. It doesn't matter anyway, it's her love life." Harry explained, he figured that he wouldn't want her to dictate his future love life choices and she was already doing a lot for him. "That settles it then. Anyway, i bet the world cup is going to be brilliant." Ron stated. They continued to chat in Harry's bedroom while Victoria remained in the living room.

Victoria had been in the living room, writing up her curriculum for the new year that would begin in weeks but she couldn't seem to focus very well - she couldn't take her mind off of Snape. She had realized that Snape seemed to be concerned about her safety as of late, making it twice now since they had met but she wasn't positive if she was just making too much of it. Victoria decided to get back to writing up the new curriculum before she would start the dinner. After an hour, she had nearly finished the curriculum for her classes and decided to start the dinner in the kitchen to make chicken alfredo and caesar salad. The trio came out from Harry's room and into the living room downstairs before they reached the kitchen. Victoria had just set the table for four with chicken alfredo filled plates, empty cups, small bowls of salad and forks floating over and sat onto the table. "Dinner is ready if you'd like to join? I made chicken alfredo." Victoria asked. Ron immediately went over and took a seat while Hermione and a smiling Harry followed suit. "Erm, Harry told us that you had butter beer...is it true?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione shot Ron a look, thinking he was being impolite. "What?" Ron shrugged.

Harry took his fork and twirled some of the pasta before taking a bite, avoiding the discussion. "Yes, i do. Would you all like some?" Victoria asked. The three of them nodded and she took the pitcher of butter beer out from the fridge, pouring it into each glass before setting it in the middle of the table and took a seat herself to eat. After dinner, they went back upstairs, chatting as they went up, Ron complimenting Harry's aunt on being a good cook and so forth. The days went by and eventually Ron and Hermione went back to their homes before the day before the world cup when Harry was staying over at the burrow for the event. The day that Harry had left to the burrow with his trunk and Hedwig, Victoria found herself sitting in the living room with a pad of parchment on her lap once again. She had finally finished the curriculum for all seven years by the time the early evening came when there was an owl by the window. Victoria figured that it was something for Harry from another friend but when she opened the window and took the letter from the owl's beak, it was addressed to her. Closing the window, she took the letter and opened it to read:

'_Victoria,_

_I am making use of your dragon scales for a particular brew. However, as you have claimed to be a previous Advanced Potions professor, i believe i need your assistance. Would you mind?_

_\- Severus_

_Spinner's End_

_Cokeworth, England_'

Victoria couldn't believe her eyes that she had received a letter from Snape but she was glad that she did. Victoria went and got herself dressed in her black, vintage, off the shoulder, lace, long sleeve dress that went to just above the knee and black heels before grabbing a light coat with an umbrella and headed out the backdoor. Looking back at the letter, she spotted the address and then apparated to Cokeworth, England. Upon arriving there, she walked down the streets of the town, scanning the street names before finally finding the murky street, _Spinner's End_. Putting the letter back into her coat pocket as her other hand held the umbrella, Victoria was startled by a figure that had just approached her. Looking at the figure, she noticed that it was none other than Severus Snape. "This way, Victoria." Snape motioned, having a quiver of a smirk on the corner of his lips before watching Victoria walk ahead of him. Snape directed Victoria to the door of his residence on the gloomy street and opened it, having both of them step inside.

Once the door was closed, Victoria removed her coat before Snape generously took it and hung it on the coat hook beside the door with her umbrella then he walked over to the room where he had his potions and cauldron. While Victoria followed his lead, she passed by his study room with his desk and walls covered in books before walking down the narrow hallway and into the room he went into. The residence was a little smaller and narrower than what she was used to, but somehow she found it to be quaint. Noticing the potion ingredients on the table next to the cauldron, her green eyes laid on the box of dragon scales she had gifted Snape laying next to a jar of eel eyes, bottle of horklump juice and a jar full of liver of toads before turning her focus onto Snape once more. "What exactly are you brewing, Severus?" Victoria asked, watching him beginning the potion, completely focused on the cauldron as he took the bottle of horklump juice and began adding drops into the cauldron. "I'm concocting a cure for Spattergroit. Obviously, there isn't any cure for such unknown contagious fungus, however...having such a rare ingredient and an advanced potion assistant, i assume such cure could be possible." Snape explained, putting the bottle back onto the table and turning his focus onto Victoria before taking his wand and casting a spell on the potion to combine properly as he mixed it counter clockwise.

Victoria took the words Snape spoke to her as a compliment and tried her best to prevent a blush that would radiate on her cheeks like a schoolgirl with her crush by placing a warm smile quickly onto her pink lips. "Thank you, Severus. It is a rare occasion to work with the potions master, i find myself very fortunate." Victoria replied in a sincere tone. Snape had paused his mixing of the potion once hearing the words escape her mouth. Snape wasn't used to such honest compliments but merely used to brew whatever Dumbledore expected him to such as Lupin's lycanthropy potion to prevent his transformation on a full moon the previous year or his own concoctions but never had such recognition. Silence clouded the room for a moment as he locked eyes with Victoria before briefly turning them onto the cauldron. "The feeling is mutual." Snape replied. Victoria crooked her smile before Snape continued mixing clockwise once more. "Please drop in two eel eyes." Snape instructed.

Victoria nodded before opening the jar of eel eyes and with the small, aluminum scooper, Victoria scooped up two eel eyes and dropped the eyes one by one into the cauldron. The potion inside the cauldron was simmering while Snape continued mixing the potion with magic and went to fetch another ingredient from his storage. Having gathered a jar of lionfish spines, Snape returned to the table. "Now...i will need for you to precisely, add an additional drop _and_ one drop _only_...of the horklump juice and two toad livers at the same time as i put my ingredient into the cauldron. As you may know, timing is everything." Snape instructed, keeping his tone serious. Victoria felt that she was in potions class all over again but, she wouldn't complain having one on one time with Snape. "Yes, professor. Once the cauldron boils, it's a positive sign that it's going accordingly." Victoria replied, looking at the cauldron before inadvertently catching Snape's hovering glance before smiling softly and looking back to the cauldron. Snape was merely impressed.

Victoria had gotten the jar of toad livers opened, placing two in one hand and had the horklump juice at the ready in the other while Snape began dropping ten lionfish spines. Victoria dropped one drop of the horklump juice and put in the livers together immediately which caused the potion to boil. "Impressive." Snape stated before changing the direction of the mixing, having it now go clockwise. "Now...the dragon scales. One should be sufficient enough for this potion." Snape explained. Taking the box of the two dragon scales, Snape opened it and took precisely one scale. Keeping his focus on the greyish green scale which was the size of a guitar pick before dropping it into the cauldron. Once the mixing finished, Snape took his wand to point at the cauldron. "Now, we finish together. I assume you know the spell..." Snape questioned. Victoria took out her wand and suddenly white lightning shot from her wand on the potion, Snape's wand was doing the same as they finished the potion together. "This potion, should be ready in no more than a day as i let it set." Snape stated before putting up the ingredients.

Victoria went to help by closing the jars and the box, causing Snape to pause for a moment. "Thank you for inviting me over, Severus. I had fun, and hope to return the invite one day." Victoria pointed out with a soft smile. For a minute there, Victoria could have sworn she saw a Snape form a small smile her way but she didn't set herself up to think too much of it. Snape had enjoyed her company and that was one of the reasons he had invited her over, the potion making was merely a cover for him to spend time with Victoria. "I appreciate your help and your company..._however_, I'm sure that Mr. Potter is expecting you back home..." Snape replied, modestly excusing Victoria while knowing that she was Harry's guardian. Victoria sighed before she edged towards the door frame of the room. "Harry is at the World Cup with the Weasleys. But i see that you are busy, I'll see you at Hogwarts on the first, Severus." Victoria replied hesitantly before stepping out of the room. When she made it to the front door, putting her coat back on and grabbing her umbrella, she went to put her hand on the doorknob when a voice caused her to stop. "Victoria..." Snape spoke hesitantly, gaining Victoria's attention as he stood steps away. Victoria paused at the door before turning around face Snape, having a warm smile planted on her face. "Yes?" Victoria asked. Snape had his hands at his sides and parted his lips to reply. "Mind accompanying me for tea, perhaps?" Snape asked with uncertainty, he wasn't used to having much of a social life and her likeness of Lily played a good part of it.

The fact that Victoria had taken an interest in him and is fond of potions had broken the ice a little between them, on Snape's end. "I would like that." Victoria replied before she went to start unbuttoning her coat to hang it up once again. Snape found himself watching her unbutton her coat before shifting his attention onto his study and walked off to the kitchen in order to start tea. Victoria looked up after hearing his footsteps walk away from her to hear a little racket in the kitchen before it stopped a minute later. Walking into his study, Victoria scanned the bookshelf with her arms crossed, looking at the numerous potion books, spell books and literature that rested on the dusty shelves before she turned to look over her shoulder to spot Snape just enter the room with a plate of muffins. "Sorry. I was just curious on your collection of books. You have quite a detailed collection, Severus." Victoria explained herself, locking eyes with Snape. Snape had studied her for a moment before making a quiver of a half smile. "Indeed." Snape responded simply before having the tea cups filled with hot tea float into the room, taking one before sitting at his desk with the plate, Victoria taking the other tea cup, taking a muffin and went to sit on the leather chair in the room.

Taking a sip of the tea, Victoria swallowed the warm drink and placed the cup onto the small table beside the chair to try small bite of the muffin. "Lemon poppy seed...how did you know?" Victoria asked after tasting the muffin. Snape had noticed every morning at breakfast since the middle of her first year teaching at Hogwarts, that the muffin she would grab from the variety they had in then great hall had always been the lemon poppy seed - he always noticed the small details when it came to whom he cared about. "I assumed it was a favorite of yours, noticeably it is the muffin you take each morning in the great hall, correct?" Snape explained. Victoria was surprised that Snape had noticed the little details about her which impressed her. "Correct. I'm quite flattered, Severus. Thank you." Victoria replied, trying to prevent herself from blushing and remain professional but it wasn't necessarily working to her favor as a faint blush crept onto her porcelain cheeks. Snape noticed the blush but kept it to himself as he took a sip of his own cup of tea. "Curiosity finds me, what exactly drew you to find a gift in potion making?" Snape asked curiously. Victoria placed the partial eaten muffin on her lap and held the cup of tea when the question was directed at her. "Ever since i had taken my first week of potions class at Ilvermorny in Professor Lockwood's class, my first year. Before then, i had enjoyed mixing things in the kitchen when cooking since my adoptive parents are muggles." Victoria replied before taking another sip of her tea.

Snape listened on to Victoria's response and noted that she was raised by muggles like her sister Lily. He still had regretted ever calling Lily a mudblood and surely he would never make the mistake twice. "Intriguing. Instructors have heavy influence on their students, whether students like to admit it or not." Snape replied. Victoria was curious on how Snape became the potions master at the school herself. "How did you get into potions, Severus?" Victoria asked. Severus suspected he would be asked the same question but figured out that this one on one time was getting to know one another. "I began at a rather _young_ age, as my mother was the only parent of mine that had magical blood and had a knack for potions herself. Despite the fact, i had studied and experimented _purely_ out of interest as one would study a subject of interest and progress in such." Snape explained, of course leaving out a minor excerpt on trying to strive for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Victoria smiled softly as she listened to his explanation on how he had gotten into potions, she enjoyed listening to him talk.

They continued to talk about each other's interests for a little longer before it began to get late and Victoria had to prepare for the start of the year, besides it wouldn't be appropriate to stay overnight at a coworker's residence that she wasn't yet in a relationship with. As Victoria went to the coat rack, she reached for her coat before Snape appeared and went to help her put the coat on. "Thank you, Severus." Victoria thanked, taking her umbrella in her hand then turning to face Snape inches away from her. "My pleasure." Snape replied in an intimate tone. His _voice_, his _lips_ were tempting for Victoria as her lips were tempting for Snape as moments passed between them in mere silence. Of course there was temptation within the small distance in between them by the front door but neither Victoria or Snape figured one another were ready just yet. "Enjoy the rest of the summer, Severus. I'll see you at Hogwarts...on the first." Victoria hesitantly excused herself before she exited his residence. Snape was rather pleased with the evening and found himself walking back to his study with a genuine smile.


	12. Closer

**Chapter twelve:**

_Closer_

It was September 1st and since Harry was with the Weasleys for the week, they offered that they could take him to platform 9 3/4 upon Victoria's visit to check up on her nephew, the moment she heard about the incident that happened at the world cup. That afternoon, she had gathered her things and her teaching cart before heading out to her backyard in order to apparate to Hogsmeade. Once she arrived in Hogsmeade, Victoria began to walk to the location of the carriages that were pulled hy thestrals, though she didn't see them because she hasn't witnessed death. Once getting to the carriages, Victoria took a seat in one that was occupied by Professor Flitwick and they began pulling towards the castle. While sitting in the carriage, Victoria's mind was clouded with the day she was at Snape's residence and the moment that they had before she went home. Though it was just a moment of silence, it was a lingering and intimate silence.

Victoria caught herself sharing a gentle smile in the carriage before her focus was interrupted by Flitwick. "Is everything alright, Victoria?" Flitwick questioned upon spotting her deep in thought. Victoria's focus broke and turned her attention onto Flitwick. "Oh yes, everything is fine. How was your summer, Filius?" Victoria asked, changing the subject in order to take the focus off of her. She was smiling from thinking back on the moments she had with Snape over the summer. "My summer was splendid! Finally got around to growing my Asphodel plant. Did you know that it's an ingredient in the Draught of the Living Dead and related to the Lily? Quite useful besides it's beautiful appearance." Flitwick explained. Victoria nodded with a gentle polite smile. "I believe so. It certainly is beautiful, Filius." Victoria replied. The carriages finally arrived to the castle and both professors got out of the carriage to enter into the castle to their classrooms.

Victoria was happy to be back at Hogwarts but upon setting up her classroom, she was alerted by a particular professor at the entrance. "The headmaster is calling meeting in his office for _every_ professor to attend, I'm afraid it is mandatory." Snape informed, keeping his posture straight while slipping a quiver of a smirk. Victoria was surprised to see Snape this soon of her arrival but she was pleased. "Thank you for informing me, Severus." Victoria replied with a gentle smile while she steadied her rhythm after her heart skipped a beat upon noticing Snape. She set the chalk and eraser down onto the tray on the chalkboard and patted her hands from the chalk dust to leave the classroom with Snape. "What exactly is this meeting about?" Victoria asked curiously, keeping her hands at her side while they walked towards the floor in which Dumbledore's office was located together, just inches apart. "I have yet to be informed but my suspicions lie upon the arrival of a certain person from the Ministry. A particular school event, perhaps?" Snape speculated.

They arrived at the gargoyle that moved once the password was spoken and went up the staircase to the office, spotting other professors awaiting the rest of the staff to arrive. Victoria spotted McGonagall, Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney, Sinistra and the like along with Barty Crouch from the Ministry, who looked over to spot herself and Snape. "Pleased to see you join us, Severus and Victoria." Dumbledore greeted them. Victoria folded her arms while Snape held his hands in front of himself. "I was informed that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastair Moody, will be running slightly late. So I will begin the meeting with his absence." Dumbledore addressed, looking at each professor in the office. Barty Crouch scanned the room before turning to Dumbledore. "I suppose the event of the tournament will be announced this evening, am I correct?" Barty clarified. McGonagall took a few steps forward. "What is this about, Albus?" McGonagall asked in slight concern. Dumbledore decided to stand up from his desk. "There will be a Trwizard tournament held at Hogwarts this year. Our school has been chosen for the renewal of the event after it was put to an end back in 1792 where the three headmaster judges were injured by a rampaging cockatrice." Dumbledore explained.

Victoria had no idea what the Triwizard tournament was, Ilvermorny never took part in it and they had never studied it since they had no ties to Europe. "Excuse me, but what exactly is the Triwizard tournament?" Victoria asked, slightly confused. Barty Crouch placed a skeptical look on his expression to Victoria's question but Dumbledore went to explain it to Barty in a quick whisper about her being from America and having been at Ilvermorny. "Oh, okay, that explains it. Miss Hawthrone, the Triwizard tournament consists of three schools competing for the cup. One school, in this case Hogwarts, holds the tournament while three competitors are chosen by the goblet to compete in three tasks that are precisely difficult and dangerous. The winner, wins a cash prize and eternal glory." Barty explained. Victoria took it all in and figured that this was a big event that was being placed this year. Dumbledore went on to explain further. "There will also be a Yule ball, in which the three competitors will be the first to dance then the rest may join in. Only fourth years and above are allowed to attend without dates. It's a way for all three schools to mingle." Dumbledore expressed.

Victoria liked the sound of the Yule ball, getting to get dressed up and music as well but she only had one person she would attend it with as part of the guests instead of chaperoning. "We will be addressing the event tonight during the beginning of the year feast. Our guests will be arriving in October." Dumbledore explained. Snape had heard about the Triwizard tournament but was curious about the wizarding schools participating in the tournament. "Which schools exactly will be participating in this tournament?" Snape asked curiously. Dumbledore looked at Barty before looking to Snape. "Beauxbaton Academy of France and Durmstrang of Bulgaria, Severus." Dumbledore replied simply. Snape held his composure as he knew one particular person from Bulgaria that was headmaster of Durmstrang which had also been a former death eater but it wasn't hard for both Dumbledore and Victoria to notice Snape being a little irked by the schools participating, only Dumbledore knew why.

The meeting had ended and the professors were excused to go about their early evening until the feast except for Victoria. "May I speak with you for a moment, Victoria?" Dumbledore asked. Victoria looked from Snape and back to Dumbledore. "Of course." Victoria replied. Once the office was empty besides the two of them, Dumbledore turned to Victoria. "I must ask, would you be willing to get into teaching the extracurricular class of _Ghoul Studies_ this year, Victoria? I only ask because I had been given short notice of that professor's departure from the school." Dumbledore asked in hope. Victoria wasn't precisely prepared for the subject but it seemed not too far fetched from her current class. "I can try, headmaster. Perhaps to help me prepare, I can add it to my sixth and seventh year's curriculum since they are precisely taking my course to study for N.E.W.T.S and hold the extracurricular class once a week for the rest of the classes?" Victoria estimated. Dumbledore took it into thought and found the new insertion to be refreshing. "That will be fine, Victoria, I appreciate your compliance. Which day of the week would you prefer to teach this course?" Dumbledore asked. Victoria thought over her schedule and figured out a date. "Tuesday's or Wednesday's." Victoria thought out loud. Dumbledore knew the schedules of professors and parted his lips to speak. "Perhaps Wednesday's would be best, as the rest of the school week seems quite crowded." Dumbledore pointed out. Victoria smiled gently. "Yes, that works." Victoria replied assertively. Dumbledore nodded and glanced at the clock. "Splendid. I will see you at the feast." Dumbledore stated before watching Victoria exit the office.

The students began arriving to the castle and getting into their houses to get ready for the feast while the first years waited in the hallway before the great hall. Victoria had entered the great hall along with the other professors to be seated at the professors table before the students were let inside the great hall to be seated. Watching as the new first years got sorted, Victoria noticed Harry had gotten to the school safely as he sat at the Gryffindor table. Before Victoria could look in Snape's direction, the goblet of fire appeared in the front of the podium area. Dumbledore approached the podium and looked at the hall full of students. "This year Hogwarts will play host to a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. During which time a single student gets to represent his or her school in a series of magical contests. Eternal glory awaits the student who wins the tournament." Dumbledore explained. There was lightning that came from the ceiling in the great hall before a figure entered a little late, one that had a fake eye over where his real eye would be and wore a fake leg, limping down the great hall. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore announced into the silence. "Professor Moody." he added. Moody seemed indifferent and not too welcoming when he approached the table where the professors sat before taking out a flask and drank it's contents.

Victoria found the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to be a little odd but she had noticed every year that she had been at the school, there happened to be new teacher for that subject. "May I also add that we have one of our very own professors taking over the extracurricular class _Ghoul Studies_ this year in addition to their current _History of Magic_ class, Miss Victoria Hawthrone." Dumbledore announced, pointing to Victoria before Dumbledore went on to explain the Triwizard tournament to the students, explaining the last time it was held and what it consisted of including when the two other schools will arrive while Victoria found her gaze hovering passed Moody to Snape who sat there awkwardly next to Moody. Snape along with several other professors clapped gently at the announcement. The students seemed very interested in the tournament that was being announced but then Dumbledore went on to explain the age restriction which wasn't pleasing to them. "Eagerness, though, I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard tournament to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to put forth an age restriction on participants this year. Only students who are of the age of seventeen years or older will be allowed to putforth their names for consideration in this tournament." Dumbledore explained, pausing from the occuring disappointing reactions and booing from the students in the hall. "This is a measure, we feel is _necessary_...given that the tasks of the tournament will be difficult and dangerous; however, it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventhyear will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underagestudent will be able to hoodwink our impartial judge into making them a champion at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated firmly.

It was obvious that Fred and George Weasley were disappointed by the fact that they missed the opportunity by a year and Victoria noticed that from where she was sitting from behind the podium. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you areunder seventeen" Dumbledore added, piercing his eyes at the students. "It's time for bed, you all need to be alert and restedfor your lessons tomorrow morning. Pip Pip!" Dumbledore dismissed the students and staff, turning to walk over Moody and talk to him. As Victoria and Snape we to get up from the table along with a few other professors, the Weasley twins decided to stay behind with the trio and Neville. "They can't do that!" George Weasley exclaimed while standing up and glaring at Dumbledore, he seemed rather bothered. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?" George added in a mild plea, but Dumbledore simply ignored the Weasley twin as he and Moody walked off from the great hall. Victoria watched the scene play out as Snape walked over to the other side of the table, standing near Victoria with a slightly amused expression, watching on as well for a moment. Harry looked up at his aunt who smiled at him before noticing Snape beside her. As Snape began leaving the podium, Victoria trailed behind Snape, deciding to turn in for the night as well while Snape turned his piercing eyes to Harry, who watched both professors exit the great hall. "They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, watching as some professors left the table at the podium while others remained talking. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to donormally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!" Fred added.

Harry wished that the twins gave up as well as Hermione since the great hall was nearly empty. The trio, Neville and the twins eventually left the great hall and the other professors did as well. The next morning came and it meant it was a new year to teach. Having her first class to teach, which were the sixth years, it had Fred and George Weasley were in attendance. They both were still disappointed in the announcement the previous night regarding the Triwizard tournament but Victoria knew they were bound to be up to something. Since her sixth and seventh years had covered the previous history of magic topics, Victoria had inserted some _Ghoul _Studies into the curriculum. "Since we have covered everything previously regarding the history of magic and wizards that is required for your N.E.W.T.S, I have decided to dab into a little bit of Ghoul Studies." Victoria explained to her class. The sixth years groaned a little at the new addition to the curriculum. "You may know that I will be teaching the class of Ghoul Studies in addition to History of Magic and though we will not cover every aspect of it in this class, you are very welcome to take up the extracurricular class if interested further for an extra hour after school on Wednesdays, starting next week. For now, we will be learning about vampires and ghosts." Victoria instructed before passing out the books that were passed on to her from the previous Ghoul Studies professor, having them float to each desk.

Victoria then went on to write on the board about vampires, such as their description and weaknesses then calling on students to answer questions after reading a page or two before moving into ghosts, doing the same. Once class was finished after assigning them homework, Victoria went to dish out her fourth years curriculum as the students changed classes. At her desk, Victoria pulled out the parchment paper and laid it onto the desk before writing the subject _Goblin Rebellions _onto the board when be students came into the classroom once again. Victoria then went to sit at her desk to spot Harry approach her for a moment. "Is everything okay, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously. Victoria haven't gotten the chance to speak to her nephew since the day after the world cup incident. "Yeah, everything is fine. I didn't mean to worry you about what happened at the world cup." Harry replied, feeling guilty for worrying his aunt. Victoria formed a warm smile at Harry before parting her lips to reply. "It's okay, Harry. I'm just glad that you're okay. I would be an awful guardian if something happened." Victoria stated. The students were all seated besides Harry while Ron and Hermione we're saving him a seat. "No, no you're brilliant. Truly." Harry swiftly spoke. Victoria sighed with relief before shuffling the papers in front of her. "Thanks. Best get seated." Victoria instructed, standing up from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom before Harry rushed over to sit by his friends.

Victoria went to teach the class about the Goblin Rebellions and gave them homework to complete, a two foot essay, before announcing her extracurricular class of Ghoul Studies after school on Wednesdays beginning the next week, in which Hermione swiftly went to add her name to the list of attendance for the class. "Thank you, Miss Granger." Victoria thanked, taking the signed list and setting it aside for her next classes through the week. "I cannot wait to learn about ghouls, vampires and ghosts. Though, I know that vampires are afraid of the light as it will literally burn them to death. Silver too." Hermione stated. Victoria nodded at the spunk that Hermione had and smiled softly. "I'm pleased that you're looking forward to the class." Victoria replied before watching Hermione exit the classroom. She wasn't expecting her nephew to take the class, would've been nice but she gave him the freedom to choose what he wanted. Victoria then went to prepare for the Ghoul Studies curriculum in her office for the afternoon, up until lunch time.

After having lunch, Victoria left the great hall and before entering her class room, she was approached by Snape, catching her off guard. "_Victoria_." Snape said ever so smoothly, causing Victoria to turn her green eyes from the door of her classroom and onto Snape. "Yes, Severus?" Victoria replied, taking a moment to calm her racing heart. Snape pierced his dark eyes onto the ginger haired professor. "I hear, that you're now taking up Ghoul Studies?" Snape questioned with raised eyebrow. Victoria played with the side of her black dress with her right hand, maintaining her composure from the tension. "Yes, the headmaster asked me to teach the extracurricular class on short notice. I figured one hour a week wasn't too atrocious to my work schedule." Victoria responded. Snape, of course, was merely curious about the situation but it was also an excuse to speak to her more and more. "I wouldn't consider vampires, ghosts and the like to be too atrocious, though highly frowned upon. Intriguing at best..._however_, I was-" Snape stated before cutting himself off, noticing a few students were looking at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the great hall before Harry stopped and noticed Snape talking to his aunt for a moment. Victoria turned her attention in the direction Snape was looking, to notice Harry watching before Harry decided to leave with his friends once Victoria looked over. Of course Harry and his friends would end up talking about it back in the common room, though Harry knew he had no say on his aunt's love life. Snape then turned back to Victoria in amid silence. "You were saying?" Victoria asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Snape was bothered that Harry and his friends had been listening onto their conversation but simply cleared his mind for the time being when Victoria spoke. "I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing the outcome of the potion we had concocted over the summer? It came out quite effectively." Snape asked. Victoria quirked an eyebrow at his invitation and let a gentle smile creep onto her lips. "Of course. You brought it to the school with you?" Victoria questioned. Snape shown a quiver of a smile before parting his in reply. "Of course, I bring my experiments with me. Therefore, I could work on them during after hours." Snape explained. Victoria would of course jump at the chance to spend time with Snape unless she had an unbreakable, busy schedule. "I would love to." Victoria replied. It wasn't too hard to spot the pleased expression on Snape's face, was he beginning to open up a little to Victoria? It seemed so. "Perhaps, tonight at nightfall?" Snape offered. Victoria knew it was more quiet during the night time and only assumed it was the best time without interruptions from students. "Sounds great, Severus." Victoria agreed. Snape then excused himself to teach his next class for the day while Victoria entered her empty classroom.

That night after dinner, Victoria had made her way to the dungeons and to the potions classroom to spot Snape in his office. Appearing by the cracked door, Victoria knocked against it as she peered at Snape from within the crack. Snape spotted the ginger hair and green eyes that belonged to Victoria and made his way there casually to open the door completely. "You wished to see me?' Victoria said in a light tease. Snape formed a rather amused expression on his face before letting it fall once more. "Yes. Come in." Snape replied hesitantly before stepping aside, watching Victoria step inside. Once she was inside the office, Snape closed the door and walked over to his completed potion from over the summer. Picking up the box that held rows of vials that held the potion, he walked over and set the box onto his desk before opening the top. Victoria watched his movements before he would turn his attention onto her. "I present, the possible cure for Spattergroit..." Snape trailed off as he held up one of the vials with the purple potion. Victoria pursed her lips before walking a little closer to observe the potion he held. "Have you tested it on one with the disease? It could be tested on a patient at St. Mungo's." Victoria suggested. Snape lowered the vial and placed it back into the box. "If a patient is willing, however, until then I shall keep it between us as I expect that you should as well." Snape pointed out.

Victoria folded her arms before parting her lips in reply. "Of course. I have no intention of spreading it around, it isn't my invention." Victoria explained. Snape noticed her honesty and appreciated her loyalty on the confidentiality about the cure. "I appreciate your confidentiality. Perhaps...i shall get it tested this summer." Snape stated. Victoria smiled softly as he closed the box and placed it back where it once was. "I think it's great that there's a possible cure for it and I admire your heart at helping those that need it, Severus." Victoria pointed out. Snape was caught off guard by her compliments and didn't know how to exactly react. "I appreciate your time, Victoria. It helps having another who is experienced in potions such as myself." Snape stated, politely excusing himself. Why was he closing himself off again? Victoria figured she was starting to see him open up but perhaps he was taking it slowly though she was afraid she had made a wrong move at the wrong time. "Thank you...i appreciate your time as well..." Victoria trailed off hesitantly. There was a meek silence in the office before Victoria bit her bottom lip before speaking once more. "I best turn in. I have an early morning class to teach first thing after breakfast. It was nice, Severus. Goodnight." Victoria excused herself politely as she edged towards the door. Snape watched as she excused herself before he went to speak. "Indeed." he simply replied. Victoria then exited the office and the classroom before taking only a couple steps to pass by Mad-eye Moody standing in the hall who seemed quite interested in her, though she didn't know why but he gave her a bad feeling.

Walking, passed Moody, Victoria ignored him before she heard footsteps her way down the hall from the Potions classroom before she looked behind her to find Moody limping her way. "I believe we haven't met. Alastor..." Moody introduced forcefully. Victoria was slightly uncomfortable but wanted to be polite. "Victoria." Victoria replied. Mad-eye seemed to be in thought before deciding to comment. "Not from around here, I expect...though you look very familiar...hmm.." Mad-eye pointed out. Victoria folded her arms as she was giving off her discomfort in body language. "Not exactly. I best get going." Victoria excused herself. Mad-eye watched as she began to step away from him before he continued to follow. "Mind telling me when you started here?" Moody asked forwardly. Victoria stopped at the end of the hall and turned to face him. "Look, I'm-" Victoria began in a bothered manner before spotting Snape approach them and stopped talking. Snape noticed Victoria seemed bothered by Mad-eye and could hear it from down the hall when he was leaving to patrol the corridor for the night. "May I suggest letting Victoria get a night's rest? I sure wouldn't want trouble..._unfolding_...among the staff, would we, Mad-eye?" Snape suggested in an adamant tone as he turned his dark gaze from Victoria to pierce them at Mad-eye. Mad-eye hesitated for a moment before licking his lips. "Course not." Mad-eye replied before limping away from the scene in the opposite direction. Snape and Victoria watched him leave before Snape looked back to Victoria. "Thank you, Severus." Victoria thanked, she didn't expect Snape to come to her rescue. "My pleasure." Snape stated. They walked together until she reached her classroom and then she turned in for bed meanwhile Snape patrolled the corridor before he, too, went to turn in.


	13. The Champions

**Chapter thirteen:**

_The Champions_

It was now the end of October, as a month passed and there was going to be the announcement of the two schools arriving to the castle. Victoria had been looking forward to seeing the other schools while at the same time, she had looked forward to the Yule ball. As the evening dawned and classes were done for the day, the students and staff entered the great hall to be seated though some were in discussion about seeing the arrival of an abraxan flown carriage and a underwater ship arriving to the castle. Victoria sat down in her chair at the professors table while Snape had as well along with the rest of the professors before Barty Crouch appeared beside the podium. Dumbledore then walked over and approached the podium, having the owl seal spread it's wings, causing the stir of the students to calm down. "The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. lf chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when l say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. In which is why, the age is set for seventeen as I had informed before a month ago, though I know it disappointed some of you." Dumbledore explained, laying his eyes on the Weasley twins, as they mostly complained about not being able to compete.

Dumbledore then turned his attention away from the twins and onto the doors of the great hall. "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore announced before the doors flew open. The witches from the Beauxbatons in France came in with a dance in their baby blue dresses and matching hats before finishing at the front by the podium with their tall headmaster, Madam Maxine, arriving at the end. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, lgor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announced as well. As the male students of Durmstrang marched down the aisle with their staffs in hand, music performing, Snape gave off a rather displeased look at the presence of Igor Karkaroff, who was a former death eater that he knew. Victoria watched on as they blew the flame at the end of the song, finding herself entertained by the performance in which Snape noticed briefly, though Victoria didn't know about Igor Karkaroff.

Madam Maxine and Igor Karkaroff took a seat at the table that had been extended for a few more seats while the students at the other two schools joined the tables with the Hogwarts students, Slytherin and Gryffindor, that were extended as well. "Professor Dumbly-dorr, my horses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to." Madam Maxine stated as she sat down. Victoria watched as she sat down on her side of the table, noticing her tall stature and Igor Karkaroff sat on the other end where Snape was. "Don't worry, Madame Maxime. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of seeing to them." Dumbledore explained, motioning towards Hagrid before making his way back to the podium. Madam Maxine turned to a smiling Hagrid to talk. "But you know, Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single-malt whiskey." Madame Maxine stated. Hagrid wasn't paying attention to where his fork was when he set it down to stab what he was aiming for his plate but got Flitwick instead as he listened to Maxine. "You idiot!" Flitwick exclaimed, taking the fork out in irritation. Victoria watched the whole scene and covered her mouth at the aftermath. "Your attention, please! It is now our turn to give you our welcome, here at Hogwarts. Let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore stated, cueing the music and having the lyrics float above the hall for everyone to see. This would definitely be a first for Victoria, she has never heard the school song but half the students didn't look too thrilled to be singing amongst their peers.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The students sang along with some of the staff, though of course some students refused to sing it. Victoria read the lyrics above them and found the song to be quite interesting while she kept her lips pursed, obviously amused as she leaned over to look at Snape, whom seemed unamused by the song but also having to sit near Igor Karkaroff. The song ended and Dumbledore went to address the hall of students once again, having Victoria lean back to look at the students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming the Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be bothcomfortable and enjoyable this year." Dumbledore stated as he had received warm smiles in return from the two guest schools. The goblet of fire was revealed once more, having the flame swirl up from the goblet. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Halloween, which will be tomorrow night in which the goblet will choose three names to compete, who it has judged most worthy to represent their school. Do not make the decision so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back on this tournament." Dumbledore explained as he watched the students listen on before going on to explain further.

"The goblet will be put in the entrance hall for those of the age of seventeen who wish to enter the tournament, can enter. To be certain that no underage student will be tempted to enter, I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet of Fire. No one under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line, I can ensure that so no foolish attempts will be considered." Dumbledore added sternly. Then Dumbledore had excused the students off for bed once they would finish their dinner from the feast. As promised, the goblet was placed into the entrance hall and the staff began to leave the podium. Victoria found herself standing in front of the goblet, curiously watching the blue flame from the goblet when Snape approached, piercing his eyes in warning towards Karkaroff as he passed by before placing them onto Victoria. "Not thinking of participating, if possible, are you?" Snape asked in a light teasing tone, clearly humoring himself at the remark. Victoria formed a crooked smile onto her lips at Snape's words before she turned her green eyes away from the blue flame and onto the dark haired potions master. "If I could, what would you do if I did?" Victoria replied curiously, teasing lightly back. Snape kept his composure aside from a smirk that was placed into his lips before letting it fall a moment later. "I would be hopeful that the goblet would, perhaps, consider _other_ competitors. Not that I question your ability, but as for your safety..." Snape explained.

Victoria rose an eyebrow at the explanation she was given, amused but she knew she would never enter such a tournament, even if qualified - this was merely a test to see how Snape felt about her. "I see. Well, it should be interesting tomorrow who will be chosen to compete. I would wish them the best of luck." Victoria stated before edging away from the goblet. Snape watched her walk out of the room and followed to do the same. Victoria had organized her students papers and did some correcting before leaving her classroom to patrol the corridor when she passed by the entrance hall, curious to see the blue flame again when she spotted Moody admiring the goblet before noticing her presence. "Admiring the goblet as well?" Victoria asked curiously. Moody immediately went to leave the hall awkwardly, limping as he passed by her mumbling. "Yes, it's quite exotic." Moody mumbled before leaving the hall. Victoria figured he was just grumpy from their last meeting which he seemed harassing to her that Snape had interrupted.

While the next day she taught the fourth years and throughout the previous night and during the following day, students began putting their names into the goblet of fire. Everyone was talking about who would be chosen to compete while some underage students were still disappointed on not being able to put their name into the goblet. Victoria was glad to know that no one under the age of seventeen we're able to put their name into the goblet of fire, she didn't have to worry about Harry entering the dangerous tournament. As the day turned into the evening, the students gathered into the great hall along with the visiting students and the staff. The goblet has been lit up once more with the blue flame and Dumbledore left the podium to approach the goblet, turning up his voice to speak in the middle of the hall. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for...the selecton of the champions." Dumbledore announced. Barty Crouch had been in the great hall as well, watching and listening on to the decisions the goblet have made. Victoria watched as the rest of the room had when the first piece of paper flew out of the goblet, followed with a tiny flame that extinguished once Dumbledore touched the paper. "The Champion from Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore read off the paper, the Durmstrang students applauded with some Hogwarts students.

The next champion paper was shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught the piece of paper. "The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced additionally. The students from Beauxbatons applauded and Hogwarts did as well. It was now the last and final contestant to be drawn for Hogwarts. "The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced upon getting the piece of paper. Cedric had as well been applauded and the three champions had went to the back of the hall to gather together. Victoria was pleased to see who the Hogwarts champion was and that the tournament would be an interesting event to watch but then there was a flame still active in the goblet that went to shoot out another piece of paper, catching the attention of everyone, especially the staff. Victoria curiously watched on with the rest of the staff when Dumbledore caught the extra piece of paper, watching the look of shock write across the headmaster's face. "Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Dumbledore stated in bewilderment. Victoria's eyes widened at the name announced, looking over towards her nephew, having both shock and worry fall on her. "No. No." Hagrid said from the professors table. Harry looked just as shocked as the rest of the great Hall, causing Victoria to want to know why this was happening. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted once more, furious yet awaiting Harry's acknowledgement.

Harry had stood up and Hermione pushed him to go up to the front. Harry scanned the room at his stunned classmates and professors, locking his worried eyes with his aunt Victoria for a moment before heading up to Dumbledore and taking the piece of paper, looking at it with his name written on it. Dumbledore had called for all the headmasters to meet in his office along with McGonagall, Harry and the three other champions. Victoria got up from the table at the podium, making her way down the steps and exiting the hall to follow. Snape watched as she left but wasn't able to catch her in time before getting up himself to leave while the rest of the students continued to eat. Victoria made her way down the corridor and to the gargoyle that would lead to Dumbledore's office but before she could speak the password, Snape had turned the corner and caused her to stop. "Victoria...where exactly are you going?" Snape questioned as he approached her swiftly. Victoria looked over to Snape with her right hand on her hip. "To Dumbledore, obviously." Victoria pointed out, turning back to the gargoyle and raising her left hand to begin using the password. Snape quirked a brow at the response before marching over to lower her arm with his hand. "I advise to _not_ interrupt...it is, however, between headmasters and the selected students." Snape warned. Victoria felt goosebumps when Snape touched her arm but cleared her mind in order to focus on the current situation. "But my nephew, Harry-" Victoria began before Snape cut her off. "-will be fine...may I suggest, returning to the great hall?" Snape stated, his expression remained placid.

Snape knew what was taking place in the office and would surely find out later but for now, he didn't want there being any interruptions, knowing that Dumbledore would need to figure out some resolution to the situation that had unfolded - he knew things that Victoria didn't. Victoria paused for a moment as her green eyes hovered onto her left arm with Snape's hand still placed onto her arm. "By all means necessary..." Victoria replied professionally. Snape took a few seconds to notice his hand was still placed on Victoria and immediately removed it in a slight awkward manner. Victoria formed a light, crooked smirk on her lips before turning around to walk back to the great hall while Snape followed a second after, making sure she entered the great hall before he made his way into Dumbledore's office in the midst of the brief conversation between Igor Karkaroff and Madame Maxine disputing the second Hogwarts champion. "No one is at fault but Potter, Karkaroff." Snape butted in, causing looks from the headmasters as Snape pierced a stare at Harry. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules of the tournament, he has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here..." Snape added, having suspicion towards Harry. "Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore replied, turning to face Harry after gathering his thoughts about the event. "Harry, did you place your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry turned his focus on to Dumbledore from Snape when asked the question.

"No." Harry replied honestly. Snape had a sly look of disbelief as he rolled his eyes at Harry's answer. '_Typical answer_.' Snape thought. Dumbledore sighed. "Did you get an older student to place your name into the goblet?" Dumbledore questioned further. Snape and the other headmasters listened on. "No." Harry replied once again honestly. Both madam Maxine and Igor Karkaroff were annoyed with the replies they had gotten, thinking he was lying and still managed to enter the tournament underage. McGonagall had shot a glare towards Snape for his accusations towards Harry, baffled at the situation that Dumbledore would ever make a mistake with the age line. "The rules are absolute. It's a firm, binding magical contract." Barty Crouch clarified, noting that there was nothing that could be done. Crouch went on to explain the instructions for the tournament, noting how the first task would test their daring and how they will not be told what it was before he left the office. The other two headmasters left as well before the champions were instructed to get back to their houses, leaving Snape and McGonagall there to discuss the situation with Dumbledore. "Potter cannot compete, Albus." McGonagall pointed out. Snape stepped one step forward before parting his lips to speak.

"Headmaster, l, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events...perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold." Snape suggested, both he and Dumbledore knew it had something to do with Voldemort in which couldn't be discussed with any other. "What? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat. This tournament is dangerous, he could be killed-" McGonagall refuted. Dumbledore stared at his pensive while deep in thought. "l agree...with Severus." Dumbledore replied. McGonagall was perplexed and went to leave. "I would appreciate neither of you informing Victoria on what occurred. She will find out naturally, for the time being, we do not need a rise in concern from the rest of the staff." Dumbledore pointed out. Snape noted it while McGonagall exited the office. Victoria had ended up leaving the feast an hour after returning to the great hall and went back to her living quarters for the night. She was obviously confused about the turn of events and had worried about her nephew despite having to maintain a professional demeanor due to being a professor. She kept telling herself that Dumbledore would handle it and would know the best to do. Stepping into her office to gather a stack of essays to correct, she spotted none other than Harry, who was out of bed after hours. "Harry...is everything okay? I've been worried since I heard the news." Victoria asked.

Harry stepped into the office and leaned slightly against the desk. "Not exactly. Besides my friends being mad at me and having no choice but to compete, yeah I suppose I'm okay." Harry replied, a little sarcastic. Victoria took in a breath before setting the papers back onto the desk. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not quite fond of you competing either, I worry, but I know you didn't put your name in the goblet. I didn't get notified any further. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has it all under control." Victoria stated, trying to remain positive. Harry paused for a moment, giving a brief nod. "Yeah, of course, Dumbledore knows what he's doing." Harry noted. Victoria didn't know much that entailed with the Triwizard tournament but from what she had been told, it could be dangerous. "I wish I knew what I could do to help. If I was able, I would take you out of it as soon as possible. You can always come to me to vent or talk about it if you would like to, Harry." Victoria we explained, she felt helpless in the situation he was in but it was out of her hands. "I understand, truly and I know I can always talk to you. Thank you, Aunt Tori." Harry replied, understanding that with the strictly binding of the rules regarding the tournament, not even Dumbledore could override them at the moment. Harry then excused himself to go back to bed while Victoria took the papers back to her living quarters, correcting the papers while she had thought about when the first task would begin and of course the Yule ball. The following day, there had been students wearing pins on their uniforms that were in support of Cedric Diggory which turned to bash Harry, making Victoria uncomfortable to see them. "As class begins, I ask for any pins and additional clips to be removed from your uniforms please. We don't need any kind of distraction during class." Victoria instructed her students, watching them remove the pins in disappointment. Harry later thanked her. Soon, the first task would be at hand and the champions will be competing.


	14. Astonished

**Chapter fourteen:**

_Astonished_

It was the end of November and the first task was beginning the next day. The students were talking about the first official task happening on the 24th and everyone was looking forward to the task - besides Harry and those that seemed worried about him. Victoria had just wrapped up her only class of the day before sitting at her desk in front of the classroom when someone entered the room, someone she had not expected - McGonagall. "Victoria?" McGonagall asked, causing the ginger haired professor to look up from the papers at her desk and to place her attention onto the deputy headmistress. "Yes, Minerva?" Victoria replied, curious as to why she was being paid a visit. McGonagall approached closer and stopped beside her desk, hands folded at the front of her. "I know that you are worried about Potter, especially tomorrow being the first task. But, so am I." McGonagall expressed, being sympathetic to the situation, knowing that Victoria is Harry's aunt and guardian. "Yes, though I'm new at being in his life, I've grown to be protective of my nephew. Assuredly, I know that Dumbledore will try his best to help Harry. But, I still worry. The next thing I need is for my nephew to die at the hands of a tournament under _my_ guardianship." Victoria explained, being pessimistic and stood up from her chair before taking the papers and setting them into a shelf to be corrected in her office. McGonagall followed Victoria into the office with a look of concern on her a expression. "Victoria, you may be his guardian, but while at school you are _first_ and _foremost_ his professor, though I do understand your situation. Dumbledore has decided to let Potter continue in the tournament, I disagreed but it's out of my hands. He ought to have something planned I'm sure, I hope that everything will go well and no harm will be done in this tournament." McGonagall stated.

Victoria didn't like hearing that Dumbledore was letting him compete despite the situation but she, too, had no say even though she was now his guardian. "You are right, while I'm at Hogwarts I am his professor but that still doesn't keep the worrying away, unfortunately, I'll have to bear it. Thank you for understanding, Minerva." Victoria replied. McGonagall stepped over towards Victoria and placed a hand on her upper arm in empathy before leaving the classroom to her own. It was then the next day where the first task would take place and everyone was in the great hall for breakfast. Victoria has noticed looking at the Gryffindor table that Harry and Hermione had sat a distance away from Ron, which got her to think about what Harry told her previously about a friend being mad at him. Snape had kept an eye on Victoria during breakfast, noticing her composure but refrained from showing too much concern, as he wasn't fond of Harry but he was of Victoria. Victoria finished her breakfast as students had as well before exiting the great hall and got ready for the first task. Before Harry had left the great hall, Victoria went to meet up with him near the door of her classroom to wish him good luck. "Yes, professor Hawthrone? Or...aunt Tori?" Harry asked curiously with an amused smile on his face. Victoria chuckled softly before parting her lips to speak. "I wanted to wish you good luck on the task today. Please be safe." Victoria stated, expression of concern. Harry nodded and appreciated her support but it wasn't hard to notice Harry was quite nervous. "Harry, you're going to be late to divination." Hermione warned as she approached Harry and Victoria. Harry looked at Hermione for a second. "Okay, thanks." Harry brushed her off quickly, Hermione then left to class.

"I'll try to. Found out that dragons is the first task." Harry confessed, obviously frightened.Victoria was taken back by what she heard about the first task, now even more worried but what could she do? The situation was out of her hands and she hated the fact that it was "I'll be watching and rooting for you, Harry. I believe you're able to forfeit if you cannot bear it. Please do if you need to, just come out alive, okay?" Victoria expressed. Harry smiled nervously before giving his aunt a quick hug and went off to class, Victoria watched as he left before entering her classroom once again. Late afternoon, the task was to begin while students and staff made their way to the stands and the four champions went into the tent to get ready for the task. The stands surrounded the pit where rock was mounted and tons of cheery students sat in the stands. Victoria had took a seat next to Snape in the stands, causing side glances from him at first as Victoria wore a light smile on her face before turning attention onto the dragon keeper, Charlie Weasley, placing the first dragon into the pit. After about ten minutes of waiting, the cannon went off for the first competitor to begin.

"Our first contestant, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced to the crowd as Cedric stepped out of the tent and out from under the den into the pit. Cedric used all the tactics that he knew to get the golden egg before it was over and now the next dragon was placed once the other was removed and the next competitor entered. "Our next contestant, Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announce. Fleur nearly got the golden egg once but missed it before finally succeeding in getting the egg. The dragon was changed again. "Our next contestant, Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced once more. Victoria watched Krum dodge the Chinese fireball dragon and kept thinking of how Harry would handle this task. Krum ended up getting the golden egg as well and then again, the dragon was removed and replaced it with a new dragon. This was the last one, meaning it was Harry's turn. "Now, our last and final contestant, Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced lastly. Harry appeared from out of the den and went to face the Hungarian horntail dragon which looked like a nasty piece of work. "I cannot believe they're making him still compete." Victoria stated, causing Snape to turn his attention onto her. "Not particularly our choice...however, whether or not Potter put his name into the goblet, it has a very strict contract, obviously." Snape pointed out. Victoria knew that and remained silent as she watched her nephew take on the dragon. The moment the dragon had gotten loose and chased after Harry, the staff in the stands, along with Victoria and Snape, ducked out of the way when they passed through. The staff including Dumbledore watched on, most concerned, as Harry battled the dragon around Hogwarts before there was a dead silence. The silence was deafening and Victoria's heart sank during the time that passed by in the silence. McGonagall was concerned as well, before suddenly there was a sound of a broom in the air, heading towards the pit once again - it was Harry. Harry then swerved and grabbed the golden egg and there was applause everywhere including from Victoria.

Later that night, both Gryffindor house and Hufflepuff house celebrated with the two Hogwarts champions for succeeding in the task while the other two visiting students had with their own classmates. Harry and Ron had ended up being friends again during the celebration in the common room as well. After dinner had ended, Victoria had congratulated Harry on finishing the task before he went into the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. The next week, the head of houses set aside one day of that week to begin teaching their fourth years about the Yule ball and that included dancing lessons, happening to be on a Friday. That meant that Victoria had a free day that week and decided to peek into a couple of the classes to listen in on the lesson to hear about the Yule ball. Passing by the transfiguration classroom, Victoria peeked in to hear McGonagall teaching the fourth year Gryffindors. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception.On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity." McGonagall explained. Victoria watched on by the door frame, spotting Harry sitting beside Ron amongst the boys. Victoria had taken interest in listening to hear more about the Yule ball. "As representatives of the host school, l expect _each_ and _every_ one of you to put your best foot forward...because the Yule Ball is, foremost, a dance." McGonagall added. The boys seemed to groan at the idea of the dance and the girls were giddy - including Victoria but inside of course.

Victoria then left the doorway and walked further down to the Potions classroom, curious in watching Snape teach his fourth year Slytherin students about the Yule ball and dance steps as well. Stepping inside the classroom, Victoria remained by the door, crossing her arms as she watched on. Several Slytherin students looked her way but then turned their focus back onto their head of house. "The Yule ball is held for the Triwizard tournament by the host school...for _each_ and _every_ student to mingle with the other schools. However..." Snape began explaining before coming to a halt. Snape noticed Victoria's presence by the doorway and merely turned his glance back at his students. "The Yule ball, is a dance and it is mandatory that you participate, representing our school properly. Therefore, it is required that I teach you how to dance for you will not _bestow_ shame and humiliation upon yourselves and the entire school." Snape stated in a slight harsh tone. Victoria attempted to hold back a laugh, pressing her lips together as she composed herself. Snape inadvertently looked over to Victoria, noticing her expression before turning to his students once more. Snape took a couple steps forward as he looked at his fourth year students. "I will need a volunteer to help demonstrate the waltz, that is taking place at the Yule ball..." Snape stated sternly before stopping his steps. "Anyone?" Snape asked, raising a brow. None of the Slytherin girls offered to dance with their professor, not that they didn't like him but that it was embarrassing to waltz with a professor as a teenager. The Slytherin boys began snickering and cracking grins at the situation unfolding. Snape looked over to Victoria who seemed quite amused by the scene she was watching, noticing that she had let a soft snicker slip before Snape had came up with an idea.

Snape decided to march over towards the doorway. "I believe Professor Hawthrone had just _volunteered_ herself to help me demonstrate the waltz." Snape stated along the way. He then stopped in front of Victoria before taking her arm gently, pulling her along with him to the middle of the floor of the classroom. Victoria was surprised at the action that Snape had made as she involuntarily followed his steps to the middle of the classroom. "Oh, no I have _not_, Professor Snape." Victoria refuted but played a gentle smile on her lips before stopping in the middle of the classroom. The students were amused and began laughing. "Quiet..." Snape warned them before turning to Victoria. "Any spark of amusement in my classroom, is a _sheer_ indication that you are willing to participate, Professor Hawthorne." Snape explained, obviously entertained by his action. Victoria caught the entertained look on Snape's expression and bit her cheek at the awkward silence before parting her lips to respond. "If that's your rules, Professor Snape, then I must oblige." Victoria said in a playful tone. Snape formed a smirk onto his lips at her words before beginning the directions of the waltz in a more serious manner, placing his right hand on her waist. "Place your left hand on my shoulder...and take my left hand...with your right hand." Snape instructed. Victoria felt his hand touch the left side of her waist which shot goosebumps up the side of her body before placing her left hand immediately onto his right shoulder.

Victoria then placed her right hand into Snape's left hand before awaiting the next instructions. Snape had taken a moment to observe how close he and Victoria were, taking in every detail of her - pink lips, green eyes, the hints of cherry, sandlewood,amber and musk from her perfume momentarily distracted Snape from his presentation. Victoria had took in every detail of Snape up close as well - his dark eyes, pouty lips, subtle expression and smell of musk, peppermint toothpaste and old shoes. "Now, we step back once then forward...one...two...three..." Snape directed before he quickly flicked on the music, obvious that he wasn't the dancing expert but doing his best to not only instruct the class but to impress Victoria. "One..two...three.." Victoria repeated as they began waltzing. Victoria was enjoying her dance with Snape even if it was just merely a presentation. There was a loud whistle that came from the direction of Draco Malfoy that caused laughing from the students. "Quiet, Mr. Malfoy." Snape warned as the waltz came to a stand still. "Everyone, time to get on your feet and practice, come on." Victoria instructed the Slytherins but they remained seated, grumbling. Snape stared down his students. "Why aren't you all doing...as you're told?" Snape questioned harshly. The Slytherin students immediately gotten up, grumbling as they paired up, mainly the boys.

The lesson lasted for another half hour, as they were taught how to properly dance for the Yule ball before the class was dismissed. Victoria enjoyed dancing with Snape and being as close as she was. Snape had also enjoyed it even though he wouldn't admit it. "I appreciate your assistance today, Victoria." Snape politely thanked in his own way, putting away the music player. Victoria wore a gentle smile on her lips at Snape's appreciation. "No problem, Severus. You are a good dancer, believe it or not." Victoria replied, folding her arms. Snape flashed a rather faint smile as he sorted out the classroom before turning his attention back onto Victoria. "Not my area of expertise, however, picking up some dance lessons as a child with my mother while my father was gone perhaps came in handy. Not that anyone _knows_ here at the school and would much appreciate your secrecy." Snape pointed out. Victoria noticed that Snape was beginning to open up by sharing private information clearly on his own to her, which she felt honored to be trusted with. "Of course. My lips are sealed." Victoria promised. Snape finally had gotten his classroom back in order and looked back at Victoria. "Good." Snape simply stated.

Victoria had her mind clouded with the event of the Yule ball the last few months, ever since she had been told about it and hesitated on asking Snape if he was attending. Perhaps this could be her chance to ask since they were alone. "I was wondering...if...you were going to the Yule ball? I mean, if you had a date or...?" Victoria asked, tongue-tied on the words playing on her tongue as she bit her lower lip in hopes of hiding her nervous body language. Snape was taken back by the question, never thought of going to such event of the Yule ball as a guest but merely just as a chaperone, though he took this question of hers as an indication of her possible interest in him, as a date. _A romantic date_. Something that seemed to be forming that he wasn't used to but wouldn't be opposed to in the future. "Unfortunately, I will be chaperoning at the Yule ball along with several other professors, therefore I doubt I will be needing a date." Snape explained. Victoria felt her heart drop to her stomach a little at the response but had understood as well. She knew she had to be professional but sometimes she relied on her heart too much. "I understand, Severus. I should chaperone as well, though I'm positive if my sister had asked, you would oblige in a _heartb_eat." Victoria replied, composing herself before she walked out of the potions classroom, her heels clicking against the stone floor and the door shut behind her. Snape stood there pale faced at the reaction he had gotten from Victoria, the statement received out of jealousy of her late sister getting the best of him. The silence filled the room before as he departed back to his office to dive into his thoughts before dinner would begin.


	15. Two Hearts

**Chapter fifteen:**

_Two Hearts_

Hours went by and it was time for dinner. Of course, Victoria was a little insulted by being turned down for the Yule ball by Snape but she had also came to the conclusion that the ball had to have staff chaperoning. There had been a spark of jealousy that had danced in Victoria's mind since she found out about the importance of her sister in Snape's life, figuring that she may never be able to top her sister or be second best in Snape's mind. Nonetheless, Victoria had composed herself before leaving her classroom and walked into the great hall for dinner. Dinner that evening was in silence at the professors table as Victoria just sat there and ate without looking in either direction. Harry had looked up to spot his aunt at the table behind the podium, wondering why she wasn't smiling but had figured she was having an off day. Snape glanced over at Victoria, noticing her attention was solely on her plate before looking away. This had reminded him of a similar situation with Lily when he had called her a mudblood and tried his best to apologize.

Once dinner finished, Victoria had gotten up from the table and made we way to her classroom but before she would reach the door of her classroom, she was approached by none other than Snape. "Victoria...may we speak...for a moment?" Snape asked politely. Victoria took her hand off the doorknob and turned to face the potions master. "Of course. What would you like to talk about?" Victoria asked curiously. There was mere footsteps along the Halls of a few students passing by and as soon as they left, Snape turned to Victoria again to begin speaking. "Earlier, I was merely expressing my job duty during the event. _However_, it was not my intention to make you think I was declining your offer." Snape expressed apologetically. Victoria listened to his words and felt foolish for her actions but now she had gotten more of a clarification of his reasons. "Thank you for clarifying, Severus. I do owe an apology on my part for overreacting. I apologize." Victoria replied. Of course she needed to apologize for the reaction she gave but feeling as she did about her sister in his life still remained a little doubt in her mind and that she would still dress up for the Yule ball.

Snape was a little relieved that she had accepted his apology, being able to have the chance to apologize unlike the chance Lily had never given him and even apologizing herself. "No...problem." Snape replied hesitantly before departing to the dungeons, meanwhile Victoria opened the door to her classroom and closed it, heading to her living quarters. Victoria knew she had to find a dress for the Yule ball before Christmas Eve and when she does shop for the dress, it would be stunning, in hopes to grab none other than Snape's attention. The weekend passed by, having it be the begging of December and Victoria had taken the two days to correct papers once again and a new topic for an essay. Once classes begun for her fifth year students, Victoria had written on the black board the subject of the essay she would be issuing for all classes:

'_History of the Triwizard tournament_

_\- Specifically the tasks and Yule ball_

_\- What do you think it would look like?_

_\- Are you going to the Yule ball this year? If so, what will you wear? If not, would you have liked to attend?_

_\- 3 foot long minimum_

_Due:_

_3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th years: December 15th_

_1st, 2nd, 7th years: December 16th_ '

"Today, we will be wrapping up part one of the Giant wars and will resume part two of Giant wars after the holidays. The next few weeks, we will be learning about the history of the Triwizard tournament. That included the Yule ball and the tasks. I have asked Mr. Crouch from the ministry on which book he would recommend for us to read about it from and had supplied us with the books to use. Each class will get their own copy." Victoria instructed, passing out the hard copy of the book '_Becoming a_ _Triwzard__ Champion, by: Ludo Bagman_' onto each students desk. "Turn to page two please and follow along. The Triwizard Tournament was established approximately seven-hundred years ago as a friendly competition between three schools - Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute. Among these three schools, one school would play host to the tournament..." Victoria read out loud, leaning her lower back against her desk at the front of the class. It continued with reading and then question and answering for sugar quills before class ended. "Don't forget the essay information is on the board, 3 foot minimum, due on the fifteenth." Victoria explained as the students packed up. Victoria continued this for the rest of the week with her other classes to take it easy right before the Yule ball and the holidays.

After class once the papers were due December 15th for the fourth years, Harry walked up to Victoria's desk to personally hand in his essay. "Essays will be graded over the holidays everyone." Victoria stated as students turned them into the pile at the front desk before leaving, Harry remained by her desk as she gathered the essays. "Hello Harry." Victoria greeted, walking back up to her desk and sat the papers into a pile. Harry placed his essay on top of the pile and smiled warmly at his aunt and professor. "Hello. I was wondering if you wanted to help me get my dressrobes for the ball this week?" Harry asked. Victoria paused for a moment, had nearly forgotten to shop for a dress herself, so this was a good opportunity to do so. "I nearly forgot about the dressrobes. Of course, I need to get myself a dress as well." Victoria pointed out. Harry gleamed at the idea of shopping with his aunt, figuring it would be nearly the same as Draco had shopped for clothes with his mother, Narcissa. "Brilliant. Can't wait." Harry replied before leaving the classroom. Victoria smiled about how happy her nephew was to shop with her because she figured teenagers never liked to clothes shop with their parents - or guardian in this case.

That weekend, Victoria and Harry headed out to Hogsmeade in order to apparate to Diagon alley then stopped for a sweet treat at _Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour_ before heading out to shop, which was approved by Dumbledore in order to gather their dress clothes for the Yule ball. Once they were finished, they headed to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to look at dress robes and possibly a dress for Victoria, she had hoped they didn't have to venture out to London to get the dress. "How may I help you?" the shop employee asked. Harry looked from the employee to his aunt. "Pick whichever you like, Harry." Victoria insisted. Harry turned back to the employee with brief smile on his face. "I'm needing dressrobes for the Yule ball coming up..." Harry explained to the employee, who had over heard his name. "Harry? As in Harry Potter? I heard you're a champion this year...would love to help you." the employee exclaimed before walking off with Harry towards the dressrobes section. Victoria had her own money and Harry had his own as well to spend. While Harry was picking out his dressrobes, Victoria went to look around at the dresses that they had there, though most seemed fit for younger ladies - Victoria had to take a trip to London for her dress. After a half hour, Harry had found the perfect fit of dressrobes for the Yule ball, getting an all black dressrobe with a white inner shirt and bow tie. "They look lovely, Harry. Are you ready?" Victoria asked. Harry had just paid for the robes and nodded. "Yes, aunt Tori." Harry replied, grabbing the bag with his dressrobe, "Did you find anything?" he added.

Victoria sighed before parting her lips in reply. "Not exactly. The dresses here are meant for girls around your age group. I may have to visit London to get myself a dress. You can come along if you want to, but don't have to." Victoria explained as they left the shop. Walking further through Diagon alley, Harry thought it over and decided to return to Hogwarts, which Victoria wasn't surprised, boys usually aren't much into dress shopping. They apparated back to Hogsmeade then walked up to the castle. "Have you found a date, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously as they walked. Harry shrugged. "Not exactly. I suppose...I'll have to take you." Harry joked, forming a smug on his face. Victoria laughed softly before parting her lips in reply. "I don't think so, Harry. Very unethical...and quite odd to take your professor and aunt wouldn't it?" Victoria stated with an amused smile. Harry kept a smirk on his face as they began edging closer to the castle in the snowy pathway. "Yes, definitely. I was just kidding. I'll find someone to go with...someone cool." Harry explained. Victoria had then went to London after guiding her nephew back to the castle. Walking the London streets, Victoria had dug out her muggle money and went into a formal dress shop there called '_Mirror, Mirror_' to look for a dress. Looking through the dresses, Victoria came across an off the shoulder,emerald green dress with emerald green embroidery.

When Victoria set her eyes on that dress, she Immediately took it to the dressing room and tried it on - it fit perfectly. After changing her clothes, she looked at the shoes, picking out a pair of shimmery, silver, peep-toe, platform heels and bought them with the dress before heading back to Hogwarts. The next few days had been stressful for the make students that were attending the Yule ball because they had to find themselves dates. Watching the continuous awkward asking and watching Ron run away from after asking Fleur Delacour to go with him in a scream was a little amusing to Victoria but seemed bothering to Snape. The days seemed to pass by quickly and it was now Christmas Eve day. Some students exchanged Christmas gifts during morning breakfast meanwhile Victoria wanted to gift something to Snape again this year, she figured he had enough potion supplies to last a lifetime right now, from what she had witnessed back at his home and in his office, not to mention wherever his ingredient closet was located within the castle. As the day progressed to the evening, the great hall had begun being transitioned into a winter wonderland with icicles that hung from the edge of pillars and snowy Christmas tree to the glossy ice blue floor under the eight large, round tables and open dance floor.

Victoria was in her living quarters, getting ready in her emerald green dress, silver pumps shoes and emerald green drop earrings. She knew that her dress was stunning and had hoped to grasp the attention of one particular potions master. Once she was dressed in her new dress and shoes, she did her hair, putting it in a low, updo braided bun with some loose strands of ginger hair elegantly and lightly touching her shoulders. Leaving her living quarters and exiting the classroom, Victoria walked down the corridor towards the great hall to begin chaperoning the Yule ball. When she got to the front of the great hall, she spotted many students dressed up and mingling with their classmates and dates, including those from the visiting schools. Victoria made her way passed the students and entered the great hall to spot the winter wonderland set up and a band setting up their instruments on the stage. "You look beautiful, Victoria!" Flitwick stated from beside her when he approached. Victoria turned her attention down to Flitwick and smiled gently. "Thank you, Filius. You look sharp yourself. This set up looks amazing." Victoria replied, gawking at the decor of the hall. "Indeed!" Flitwick exclaimed cheerfully before walking off to greet others.

Victoria walked out of the great hall and spotted her nephew all dressed up in the new dressrobes that they shopped for not long ago, next to his friend Ron Weasley, looking at Cho Chang in her white, shimmery dress. "You look dashing, Harry." Victoria complimented. She felt bad for Ron having to wear the old dressrobes his parents had sent him, but she remained quiet on the situation. Harry turned his focus off of Cho and onto his aunt. "Oh, thank you, professor. You look nice, aunt Tori." Harry replied, surprised in the change of lots of his aunt for this occasion. Ron finally noticed Victoria standing there with his friend and surprised as well. "Erm, you look quite... different, professor. Yeah, but in a good way." Ron stuttered. Victoria was pleased to hear that she looked nice for the ball but one man in particular had spotted Victoria talking to Harry and Ron from afar that had just joined outside of the great hall, dressed in his usual all black, buttoned up robes - Severus Snape.

Snape was taken back at the sight of her dressed up elegantly in her off the shoulder emerald green dress and her ginger hair up for this occasion instead of down like always. Snape stood there watching in surprise as he began to slowly fall for the ginger haired professor. Soon, McGonagall interrupted Victoria, Harry and Ron to speak with Harry about the dance of the champions and Victoria entered the great hall once again. Snape then marched passed the students and entered the great hall along with other staff and some students to find Victoria standing by herself, gawking once again at the decor of the Yule ball in the great hall. "The decorations are quite beautiful aren't they?" Snape stated a few steps from behind Victoria, causing her to turn around with the sound of his voice. "Yes, it's very beautiful. It's like a winter wonderland." Victoria replied, placing a crooked smile onto her lips. Snape kept his dark gaze onto Victoria in her emerald green dress and attempted to compose himself. "Intriguing, I must admit, however, you look quite _exquisite_ tonight." Snape complimented, his expression remaining flat. Victoria was surprised to hear him practically call her beautiful but she liked it. "Thank you, Severus. You look dashing as always." Victoria replied with a gentle smile. Snape gave a quick, faint smile before dropping it and departing from Victoria to step over to talk with Dumbledore while doing his best to ignore Igor Karkaroff.

Victoria turned away to smile like a school girl that had her crush finally notice her before Dumbledore raised his voice to announce the ball beginning. "The yule ball is about to begin. Our champions are waiting outside the doors, now stand off to the side and let the aisle remain empty." Dumbledore announced. The students and staff moved off to the side, staff standing in the front just near the dancefloor. Then the doors flew open with the champions with their dates as the symphonic music played by Flitwick. First was Fleur Delacour with her date, then Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger, then Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang and lastly, Harry Potter with Parvati Patil. Harry seemed nervous and looked straight until getting to the dancefloor with Parvati before looking at his aunt Victoria for a moment, which Victoria gave a reassuring smile then Parvati grabbed his attention once again. The music played once again symphonic and the champions with their dates began dancing for a minute or two before the rest of the guests were allowed to join the dancefloor. Victoria scanned the room as the band began to play, in search of Snape, wanting to offer a dance but by the time she spotted him, he had slipped out the great hall to check the corridor, forming a disappointed look on her face.

"_Are you ready?_

_Move your body like a hairy troll_

_Learning to rock and roll_

_Spin around like a crazy elf_

_Dancing by himself_

_Boogie down like a unicorn_

_No stopping till the break of dawn_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Like an ogre who just don 't care_

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff? Na na na na na na na na na..._" the band played.

Victoria walked through the great hall, keeping an eye out on everyone and spotted her nephew with Ron, sitting at a table looking bored. Walking away from the dancing crowd that was enjoying the band play, Victoria found herself passing by a couple of students from Durmstrang. One of the guys walked over to her, causing Victoria to stop in her tracks. "Mind having dance with me?" the Bulgarian asked, holding out his hand. Victoria knew it wasn't ethical to be a students date nonetheless dance with them but technically, they aren't her students, just visitors to the school. "I'm a professor at this school." Victoria pointed out. The Bulgarian boy laughed lightly with his Bulgarian peer. "That doesn't matter. I'm not student at this school and I'm already eighteen. Besides, it's just dance." the Bulgarian explained in broken English. Victoria figured he had a point and though she was chaperoning, she needed to have some fun at the ball as well. "Okay, just one dance. No funny business." Victoria stated. The Bulgarian laughed at her words before taking her hand and directed her to the dancefloor. "My name is Dragomir." the Bulgarian introduced before they started dancing. "Victoria." Victoria briefly introduced right back.

In the midst of the innocent dancing, Snape had entered the great hall again to monitor the students when his eyes laid on Victoria dancing with the Bulgarian student. Snape had a tinge of jealously that fell over him spotting the two, though he clearly knew that it was platonic between Victoria and the visiting student. Once the song ended, Victoria had split from the Bulgarian student and merely spotted Snape just leave the great hall once again. Victoria hoped it wasn't because she was dancing with a student but it wasn't anything but a dance anyway. Snape had been checking on the carriages outside in the snowy courtyard, catching a few students making out inside the carriages, unknown to Harry lurking about, wondering why his aunt looked disappointed at the ball that night. Igor Karkaroff kept on Snape's nerves as Snape checked the carriages, trying to figure something out about Snape but he diverted it with content and calmness. "I see no reason to discuss it, Igor." Snape sneered before dashing off to a carriage occupied. "Ten points from Hufflepuff and that goes well for Ravenclaw too." Snape busted the two before shutting the carriage door. "It's a sign, Severus. Just like the ginger haired professor, Potter's relative, you've been talking to quite often...very sly, we both know it is." Igor refuted.

Snape walked passed him to the next carriage, getting bothered. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Snape stated, literally not intending anything to do with Harry as Igor was making it out to be. "You don't fool me, Severus!" Igor stated, pointing his wand at Snape as Snape had his back against the carriage. "You are scared." Igor added. Snape stared down Igor for a moment before standing up straight. "I have nothing to be scared of, Igor. Can you say the same?" Snape refuted. Igor stepped back before deciding to leave in intimidation. Snape then left the courtyard where the carriages remained and marched up the corridor to the great hall as students began leaving for the night to depart to bed. Victoria remained in the great hall to help pick up after the ball, turning the music player off and picking up in silence. McGonagall had been helping with clean up, leaving the great hall when Snape approached the doors. "We are just cleaning up before turning in for the night, Severus." McGonagall explained Snape furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "We?" Snape questioned. McGonagall looked at the doors of the great hall before back at Snape. "Victoria and I." McGonagall clarified, holding a few center pieces.

Snape paused for a moment before parting his lips to speak. "Go on to bed, I'll handle the rest, Minerva." Snape pointed out. Snape had an idea up his sleeve to be alone with Victoria. "Thank you, Severus." McGonagall replied before leaving down the corridor. Snape composed himself before entering the great hall, stepping inside and having the doors close lightly as he spotted Victoria clearing the tables and setting them aside. With a flick of his wand, Snape clicked on the music player that was attached to the speakers and put on a record of a certain song called "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx, a popular muggle romantic singer.

'_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain..._'

Victoria froze as the music started playing, wondering how it turned on by itself and changed songs from the previous fast paced songs. Turning away from sorting the tables along the wall of the great hall, she found herself suddenly face to face with Snape who had just walked up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Snape asked generously. Victoria was taken back by the offer that Snape was giving as she placed her hand into his. "Yes." Victoria replied Immediately. Snape quivered a crooked smirk onto his face as he placed his free hand onto her waist. Victoria placed her other hand onto his shoulder before Snape closed the gap between them rather forcefully, pulling her in against his buttoned up chest. "I must admit - I'm quite surprised, Severus." Victoria pointed out, forming a pleased smile on her lips. Snape was proud to hear that not only she was surprised but had also accepted his dance. "I didn't want to keep you _lingering_ for too long." Snape teased lightly. Victoria caught his smug quickly after he spoke, causing herself to be humored by his words. "It's never too long to wait, if you care for someone _deeply_." Victoria confessed. Snape's expression changed to deep adoration for Victoria as he kept his piercing, dark gaze on her before giving her a slow twirl and having her return to him.

'_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it bab_y

_You've__ got me going crazy..._'

Once Victoria returned to Snape from the twirl, both of her palms laid flat on his buttoned up chest as they locked eyes. This was new for Victoria regarding Snape, the whole two years she was teaching at the school. Was this fondness of another teacher on a romantic level appropriate at school? Perhaps or perhaps not, but at this moment, Victoria didn't care. It still astounded her that her twin sister Lily would pass up Snape for another. In the midst of her thoughts, Snape had leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, interrupting her thoughts with a soft, tender kiss. Victoria kissed back just as softly and became lost in the moment. Snape pulled back slowly after the song had ended and they rested their foreheads against each other. Snape wanted to make it official, but fear of rejection from decades ago with her twin made him hesitant. "I suppose, that it's official now, between us?" Victoria asked, her heart was racing at the fact she just put herself out there and hoped to not have opened herself up to getting hurt. Snape caught her words and was honestly relieved that she had the same thought that he did. "If it's mutual...I would be positive that it is, official." Snape replied forwardly as they leaned back and locked eyes. "Yes, it is mutual. I admit, I have fallen for you, Severus." Victoria stated, her green eyes stared back into his dark eyes. Snape was attempting to compose himself but it was obvious that he was trying to refrain from letting his emotions escape for his reputation. "As have I." Snape confessed.

It was official, Victoria and Snape had begun a romantic relationship though they would remain professional at the school. Snape had walked Victoria back to her living quarters for the night, giving a quick peck goodnight before exiting her classroom. Victoria closed her living quarters door and got lost in her thoughts, very happy about the night she shared with Snape, having the fact that he made her night end on a good note and becoming a couple. Victoria had been crying happy tears when she heard a knock on her door at a little passed midnight. Getting up to open the door, Victoria wiped her eyes and opened the door to see her nephew, Harry. "Harry... everything okay?" Victoria asked, sniffing her nose as she went to compose herself. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his aunt with tears in her eyes. "I was just going to say thanks for shopping the other day...forgot to mention it. Why are you crying, aunt Tori? What happened?" Harry replied, becoming skeptical. Victoria sighed as she parted her lips to speak. "No problem, Harry and I'm fine, Professor Snape was just...I think you should get to bed, Harry. It's been a long night." Victoria was tongue tied, she couldn't find the words to explain her happiness but before she could make out her words Harry nodded and left the classroom. Harry was furious, he had thought the reason why his aunt was crying was because Snape had caused it in a negative, cruel way.

Harry couldn't help but think about it the whole night and knew he would question his potions professor about it. The next morning, Harry had left the Gryffindor common room and was heading to the potions classroom to confront Snape when he spotted Snape in his office upon arrival, as Snape was about to head out to the great hall for breakfast. "What did you do to my aunt?" Harry stated in an accusing tone. Snape turned his attention onto Harry, piercing his dark eyes at the Gryffindor, questioning the accusation Harry had spewed at him. It was obvious that Harry had no idea why Victoria was crying but heard his Potions professor's name and that's what it took to accuse Snape of harm.


	16. Vindicated

**Chapter sixteen:**

_ Vindicated_

Harry had been standing in Snape's office in the potions classroom that Christmas morning, demanding what he had done to his aunt to cause her to cry. Snape had been disrespected by the Gryffindor by the false accusation and kept his piercing eyes on Harry as he took a step forward towards the Gryffindor. "You enter my own office...and falsely accuse me, Potter." Snape stated in slight intimidation. Harry didn't fully believe Snape's words and his temper had gotten the best of him. "Yeah? Then why was she crying when I spoke with her last night? She mentioned you, _professor_." Harry snapped. Snape just stared at Harry expressionless, having no idea on what he was talking about. "No idea...but you have just cost yourself ten points from Gryffindor for your _sheer_ disrespect, Potter." Snape stated in a harsh tone. Harry bit his cheek at the loss of points but still failed to get answers about his aunt. "I suppose I'll just ask her then, I'll be seeing her at home all holiday break anyway." Harry sassed before leaving the Potions classroom. Snape watched as Harry left and was left there wondering exactly why Victoria had been crying, and about him. Victoria had already been in the great hall, sitting at the professors table at the podium wearing a dark blue, modest dress that had laced sleeves and her ginger hair down like normal, draping over her shoulders when Snape had arrived into the great hall.

Victoria had gotten up early to speak with Dumbledore about taking Harry to meet her adoptive parents over the holidays in France, in which Dumbledore thought it was a grand idea to clear Harry's mind. Victoria had kept short contact with her adoptive parents through owls every now and then over the weekends. Snape spotted Victoria at the table and as eager as he was though he kept his serious composure, he had taken Aurora Sinistra's seat next to Victoria. Seats at the podium were only assigned on the first day and during special events, the rest of the time they were upon the professor's discretion. Victoria looked over to spot Snape, whom was now her boyfriend, sitting beside her on her right. "Morning, Severus." Victoria greeted with a shy smile, setting her fork back onto her plate. Snape studied her for a moment before turning to his own plate. "Morning, indeed." Snape replied, taking his cup into his hand and inspecting it's contents before setting it back down on the table. Victoria studied Snape's movements curiously before parting her lips to speak. "Is everything okay, Severus?" Victoria asked, slightly concerned. Snape turned his dark eyes onto Victoria before quivering a faint, crooked, small smile before it quickly faded. "Potter decided to stop by my office early this morning. It is to his knowledge that, apparently, I have _upset_ you last night..." Snape clarified, quirking a brow for only a moment before dropping it.

Victoria was surprised to hear to what she had heard and became slightly embarrassed by her actions the previous night, having her nephew see her like that. "Oh no, he misunderstood what he saw...I had no idea he would do that, Severus." Victoria attempted to make out the words, obvious that she was embarrassed by the situation. "Mind telling me what he misunderstood?" Snape asked forwardly. Victoria glanced at the great hall, noticing Harry and the rest of the students entering the great hall for breakfast before they head off home for the holidays. Harry had spotted his aunt and Snape talking, spotting his aunt's tense stare before he turned to his friends, having an idea what was going on. Victoria turned back to Snape, locking her green eyes with his dark ones. "Last night, I was so happy with our time alone and that we were together, so I was crying but happy tears when Harry came to my office. He asked if I was alright and I told him I was, then I was going to explain to him why I was happily crying, had mentioned your name but decided he needed to be back in bed because of the time of night. He left before I could say anything else." Victoria explained.

Victoria truly felt guilty for Harry's actions towards Snape over her. Snape listened on to her words before putting the pieces together. "It was just a misunderstanding. I apologize on behalf of myself and Harry." Victoria apologized, still embarrassed before straightening her posture and waiting for Snape to respond. "Consider yourself _vindicated_. I quite enjoyed our night together as well." Snape replied, wearing a soft, proud expression on his face before turning to his breakfast. Victoria felt a sense of relief from the situation and knew she would have to speak to Harry about it over the holidays on the misunderstanding. "I'm glad to hear it. I look forward many more of those, as we are, official and all." Victoria stated, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Snape honestly liked the sound of being official but of course, they had to remain professional at the school in front of the students. "Couldn't agree more." Snape replied, simply as he began to eat some. "Have any plans over the holidays?" Snape attempted small talk while they ate in midst of the silence, particularly because he noticed Harry had been watching from the Gryffindor table frequently.

Victoria placed her fork back onto her plate and turned to Snape. "Yes, this year I'm taking Harry to spend the holidays with my adoptive parents in Paris. They're wanting to stop here in England then we all go to France together. I figured it would be nice that they met." Victoria explained. Snape felt indifferent about her going to France for a brief visit, but perhaps having Harry out of the country would give more room for Snape to speak with Dumbledore about the unfolding of the Triwzard tournament and what it meant for the fate of the boy who lived despite wanting to have a little more time with Victoria. He hadn't thought about the fact that he had to keep secrets from her about his double agent status between Dumbledore and Voldemort but if he didn't, he was sure she wouldn't be able to trust him with her nephew if he was involved with Voldemort. "I'm sure Potter will enjoy it...though, I hope _you_ do as well." Snape replied politely, placing a brief smile on his lips before turning to the rest of his breakfast. Victoria formed a light smile on her face at his reply, wishing she could bring him along but figured it would be far too soon in their relationship to have introductions to her parents. The rest of the professors at the table had been mingling with each other and a few had left the table after a while, who had been sitting next to Victoria and Snape, in order to begin their holidays; some students had also began exiting the great hall. "I shall. But don't worry..." Victoria began, lowering her voice to a soft tone, adding, "I will bring you a _surprise_ back from France when we return to school after the holidays." Victoria flirted lightly, pursing her lips for a mere moment before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Snape caught on to the flirtatious words and become quite curious as he remained facing forward. "_Intriguing_...any idea on what it may be?" Snape asked, merely out of curiosity, playing along. Victoria set her cup back down and glanced her green eyes at Snape. "You will have to wait and see." Victoria replied, keeping the curiosity flowing within Snape.

Harry had been eating breakfast with his friends the entire time and kept his eye on his aunt and Snape, wondering why they had been sitting next to each other and talking since he had the idea of Snape being the reason she had been crying the previous night. "Maybe they worked it out?" Hermione suggested. Harry shrugged, figuring that Hermione's theory couldn't be far fetched if they were talking. "I suppose." Harry briefly said. Ron was scarfing down breakfast amongst the chatter of their fellow classmates. "Have any plans for the holidays? Either of you?" Hermione asked, looking to Ron, who had a mouthful of food before looking to Harry. "No idea. Just with my aunt, to my knowledge anyway." Harry pointed out. Seamus turned to Harry after having a discussion with Dean about Peeves being more annoying than usual and some gossip from Nearly headless Nick. "Hey Harry, Nearly headless Nick just told us that you're going to France this Christmas. You're lucky Harry." Seamus stated. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, completely clueless about what Seamus had just blurted out. "I'm what?" Harry said, puzzled. Ron sat his fork down on his plate and Hermione looked impressed. "Blimey, Harry. You didn't tell us you were going to France. Wish I could go, mum and dad are visiting Charlie again." Ron said in surprise, bummed that he had to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry looked from his friends and onto his aunt at the podium before back to his friends. "What are you on about? How did he know?" Harry questioned. Those listening on looked at Harry and Seamus curiously. "Nearly headless Nick told us he overheard Professor Hawthorne speak to Dumbledore about it." Seamus explained.

Harry didn't expect to go anywhere for the holidays but knew he would've found out eventually. Students and staff began leaving more and soon the Hogwarts Express would be showing up. The trio had got up and left the great hall while Victoria and Snape got up soon after, exiting the great hall, Snape walked Victoria back to her living quarters, giving a quick kiss before Snape departed. Victoria had gathered her bag before leaving her living quarters and through her classroom to the courtyard, meeting up with Harry. "So, I heard that were going to France over the holidays." Harry pointed out. Victoria sighed, knowing she should've informed him earlier. "I was going to tell you, Harry, but I had to ask Dumbledore first, regarding your safety. My parents should be here fairly soon, have to pick them up from the airport." Victoria explained. Harry glanced at his friends waiting for him, Hermione was leaving but Ron was staying, before looking back at his aunt. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, you can stay with your friends." Victoria offered, knowing it was late notice. Harry was thinking and had gotten an idea. "No, I want to... but if it's alright, can I bring Ron? He's staying behind for the holidays." Harry asked.

Victoria looked over to spot Ron and Hermione talking before looking back to Harry. "Of course. He's more than welcome to join us, go on and let him know. I'll meet you both at the platform in London with my parents." Victoria smiled genuinely. Harry was happy to hear that he could bring Ron and wore a grin on his face as he departed from Victoria and walked to his friends while Victoria left Hogwarts ground to Hogsmeade then apparating to London, making her way to the London Heathrow airport. Snape had watched Victoria leave the grounds before heading to his living quarters, thinking of ways to divert problems in the future with Victoria over his secrecy with Dumbledore on his double agent status. Once Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, he stopped in front of them. "Ron, you're coming to France with me and my aunt." Harry told him. Ron furrowed his eyebrows , looking a little confused. "What are you playing at?" Ron asked. Harry chuckled. "I asked my aunt if you could come along and she said of course." Harry pointed out. Ron's confused expression morphed into a crooked grin. "Wicked. Let me grab a few things." Ron stated, rushing into the castle to the Gryffindor common room. The train work show up within the next ten minutes and as soon as Ron returned with his bag of things, he walked with Harry and Hermione to the Hogwarts Express and sat together in a compartment.

Victoria made her way to the airport, passing by muggles as they went to their rides when she saw her two adoptive parents waiting outside at the front for her. Upon greeting them, the two grey haired adults gave their adopted daughter a light hug before they got into a taxi cab. "Onslow Gardens in Wallington, please." Victoria told the cab driver, she wasn't much for giving her exact address to strangers unless it was for delivery and she didn't mind walking a short distance if it was necessary. The driver began driving away from the airport after he parents luggage was placed into the trunk. "So, we've heard that you are an aunt, Victoria. Is your nephew as the house?" her adoptive mother, Caroline, asked. Victoria checked on the driver whom was also a muggle to be positive he wasn't eavesdropping before turning back to her adoptive mother. "Harry is meeting me at the London station. I was hoping to have both you relax at my place while I pick him up at the station." Victoria explained. Her adoptive father furrowed his bushy eyebrows for a moment. "Don't you work at his school, Tori?" her adoptive father, Henry, asked.

Victoria didn't want to say Hogwarts exactly in front of the driver, so she won't be keep it simple. "Yes I do, but he enjoys riding the train home with his friends. He's a good kid, you'll like him." Victoria explained. The rest of the cab ride was just catching up with her adoptive parent's lives back in Boston and when they arrived in Wallington, the cab pulled into Onslow Gardens and drove slowly. "Which house, madam?" the cab driver asked. Victoria turned her eyes onto her street and smiled. "The brick house with the red door and gate in the front." Victoria pointed out, soon the cab stopped in the front and they got her parents luggage out before her father obliged to pay for the cab. Once they had gotten settled into the house, Victoria brought them up to one of the free guest rooms. "Oh, I almost forgot...Harry is bringing along a friend from school to spend the holidays with us. I would feel bad if he felt only teenager there." Victoria explained. Her adoptive mother, Caroline, looked at her adoptive father, Henry, as glanced at Victoria. "I see why not, can't wait to meet them both." Henry stated enthusiastically. Victoria was glad that they were okay with the extra guest tagging along and headed out to her back yard, apparating to the front of the London station.

Walking through the London station, Victoria found platforms 9 and 10 before entering through 9 3/4 and onto the platform to wait for the Hogwarts Express. The train arrived five minutes after Victoria arrived, coming to a full stop before the students began leaving the train. Victoria watched on as the trio got off the train, talking amongst each other as they carried light bags for the holidays. "It's quite generous that Professor Hawthorne invited you, Ronald." Hermione stated before smiling at Harry then back at Ron, adding "Happy Christmas." before she walked off towards her parents. Harry looked around as he stood next to Ron before he spotted his aunt. "Come on, Ron." Harry directed, walking up to Victoria, moments later having Ron follows well. "Hey, are you both ready?" Victoria asked. Ron nodded. "Yes, aunt Tori." Harry replied.Victoria smiled softly before they began walking out of the station. "My adoptive parents are waiting at home and we will head out to Paris tomorrow, skip the Christmas rush." Victoria explained as they walked the streets of London now.

Upon finding a secluded area in London, Harry, holding Hedwig's cage in one hand, and Ron placed their hands on Victoria's and they all apparated to the front of Victoria's house. Walking passed the gate and through the front door, Harry closed the door to see the two unfamiliar faces of Victoria's adoptive parents. "Mum, dad, this is my nephew Harry and this is his friend, Ron." Victoria introduced to them. Both of her parents had been sitting comfortable in the living room before they got up to greet the two boys. "Nice to finally meet you, Harry. Just call me Henry, no need for grandpa." Henry greeted warmly. Harry smiled in amusement before also meeting his adoptive grandmother. "And I'm Caroline." Caroline greeted. Victoria had been in the kitchen, making some tea on the stove before walking back into the living room. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. There's the guest room next your room Harry for Ron." Victoria pointed out. Harry and Ron went upstairs to settle in and Victoria served the tea downstairs to her parents and herself. "So, they're kind of like your grandparents, right?" Ron questioned. Harry shrugged. "I suppose, yeah. Adopted grandparents." Harry replied, seeming pretty relaxed about it. Ron found it cool to have wealthy grandparents, let alone an aunt. "Wicked. It's brilliant that you've got rich relatives...though, imagine the presents you will be getting, Harry." Ron pointed out.

Harry shook his head as he walked over to Hedwig's cage, opening the door and letting her fly out to the perch in his room. "I don't exactly expect anything, I have my own money anyway from my parents." Harry explained. Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets as Harry went to open the window in his bedroom, letting Hedwig out for a little bit. After catching up with her parents and Harry remained upstairs talking with Ron, then hours later, they all met downstairs for dinner. Victoria had ordered pizza with salad for their sides as everyone sat at the table besides her dad, who liked the sofa in the living room, watching the soccer game on TV. "So, tell me Victoria, how is it teaching at Hogwarts? Anything different compared to Ilvermorny?" Caroline asked. Victoria had to think about the detailed difference, as there were similarities in teaching. "Besides the sorting being different which they use a sorting hat, I believe it's slightly more intense there. They're holding a tournament there this year which haven't been functional for two centuries. Harry is one the champions." Victoria explained. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "It was a malfunction in the selection, though. They have strict rules and I still had to compete." Harry added. Victoria sighed, knowing that it was hard on him having to do so. "Malfunction or not, I'm positive you will do wonderfully." Caroline replied joyfully towards Harry.

Caroline turned to Victoria once again after Harry gave off a brief smile. "So, tell me about this man, Severus, you mentioned in the letters to us." Caroline insisted. Victoria was a little taken back at the straight forward question, wearing a faint blush on her cheeks while Harry and Ron seemed to be quite entertained, Ron elbowed Harry before whispering in his ear. "_I have to hear this_." Ron whispered as Harry grinned. Victoria noticed the both boy's amused expressions and sighed before looking back to her adoptive mother. "Severus is a fellow Professor at the school. He teaches Potions, which is similar with chemistry in a normal, high school." Victoria began explaining. Harry and Ron kept listening intensively. "Potions is with that large, black cauldron right? Go on." Caroline pushed. Victoria bit her lower lip and nodded before she flickered her eyes to her father in the living room. "This man, Severus, better be taking care of my little girl like a man." Henry shouted from the living room before turning back to the TV. Victoria had wore a blush that kept getting more and more apparent. "Yes, dad." Victoria replied before turning back to her mother. "Yes, you create potions in a cauldron with ingredients. Severus is very reserved and intelligent, he was fortunate to have grown up with my sister and Harry's mother, Lily, in school. He's quite charming." Victoria explained further with a light smile.

Harry and Ron snickered softly at the last compliment she had given Snape which caused Victoria's green eyes to inadvertently fall on them. "What's so funny, you two?" Caroline asked the boys curiously. "Nothing." Harry replied quickly, Ron attempted to keep composure. "Severus is their professor as well, he's a strict teacher." Victoria expressed to her mother. Victoria was beginning to be uncomfortable about speaking about Snape to her parents in front of her nephew and friend since they are students at the school. "I see, well, have you two kissed yet?" Caroline asked curiously. Victoria's cheeks were now fully flushed before she stood up and walked into the kitchen, fetching the bag of caramel popcorn and cookies from the cabinet and set them on the table. "Harry, Ron you can take your dessert upstairs. Go ahead and grab the sodas if you like as well." Victoria ordered kindly. There was no way she would discuss her kiss with Snape in front of the two boys, not only because it was embarrassing but also, she didn't want them finding humor in it around Snape at school either. Harry and Ron sighed before gathering the snacks and headed upstairs. "Goodnight, boys. See you first thing in the morning." Victoria stated before turning back to her mother, sitting back at the table. "What was that?" Caroline asked.

Harry and Ron had gotten upstairs before Ron stayed by the steps while Harry was by the door frame of his bedroom - of course, Ron was curious but Harry didn't think it was a good idea. "I didn't need them to begin seeing Severus differently at the school. But..._yes_." Victoria said softly, nodding, giving her answer in short in case the boys had been eavesdropping. "Oh, Victoria. When will we be meeting him?" Caroline asked, sometimes Victoria disliked her mother's eagerness to rush things. "I don't know, mom. We've only started our relationship last night. Perhaps later." Victoria replied. Ron and Harry had went into Harry's room to talk, Harry sitting on his bed while Ron sat on the chair. "You suppose your aunt kissed Snape? Or she's bluffing?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged, setting the snacks on his bed. "Possibly. They were sitting next to each other at breakfast..." Harry pointed out as he opened the caramel popcorn. Ron sighed before standing up. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered before grabbing some of the popcorn. The night closed in and in the morning, they would head out to Paris on an early flight.

The morning came and Victoria had went downstairs to start the coffee, being up a couple hours before the flight. Once the coffee pot was on and began making coffee, Victoria walked back upstairs to see her parents have just gotten up to greet the morning. Victoria knocked on both of the boys door in order to wake them up, but leaving them closed for privacy for now. "Wake up, time to go to France." Victoria stated on both doors before going to her bedroom and getting dressed in a modest, black velvet dress that went down to just above her ankles, with six buttons on her chest then slipped on her black heeled boots before packing her clothes for the trip. Upon doing that she noticed that Harry and Ron's doors were still closed, so she knocked on them once again to dead silence before pulling out her wand. "_Alohomora_." Victoria casted, unlocking the door to spot Harry still sleeping. "Harry!" Victoria stated, hands on her hips. Harry's eyes flew open swiftly and turned quickly to look at his aunt. "Yes?" Harry said in a tired voice, sitting up in bed and grabbing his glasses from the night stand beside his bed. "Our flight to France is in about an hour, were going to have breakfast there since it's only a few hours away. Get packed and ready." Victoria smiled before leaving the room. Harry got up and walked out to the hall and knocked on Ron's door to only unlock the door like his aunt did and went to wake up Ron, basically dragging his best friend out bed. "Get up, Ron." Harry stated before leaving and getting packed. Once everyone was ready and packed, they headed out the door and got a shuttle to the airport, boarding the flight to Paris despite the sleepy start.


	17. Je t'aime

**Chapter seventeen:**

_Je t'aime_

Harry, Ron and Victoria along with her parents stood at the gate on the flight to Paris. Victoria walked over and hugged her parents. "I'll see you in Paris." Victoria stated. Her parents looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Victoria. "Aren't you coming along on the flight?" Caroline asked. Victoria had planned for her and the two boys to use a portkey to Paris since it wasn't too far away and she didn't want to risk getting splinched if she overestimated her skill since it would be over seas. "No, I decided to use a magical route which will help us get there faster. We will check into the hotel and be all set for when you both arrive." Victoria explained with a smile. Both of her parents bid her goodbye before they boarded the flight. Victoria then went to walk back over to her nephew Harry and his friend, Ron. "Let's go to Dartmoor." Victoria stated. Harry furrowed his eyebrows is slight confusion. "Dartmoor? For what?" Harry asked as they exited the airport, carrying their luggage.

Victoria flashed a sly smile as they walked. "Oh I know what's in Dartmoor! We're using a portkey, like the one we used for the wizards cup months ago " Ron pointed out while following the two. They exited the airport and made their way down the busy streets of London, heading towards a more vacant area. "Correct! We will be traveling by portkey." Victoria replied, before they stopped in a vacant area in London, an abandoned warehouse that still stood. They all held hands as they clutched their luggage and Hedwig's cage in the other and apparated to Dartmoor. Upon arrival, they landed in a grassy, empty hilltop where Victoria began scanning for the portkey she had knowledge about. "What portkey?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria began walking in one direction that would lead near a cliff before spotting the bucket that sat there, forming a proud smile on her face. "This is the portkey. I had read about it, it's the same portkey that Newt Scamander used in the twenties. It goes directly to Paris from here, very useful." Victoria explained. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment before Victoria directed them to step through the bucket with her which swallowed them along with their luggage and they found themselves landed in a park called _Buttes Chaumont_ in Paris.

There was another bucket next to a tree in the park that they had came out of from Dartmoor which seemed the bottom had been sunk into the ground and grass grown round it, having it stuck in the ground. Victoria and the two boys then made their way through Paris, heading towards the hotel that Victoria had made arrangements with for them. Approaching the _Four Seasons Hotel_ in Paris, Victoria, Harry and Ron entered the lobby and approached the front desk. "Can I 'elp you?" the French woman asked, putting the cord phone back onto the receiver. Victoria let go of her luggage and fished through her purse to pull out her wallet. "Reservation for Hawthorne." Victoria replied, watching the woman type away on her computer before she looked back at Victoria. "Ze Connecting suite? And ze bird is going to be in ze suite too?" the French girl asked, her accent thick. Victoria nodded as Harry and Ron were curious at the name of the room. "Yes, that one and yes, she will be." Victoria replied. The French woman clicked more on her computer before stopping. "Can I zee your I.D. and i would need a credit card number entered until check out. Zere will be a zmall fee for ze bird." she stated. Victoria opened her wallet and got the two cards out, handing them to the French woman. "It's fine." Victoria replied, then the French woman went back to typing. "What's a connecting suite, exactly?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged. "Suites are big rooms, that's all that I know...hey aunt Tori, what is it?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria smiled as she was handed back her cards and placed them back onto her wallet. "You'll see." Victoria replied before getting a set of key cards and signed a paper before grabbing her luggage again. " 'ave a good zay and thank you for choosing Four Zeasons." the French woman said as they walked off.

Looking for the room, the three of them had gotten into an elevator and Victoria pressed 'level 2' on the pad and the doors closed. Ron looked around as if he was in a whole different world, which technically they were but Harry and Victoria were more experienced in the muggle world. Once the doors flew open, they walked out and down the rugged, elegant hall. "_Room 201_..." Victoria said softly as she scanned the numbers on the doors they passed, noticing an ice machine in the hallway before coming to a halt at _201_. "Alright, we're here." Victoria stated before taking one of the key cards and putting it in the slot then the green light flashed before opening the door to the suite. As they entered, the room was white with gold and white curtains, the two beds matched the curtains as well. The room had a door frame you walk through the middle to the second room that was dark blue and white, the entire suite was elegant. "This is a connecting suite, Harry. Which room would you and Ron prefer to share?" Victoria asked. Victoria would be sharing the other room with her parents while Harry and Ron got their own.

Harry and Ron walked through the suite, entering the second room that was dark blue and white before walking over to the middle doorway. "We'll take this room, the blue one." Harry replied while Ron nodded. "Yeah." Ron replied in addition. Victoria figured that they would and walked over to the bed near the window and air conditioner, setting her luggage on the ground while Harry and Ron picked their beds in the other room and relaxed, having Harry set Hedwig in her cage onto the table in their room. It would be about an hour before her parents would land at the Orly airport which she would have to take a cab to pick them up. Victoria took a seat at the end of her bed and looked through the directory, to what places to dine in and shop when Harry and Ron turned on the TV in their room. "Nearly every channel is in French." Harry pointed out, sighing as he left the TV on an English speaking muggle news channel to go through his bag. "I don't think we know French, Harry." Ron stated. Harry took out his wand as Hedwig began making noise in the cage. "I figured that out myself, thanks." Harry stated before turning his attention back onto the TV and sat back bed, he wanted to let Hedwig out for a little while but was unsure about in Paris but would do so anyway.

Victoria closed the directory and walked over to the large window in the room, pulling the curtains out of the way to see the Eiffel tower from a distance. Leaving the window, Victoria walked over the the middle door frame and turned to the boys. "I'm going to go get my parents, you two stay here in the suite...I mean it." Victoria informed, warning in a light manner towards the end. Harry wore a light smile as Ron gave a nod before turning back to the TV. Victoria exited the hotel suite and then the hotel, catching a cab to the airport. Victoria had returned the hotel about forty-five minutes later with her parents, having their luggage be put near their bed they'd share. "The hotel is quite extravagant, Henry." Claire noted. Victoria closed the door while her parents spoke among themselves. "Where are the boys?" Claire added. Victoria motioned to the connected room, the noise of the TV going on as the Harry and Ron laid on their beds - Harry practicing his spells with wand at hand with a box of Bertie Botts beside him and Ron was flipping through the channels as he munched on some licorice wands and had a box of a chocolate frog beside him.

"They're in here, mom." Victoria replied. Caroline and Henry walked over to the middle door to greet the two boys and noticed their buffet of sweets on their beds. "I sure hope they're hungry for dinner." Henry joked, forming a crooked smile. Harry looked up to see his aunt's parents. "Oh, yeah, definitely ready for dinner." Harry stated. Ron had just opened his chocolate frog and watched as it leaped out of the box and hopped from the bed and onto the floor towards Caroline and Henry. "Oh bloody hell." Ron muttered under his breath, getting up to go catch it but before he could, the frog leaped up from the ground and onto Caroline's left leg. Caroline noticed and began flipping out, trying to shake it off the frog that stuck onto her pantsuit covered leg. "No, no get it off! Get it off, Henry." Caroline demanded. Henry went over to grab it and handed it back to Ron. "It's not a real frog, just a spell." Ron explained, going back to sit on the bed. "Oh, right, well that's good." Caroline stated, brushing herself off before walking off. Henry kept back a chuckle. "We're going in a couple hours to Caroline and my favorite French restaurant which is downstairs here at the Four Seasons called _Le Cinq_." Henry stated before going over to relax on his bed.

The couple hours had passed and they went down to the restaurant for dinner, having been seated in the luxurious looking restaurant as the waiter handed them each a menu. They call looked at the menu, scanning through the dishes that had both a French and English translation before picking out what exactly they wanted to order. "What's is..es-car-got?" Ron asked curiously. Victoria's parents looked at each other for moment. "_Escargot_, dear." Caroline corrected. Ron turned his questions to Victoria. "It's snails with seasoning and sometimes butter." Victoria explained. Ron nodded briefly as if he understood before he leaned over to Harry to whisper into his ear. "Did you hear that? They eat _snails_ here, bloody hell. You'd think when I barfed up slugs was enough to turn me away from _escargot_, what would?" Ron complained in a low tone. Harry couldn't hide a small smile from his best friend's complaining before looking back to the menu. "Then I guess you wouldn't be ordering escargot anytime soon?" Harry joked. "You got that right." Ron huffed, looking back to the menu.

The waiter came back to the table and the adults began to order from the menu. "We will have the shelled spider crab with a creamy coral emulsion for an appetizer...then for my main dish I will have the roasted and lightly smoked blue lobster with the sides." Caroline ordered. Henry ordered then ordered the line fished sea bass and Victoria ordered the black market beef, covered with truffled mozzarella. "Do you know what you want to order, boys?" Victoria asked curiously. The only thing that seemed appetizing to the teenagers was the spaghetti. "Erm..." Ron began before Harry went to speak. "I'll have the truffled spaghetti." Harry said, closing his menu. Ron closed his menu as well. "Yeah, I'll get that as well." Ron stated. The waiter walked away and while Victoria's parents talked amongst each other, Victoria mouthed '_we'll get something else tonight.'_ which Harry and Ron both nodded. Once the food arrived, Harry and Ron began eating their spaghetti, avoiding the spider crab appetizer.

After having cheesecake for dessert, they left the restaurant and headed back upstairs. Closing the door, Victoria watched as the boys went to their room and she walked over to her parents. "I'm going to take the boys out and show them the night time in Paris." Victoria informed her parents, who thought it was a good idea and walked to the boys room. "Let's head out to Paris." Victoria smiled softly. They headed out of the hotel room and went to a burgers and fries fast food restaurant, having Harry and Ron grab meals, which they scarved down, while Victoria just snacked on fries since she was full. Once they finished they went by the Eiffel tower that glowed in the night sky and headed back to the hotel for some sleep. The next day, they had gotten up for breakfast at a French breakfast restaurant called _Lève tôt_, which the boys got crepes with sausage and Victoria got a crepe with an egg in a cup on the side as her parents did as well with lattes to drink. After breakfast, they had went to sight see at the Eiffel tower and other popular tourist sights before splitting up - her parents went to the cathedral to look at before going back to the hotel whereas Victoria, Harry and Ron continued to look through the city.

As Victoria walked with Harry and Ron down the Square de l'Opéra-Louis Jouvet of Paris, she began thinking of picking up something special for Snape. They stopped by a few shops, having Harry get a souvenir along with Ron, which Victoria vouched to pay for before they headed further down the street. Spotting a shop, Victoria came to a halt, causing Harry and Ron to stop, curious on what Victoria was looking at. "Let's look at this shop." Victoria insisted, forming a smile on her face before entering the shop called _Musée du Parfum_ which sold perfume and cologne. "Why are we shopping for perfume, Aunt Tori?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the glass bottles on the shelves are the store. "Because, I want to find a gift for someone..." Victoria clarified, scanning the shelves herself, hovering over towards the men's cologne section. "Let me guess, Professor Snape?" Ron whispered to Harry before Harry turned back to Victoria. "You aren't getting cologne for Professor Snape, are you?" Harry questioned, tone of suspicion. Victoria's green eyes darted from the bottles and into her nephew, surprised to hear the tone used. "Do you think he would like it?" Victoria asked with a genuine smile on her lips.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in slight disgust before Harry had a change of heart, having a cunning idea turn in his mind and looked back at his aunt. "Yes, I think it's a brilliant gift idea." Harry replied, placing a sly smile on his face, Ron began putting the pieces together and nodded as well with a fake smile. "He is around potions all day after all." Victoria stated before turning to the employee at the counter. "May I 'elp you?" the man at the counter asked. Victoria had her eyes on a couple of bottles of men's cologne as she went to speak. "Yes, I would like to buy a bottle of cologne for my..." Victoria was hesitant on saying 'boyfriend' in front of the two boys but knew they'd eventually figure it out anyway. "...for my boyfriend." Victoria added, flashing a slight shy smile. Harry and Ron seemed to not be fond of the idea but kept quiet. "I can zertainly 'elp you. Have any ideas on which cologne to view, madam?" the man asked. Victoria picked out two bottles of cologne, one being an Armani and the other was by Aramis. Victoria has smelled the first and then the second, deciding on the second which was Aramis, having the essences of bergamot, cumin and jasmine with notes of patchouli, amber and musk for a formal scent.

After getting the cologne and having it gift wrapped, Victoria paid for the box and they left the shop with her carrying the small bag and they headed to more sight seeing. Harry and Ron had gotten more souvenirs and stopped at another fast food spot for lunch before departing back to the hotel to rest. The next few days were basically the same before they were to head back to England and her parents back to America before New Year's Eve - her parents had plans back home for New Year's. December 30th had arrived and Victoria dropped off her parents at the airport after checking out of the hotel before she, Harry and Ron went back to the park, _Buttes Chaumont_. Standing by the bucket near the tree in the park with their luggage and Hedwig in her cage, Victoria, Harry and Ron stepped through the portkey and instantaneously they went through the portal and came out the other end in Dartmoor. They began walking down the hills, Victoria couldn't help but smile to herself at the gift she had for Snape. "Thank you for inviting me along, Miss...erm... professor Hawthorne." Ron thanked. As they approached the middle of the hills, Victoria held out her hand for them to take and hold onto. "Very welcome, Mr. Weasley." Victoria stated before they apparated from Dartmoor to street of Wallington.

Ron had stayed with Harry and Victoria until New Year's day since his family were still in Romania then went back home before everyone would return to school the following day. It was now January 2nd which meant that school was resuming. Victoria dropped off Harry at platform 9 3/4 for the Hogwarts Express before she headed back to Hogwarts with her briefcase in one hand and the cologne she bought for Snape in the other as she walked to the castle once she landed in Hogsmeade from Hogsmeade. Walking into the castle in her black heels and black slim dress, Victoria's ginger hair rested on her shoulders as she headed to her classroom and into her living quarters to set her briefcase down onto her bed. Once she was settled back in her living quarters, Victoria headed out of her classroom with the gift wrapped bottle of cologne in hand and kept it hidden when she went to Dumbledore's office to check in. "I see you have returned safely from France, Victoria." Dumbledore noted. Victoria smiled softly as she kept the cologne hidden behind her back. "Yes I have. I had came up here to inform you that I have arrived, headmaster." Victoria replied. Dumbledore nodded briefly before parting his lips in reply. "Ah yes, I see that. Well, Severus has just checked in as well as the rest of the staff. Go get settled back in." Dumbledore stated. Victoria quirked a brow at the mention of Snape, thinking the headmaster had knowledge of her relationship with the potions master before exiting the office.

Victoria headed to the dungeons towards Snape's office after leaving Dumbledore's office, to greet him with her gift. Entering through the potions classroom, she spotter his office door and placed her knuckles on the door to knock three times. A moment went by before the door opened a few inches by Snape before he fully opened the door after spotting Victoria. "Yes?" Snape asked, quivering a crooked smile towards Victoria. Victoria smiled shyly before parting her pink lips to speak. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Victoria asked in a teasing tone. Snape stepped aside, watching as she stepped inside before he closed the door behind her. "I brought you back a belated Christmas gift from France..." Victoria mentioned as Snape approached her, only inches away from her as she held up the small wrapped box that was in white and gold wrapping. Snape looked down at the present for a mere moment before turning his dark eyes back onto Victoria. "As captivating as it may be, I am however, _pleased_ that you are back...safe and sound." Snape explained. Victoria locked her green eyes with Snape's dark ones as Snape placed his hand onto the small box and set it onto his desk, only breaking the gaze for a second before turning back to Victoria.

Before Victoria could speak a word, Snape brought up his sleeved, right hand to cup Victoria's left cheek and edged closer to gently press his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. Victoria gave in and kissed him back just as tenderly, having the kiss start out with pure love before it began to become a little passionate for only a moment before Snape had pulled back. Victoria formed a bright smile on her lips as they parted, opening her eyes once again. "I suppose you truly had missed me over the holidays." Victoria pointed out as she watched Snape form a complacent smile before turning to his desk and inspected the gift that Victoria had brought. "Go on, open it." Victoria pressed. Snape rose a suspicious brow before unwrapping the gift, to spot a red box with the words '_Aramis_' on it before he opened it further, to pull out a glass bottle filled with light yellow cologne with a black label with the same name from the box it came in. "Cologne?" Snape questioned, his tone remained flat as he turned to Victoria. Victoria pressed her lips together to prevent a chuckle from escaping at his reaction. "Yes, I'm hoping you'd wear it, the smell is quite _alluring_. Harry said you would love it." Victoria replied, flashing a crooked smile.

Snape squinted his eyes for a moment at the words mentioning Harry Potter had something to do with the cologne he had gotten before he eased them and composed himself, setting the glass bottle down onto his desk. "I see. However, I do appreciate the gift and the thought." Snape politely said, turning back to Victoria. Victoria placed her arms on her side, one hand fiddling with the side of her black dress for a moment. "Try some on, I want to see what you think." Victoria insisted. Snape was hesitant on doing so but felt the pressure to do so. Instead, Snape picked up the bottle once again and opened the cap to smell the essence of bergamot, cumin, jasmine, patchouli, amber and musk. "Smells exquisite, Victoria." Snape stated, placing it back onto the desk, closed. Victoria tilted her head slightly and folded her arms as she studied her boyfriend. "Please wear some. For me." Victoria smiled softly. Snape took it to count for a moment before sighing in defeat. "_Tomorrow..._" Snape trailed off in a flat tone. Victoria straightened her posture and walked up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Good. I look forward to it." Victoria smiled before excusing herself to get her classroom and class work in order, having to grade the last of the essays. Snape watched as she exited his office and then pierced his eyes at the bottle of cologne, placing it into it's box and bringing it with him to his living quarters.


	18. Essence

**Chapter eighteen:**

_Essence_

It was the next day and classes begun once again after the holidays once breakfast had ended. Once the students and staff left the great hall to begin classes, Snape had met up with Victoria by her History of Magic classroom. Victoria turned to spot Snape walk up to her and formed a gentle smile on her face as she noticed the scent of the cologne she had given him - he had indeed out it on for her sake. "I have worn it at your request..." Snape informed about the cologne, wearing a brooding expression. Victoria found herself entertained at his sulking behavior over cologne but wanted him to wear something that made him feel special. "I can tell, It smells _sexy_ on you." Victoria replied slightly flirtatiously as she flashed a crooked smile. Snape quirked an eyebrow at her response and had to be honest with himself, he liked what he had heard. "Consider myself _elated_." Snape replied to her flirtatious comment, hiding a smirk from the passing students that went to their classes. Victoria formed a pleased smile onto her lips at his words before they had to leave to teach class.

Harry and Ron had to admit to themselves, they found themselves quite amused by the fact that Snape was gifted the cologne from Victoria as they knew he was known to smell somewhat like an old shoe. They headed to History of Magic class for their first period class that Tuesday and sat through Victoria's class while she passed out their graded essays and assigned a new assignment for the week. The hours seemed to pass by before it was lunch time and Ginny had just gotten out of potions, smiling ear to ear before arriving at the Gryffindor table as Ron began complaining to Harry and Hermione about the pile of homework from the classes they got out of. "What are you on about?" Ron questioned his sister as they sat down at the table. "Nothing nosey. Nothing besides Professor Snape smelling like he came out of a fresh cut suit." Ginny pointed out.

Ron and Harry snickered at the words Ginny explained, causing both Ginny and Hermione to shoot looks of suspicion at them. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Ron grabbed a sandwich from the tray and took a bite while Harry parted his lips to explain. "My aunt bought him some cologne while we were in Paris. Don't tell anyone." Harry explained briefly. Ron grabbed another sandwich before Harry had nudged him in the arm. "Erm, she asked us if Snape would like it and we said yes...and yeah, we don't want everyone to know Harry might be having Snape as an uncle." Ron shrugged. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before looking away with smirks. "I can't believe you did that." Hermione said, slightly amused. Harry shrugged and began digging into the food at the table while the professors were all seated at the professors table at the podium. While Victoria sat in her usual chair beside Sinistra, Snape had sat in his usual chair next to McGonagall and unfortunately, the visiting Karkaroff. McGonagall had noticed the new scent coming from Snape and had furrowed her eyebrows in confusion though she was merely impressed otherwise.

Snape had noticed McGonagall's reaction beside him but remained facing forward, not giving a response and in hopes that Karkaroff wouldn't speak of it either but Karkaroff had just sniffed in the cologne scent and inspected his breakfast, wondering who had been wearing the musky scent. Victoria had leaned over to look at Snape out of pure curiosity to spot his attention seeming to be placed on neither of the people beside him before she caught a side glance from him. Victoria had then smiled softly to herself before eating her lunch then a while later, everyone returned to classes. As Snape entered his potions classroom with his curriculum papers in hand, he hastily passed by the students at their tables and went to the front of the classroom with the ingredients and vials in place for the potion they will be taught this lesson. Harry and Ron Immediately began smelling the cologne on Snape and attempted to hold back their laughs, having a snicker slip through instead. Several other students began noticing the new scent from their Potions professor became amused as well. Snape's dark eyes pierced at Harry and Ron after overhearing their snickering before hearing small chuckles from the others in the classroom. "Is that cologne?" Dean Thomas whispered to Ron and Harry. Harry nodded. "Yeah." Ron replied with a smirk on his expression.

Draco seemed confused but also amused by the scent of the cologne. "What is that?" Draco questioned. Using the curriculum papers in his hand, Snape smacked Ron and Harry across the head for their snickering. "_Quiet..._" Snape warned the rest of the class. Harry and Ron smiled at the smack from Snape before hesitantly looking over to Snape as the classroom quieted down. Snape noticed the smiles thar continued and simply ignored them as he went on to teach the class. "Today, we will be making the Girding Potion...which may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks. I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials." Snape instructed, picking up a vial to show the class. The class continued on with making the potion and taking notes, but while the students made their potion, Snape recounted that Harry was involved with getting him the cologne and that surely didn't make life easier for him at Hogwarts.

Snape had then walked around and graded each potion that had been concocted, grading on the accuracy of the potion. Snape had passed Hermione Granger with Exceeds Expectations and several other students while barely passing Ron Weasley with a Poor and Draco Malfoy with Acceptable before he had reached Harry's potion, looking into the gold liquid in the cauldron. Snape had leaned back and though Snape had been dating Harry's aunt, he was still prone to the most opportune grading. "_Dreadful_." Snape graded before walking off. Of course Snape would continue being harsh towards Harry as he had suspected he knew about the cologne situation the entire time. Harry sighed before giving a brief look to his friends, knowing the same old Snape still remained despite his relationship with his aunt but he had also took it into count that Snape had also suspected him being involved with the cologne. As the classes went by, the day ended with dinner.

Victoria day in her usual spot and Snape decided to once again take Sinistra's seat though Sinistra had no problem as she wanted to speak with McGonagall anyway. Victoria watched as Snape took a seat beside her and tried to refrain from a smirk playing on her face. "How did your day go, Severus?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape turned his attention from his plate and onto Victoria with a placid expression. "Slightly wretched...or rather _inane_ in the sense of your perspective." Snape replied. It was easy for Victoria to tell that Snape might have gotten more attention than he wanted with the cologne she talked him into wearing. "I'm sorry it has been perceived that way. But..." Victoria stated before lowering her voice, leaning a little closer to him. "...I think it's quite _alluring_ on you.." Victoria added, trailing off before leaning back. Snape shown a sly smile on his lips at the words, figuring it had pleased Victoria and took the moment to be proud of himself. "Indeed." Snape simply replied, causing Victoria to smile before they began eating their dinner. As dinner ended, everyone exited the great hall, including the professors, for the night. Victoria and Snape walked to her classroom and stopped just inside the doorway. "I hope the others weren't too harsh on you." Victoria pursed her lips to tuck away a grin from slipping. Snape developed a wry smile at her words and parted his lips to speak. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Though, Potter and Weasley had a flicker of amusement." Snape replied.

Victoria remembered that Harry and Ron had agreed on the gift of cologne to Snape and now as she thought about it, they went along with the idea to embarrass their teacher. "I had no idea they would act that way. Though personally, I had good intentions and i most certainly enjoy the fragrance, Severus." Victoria explained. Snape quivered a small smile onto his lips. "I'm positive that you do, Victoria. _However_, I must return to my living quarters for the night, have early classes tomorrow." Snape pointed out. Victoria agreed as she, too, had an early class to teach which was third years. "Yes, I agree. So do I. Have a good night, Severus." Victoria smiled softly. Snape gave a nod before Victoria went to her living quarters. Snape watched for only a moment before he swiftly left the doorway and headed towards the dungeons.

A month went by and it was now the end of February, a day before the second tournament would be underway. Harry had no idea what to do with the golden egg he had gotten from the first task as the screeching noise kept escaping the egg when it would be opened. Luckily, Cedric Diggory had decided to return the favor and told Harry to try it under water. Of course, some of the professors knew about the tasks that the champions would be competing in but as Victoria was Harry's relative, Dumbledore kept it from her, even having Snape not say a word knowing that they were close. "She cannot know any tasks ahead of time, Severus. After all, she is foremost, Potter's guardian." Dumbledore stated shortly after the rest of the professors exited the office. Snape paused for a moment. "And if she found out from Potter himself?" Snape questioned. Dumbledore sat back in his chair at his desk. "If she does by Potter finding out himself, nothing we can truly do about that." Dumbledore explained. Snape then exited Dumbledore's office swiftly and stepped out of the gargoyle.

Victoria had caught Snape down the hall from her classroom moments after he had left Dumbledore's office, causing Snape to halt. "Do you know what the next task is, Severus? Apparently, I was advised that my presence wasn't needed for the meeting." Victoria pointed out, she felt that her being Harry's guardian had made her immune to some information among her colleagues. "I'm afraid I cannot say, I was advised not to... for the sake of word getting around to the champions." Snape replied, not fond of withholding anything from his girlfriend but had no choice as he has his double agent secret hidden from her as well unfortunately. Victoria frowned though she understood the reasoning about the champions. "Your secret is safe with me." Victoria insinuated. Snape formed a sly smirk for a moment before dropping it. "Intriguing...but my hands are tied." Snape explained. Victoria figured that would come up. "I understand." Victoria replied hesitantly before walking back to her classroom and Snape hesitantly walked in the opposite direction.

Victoria was irritated that she wasn't being told about the following task but had found out when Harry had visited her office. Like the rest of the champions had through the egg, Harry had known the about the task ahead and she was informed by her nephew about the black lake and the merpeople. "I need something to help me breathe underwater for an hour. Have any ideas?" Harry asked Victoria in her office. Victoria knew the rules on being school staff and unable to help the champions on the tournament, no matter the desperation, but she figured she could at least point him in the right direction. "Perhaps I can suggest the bubblehead charm, but I would suggest looking in the library for ways, Harry." Victoria suggested. Harry knew that staff weren't allowed to help unless it was urgent but decided to take her advice and head the the library - he wanted an alternative way besides the bubblehead charm.

By the time the second task would begin, the day before, Harry had been in the library looking for alternatives to breathing underwater for an hour with Ron and Hermione when Moody had called both of them to Dumbledore's office. Dobby had appeared to Harry the following morning an hour before the task with a solution to the underwater problem in front of the dock. As Victoria had walked out to the dock to meet Harry in order to wish him luck since only limited amount of people were allowed to fit on the one, small deck in the middle of the lake, she spotted the elf speaking to Harry. Dobby handed Harry the green plant called _gillyweed_, before Harry began talking. "How did you find out about this, Dobby? And what exactly is this?" Harry asked curiously. Dobby laughed nervously. "Well, I overheard Mr. Moody and Professor McGonagall talk about the tournament and breathing underwater, mentioning if you could succeed through this task. Gillyweed helps breathing underwater, so I've read." Dobby explained.

Victoria curiously listened on, though she felt like an eavesdropper. "Thank you, Dobby. You're much more help than Ron and Hermione right now, where are they?" Harry questioned, looking around before he noticed his aunt Victoria feet from them. "Sorry...I just wanted to wish you well on the task, Harry." Victoria stated, feeling awkward, feeling she interrupted them. "No, it's fine, really. I appreciate it." Harry replied, smiling briefly before looking back at Dobby. "This is Dobby, Dobby my aunt Tori and Professor Hawthorne." Harry quickly introduced as he held the gillyweed in his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dobby." Victoria said kindly. Victoria hasn't seen many elves up close and personal like that before, she usually knew they were working in the kitchen or in a witch or wizard's personal home. "You too, ma'am. Ever so kindly to meet you. Dobby likes making new friends, especially ones important to Harry Potter." Dobby greeted, walking up to gently shake her hand. Victoria smiled softly as she returned the soft handshake. Dobby then disappeared with a snap of his fingers and Harry got onto the boat with Neville and Seamus to the small deck located in the middle of the lake for the task.

Victoria had remained by the castle but attempted to watch from afar, standing in an outside corridor as she watched from the distance. While she stood watching and overhearing the announcements from Dumbledore's enhanced voice, there was the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. Snape had approached Victoria and stood beside her on her left side as she kept her focus on the black lake ahead. Snape took her left hand into his right and caught Victoria's attention instantaneously. Snape figured that the school had their attention solely on the champions and others were inside, that he could make a generous move on his girlfriend out of sight out of students. "Severus." Victoria said, delightfully surprised. Snape glanced at Victoria for a moment before turning his dark eyes onto the black lake. "What are you doing?" Snape questioned curiously. Victoria pursed her lips in attempt to hide an amused smirk. "Lurking from afar at the task. Clearly obvious." Victoria replied.

Snape quirked a brow for a moment before letting it drop and form a quick, sly smile that dissolved from his expression. "Not worrying about Potter, are you?" Snape asked. Victoria had always worried about her nephew, even if she had only been his guardian and in his life for a couple of years now, blood is thicker than water. "I try not to, Severus. I really do, but finding out what everything entailed when I found out I had a nephew, the danger and now officially his guardian...I cannot afford to not be worrisome of his life. I feel as if something happens to Harry, I've let my sister down and though I never knew her, I don't want to do that." Victoria explained. Had this been on her shoulders this whole time? Slightly. Snape went to turn towards her as he kept his hand in hers, causing Victoria to now face him. "As long as Dumbledore is around, do _not_ worry about Potter." Snape explained, he couldn't detail anything about his share of keeping an eye on Harry as it may expose his job as a double agent but wanted to reassure Victoria.

"Okay, Severus." Victoria replied hesitantly before looking back at the lake, dropping their hands. Severus studied her movements before taking a step forward and lifted his right index finger to turn her face towards him, locking with her green eyes. "I meant what I said, Victoria. Dumbledore is an extrodinary wizard..." Snape clarified. Victoria sighed, knowing she would have to worry less. "I suppose so." Victoria said, slightly hesitant. Severus listened on to the cheers from far away at the black lake while around them was quiet before he leaned in slowly as he cupped Victoria's left cheek and kissed her tenderly, to have her calm down but one thing many others did not know was that deep down, Snape was a romantic and sensitive on the inside but with a hard exterior - not many have seen this side of him, just Lily in his past and Dumbledore when Lily died. Victoria enjoyed the kiss, even though it was spontaneous and short due to the interruption of cheering and shouting from the lake task. Snape leaned back with a quiver of a crooked smile before students began coming back to the castle from the black lake in cheerful voices.

Victoria smiled back at Snape before they turned their attention onto the arriving students. Victoria spotter Harry wrapped up in a towel with damp hair, walking with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. "Harry! How did it go?" Victoria asked greeting him. Harry walked along with Victoria, Ron and Hermione while the twins departed and Snape had watched a moment before walking off to speak with Dumbledore. "He got second place! Harry rescued not only Ron but Fleur's sister in the black lake." Hermione pointed out. Victoria was astounded and turned to Harry again, looking away from Hermione. "Is that so?" Victoria questioned. Harry nodded as he kept warm in the towel, entering the hallway of the castle towards the Gryffindor common room. "Yes." Harry confirmed. They reached the Gryffindor tower in front of the portrait. "That's good, Harry. Do get changed, don't need you catching a cold." Victoria insisted before walking off down the staircase. Soon, the last task would set place, the most dangerous of the tasks.


	19. Endeavor

**Chapter nineteen:**

_Endeavor_

It had been the last week of June and the past few months, it had been a difficult time for Harry and the rest of the Triwzard champions being unable to figure out the next task. There wasn't a clue like the previous task that had the golden egg and none of the staff were informed unless they were involved with setting it up. The classes resumed as normal but Victoria had found herself often stuck in her office correcting schoolwork and making the final exams of the year for her History of Magic class. She still had taught Ghoul Studies once a week as promised to Dumbledore which seemed to have gotten a little more students interested in the subject for an extracurricular class. As the class was dismissed, Victoria noticed a fair haired sixth year approach her desk. "I apologize for turning in my essay on ghosts a day late, I had been up late working on it last night. I've been far too focused on the next task in the Triwzard tournament." Cedric Diggory stated, setting the essay on her desk. Victoria nodded and placed his essay onto the stack of essays turned in previously. "I understand and will excuse the Triwzard champions on late work, Mr. Diggory. I appreciate your honesty and effort." Victoria replied, smiling warmly. Cedric was relieved that it was excused and politely excused himself with a charming smile before exiting the class. Victoria had also been quite bothered the past few months with Rita Skeeter lurking about, constantly trying to get the scoop on Harry and even trying to get questions from Victoria herself from being the _'Mysterious new relative of Harry Potter'_.

Later that night, Harry woken up from a nightmare, speculating it was a vision from Voldemort but only told Ron and Hermione that same night. Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office the following day, having experienced the pensive before telling Dumbledore about the nightmare the night before. Snape had been going through his ingredients in his ingredients closet one afternoon at the end of June when he had been approached by Igor Karkaroff, trying to convince of the dark mark becoming more bold just like he had tried to the night of the Yule ball. Snape wasn't convinced as he had secretly worked for Dumbledore undercover and knew that Karkaroff had been suspicion of him still working for Voldemort only. "You can't tell me that you don't know about the-" Karkaroff stated before Snape interrupted. "-i have no idea what you are talking about. Nor have I when you brought it up last time, Igor." Snape stated, taking his attention back onto his potion ingredients, looking for a particular one. "It's a sign Severus, you know what it means as well as I!" Igor sneered, pressing his wand against Snape's chest before Snape caused the door to swing open, spotting Harry in the hall coming to a halt at the scene - Harry had just left Dumbledore's office.

Once the door had been opened, both Snape and Harry watched as Karkaroff left the scene. Harry awkwardly decided to walk off from the situation, not wanting to interrupt Snape as they didn't get along before a voice caused him to stop in his footsteps. "Potter! What's your hurry?" Snape caught Harry attempting to leave the scene. Harry turned his eyes off of Karkaroff that turned the corner and onto his Potions professor, walking over to him. "Congratulations, your performance in the black lake was inspiring. _Gilliweed_, am I correct?" Snape questioned. Harry nodded. "Yes sir." Harry replied hesitantly, surprised that Snape had brought it up. "Ingenious. A rather rare herb, gilliweed, not something found in your every day garden. Nor is this, do you know what it is?" Snape asked, interrogating. Snape had suspicion that Harry and his two friends had been in his ingredients storage stealing ingredients for a specific potion to sneak around. Even though Snape had been dating Harry's aunt Victoria, Snape surely wouldn't let Harry get away with anything under his watch, even Harry's fame didn't mean anything to Snape.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Snape, confused slightly on the compliment that turned into a question of suspicion. "Bubble juice sir?" Harry guessed, knowing he was most likely wrong. Snape's expression remained apathetic. "_Veritaserum_. Three drops of this and you-know-who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however, should you ever steal from my personal stores again...despite being a relative of Professor Hawthorne, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice." Snape threatened hesitantly, he was serious about stealing things he owned and even if it was Harry who is a relative of his girlfriend that was taking his ingredients, it didn't matter. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the accusation and had no clue what Snape was on about. "I haven't stolen anything." Harry refuted, telling the truth. Snape pierced his dark eyes at Harry as he gripped the side of the door frame. "Don't _lie_ to me. Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewing flies? You and your friends are brewing polyjuice potion and believe me, I'm going to find out why." Snape spewed before closing the door on Harry.

Harry took a step back for a moment at the occurrence that just happened before deciding to walk off from the scene. Harry wasn't planning polyjuice potion and from his knowledge, Hermione hasn't mentioned making it. Snape had sorted through his ingredients, gathering what he has needed in order to continue his experiments, his last experiment had gone well with the cure for Spattergroit before he exited his closet storage of ingredients and went back to the dungeons to his office. The following night, the final task of the Triwzard tournament was to commence and the four champions were very nervous, not sure what to expect upon arriving to the grounds. Victoria had gathered to the grounds where the maze had been set into place minutes before the headmaster would be announcing the task, catching Harry. "Harry..." Victoria spoke warmly, flashing a genuine smile that Lily had as well when Harry turned around to notice her presence. "Aunt Tori. Hi." Harry said, obviously that he was quite nervous for this last task. Victoria took a couple steps forward towards her nephew, keeping the smile on her face. "I wanted to wish you good luck on the task...please be safe, Harry. I worry." Victoria pointed out. Harry nodded gently, taking in the concern from his aunt before giving her a bear hug, showing that he was very nervous about the maze task. "I will try. Thank you." Harry thanked politely before stepping back. Victoria watched as Harry walked off towards the other champions and then she decided to get to the stands where the crowd was gathering before she noticed Rita Skeeter lurking around the area to get in touch with the champions.

Rita had attempted to make her way through there but Victoria stopped her. "I don't think so, Rita. You've had enough interviews with them." Victoria stated, blocking her path. Rita briefly laughed her off before attempting again, only to be blocked again. "I need to add this to my story, _Victoria_. So excuse me, dear." Rita stated arrogantly. Victoria formed an annoyed expression before taking out her wand and pointing it at Rita. "_Flippendo_!" Victoria casted, causing Rita to fall onto the ground before muttering another spell. "_Epoximise_." Victoria casted once more, causing Rita to become stuck to the ground. Victoria knew her spells well and had no more patience for the nosy Rita Skeeter harassing her nephew and the champions. "You better remove this now! You will hear a long, irate article about this!" Rita shouted. Victoria watched her attempt to struggle on the ground and leaned down a few inches, hovering over the reporter. "Stay away from my nephew, Rita." Victoria warned then stood back up straight and walked away, leaving Rita stuck to the ground, making her way to the stands where staff and students going there to watch and cheer while the four champions gathered outside of the stands with their headmasters. Victoria took a seat in the stands next to Snape on her right while McGonagall followed behind Victoria and sat on her left near the steps. Of course Victoria was nervous about Harry in the tournament but more particularly this one as it was the most difficult.

"Calm down, Victoria...Potter made it this far." Snape encouraged in a soft tone. Victoria turned her green eyes from the maze in front of them and onto Snape. "I suppose you're right, Severus." Victoria replied, giving a barely noticeable sigh before turning her attention onto the maze once again. "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the triwizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory..." Dumbledore announced, pausing for a moment while the crowd of Hogwarts students cheered loudly for Cedric Diggory before continuing. "and Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum..." Dumbledore paused as the Bulgarian crowed cheered loudly for their school mate, Viktor Krum. "Then Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round." Dumbledore instructed while the crowd was both fascinated and tense from the seriousness of the last task. Victoria watched as Dumbledore spoke to the champions and kept her eyes on Harry.

Cedric hugged his father before the task would begin while Harry looked up to spot his aunt sitting in the stands, both exchanging smiles while Victoria quickly mouthed 'be safe'. "On the count of three...two..." Dumbledore began counting down before Filch had set the cannon off a second too early and the band began playing the championship song. Moments later, the four champions began heading into the maze one by one and the crowd held hope, tension and mere silence as they awaited for the champions to withdraw or return. "I haven't seen that Rita Skeeter this evening. Perhaps she had already gotten enough for her lousy section in the Daily Prophet." McGonagall stated. Victoria formed a smirk onto her lips at McGonagall's comment about Rita Skeeter, knowing exactly it had been her doing. Snape, who say beside her, had noticed the smirk on her lips and became slightly suspicious at his girlfriend's reaction. "Have anything to say, Victoria?" Snape asked curiously. Victoria noticed Snape's stare and shown a nervous smile. "I might've prevented her from further bothering the champions tonight..." Victoria trailed off. McGonagall turned to look at Victoria in surprise as Snape rose a questionable brow. "What exactly did you do, Victoria?" McGonagall asked, taken back. Victoria placed her hands on black dress covered lap before parting her lips to reply. "I sort of used _Epoximise_ on her and stuck her to the ground..." Victoria explained hesitantly.

Snape formed a light, crooked smile on his lips at her words as he remained facing forward. "Well, I must admit I'm impressed. Hopefully that would stick in her mind to respect the privacy of others. McGonagall replied, practically applauding Victoria. "Well done, Victoria." Snape complimented, admitting that he was impressed by it as well. Victoria smiled to herself for a second before there was a red spark shot up into the air - the sign of one of the champions withdrawing. Victoria had hoped deep down that Harry had been the one to send the spark for withdraw for his safety, but little did she know that he had sent it but for Fleur Delacour who had recovered from the maze with twigs and leaves in her hair, causing Victoria to become disappointed. "Surely, Potter is excelling." McGonagall tried to encourage. The moment McGonagall had said that, Victoria spotted Fleur's unconscious body be taken out of the maze and to the castle to the hospital wing.

The moment Victoria spotted Fleur, she had become a little more worried than she had been before the task had begun. If something like that could happen to Fleur, it could happen to Harry. She didn't know what lurked inside the maze but all she knew, it was the most difficult and dangerous task. Snape noticed how tense Victoria had seemed and casually checked on her beside him while everyone mingled and watched for any sign of an update. Nearly a half hour later, Vicktor Krum had turned up from the maze, being rescued after shooting his own red spark up which left Harry and Cedric inside the maze to fight for the win. An hour had passed by and still no sign of the last two champions. "How long does the last task generally take?" Victoria asked curiously, trying to calm her nerves as she gently and quietly placed her hand onto Snape's whom was beside her. Snape had noticed and briefly curved a thin smile onto his lips. "I'm not entirely sure, Victoria. It had been centuries since there had been a Triwzard tournament, who knows how long this task can take. There are Sphinxes, boggarts and large spiders in the maze to my knowledge, I'm sure Dumbledore told you that." McGonagall replied, ending the sentence on a hesitant tone.

Snape had listened on to the entire conversation and had known that Victoria had no idea about what was in each task since it was Dumbledore's request to keep Victoria in the dark in order for her not to worry, but that had seemed to be diminished now due to McGonagall spilling some details. McGonagall noticed Snape's skeptical glance before turning to focus on the maze awkwardly. Victoria watched on nervously before suddenly Harry appeared outside the maze with Cedric's body a moment before the cheerful music from the band began playing before Victoria noticed something wrong as did Dumbledore who stood on the grass - Harry was weeping. "Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore called alerted Harry, trying to pry Harry off of Cedric's motionless body. Victoria stood up instantly from her seat and went to step passed McGonagall when Snape grabbed her wrist. "Best you stay, Victoria. Dumbledore will handle it." Snape advised. Victoria usually let Dumbledore handle things but this time - especially when her nephew is distraught - she had to go comfort him. "I'm sorry, Severus. This time I must assist my nephew." Victoria replied before posting pulling away and walking down the steps. Snape gave a quick look to McGonagall before following Victoria down to the grassy field.

"Tell me what happened!" Dumbledore pleased. "He's back, he's back! Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there." Harry cried. Dumbledore looked over the crowd, spotting Victoria making her way down to the field before looking back to Harry. "It's alright Harry. It's alright, he's home, you both are." Dumbledore tried to calm Harry down. As Victoria and Snape made it to the field, Fudge who was there to judge the tournament approached Snape. "Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed." Fudge notified. Victoria pushed her way through anyway towards Harry as Snape followed and crouched down slightly at the scene as Fudge approached. "The body must be moved Dumbledore, there are too many people." Fudge added towards Dumbledore. Victoria placed her hand on Harry's back as Harry remained clutched onto Cedric's corpse. "I'm here, Harry." Victoria attempted to comfort her nephew. Moments later, there was a distraught shout coming from the crowd from a man forcing his way through the crowd. "Let me through! That's my son! My boy!" Amos, Cedric's father, cried out.

Victoria and Snape had backed away as Amos approached the head of Cedric in mourning and pain. Snape held Victoria for a moment when Moody had taken Harry from the scene, not having any thought of it being bad having another professor comfort Harry while Dumbledore tried to console Amos. McGonagall went over to comfort Amos five minutes later while Dumbledore approached Victoria and Snape. "Where did Harry go?" Dumbledore questioned. Snape and Victoria had separated and Victoria furrowed her eyebrows. "Alastor walked away with him-" Victoria replied, cutting herself off when Dumbledore walked off after hearing a name while motioning Snape to follow. Snape paused Victoria in her steps before walking off and following Dumbledore to the castle and to Moody's office. Victoria just stayed in place before McGonagall looked over at her with Fudge standing around getting things in order. "Victoria, could you help me with Amos, please?" McGonagall asked in which Victoria nodded and went to aid the situation.

Dumbledore blasted the room open, knocking Moody onto the chair and pointing his want at Moody while Snape had a bottle of Veritaserum in his hand. "Severus." Dumbledore alerted, having Snape pour the truth potion into Moody's mouth forcefully before stepping back while Harry stood by, watching the scene. "Do you know who I am?!" Dumbledore shouted at Mood, Dumbledore gripped Moody's face tightly to face him. "Albus Dumbledore." Moody spat out, not willing to speak but forced to. "Are you Alastor Moody? Are ya?!" Dumbledore asked further. "No." Moody answered quickly. Snape had become suspicious of the so called Moody for months but couldn't put his finger on it though he suspected Harry using his ingredients for Polyjuice potion. "Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked. The stranger pretending to be Moody had turned his eyes to a chest that soon Dumbledore and Snape uncovered to find the real Alastor Moody deep inside.Harry was confused by the scene and parted his lips to speak. "If that's Moody, but then who's that?" Harry asked, motioning towards the stranger on the chair who had suddenly began to change as the Polyjuice potion had worn off. "Now we know who's been stealing it from your store Severus." Dumbledore pointed out. Snape instantly looked at Harry, having been the type of person who hated to be wrong but had been relieved that he wouldn't be losing anymore potion ingredients for the time being.

While the appearance of Moody had disappeared and the real identity of a man had been revealed, it was a surprise to Dumbledore and even to Harry who had seen the man from the pensive. "Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore stated. It was no longer the appearance of Moody but now of the known death eater son of the late Barty Crouch senior. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty Jr. spewed, showing his dark mark on his lower arm. "Your arm Harry." Dumbledore stated, pulling Harry's cut arm to show the difference in scars. Barty seemed to take a thrill out of the scene before them and Snape kept his dark eyes pierced on the death eater he once knew. "You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Barty Jr. clarified. Dumbledore directed Harry out of the room while Snape walked over to Barty Jr. to keep guard. "Let's send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner." Dumbledore told Harry. Barty looked from Snape and onto the two that were leaving. "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Barty Jr. shouted. Dumbledore turned around while Harry stepped out. "Personally I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore stated before he left the room. Snape then made sure that Barty Jr. wouldn't escape by keeping his guard, having the wand of his he held pointed at Barty in case he tried to flee from the soon aurors that were to arrest him.

Victoria had made her way to the castle and down the hall towards Moody's office when she spotted Dumbledore with Harry exiting the office towards the owlery. "Thank goodness, are you alright Harry?" Victoria asked, relieved she found Harry with Dumbledore. Harry nodded briefly but the expression he gave was of discouragement. "We have a prisoner in waiting in Professor Moody's office. Must get to the owlery to inform Azkaban of is missing prisoner." Dumbledore told Victoria. Victoria covered her mouth for a moment before she parted her lips to speak but before she could, Dumbledore spoke over her. "I believe Severus could use some assistance in keeping the prisoner put, Victoria. We will be back shortly." Dumbledore explained. Victoria nodded lightly before giving her nephew a quick hug and they both split up. Once Victoria entered the office, she spotted Snape towering over Barty Jr. and the fake eye on the floor. Immediately, Victoria took out her wand and kept cautious of the situation as Snape noticed her presence from his side vision. "Dumbledore insisted that you needed my assistance." Victoria stated.

Snape kept his dark eyes pierced at Barty Jr. as he spoke. "Clearly. Not for too long, I hope. Azkaban is longing for their missing prisoner." Snape stated. Barty Jr. licked his lips as his eyes flicked over to Victoria before back onto Snape. "Who's the brod?" Barty Jr. spewed to provoke Snape. Snape pressed the wand deeper into Barty Jr's cheek. "_Don't_, make me do it you know..." Snape warned, threatening to harm Barty Jr. before the aurors got there. Luckily, Barty Jr. kept silent as the aurors rushed in several minutes later, taking Barty Jr. back to Azkaban. As the students went to their dormitories after they had their dinner, which was very quiet, some of the staff along with Amos Diggory had arranged to remove Cedric's body and have Amos make his plans for his son's funeral off the school grounds. Victoria had visited Harry in the hospital wing, sitting on the bed and comforted her nephew from the event that happened that night. She knew it wasn't easy for Harry to not only witness a classmate die but also from what he said, coming face to face with the murderer who killed his parents and her sister. "You don't have to talk about it with me if you don't want to, Harry. What you went through was traumatic enough." Victoria stated. Harry looked down at his hands as Victoria gently embraced him with one arm before he leaned back and looked at his aunt. "You believe me though, don't you? That Voldemort is back?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria didn't know much about Voldemort but had learned more since she had began teaching at Hogwarts and moved to the UK - but she did believe her nephew. "Yes, of course I do." Victoria reassured. Harry was a little relieved by the reassurance that he at least had his aunt and Dumbledore on his side, but he also knew that Hermione and Ron would as well. Victoria stayed another hour before leaving Harry to rest and returned to her living quarters.

The next day, Dumbledore held a ceremony in the great hall, where the students gathered inside and sat together while the staff sat in the middle of the great hall, in between the mix of students while Dumbledore stood at the podium. Victoria sat next to Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick, along with the rest of the staff while she knew this would be a very sensitive subject for Harry. Dumbledore had been sitting on his chair at the podium and stood up to face the audience once everyone was settled. "Today we acknowledge a terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. Most importantly a fierce friend. I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was _murdered_ by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that. Cedric Diggory did not die in vain, remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true right to the very end." Dumbledore stated, while the room remained silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop against the stone floor.

They took a moment of silence for Cedric before Dumbledore had went to excuse them. "I wish you all a marvelous summer and see you next term" Dumbledore excused. While the students and staff made their way out of the great hall in mid silence, Victoria figured that she would wait for Harry once she was finished packing for the summer since she watched him head towards the floor of Gryffindor tower. Victoria took her time packing up some of her things when she got a knock on the door of her living quarters. Opening the door, she spotted Snape, who took a step inside after she closed the door. "I believe Potter will be fine." Snape insisted. Victoria appreciated her boyfriend's input and that he thought of her worry, but she knew this was something a boy of Harry's age shouldn't be having to deal with. "Eventually, Severus. But, he shouldn't have to experience this...not yet..." Victoria pointed out. Snape approached Victoria slowly and gently placed his hand on her left cheek to have her focus on him. "Victoria, I believe, that Dumbledore knows exactly what he is doing _and_ he is a great wizard. It may be asking, too much, but I certainly advise you rely on him for such." Snape advised, his dark eyes connected with Victoria's green ones. Victoria sighed, knowing she had no other choice but to rely on Dumbledore, not wanting to risk ruining anything that may be possible to get rid of Voldemort. "I suppose you're right, Severus. But I, too, am doing my part in keeping Harry safe." Victoria explained.

Snape played a quiver of a small smile on his lips before parting them to respond. "Yes...I have no reason to question it." Snape stated. Victoria formed a smirk on her lips to the response and went to place a soft kiss onto Snape's lips before separating. "Will I see you this summer?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape had no idea when there would be time to see Victoria over the summer since Voldemort had returned, he knew that he would be busy playing double agent - not that he could tell Victoria that no matter how much he wanted to share. "Perhaps. I may check my schedule." Snape teased a little though it was the honest truth. Victoria took it as teasing and smiled warmly at Snape. "You better ." Victoria replied. Moments after, Victoria and Snape had went to continue their packing while Victoria waited in the courtyard for Harry. When Harry had came out with his trunk, Victoria formed a smile on her face. "I was wondering if you wanted to take the train as normal or rather this time I take you home?" Victoria asked. Harry looked from his aunt and onto Hermione and Ron who had waited for him before deciding. "I'll take the train." Harry replied with a hesitant smile. Harry had talked to Dumbledore earlier in the Gryffindor dorm which lightened his mood a little. "You sure, Harry?" Victoria asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. See you at the Platform." Harry reassured before leaving to the Hogwarts Express with his friends. Victoria then had left to Hogsmeade before apparating back to Wellington to get settled in before picking up Harry in London.


	20. Patronus

**Chapter twenty:**

_Patronus_

It was the summer after the whole Triwizard tournament event and Victoria had been checking up on her nephew every now and then while they spent the summer at home. Victoria had been wondering if Harry would eventually surpass his nightmares he had seemed to be getting often at night ever since the night of the maze task when Cedric Diggory had died. She thought of taking him to see a doctor about it but knew that a muggle doctor may not be able to help entirely with what Harry was struggling with. One morning during breakfast, Victoria had gotten the mail and of course the owls delivered the Daily Prophet she had been subscribed to and the front headline of the paper had caused a spark of amusement to play on her lips upon reading it. '_Skeeter becomes Sticky_' was the headline. Curious, Harry walked over to the kitchen table where Victoria was reading and raised both eyebrows in curiosity. "What so funny, Aunt Tori?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria turned her attention from the paper and onto Harry. "_Our infamous reporter, Rita Skeeter, had been removed from the grounds mid morning the day after the final tournament task. She had been stuck to the ground by a witch, whom Ms. Skeeter had named but will remain unmentioned_." Victoria read off, forming a smirk on her lips.

Harry had chuckled softly at the situation the annoying reporter had found herself in but caught Victoria's smirk, causing him to become speculative before forming an idea on exactly why she was amused. "Did _you_ do that?" Harry questioned. Victoria laid the paper flat into the table and rested her folded arms on the table as well. "Most likely." Victoria confessed. Harry was a little surprised that his aunt did that as he viewed her as professional and classy as his professor but then again, she had done something similar to the front door of the Dursleys. "Brilliant." Harry replied with a grin, he couldn't stand Rita Skeeter either. Over half the summer, Victoria continued to spoil Harry in order to distract him from the tragic incident, including getting him a hair cut and of course, let his friends and the whole Weasley family visit for dinner.

When the Weasleys had shown up at Victoria's house for dinner, they greeted Harry, of course Molly giving him a tight hug. "You've got your hair cut, it looks lovely, dear." Molly complimented as the rest of the Weasleys got in the house and they remained in the living room while Victoria had gotten dinner together. "What is this exactly?" Arthur Weasley asked Harry, examining the television. Victoria placed an amused smirk on her lips as she chopped up the zucchini as the teriyaki chicken was baking in the oven. "That's a television...you just sit and watch people on the screen in the box." Harry explained. Arthur looked curious and amazed. "Does it really?" Arthur replied, sitting on the sofa next to Harry and Ron. "Wait until he sees my video games." Harry mentioned to Ron as he grabbed his Gameboy from the coffee table and passed it over to Arthur, who of course examined it thoroughly. Fred and George had been scanning through the TV channels while Ginny remained to herself in the armchair. In the midst of the talking, Molly had walked off to the kitchen in order to offer help with the cooking. "Need any help, dear?" Molly asked politely.

Victoria had tossed in the chopped up zucchini into the hot pan filled with olive oil and seasoning before she turned to Molly. "If you could help with the potatoes, that would be great." Victoria replied, smiling lightly before the timer went off for the chicken. Victoria used magic to stir the zucchini a little and magic to take the chicken out of the oven while Molly began the homestyle potatoes. Soon enough, it was time for dinner and everyone sat at the table that had been magically extended to fit the family, Harry and Victoria. "Find anything interesting here in the muggle world, Mr. Weasley?" Victoria asked curiously. Ron and Harry matched the smug smiles of Ginny over the talk of the muggle world with Arthur. "Oh yes, everything is quite interesting, especially what you call '_the television_'. How does it make people appear in such a tiny box? Are they really in there?" Arthur asked curiously as he took a bite of the chicken. Victoria never heard someone so interested in the function of the television before.

"There are towers along the city that cast it to the television wires. The people on the TV screen have been recorded previously by video cameras, same goes for movies that come on the vhs tapes." Victoria explained before ending with a gentle smile. Arthur had listened intently while she spoke and continued eating while the table remained silent. "That is very interesting, isn't Arthur?" Molly pointed out. Arthur set his fork down and took his drink. "Most definitely!" Arthur said. Once dinner finished, the Weasleys had excused themselves to return back home. "Dinner was lovely, Victoria. Thank you for inviting us." Molly thanked and gently hugged Victoria before leaving as well. Then it was just Victoria and Harry at the house again but soon they will be going out to gather his school supplies once the list would be delivered. Victoria had got to thinking that she hadn't heard from Snape all summer and was curious why she hasn't gotten at least an owl from him, though she assumed he had gotten caught up in his potion experiments which she decided to put off until the new school year would begin before she would become nosy and ask.

The next day, the owl had delivered Harry's supply list for the following year and of course, Victoria knew what he would be needing for her class. Harry had been wondering who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be since the last had been a death eater in disguise of Moody. Upon getting the list and having breakfast, Victoria and Harry left the house and went to Diagon Alley to do school shopping, stopping in _Flourish and Blotts_ along several other shops to gather the items on the supply list. "Lastly, a new cauldron...we both know Professor Snape would be critical of a cracked cauldron." Victoria pointed out. Harry snickered. "What's so funny, Harry?" Victoria questioned, attempting to fight a smile on her lips while they went into _Potage's Cauldron Shop_. "Nothing." Harry replied, avoiding the question about his comment before walking around, looking at the cauldrons in the shop. Harry had found his aunt's words about Snape to be amusing because he knew how uptight Snape was and having her admit it as well though she fancied him made it funny to Harry.

Which Victoria slowly looked around at the cauldrons on display with Harry, the shop owner walked over. "May I help you, sir?" the older woman asked. Harry and Victoria looked at the woman before going to speak. "Yes, I need a new cauldron." Harry stated. The woman smiled a wrinkly smile as she quickly scanned the aisles of her shop before bringing the grey eyes back onto the Gryffindor. "I have many sizes and types. Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring, Collapsible..." the woman explained. Harry double checked the list of what type he needed and went off that. "Standard size 2, brass cauldron." Harry read off. The shop owner nodded and glanced to her left, to the row of brass cauldrons and pointed at the standard size 2. "Those will be 21 galleons each." the woman stated. Harry shoved the completed list into his trousers pocket and went to fish out his money. "I'll take it." Harry stated. Instantaneously, the shop owner picked a brass cauldron and walked over to the shop's counter to ring it up at the wizarding register before wrapping it up in a bag. Harry handed over the galleons and took the bag. "Thank you." Harry said politely before exiting the shop, then he and Victoria headed back to the house.

Upon exiting the Leaky Cauldron, they both apparated back to Wallington and began walking back to the neighborhood of Victoria's house. On the way there, the weather seemed to be changing, from the sunny, warm day to cloudy and windy suddenly. Harry had a bad feeling about this, having some idea what could be going on. Even Victoria knew something bad was on it's way, being part of the wizarding world and guardian of the boy who lived, she knew it was going to be a rough road until Voldemort was defeated. "We need to go, now." Harry warned. Victoria agreed and the two of them passed through the tunnel that separated from the city and the neighborhood. While they rushed down the street of the house which seemed pretty vacant since most neighbors were at work, they came to a stop at the front of their house when two dementors showed up.

Victoria had never crossed a dementor in her lifetime but she had definitely read about them and knew how to defend herself against one. Victoria and Harry had dropped their bags a moment before one of the dementors went to grab Harry by the throat, pinning him against the brick house. Harry struggled against the dementor as he took out his wand from his back pocket but before he could try to cast off rhe dementor, Victoria had her wand out and pointed towards the dementor. Thinking of a good memory, one of her finding out about her sister, Lily, Victoria casted the spell. "_Expecto patronum_!" Victoria shouted. The patronus casted by Victoria had been a wolf - the symbol of guardianship, ritual, loyalty, and spirit. The ability to make quick and firm emotional attachments, and often need to trust their own instincts. This was the first time Harry had seen his aunt cast a patronus and watching it disappear too fast, made the both of them disappointed. Though it had distracted the dementor temporarily, Victoria knew she needed a stronger memory.

Not giving up, Victoria used the memory of when she was over the moon happy, when she had gotten the first kiss from Snape. "_Expecto patronum_!" Victoria casted again and this time it was stronger, causing the dementor to fly off like smoke in defeat as Harry fell onto the front lawn. It wasn't over, only a moment passed by when a second dementor showed up but this time behind Victoria, catching them by surprise. The dementor instantly began sucking Victoria's soul, but not even a minute later, Harry got to his feet and from the lawn, casted his patronus. "Expecto PATRONUM!" Harry shouted. The light from his wand, a buck appeared and hit the dementor, having it fly away in smoke as well before Victoria had collapsed on the street. It took her a moment before she got up, noticing an elderly muggle had been in sight nextdoor, watering her flowers. She had witnessed the use of magic and Victoria knew she had to clear it out immediately. Walking over, Harry watched Victoria approach their neighbor who awkwardly began to weakly walk up the steps to their front door, luckily Victoria made it in time. "Ms. Bell...may I have a word? I've been meaning to ask, what kind of soil do you use for your tulips?" Victoria asked, distracting the old woman from going back inside but remained on the front porch. Ms. Bell, the elderly woman, seemed to relax when it came to speaking about her gardening and began to ramble on while Victoria edged for her wand and brought it forth, pointing at the elderly woman. "_Obliviate_." Victoria casted softly, being experienced, she erased the portion of the woman's memory of the dementors and of her and Harry using magic. Once finished, Victoria watched as Ms. Bell paused for a moment before placing a smile on her face. "Where was I?" Ms. Bell asked. Victoria smiled back politely. "You were telling me the brand of soil I need from the gardening shop, ma'am." Victoria replied. The elderly woman continued and told her before going back to her gardening.

Harry and Victoria walked into their house and took a seat after dropping their bags in the living room and getting some chocolate. "Here, eat-" Victoria said before being cut off by Harry. "-you'll feel better?" Harry finished the sentence before taking the chocolate. Victoria chuckled before taking a bite of the chocolate. "Are you okay, Harry?" Victoria asked curiously, setting the chocolate down. Harry eased up a bit and parted his lips to speak. "I suppose, yeah. I didn't know you had a patronus, aunt Tori." Harry stated. Victoria sat up on the sofa and flashed a crooked smile her lips. "Yes, I've had one since I was in school myself. But, I've always had trouble on it's strength, having a strong enough of a good memory until today." Victoria explained. Harry remembered struggling with it himself when he first learned it and he had found it odd that Victoria's was a wolf since his mother's was a doe. "If you don't mind, what was the good memory that actually worked, today?" Harry asked. Victoria wasn't sure about telling him exactly that the kiss from his potions professor would be the good memory she used today.

Before Victoria could speak, there was a knock at the door. Neither of them were expecting a visitor and the assumption of it being anyone from the Ministry of Magic had Victoria freeze panic - she didn't want to lose her job or guardianship over her nephew nor did she want to risk Harry's attendance to Hogwarts. Harry stood up as his eyes remained on the door before Victoria decided to get up and answer. Upon opening the door that early evening, Victoria felt the rush of relief when she noticed it wasn't ministry officials apart from one, since she noticed Remus Lupin and Moody, but was unfamiliar with the other three that stood on her front porch - Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Elphias Dodge. Noticing Victoria's confusion, Lupin decided to speak up upon Harry's arrival to the front door. "Victoria, we need to speak with Harry." Lupin stated. Victoria looked back at Harry and as he nodded, she stepped aside and let the five inside her home before closing the door.

"Professor Lupin, Madeye...what are you doing here? And who are the rest that are with you?" Harry asked, slightly curious. Victoria wondered also but kept a close ear on the conversation. "We're your advanced guard, Harry. As soon as we had heard from Dumbledore of the attack, we had to check up on you. As for those of who you do not know.." Lupin trailed off, looking back at the three unfamiliar faces to Harry. "This is Nymphadora-" Lupin went on to introduce but was merely cut off by Tonks, her hair turning to a blazing red as she lost her temper. "Do NOT call me NYMPHADORA." Tonks clarified furiously. Victoria widened her eyes for a moment at the meek drama that unfolded before easing them as the introduction continued. "I apologize. Tonks." Lupin corrected himself. Tonks' hair turned back to the normal shade of bubblegum pink. "I'm Tonks, pleasure to meet you, Harry." Tonks greeted. Harry smiled briefly while Victoria edged closer to face the five. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror for the ministry of course." Kingsley introduced himself. "Elphias Dodge, wizengamot and friend of Dumbledore." Elphias introduced.

There were five others that helped watch Harry by the orders of Dumbledore but they had decided to continue to keep watch. "It's lovely to meet you all." Victoria welcomed, pausing for a moment before parting her lips again. "I'm Victoria, Harry's aunt." Victoria added. The four that didn't know her had smiled to greet her before Lupin interrupted. "Yes, you see, she is Lily Potter's long lost twin sister. As interesting as this is, we have to speak about this dementor attack." Lupin explained, turning to Harry. "Why did the dementors come into a muggle community?" Lupin added, questioning. If there was no reason for them coming to the muggle world, someone had to be behind them being sent. "No idea. We just defended ourselves when they attacked. Who controls them anyway?" Harry replied. Kingsley took a step forward and came to a halt momentarily. "The ministry. But to my knowledge, the ministry has no interest in sending them here. This must be something else." Kingsley stated. Lupin sighed, knowing they must take Harry to the safe house since this happened until the start of the new school year - if the dementors came already to the area, they're bound to return at any time. "I compliment Victoria on acting immediately, fixing the situation with the muggle. That alone might have saved you from expulsion, nonetheless, with the dementors knowing where you are, we must take you to the safe house until this is settled with the ministry." Lupin explained, looking at Kingsley who nodded in agreement.

This meant that Victoria would be on her own until the start of the new school year and though she was relieved that her career or guardianship wasn't in jeopardy and knew Harry would be protected, she felt like she was a bad guardian. "Safe house?" Harry questioned. Lupin turned from Kingsley and back to Harry. "Place for the Order, it's unseen. It's only until the start of the school year." Lupin explained. Harry looked at Victoria, feeling bad that he would have to leave abruptly for the rest of summer then looked at Lupin. "Can't my aunt go? If the dementors return, she's in harm's way as well?" Harry pointed out. Lupin knew that Harry would question it and hung his head. "You-know-who is after you, _not_ your aunt!" Moody spat, being blunt. If Harry wasn't there, would they still have attacked Victoria? That was uncertain but the Order wasn't risking it.

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows at Moody's response, taking it as slightly rude. "We will send someone to check on Victoria, Harry. But you must come with us." Lupin pressed. Victoria placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled softly. "Go on, I'll be fine." Victoria reassured. Harry sighed and went to get his things before leaving with the five from the Order. Victoria watched her nephew walk out with them before sitting down on the sofa, letting everything sink in. Of course she knew Lupin from when he taught at Hogwarts and only knew the impersonation of Moody but knowing one was an auror in the five, she had known that Harry would be in good hands - she didn't know everything about what Dumbledore planned to defeat Voldemort but knew if Harry trusted him, she had to as well, she was part of Harry's protection as well. Harry and the five apparated from the darkening Wellington neighborhood and appeared in front of 12 Grimmuald place in London. "This is the safe house?" Harry questioned. Lupin nodded as he encouraged Harry to step in first. "Yes." Lupin replied. They walked into the building and Harry was instantly greeted by Molly before directing him upstairs where Ron and the rest of his siblings were, including Hermione.

"Look who's here." Ron pointed towards the doorway of the room they share. Hermione looked over to spot Harry and both of them went up to greet him. "Harry!" Hermione walked up, giving him a hug. Hermione and Ron were thrilled that they had gotten their letters of being approved of being prefects. "How are both of you?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before looking back at Harry. "Good. Did you get your letter?" Hermione asked. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what they meant. "Letter? What letter?" Harry asked in confusion. Ron tucked his hands in the side pockets of his trousers. "Prefect letter, mate. Didn't you get one?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "No. Unless the dementors were to deliver it, otherwise..." Harry stated cheekily. Hermione had became concerned. "Dementors?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded. "Yeah, mum mentioned hearing about the attack earlier at Professor Hawthorne's house. You alright, mate?" Ron explained. Harry sighed, he was disappointed not getting a prefect letter. "Loads." Harry answered.

Out of nowhere, Fred and George appeared, apparated into the room and sitting on a bed. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to." Fred mentioned. Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins, knowing they have been trying to eavesdrop the entire time since half of the Order had arrived. "Snape?" Harry asked curiously, "Is Snape here?" Harry added. Ginny walked into the room and closed the door. "Yeah, giving a report. Top secret." George explained. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, having no idea that Snape had been part of the order. "Git." Fred remarked about Snape. George grinned, amused. There was a sound of the doors opening from downstairs where the meeting was held and Harry with the rest of the gang had looked over the banisters to see Snape leaving the building. Snape stopped for a moment to look up directly at Harry before swiftly leaving with the closing of the old, rustic door. Harry had no idea what had been said from what George mentioned but now he had something more about Snape that he didn't know before. Was he on the good side?

Snape made his way from 12 Grimmuald place in London and apparated instantly from secluded area to Wellington. The Order, with the idea from Lupin, had suggested that it would be best to have someone from there check on Victoria after the incident with the dementors. Snape had volunteered though most, if not all, knew he had been dating Victoria. As it had been only weeks away from the start of the new school year, Snape knew that Voldemort wouldn't be nearly in need of his assistance as he had been playing double agent practically all summer like usual. Showing up to the front door of Victoria's house, Snape stood on her porch and gave three firm knocks. Victoria had been fixing herself dinner when she heard knocking at her door once again. She wondered if it was members of the Order again or simply Harry returning early but when she approached the door and opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Snape.

Snape formed a light, playful smile at seeing Victoria once again - he hadn't seen her since summer began. "Severus?" Victoria asked in bewilderment as she stepped aside, letting him inside before closing the door. "Surprised, I'm sure. I have received word about the dementor attack, fortunate, I volunteered to ensure your safety." Snape explained. Victoria took in the information and gave a soft, pleased smile on her pink lips. "I'm better now that you're here... I was just preparing dinner, mind joining me?" Victoria asked generously but it was obvious that a flirtatious tone played on the tip of her lips. "Intriguing...I may, take up that offer." Snow replied, catching onto her tone. Victoria approached Snape slightly closer as the space between them had became more slim. Eying the tempting, pink lips that Victoria wore, Snape leaned in and kissed Victoria softly then deeply as he caressed her left cheek with his right hand. Victoria returned the kiss as she felt herself melt into his embrace. Moments passed and leaning back, Victoria found herself distracted by her boyfriend for the time being. "So, what is for dinner, _exac_tly?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow, following Victoria as she had entered the kitchen to stir the chicken alfredo.

"Chicken alfredo, I hope it sounds appetizing." Victoria replied, teasing at the end. Snape cracked a gentle smile as he watched her plate the food. "Looks appealing. I must admit, I am quite impressed that you _managed_ to fight off dementors alongside Potter." Snape admitted. Victoria felt flattered that she has impressed the potions master and set the plates on the table, along with choice of drinks. "I did what I had to, to protect my nephew and he did the same. I never had to use the patronus charm in defense until now." Victoria explained. Snape took a seat at the table as Victoria had and took in her response. "Your patronus is...?" Snape questioned. Victoria formed a smirk on her lips at Snape's curiosity. "A wolf. And your patronus?" Victoria replied. Snape had kept the reason of his patronus form a secret for a while but would eventually tell her. It is possible that a patronus can change. "A doe." Snape confessed. If only Victoria knew that was the same one her sister had. They had dinner and talked more before Snape had to depart, though Victoria had offered him to stay the night, as she didn't know about his double agent life.


	21. Invite to Secrecy

**Chapter twenty-one:**

_Invite to Secrecy _

The summer had seemed to go pass by fast, especially the rest of it since Harry had left with the Order and gone to the safe house after the dementor attack. Victoria had kept herself busy though, getting her curriculum written up for the following year. Snape had visited a few more times in order to check up on her but she didn't mind, she had to admit to herself - she look forward to each time he stopped by. It had been a few days since Snape had stopped by but just as Victoria had began writing, having her parchment paper scattered on the sofa and her ink bottle on the coffee table that late night, there was a knock at the door. Victoria set aside the parchment she was currently writing on and dipped her quill into the bottle before she went to answer the door. Opening the door, she once again saw her boyfriend, Snape. "Routine check up?" Victoria asked, a little playfully. Snape smiled slightly at her words before stepping in and closing the door behind him. "Yes..." Snape replied, his dark eyes laid upon her scattered parchment on the sofa.

Snape figured it had been curriculum papers as there was dozens before he returned his eyes back onto his girlfriend. "Work, I presume?" Snape questioned. Victoria blushed a very light pink at the words before turning swiftly to the sofa and picked up her papers. "Yes, I surely will need to have these ready before the start of the new year. I've been a little behind ever since..." Victoria trailed off, before quieting down and sat the stacked up parchment paper onto the coffee table where her brief case was leaning against on the floor. "Ever since..._what_, exactly?" Snape questioned. Victoria's mind had been occupied by the thoughts that she was doing a bad job at being Harry's guardian ever since the day of the dementor incident and felt that it would sound like nonsense to speak about it. "...the incident with the dementors. I've simply feel that I haven't been the best guardian for Harry." Victoria explained, crossing her arms awkwardly.

Snape remained silent for a mere moment, obviously finding it a little ridiculous that one incident would cause this sort of thinking amongst everything else that has happened in the nearly two years of her taking care of Potter. Forming a gentle, confident smile onto his lips, Snape went to speak. "If it wasn't for your interference with your patronus, Potter would've been, perhaps, _unsuccessful_ with vanquishing the dementors..." Snape clarified. Victoria sighed as she looked from her papers at the table and back onto Snape who seemed rather composed. She knew that his point was clear and made sense but having the Order needing to take Harry to the safe house still clouded her. "Then why the safe house, if he was safe with me?" Victoria questioned. Snape knew there would be moments in their relationship where the secrecy of his work would be involved but as intelligent as Snape was, he would cover it up as he had with Voldemort, in order to keep it under cover.

Snape watched Victoria connect her green eyes with his dark ones before he parted his lips in reply. "It is not a question of protection, Victoria, but merely so that the Order can gather more information about the recent...event." Snape pointed out. Victoria eased a little at the further information Snape had informed her of and caved before approaching Snape closely. "I appreciate your reassurance, Severus." Victoria complimented, placing her palm gently in Snape's hand that clung to his black robe. "Certainly. However, I must turn in." Snape stated, he had to continue his work between the Order and Voldemort but precisely gathering his usual things to ready himself for the new year of teaching Potions once more. "I understand. I must admit, I loved seeing you over the summer. Though, I see you all year long at work." Victoria smiled warmly. Snape showed a pleased smile at her words before leaning in and kissing her lips softly before departing from the house and into the dim lit street before vanishing.

Soon, it was September 1st and the first day back to school. Victoria hasn't heard from Harry since his departure but Snape had reassured her that he was fine with the Order and at the 'safe house'. Though she was alerted by a letter from Molly about Arthur taking Harry to some meeting at the ministry referring to the incident with the dementors, just to see why they were there in the first place. Making her way through London once she arrived from apparating there from Wellington, she walked into the Leaky Cauldron and to the back, touching the right bricks with her wand before entering Diagon Alley - she had to pick up some more parchment paper and ink along the way to Hogwarts. Once finished, she apparated to Hogsmeade and went from there to the castle. Once Victoria entered the castle, she directly got settled into her classroom and living quarters once again before walking up to Dumbledore's office to check in.

There was the usual meeting with Dumbledore with the rest of the professors before the students would arrive to the school but Victoria had found herself curious on who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the new school year since there hasn't been any word about it though, she had heard about the death eater impersonation of Moody which reopened the teaching position. As the door closed behind her, Victoria noticed Snape had arrived last before Dumbledore turner to the staff. "I have the most unfortunate news. The ministry of magic had decided that it was best for the school to have one member from their own wizengamot teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently, it is rumored that I'm forming an army of some sort against the ministry and they want to keep a watchful eye." Dumbledore informed the staff. Victoria wasn't exactly sure on what this entailed and wasn't aware of the situation with the ministry being in suspicion of the school but she had hoped that her job wouldn't be affected.

Victoria watched as McGonagall took a step forward before parting her lips to speak. "Do we know who is coming to teach, Albus?" McGonagall asked, her tone was slightly concerned. Dumbledore sat back gently in his chair as he went to respond. "Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore confirmed. It didn't seem to settle well with Dumbledore and McGonagall as they knew her name but the rest like Victoria, had no idea who the woman was. The staff had left Dumbledore's office moments after the meeting about the new member to the staff this year and some minor changes and we went to get their classrooms in order. Snape had walked Victoria to her History of Magic classroom, finding small talk along the way to be enjoyable though Victoria had wondered how this school year would turn out with a member of the wizengamot - let alone the ministry - teaching at the school. "Why would the headmaster want to form an army against the ministry?" Victoria questioned. They both stopped in the front of her classroom door before she turned to face her boyfriend.

Snape paused for a moment, turning his usual serious expression to a brief, small smile before it vanished as he went to speak. "The headmaster has no reason. Ministry suspicions of being overthrown have evolved around the rumor initiated last year of you-know-who's return...Dumbledore supported Potter's words whereas the ministry does not." Snape explained. Victoria believe her nephew as well and was relieved to hear that Dumbledore had as well but she thought the ministry was ignorant to the seriousness of the event that occurred at the tournament. '_How could they be so oblivious?'_ Victoria thought to herself. "Do you believe that you-know-who's back, Severus?" Victoria asked curiously. Snape felt a little taken back at the question but had already figured it was bound to come up in conversation with what had been occurring - she was Harry's guardian after all. "Certainly. With Potter's immediate conclusion last year and Dumbledore trusting what Potter says, I have no doubt." Snape replied smoothly. It was obvious that Voldemort was back and Snape knew it anyway from being a double agent, Voldemort would want announcement of his return to the wizarding world but play with the blind spots of the ministry's fear of him.

Victoria found herself satisfied with Snape's response. "Good." Victoria stated before she pecked his lips quickly and entered her classroom. Snape watched her enter her classroom and walk passed the tables and chairs before he left, walking down to the dungeons for the brief time until the welcoming feast of the new school year, satisfied with himself though he knew they needed to be slightly more discreet with their relationship at the school, to prevent lurking eyes from those that are children of death eaters - Snape didn't need Voldemort to question his loyalty and think he was distracted, even though Snape was working truly for Dumbledore. A few hours passed by before the staff would have to gather into the great hall and take their seats at the tables at the front of the room, while the elves from the kitchen had magically gotten everything sorted with the feast. Snape had arrived at the table with several other professors, looking over at the empty seat that belonged to Victoria near Sinistra, while Victoria arrived at the doors when the students began arriving to the castle hours later - having the students from the previous year get settled into their common rooms.

Victoria first saw Ron and Hermione arrive with a couple other students, causing her to become curious as she approached the two Gryffindors. "Where's Harry?" Victoria asked. The two looked at the professor, quieting down from their brief talking while Ron looked behind them. "Harry took the second carriage. Ron and I are prefects, we rode in the prefect carriage." Hermione explained. Victoria smiled warmly at the two as she looked passed their shoulders to see her nephew arrive with Neville, Ginny and Luna. "Thank you, Miss Granger." Victoria replied, taking a few steps passed them meet up with Harry. Harry stopped in his footsteps when he spotted his aunt, letting Neville and Ginny move onto the Gryffindor common room. "How are you doing, Harry?" Victoria greeted. Harry smiled up at his aunt and put the bird cage on the ground that held Hedwig. "Brilliant. You?" Harry replied. Victoria was glad to know that Harry was well taken care of after the Order needed to get more information on the dementor attack. "I'm good. They did send someone to check on me and was quite fond of whom had." Victoria stated, looking back as McGonagall had stepped out of the great hall, heading to gather the new first years. "I best get myself seated, first years will be arriving soon. You need to as well." Victoria formed a crooked, soft smile before walking off in her black heels to the doors of the great hall and opened them to walk in to the great hall.

Victoria walked through the front of the great hall to the professors table and took her seat next to Sinistra, greeting Snape from afar with a shy smirk before sitting in her chair while her attention shifted to the short, toad-like woman in pink sitting next to him. '_That must be the new professor_.' Victoria thought in her mind. Snape wasn't fond of sitting next to the uptight woman that looked like she escaped from Drooble's bubblegum factory, but the first day seating schedule made it overbearing at times. Dumbledore sat behind the podium as the students entered the room and took their seats at their house tables before the doors flew open with McGonagall leading the new first years. Once the sorting was finished, McGonagall joined the rest of the staff at the table, sitting on Snape's other side while Dumbledore made his way up the the podium. "I need a brief moment or two of your time. I have a few start of term announcements to to make...first, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has reminded me - for what he tells me is the four-hundred and sixty-second time now..." Dumbledore began, giving a brief look at Filch before continuing his speech. "That he has a yearly updated list of various banned items. Second, we welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge, who joins us from the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure you all will join me in wishing the professor good luck. Lastly, to-" Dumbledore spoke, breaking off when the woman in pink had gotten up from her chair and make attention seeking, fake coughs.

Dolores Umbridge had stepped away from her seat at the table and face the crowd of students. Victoria watched the scene play out before her eyes, the interruption of the headmaster which had already caused Victoria to have an unsettling feeling. "Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends." Umbridge stated, looking around at the students. Most of the professors at the table seemed uncomfortable with the scene as the students seemed unamused by the tone and words spoken by the pink witch. "The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster had brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress _must_ be established. Let us preserve what _must_ be preserved, prefect what must be perfected and prune practices that should be prohibited." Umbridge explained, ending the speech with a strange giggle. Victoria rolled her eyes at the words spoken, having the idea that this would be a difficult year ahead of her and being unable to do much about it knowing that the witch was in the ministry of magic. Victoria's green eyes followed Umbridge back to her seat before the silence was broken by Dumbledore once again. "After the thought out presentation by Professor Umbridge, I will simply say one last thing before you continue to enjoy your meal and head back your dormitories for a pleasant slumber - continue to study hard." Dumbledore stated before leaving the podium and went to sit back in his chair.

Victoria began picking at the roast beef on her plate before she took a bite, watching the deadpan expression on Snape's face remain as Umbridge had a sickening smile on hers next to him. Once everyone finished their meals, having Victoria end her meal with some Yorkshire pudding, the students were excused to their dormitories while the professors excused themselves to their living quarters. While Victoria was well on her way out to her classroom, Dumbledore had caused her to stop in her in her footsteps. "Victoria, may I speak with you in my office, please?" Dumbledore asked. Standing steps away from her classroom door, Victoria turned her attention onto the headmaster. "Of course, headmaster." Victoria replied before she began following Dumbledore down the corridors to his office. "Fizzing whizbees." Dumbledore spoke the password before th gargoyle shifted. Stepping through the gargoyle stoned opening, they entered the headmaster's office and Dumbledore took his seat at the desk.

There was a bowl of sweets near his desk which Dumbledore went on to offer Victoria generously. "Would you care for a sherbet lemon, Victoria?" Dumbledore offered. Victoria appreciated the offer but was full from dinner but curious as to why he needed to speak with her. "No thank you, sir. What do you need to speak to me about?" Victoria asked. Dumbledore unwrapped a sherbet lemon drop and popped it in his mouth, setting the wrapper aside, once finished he went to speak. "As you may know from not long ago, there is a hidden group called The Order. As the creator of the Order and seeing that you are the current guardian of Mr. Potter, I would like to invite you to join our forces." Dumbledore stated. Victoria was surprised on the invitation, something she surely wasn't expecting but she certainly wouldn't pass up the offer. "I'm honored, headmaster but what exactly does the Order do? I understand protecting my nephew but that is all that I know." Victoria replied. Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him on the desk as he went to explain. "The mission of the Order is not only limited to protecting Mr. Potter but find ways to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore explained further, making direct eye contact with Victoria.

This seemed rather intense but it was exactly up Victoria's alley, she had always loved to excel on things and most had always underestimated her abilities which made her want to continuously strive to prove that wrong. "I accept your offer, headmaster." Victoria answered, smiling softly yet full with confidence. Dumbledore was pleased with the answer and a little relieved that it doesn't have to be entirely a secret from the main protection and guardian of the 'boy who lived'. "Marvelous. I will let the rest of the members of the Order know. But I do have one more thing I need to discuss with you...in regards to your, _relationship_, with Severus..." Dumbledore trailed off. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows to the mention of Snape but also how the headmaster knew about their relationship, but figured Snape had mentioned it with him as he's part of the Order. "Please do not be upset with anything he may do, there is a reason for everything; though, you may not understand at the moment. It will make perfect sense at the end when the time comes." Dumbledore warned.

Victoria didn't know how to take the information she just got from Dumbledore regarding Snape but knew it was a serious forewarning and will have to keep it in mind if anything seems to be out of the ordinary with Snape. Nodding softly, Victoria politely agreed to the headmaster's warning. "I'll keep that in mind. I did not think you knew of our relationship." Victoria replied, slightly embarrassed at the fact. Dumbledore let of a brief chuckle at the ginger-haired professor's words. "Of course I would know. Spotting the sudden shift in Severus' mood has changed for the better and that he practically jumped at the chance to check on you after the dementor attack, I must admit - it wasn't that hard to put together. Beside the point, the headmaster knows everything that goes on in the school, that is." Dumbledore explained. Victoria flashed a shy smile towards Dumbledore. "You've caught me." Victoria said jokingly. Dumbledore nodded. "Continue to be discreet, for the sake of the students." Dumbledore stated. Of course it wasn't exactly the students noticing that bothered Dumbledore, but the idea of Voldemort getting suspicion of Snape who was Dumbledore's expert agent. This was important. Victoria exited the office once the conversation ended and turned in for the night, having a lot on her mind regarding what she had discussed in Dumbledore's office but had eventually fell asleep, she had to teach a few classes the next morning.

The following morning arrived and it was back to teaching History of Magic soon after breakfast commenced. At breakfast, Snape joined Victoria, sitting next to her instead of next to Umbridge where Sinistra decided to attempt to mingle with the pink professor. "Morning, Severus." Victoria greeted, noticing his presence. Snape side glanced at Victoria before placing a faint smile on his lips before it vanished slowly. "Clearly, I have been told some rather _interesting_ news this morning..." Snape stated as he inspected his pumpkin juice before he gradually took a sip. Victoria turned her attention from Snape and onto her plate, poking a piece of egg onto her fork. "What is interesting?" Victoria asked, glancing at the Gryffindor table for a moment, keeping an eye on Harry and some of her students before bringing her green eyes gaze back onto Snape. "The headmaster extended an invitation to you, which was accepted." Snape stated in a low tone. Victoria knew it was the Order he was speaking about and set down her fork. "Yes, there was and I had. Surprised?" Victoria smirked gently before taking another bite of her egg. Snape rose an eyebrow as he pick up a slice of toast from his plate. "Obviously. Though I must admit, I'm not disappointed in the headmaster's decision." Snape replied. Victoria was glad to hear that Snape wasn't bothered that she would be joining the Order and be of help as the new school year began.


	22. Cause For Concern

**Chapter twenty-two:**

_Cause For Concern_

It was the start of the new school year for classes and once breakfast had ended, Harry and the rest of the fifth years had History of Magic for their first class which happened to be Victoria's class. Victoria watched as the fifth year students sluggishly walked into her classroom from breakfast - some talked and others still waking up. Picking up a stack of the new curriculum papers, Victoria noticed the tense motions from her nephew and friend Seamus as they crossed by each other to take their seats, not knowing their friendship was strained from the previous night regarding what the Daily Prophet had written about Harry's incident with Voldemort last year. Once the students took their seats, she passed the new curriculum papers out with magic, giving one to each student as she went to write on the chalk board.

'_Giant Wars - two foot essay, explaining the conflict and how you would handle it. Be creative!_

_Due: next Monday_'

Victoria then set the chalk down and faced the class once again. "Please turn to page 554..." Victoria instructed, watching her fifth year students opening their books, some turning to the page and others getting out their books from their book bags. "We will be learning about Giant wars this year, the conflicts between wizards and giants-" Victoria explained before being interrupted by Draco Malfoy. "How big were they exactly?" Draco mocked. Victoria remained composure, knowing it was a snarky comment. "They were _giant_, Mr. Malfoy." Victoria politely refuted before turning away from the blond Slytherin and onto the class. "As I was saying...the war between the giants and wizards had taken place in, or earlier to, the end of the nineteenth century." Victoria continued her lecture. Draco had shown a proud smug on his face while Harry shot him a glare. Throughout the lecture, Harry had been playing hangman in the corner of his parchment that he took noted on, with Ron as the subject was quite boring to most students - though Hermione had shot them a irritated look at their distraction.

Once Victoria had finished her lecture, she pointed to the chalk board with the homework written down. "Next Monday, I will be looking forward to reading your two foot essay. Class is dismissed." Victoria stated before walking behind her desk and taking a seat, preparing for the next class full of sixth years. Victoria had noticed Harry touching his forehead a lot during class and had wanted to speak to him about it. "Harry...may I speak to you up here for a moment?" Victoria pressed. Harry had been on his way out before coming to a stand still and then retracted, walking up to the desk. "Yes, professor?" Harry asked his aunt. It had been apparent from his tone that he was stressed. "Is everything okay? You seemed rather distracted today in class." Victoria pointed out in concern. Harry nodded silently, not wanting to make the fact that his scar was hurting again and the idea of a long essay felt like it made it worse to burden Victoria.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Harry stated, making an excuse. Victoria sighed and didn't want to press more than she had, he had much to handle as it was. "Okay. But please do check into the hospital wing if it worsens, Harry." Victoria stated. Harry nodded reassuringly before leaving the classroom. The hours seemed to pass by as the students went to their new classes of the school year and soon, lunch was held in the great hall as it always had been. Victoria sat at the staff table with Snape beside her, he was obviously avoiding any communication with the pink toad-like woman but more so wanted to converse with his girlfriend while remaining professional. "The school year seems to be off to a good start." Victoria stated with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Of course, Snape took the sarcasm to be towards the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that was obviously here to observe for the ministry, but not that Victoria knew. "It's only beginning, Victoria. However, it seems the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts continues to open up each year...there's a high chance she will be gone by the end of the school year." Snape pointed out, keeping his tone flat as he narrowed his dark eyes onto the Gryffindor table.

Victoria placed a half smirk on her pink lips as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice before setting the cup back onto the table. "Can only hope. I already don't like her." Victoria replied. Snape couldn't agree more as he turned his gaze back onto Victoria. "Feeling is mutual." Snape stated, turning back to his breakfast. Harry had been briefly talking to Ron and Hermione while dodging any contact with his apparent 'former friend' Seamus after the dispute the previous night regarding the article in the Daily Prophet with his interview. "Not looking forward to be stuck in a classroom with that - that thing every week." Hermione complained, which wasn't normal for Hermione to complain about a class but she - along with several students and staff - had an off feeling about Umbridge. "Yeah, well, we have her class next." Ron sighed as he turned his attention onto a breakfast sausage, stabbing it with a fork and taking a rather big bite.

Harry looked away from his friends and had brought his attention to the staff table, drifting his green eyes from the dreadful Umbridge and onto Snape and Victoria, curious on what exactly they were talking about before catching Snape's piercing stare, causing Harry to quickly turn back to his friends. "Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern. Harry nodded lightly before digging into his breakfast, obviously giving off a different mood than expected from someone that was okay. Harry felt that nobody believed him about Cedric's death and Voldemort returning, he even doubted his best friends. Of course his aunt Victoria would believe him, but sometimes he felt that even she didn't though she had. Soon, breakfast was over and the students returned to their classes, along with the professors. Once the day had came to an end after their first day of the new school year, Harry had gotten detention from Umbridge. Once Victoria got word about the detention, she became concerned - not because of the trouble he may have caused but because of the impression she already had of the pink toad-like professor. It was also not like Harry to get detention often, especially not the first day of the new school year.

Though Victoria was Harry's aunt and guardian, she also had to remember that she was a professor at the school and couldn't make any student a favorite despite being a relative. She assumed detention was like any normal punishment such as cleaning chalkboard erasers or polishing trophies in the trophy room but she wondered what exactly went down to get the detention in the first place. As the evening set in, dinner had begun and Victoria kept her speculating emerald eyes on Umbridge, silently judging her before having her attention be interrupted at the staff table by none other than Snape himself. "What are you contemplating, Victoria?" Snape questioned, his expression remained placid. Victoria turned away her attention from Umbridge and onto her potions master boyfriend, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact she was caught in the midst of her gauging thoughts. "Nothing." Victoria whimsically replied, turning her to her dinner. Snape rose a critical eyebrow as his dark eyes were on Victoria. "Obviously not." Snape pointed out. Victoria knew better than to think she would get away with anything that Snape would catch onto. "Surely, this has nothing to do with Potter's detention, am I correct?" Snape added.

Victoria sighed in defeat, though she was curious on how exactly he knew about it, but of course, teachers had normally gotten word about who had detention each other as sometimes other professors would have to host the detention of others. "You caught me, Severus. I'm only concerned." Victoria stated. Snape dropped his critical eyebrow and gathered a light, proud smile that lined his lips before it vanished upon turning back to his plate. "Concern is fine, however, I wouldn't advise interference. She is unfortunately linked to the ministry." Snape warned his girlfriend. Of course Victoria knew that but being reminded is what she needed, to keep her interference at a minimum. "Of course." Victoria simply answered, hoping to please Snape for the time being. But of course, the moment after dinner had ended, Victoria found herself pacing in her empty, dimmed classroom. Her mind was infatuated with confronting Umbridge but didn't want to cause any problems for Dumbledore with the ministry.

Moments later, Victoria decided to leave her classroom and walk to the office of Dolores Umbridge. Upon arriving at the closed door, Victoria knocked and waited only a minute before hearing a voice. "Come in." Umbridge stated. Victoria walked inside the office, noticing the pink lacy covers and cloths, and several vases of dried flowers that laid on the desk and small tables. She had also noticed the plated frames of moving kittens along the pink walls. Her attention broke from the kittens when Umbridge coughed rudely like she had at the first day introduction and turned to face Umbridge. "Can I help you, is it Miss...?" Umbridge trailed off in a false sweet tone, obviously playing a fake persona. Victoria placed a diplomatic smile on her lips, of course trying to remain respectful. "Hawthrone. Victoria preferably. I wanted to speak with you regarding Harry's detention." Victoria explained briefly. Umbridge assumed Victoria knew about what she had done to Harry with the quill and scratches but Victoria still didn't know. "You're welcomed to take a seat, I'll be delighted to explain." Umbridge stated in a light giggle. Victoria went to take a seat across from Umbridge's desk, oddly enough having that be where Harry had just sat hours prior.

"I'm not quite sure if the headmaster informed you that I'm not only a professor but-" Victoria went to explain but was cut off by Umbridge. "You're also Mr. Potter's guardian? Yes, I know about that as I work for the ministry. However, I assume that isn't a problem regarding favoritism, is it, Victoria?" Umbridge stated passive aggressively, taking a sip of her tea from the white tea cup before placing it back onto the tiny white plate. "Of course not. I'm only wondering why exactly he had gotten detention. Harry normally is a good student." Victoria explained, attempting to keep her cool. Umbridge pierced her stare at the ginger haired professor before standing up and walking slowly around her desk, facing Victoria. "Naughty children _deserve_ to be punished, don't you agree?" Umbridge asked. Victoria didn't agree with her but on terms of children that do act out needed to have time out - or detention in school circumstances. "Mr. Potter's actions were inappropriate, speaking out of term in class and spreading false information about what happened in the tragic event last year. He deserved to be _punished_." Umbridge added.

Spreading false information? That surely wasn't a good enough reason in Victoria's eyes but it was something she would have to discuss with Dumbledore regarding the detention that she disagreed with. "It clearly depends on one's perspective of the information, Dolores. I, on the other hand, unbiased, believe what Harry has witnessed last year. He is devastated." Victoria stated, standing up from the chair. Umbridge didn't like what she had heard from Victoria, it was clear on her blank expression before forming a deceiving smile. "I see we will have a disagreement." Umbridge simply stated. Victoria held back her temper that seemed to crawl up from the back of her throat, heading to her tongue. "I suppose we do. Good night, Dolores." Victoria replied in a forthright tone before exiting Umbridge's office, heading back to her classroom. Of course, Umbridge would already be marking against Victoria, having a relative of a student being also a professor at the same school, but she would keep a keen eye on Victoria. Walking through her classroom, she headed into her office and began to go through the next class curriculum before heading to bed.

The next day went by fast, classes continued and it was now the next early evening when she heard a knock on her office door. "You may come in." Victoria ordered. Who was visiting her this late evening? Of course it wasn't late enough for bedtime yet but she wasn't expecting anyone and she knew Snape was busy tonight. The door opened and the person that entered the office was none other than Hermione Granger. Victoria set the paper she was reading down flat on her desk and curiously looked upon the Gryffindor. "Miss Granger...is everything alright?" Victoria asked. Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her, seeming a little nervous on being there in the office. "Not quite, Professor. It's about Harry, well he didn't want anyone to know...not you or Dumbledore. But I had to tell someone, it's not right what Professor Umbridge had done." Hermione explained, of course not revealing the truth just yet. "What did Professor Umbridge do to Harry?" Victoria asked, once again the temper she once felt at the back of her throat was returning. Hermione looked nervously at the door before turning back to Victoria. "She made him write lines, but with a quill that apparently uses your blood to write, digging into your skin. Harry has words carved into his skin." Hermione explained, fidgeting with the end of her sleeve.

Victoria stood up immediately from her chair, alerted about the harm that was inflicted on her nephew by a couple of worker. "What words did you see?" Victoria asked simply Victoria knew she shouldn't immediately believe a student over a teacher but she also knew Hermione is a close friend of Harry, why would she lie? Of course she would speak with Harry to verify the incident as any teacher would. "He pulled away before I could look at it thoroughly, but one word that stood out was the word 'lies'." Hermione replied honestly. Victoria knew it had matched from the conversation she had about the detention with Umbridge the evening before and now with the word Hermione heard that was carved onto his hand by a quill. "Thanks for informing me, Miss Granger. I will look into it immediately." Victoria stated. Hermione nodded before exiting the office while Victoria reflected on what she was just informed of. Victoria couldn't believe what she had just heard from Hermione that Umbridge - a ministry of magic bureaucrat and now professor - would torture a teenage student and know what was illegal.

This was something that Victoria couldn't keep to herself but she knew she had to until she saw the evidence. The next morning, Victoria entered the great hall along with other students and staff for breakfast but upon heading towards the staff table, she spotted Harry with Ron and Hermione entering the great hall as well and decided to speak with her nephew. "Mr. Potter..." Victoria called, of course it was a little odd being his guardian and having to call him by his last name like all students but she had to professionally. While Harry heard Victoria and made his way over, Victoria looked around to make sure she didn't spot Umbridge nearby, it seemed she had already took her seat at the staff table which was a good distance away from the entrance. "Yes, professor?" Harry replied, approaching his aunt. "I need to speak with you after classes are over today in my office." Victoria stated. She hoped she didn't make it seem that he was in trouble but she wanted to ask about the detention with Umbridge privately since she needed to remain professional and unbiased as a teacher though despite her being Harry's guardian. Harry nodded and took his seat at the Gryffindor table, seeming slightly bewildered at the request from his aunt. "I wonder what that was about." Harry remarked. Hermione and Ron took their seats as well, Ron giving off a shrug. "No idea." Hermione replied hesitantly, feeling slightly guilty for telling Victoria.

Victoria took her seat beside Snape at the staff table as usual, but of course the interaction with Harry had caught Snape's attention and curiosity. "Staying out of trouble, I presume?" Snape questioned in a slight teasing tone. Victoria pursed her lips for a second before turning her green eyes to Snape. "Yes, I'm trying my best." Victoria sighed, of course she knew that she had dabbled into what Snape warned her not to interfere with but felt that it wasn't that far into trouble just yet. Snape remained skeptical of the response from his girlfriend but wouldn't press further. "I can only _advise_, Victoria." Snape pointed out. Victoria knew that Snape knew more regarding Hogwarts and the wizarding world in the UK more than she had but she wanted to protect Harry the best that she could also. "I know, Severus. How's your morning?" Victoria replied, giving a gentle smile on to her lips. Snape inspected his cup on the table before parting his lips in reply. "Slightly better than yesterday...hopefully the second years will _not_ break a cauldron in class like the third years had yesterday..." Snape stated. Victoria pressed her lips together, attempting to prevent from letting a chuckle escape.

Once breakfast ended, classes begun and the day went like normal. Victoria had taught the third years on the subject of witch hunts while thinking of how exactly she was going to address Harry of her knowledge of his injury of his hand she was informed about and of course Snape's remark on the third years breaking a cauldron, whom she was currently teaching. "I want an essay on the relevance of the witch hunts in our current society and how you would handle it. The one foot essay will be due next class." Victoria stated. The students then got their things together and headed out of class for their next one. The day turned into late afternoon when classes began coming to an end and Victoria was sitting in her office when someone approached the door frame of the office. "Professor?" Harry spoke. Victoria's head looked up from the paper she was reviewing to spot her nephew that just closed the door behind them. "Harry." Victoria smiled warmly. Harry walked up to the desk and stopped. "You asked to see me after classes." Harry stated.

Victoria stood up from her chair and glanced down at Harry's hands to see if she could spot anything before walking around her desk to stop in front of him. "I was alerted of your detention with Umbridge...and I was told she had done something unethical for a professor to do as a punishment. May I see you hand, Harry?" Victoria explained. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, having the reoccurring question of who told spinning in his mind though he had no choice but to obey his aunt and professor by showing the top of his hand. Upon revealing his hand, Victoria spotted the carving of the words '_i must not tell lies_' on the skin of Harry's hand. Hermione was telling the truth. Victoria was nearly taken back by what she saw but furthermore, a resentful, angry feeling came over her and knew this had to be reported to Dumbledore if she didn't take action herself. "Did you tell the headmaster about this, Harry?" Victoria asked in concern. Harry could tell this was concerning his aunt but she did a good job hiding her fury from outsiders. "No i-i rather not tell him. He's got loads on his shoulders as it is." Harry stated, not wanting to burden Dumbledore.

Victoria didn't want to let this incident slide without any consequences but she also didn't want more trouble to arise if it would be possible. "Harry, this isn't okay. She should know better being part of the ministry...this is abuse-" Victoria stated, being cut off. Harry went to cover his hand again and looked at the door of the office before looking back at Victoria. "-i know, professor, but please don't say a word. Trust me, aunt Tori. I know what I'm doing." Harry pleaded lightly, knowing that Victoria was only concerned as a parent would be even though she was only his aunt. "Alright, I won't say a word to Dumbledore. But promise me...if you get into any trouble do not hesitate to find me." Victoria pushed. Harry nodded before giving Victoria a light hug before leaving the office. Victoria promised she wouldn't tell Dumbledore but that didn't mean she wouldn't confront Umbridge, which she would be doing moments later. Victoria left her office and walked through her classroom, determined to get this straightened out herself, heading to none other than Umbridge's office, having the door of her classroom close behind her, the door slam echoing the halls.


	23. With Confidence

**Chapter twenty-three:**

_With Confidence_

Victoria found herself walking down the hall and towards the office of Dolores Umbridge. She knew she shouldn't let herself act on her temper but unfortunately she was. As her heels clicked against the stone floor, Victoria found herself be pulled away from her destinationand into a temporary embrace by Snape, hidden in a corridor. "Severus!" Victoria exclaimed in a hushed tone, surprised that Snape had just snatched her on her way towards Umbridge's office - she was determined to give that pink baboon a piece of her mind for harming her nephew. "Where _exactly_...were you going? Strutting along the castle towards a particular office, I presume?" Snape questioned. Victoria was spun around and now faced Snape, seeming a child that had been caught with it's hand in the cookie jar. "I think we both know exactly where I was going, Severus." Victoria pointed out. Severus parted his lips in reply but before he could, there was a sound of a door opening from down the hall, which the only assumption was it could be Umbridge as the clicking heels verified the assumption.

Snape motioned Victoria further down the corridor as they both left to avoid being seen by Umbridge or any wandering eyes before stopping in an empty hallway despite the moving portraits along the hall. "Do you have any idea how serious my warning to you was, Victoria? It was for your own good." Snape pointed out, of course out of concern though it came across a little harsh. Victoria once more had stood across from Snape but not too far apart, having only an inch or two separating them but though his words pierced like a sword, she understood how this could be serious and felt foolish. "Yes, I understood, Severus. Finding out the harm she did to Harry bothered me...I tried to refrain from confronting her but I slipped." Victoria explained, she honestly was relieved that Snape had caught her before she even knocked on the door, perhaps it had saved her teaching position. Snape sighed a moment before Victoria spoke once more. "I'm sorry, and thank you...for correcting me." Victoria expressed, placing a light, warm smile onto her lips.

Snape wasn't used to being thanked for his harsh criticism, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't enjoy hearing the words that he had. Snape had tried to be concerned for Lily when in school but had been brushed off unintentionally, so this was definitely a new experience for him - not that he would tell Victoria that it was. "Pleasure...I expect you wouldn't attempt to make the same mistake again?" Snape question, lifting a critical eyebrow. Victoria knew that the fact Umbridge harmed her nephew would never leave her mind but apparently the situation with getting on Umbridge's bad side was to be taken seriously. Perhaps not confronting the dragon lady would he a good idea for now but she also couldn't inform Dumbledore since she promised Harry. "No, Severus." Victoria replied simply, holding back her annoyance with the idea of Umbridge getting away with harming her nephew.

Victoria was stuck on choices to go about the situation, whether to break her promise to either Harry or Snape, or to simply sit back and do nothing which make her feel like a bad guardian. Snape was satisfied with the confirmation and eased up only slightly. "Good." Snape stated, giving a quick quiver of a smile before he walked with Victoria to dinner in the great hall. Dinner had been a mere silent one while Victoria had shot darts with her eyes in Umbridge's direction before Snape would notice, causing Victoria to deflect her attention back onto her plate. "Control your emotions, Victoria." Snape murmured, slicing a piece of his thin roast beef. Victoria sighed, knowing if she would do anything in a negative manner towards Umbridge, it would somehow affect more than just herself.

"I'm trying my best, Severus. I've become quite protective." Victoria pointed out. Severus knew that Victoria was as stubborn as she was sharp-witted but in order to keep the ministry of magic from having any suspicion in the school, they had to be on their best behavior. Snape knew from Dumbledore, along with McGonagall, that Umbridge was there to interfere with Dumbledore on Fudge's behalf. "I can comprehend your situation, Victoria...however, we both know the reasoning behind her appearance at the school. Unfortunate, as it may be." Snape pointed out inconspicuously. Victoria remained silent and simply nodded as she finished eating dinner.

The next day, it had seemed like a normal school day despite the fact Umbridge was still walking around the school when she wasn't teaching or holding detention. Victoria found it odd, as if Umbridge was looking for anything out of place to pin on the headmaster. There was talk going around the school among the professors that Umbridge was planning to evaluate every professor on their teaching methods and such, which Victoria knew would bound to test her patience being face to face with the pink wench. By the end of the night, Victoria had been alerted by McGonagall about Harry's condition, regarding his detention with Umbridge all week. "Victoria, I have some news on Potter." McGonagall stated, entering Victoria's office, stopping by her desk.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Victoria asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. McGonagall folded her hands in front of her before speaking, having a slight expression of worry on her face. "He's in the hospital wing." McGonagall alerted, her tone was of unease. Victoria stood up immediately before passing by McGonagall and exited her office, making her way to the hospital wing. Upon entering the hospital wing, Victoria's green eyes scanned the room, glanced at each bed before spotting Harry lying on the bed in the middle of the room with Madam Pomfrey pouring a dark red liquid into a cup beside him. "What exactly is that?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey, who quirked an eyebrow as she set the bottle down and handed the cup to Harry. "Blood-Replenishing potion. Drink, you will be better by the morning." Pomfrey stated, glancing over at Victoria who had just walked up to the opposite side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Harry? Why are you in the hospital wing?" Victoria asked in a tone of concern after eying the potion bottle that Pomfrey had poured for Harry. _Blood-Replenishing Potion_. What did happen to Harry? Victoria had no clue but had a smidge of an idea that it may be Umbridge related due to the detention her nephew was receiving, having to replenish his blood was a sure indicator. "Still light headed a bit...aunt Tori, don't worry about it." Harry replied, taking a gulp of the potion, making a bitter reaction to the sour taste of the potion. Pomfey shook her head as she fetched the cup back after Harry finished the potion quickly. "Potter was found in his common room by his housemates, nearly passing out from blood loss. Stubborn as he may be withholding the reason, I suspect the wounds on his left hand has something to do with it." Pomfrey explained to Victoria before walking away to attend another bed.

Victoria watched Pomfrey leave before turning her green gaze onto her nephew. "Not to worry? Harry, there I'd a difference between a detention and abuse. I let it go last time but, this time I'm afraid I cannot. As not only your professor but as your guardian, I need to step up." Victoria explained. Harry sighed before attempting to get out of bed. "Potter, I did not release you yet. Be settled." Pomfrey stated from afar, apparently having kept a watchful eye on the scene. "Rest, Harry and stay here until Madam Pomfrey says you can go." Victoria demanded before turning around to exit the hospital wing, her black heels clicking against the floor on her way out. Harry was frustrated, not wanting to have anyone fight his battles and not wanting to risk his aunt losing her job possibly. Victoria left the hospital wing moments before Pomfrey turned out the lights for bed and headed back to her living quarters.

The next morning was like other mornings with students heading into the great hall for breakfast, including Harry who had been excused from the hospital wing. Victoria had sat at the professors table that was full except one seat left empty which was Hagrid's seat which caused Harry, Hermione and Ron to look up seeing that he was missing. Victoria continued eating breakfast in silence, briefing looking over at the Gryffindor table at the trio, as her mind was busy thinking of ways to confront the old pink bat of the ministry when Snape noticed her quiet disposition, becoming skeptical of Victoria but decided to keep to himself, knowing it most likely had to do with Umbridge. Some students and a couple of professors had left the great hall after finishing their breakfast to begin the last day of classes when Victoria spotted one of the professors leaving was Umbridge.

Once spotting Umbridge, Victoria decided to stand up from her chair and leave the professors table, noting that she was finished and made her way up the great hall with her heels clicking against the stone floor and came to a stop near the doors where Umbridge was edging towards. Snape had watched the scene unfold by the front doors from the table, not surprised in the slightest that Victoria couldn't hold back on the treatment of Harry, causing him to get up from the table and make his way down. "The next time you decide to punish my nephew or any student for the matter, _Dolores_, send them to the Head of House for the detention. Your sadistic methods are _repulsive_." Victoria snapped, making direct eye contact while remaining her composure shortly afterwards. Victoria was serious and disgusted by the heinous acts she's heard of Umbridge doing and refused to standby to watch not only her nephew but other students be inflicted pain by an adult.

Umbridge turned to Victoria in surprise at the confrontation before scanning the room filled with students who were now semi-quiet and looking over at the scene, spotting Snape and McGonagall making their way towards the scene from the table. Umbridge turned back to Victoria with a look of intimidation, as if she had been insulted. "Pardon me, Professor, what exactly are you implying?" Umbridge asked, remaining passive. Victoria's expression turned into a stunned look for the moment, knowing she was pretty clear on what she was _implying_. "Your 'methods' are _revolting_." Victoria clarified in a slight blunt manner. Umbridge let out a light, fake giggle that she normally had before folding her hands in front of herself calmly. "It sounds to me that you are questioning _my_ authority in my own classroom...Victoria." Umbridge pointed out. Victoria bit her tongue for a moment while Snape rushed to her side, gently pulling Victoria a few steps back, away from Umbridge. "I'm fine..." Victoria whispered to Snape, who on the other hand, begged to differ. "_Obv_iously...not." Snape replied in a direct manner.

McGonagall stepped in shortly upon arriving to the front with Snape . "Not at all, _Dolores_. Merely your medieval methods, including the procedures of detention." McGonagall pointed out. Umbridge looked as if she was offended by the words spoken by both female professors and held her head up high as she spoke in front of all the students in the presence of the professors as well. "I'm a tolerant woman, Minerva...but for Victoria and yourself to question my authority, my practices is to indefinitely question the ministry...and by extension, to question the minister himself." Umbridge stated in a brief pause before speaking once more. "The one thing I will not tolerate is disloyalty." Umbridge added.

Victoria wanted to give Umbridge her two cents about disloyalty but she had been silently directed by Snape to remain silent. "Disloyalty." McGonagall repeated in a tone of disdain. Umbridge seemed to pay no attention to the response before looking further upon the students. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius, the minister of magic, will want to take immediate action. There is much work to be done." Umbridge announced before exiting the great hall, passing the professors and headed to her office. Both McGonagall and Snape had looked at each other before turning to Victoria, not in judgement but in fear of what Umbridge was going to put forth at the school.

Harry and the rest of the students had witnessed the scene that was just played out and he was surprised by his aunt's action over the abuse Umbridge had been inflicting on students but also was disappointed that she wouldn't let him handle it on his own like he told her. "Harry, you should be proud of Professor Hawthrone..." Hermione told Harry in a soft tone. Harry remained silent, still a little bothered before turning to Ron. "She's right, mate. Professor Hawthrone is the only one to stand up to the old bat until McGonagall made her way in." Ron pointed out before digging back into his breakfast sausages. "I'm going to head to class." Harry stated before standing up, grabbing his bag and leaving his friends in the great hall.

Victoria had been followed back to her classroom by Snape, before entering her office, to have a conversation over the small mishap. "You made it clear that you wouldn't interfere with Umbridge." Snape stated as he closed the door, time was limited before they both had classes to teach. Victoria sighed, knowing she had told Snape she wouldn't confront Umbridge but she felt that she was just sitting idly by and if she wouldn't do a thing about it, she would be just as guilty. "I'm sorry, Severus...I - actually, no, I'm not sorry. It needed to be done. No one else was speaking up for the students and if anything, I have the authority to do so." Victoria stated boldly, face to face with Snape Snape admired Victoria's boldness and was impressed how she stood up to him in such way, though he had feared for her job at Hogwarts for the most part. "Dumbledore has more than enough authority to do so, Victoria. More so, the ministry believes he's forming an army against them. As much as I...admire...your valiance, however, i believe turning to Dumbledore is in our best...interests." Snape explained in a rather rapid tone as they remained inches away.

Both Victoria and Snape lingered for a moment before Victoria would go to respond, her green eyes diverted from his lips and back to connect with his dark eyes. "I can handle it." Victoria stated confidently. Snape quivered a small smile for a moment, amused by her confidence before parting his lips to reply. "I'm not doubting your ability to do so, Victoria. Though, I must express the seriousness in the situation and that Dumbledore is headmaster, he knows exactly how to...handle things..." Snape trailed off. The silence was deafening between them after the last words spoke, causing their lips to touch for only a second, breaking off the gentle kiss due to the sound of students entering the classroom from the other side of the office door. Snape took one last glance at Victoria before swiftly exiting the office and out of the classroom full of first years, brushing passed Harry and his friends down the halls towards his potions classroom as his black cloak swept barely above the floor.

Classes had resumed for the rest of the week until there had been announcement of Umbridge planning to interrogate all professors at Hogwarts for the full week the following week. Victoria had picked up the note that had been left on her desk, delivered by spell, reading:

'_Victoria,_

_I'm writing to inform you that I will be conducting visual, informative interrogations of each and every professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting at the beginning of the week and ending at the last day of classes for the week._

_I may enter at anytime I please, so you must be prepared to provide the precise curriculum and answer any given questions._

_ I trust you will be ready._

_Dolores Umbridge _'

Victoria didn't like the thought of that woman I her classroom nonetheless in the school but she had no choice - Dumbledore would have to handle it, as Snape had explained. Victoria was confident in the way she taught her classes and had nothing to worry about in that aspect - she was very much prepared. Leaving the pink paper with a cat seal on the desk in her office, Victoria left her office and prepared herself to face her last class of the day until the weekend, hoping to discuss this interrogation issue with the other staff and the headmaster.


	24. Resilient

**Chapter twenty-four:**

_Resilient_

Victoria wasn't fond of the idea that Umbridge would be questioning or rather _interrogating_ the professors at the school. If there was a need for such action, the professors wouldn't have been hired at the school to begin with. But Victoria knew she didn't have the upper hand at the situation and the ministry of magic is in charge of things in government there in the wizarding world. After teaching her last class, Victoria left her classroom and headed towards Dumbledore's office in order to speak with him about the note she had received from Umbridge but upon arrival, she noticed a few other professors had been in the office as well, probably regarding the same situation.

"I am aware of the situation with Dolores Umbridge, however, the ministry gave her the full approval to question my staff." Dumbledore stated. Victoria remained silent as her question had just been answered when she walked in and walked to stop beside Snape while McGonagall took one small step forward towards the headmaster. "If she does not find a professor fit to teach,would she be able to let them go?" Victoria asked, causing McGonagall and Snape to look at her. Dumbledore sighed as he knew the answer was displeasing. "Unfortunately, yes." Dumbledore replied firmly. Victoria bit her cheek at the answer, hoping that her earlier actions didn't cause her to lose her job - or at least become a strike against her to do so. "This can't go on, Albus. We were doing quite well before she came strutting around, placing her nose into things." McGonagall pointed out.

Victoria had to withhold her smile at the words from McGonagall, knowing how accurate those words were about Umbridge. Snape had noticed Victoria's effort to hide the smile but chose to not comment on the expression. This was going to be a big problem having Umbridge interrogate the professors and Victoria wasn't ready to possibly lose her job at the school. She already had two strikes against her, being a relative and guardian of a student and having confronted the old pink hag not long ago. What else could Umbridge dig up on Victoria to seek her revenge? "It is out of my hands, Minerva. However, despite being part of the ministry of magic, she does not have the privilege to banish anyone from the grounds." Dumbledore replied calmly. McGonagall wasn't fond of the idea either it had seemed.

"If we continue our normal scheduled activities, there should not be any strikes against the staff, correct, headmaster?" Snape questioned. Dumbledore took a moment to think before giving a firm, stiff nod in agreement. Victoria had an inkling that Umbridge, as conniving as Umbridge was, would still find a way to get her removed due to their last conversation. The professors had then left the headmaster's office, Victoria and McGonagall wearing the same worried expression on their faces. When dinner had came around, Harry could tell there was something troubling his aunt but couldn't tell but he had hoped it had nothing to do with Snape - then again, everything that seemed to be going wrong at the school had pointed to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Umbridge. Snape had noticed Victoria's deep in thought expression as she barely touched her food but decided there was nothing else he could try to do to convince her to not worry about the soon interrogation other than what he had already suggested in the meeting.

The next day had came and there had been talk over breakfast of the beginning of the interrogation process starting that morning and possibly lasting until the middle of the week. '_Yay_.' thought Victoria as she cut a piece of her eggs benedict and chewed it in her mouth. She didn't want to ramble on about it verbally, worried she would seem like a nuisance due to her constant worrying and discontent with the situation of evaluation. Most of the staff had been quiet for the matter, knowing exactly what was taking place this week in which the only gloating face among the table was Umbridge herself. Victoria had began her first class of the week which happened to be the fifth years which included her nephew, Harry, and his friends right after breakfast. Slamming down the History of Magic textbook, causing a few students to jump in their seats, Victoria turned to the next chapter they were to begin studying, acting as if it wasn't obvious that she was anxious about the pink grinch interrogating her.

"Please turn to page-" Victoria began speaking but shortly, she had cut herself off by the sound of the doors slamming echoed the classroom and heels clicked against the stone floors. "Continue with the standard procedure, Professor Hawthorne." Umbridge stated with a fake, sweet tone while holding her clipboard. Victoria took in a breath in order to keep her patience and went on to continue her teaching. "Turn to page 795...we will be continuing our study of the giant wars, learning how to confront and stun giants." Victoria stated. Turning to her blackboard, she began writing down the title of the subject, _Confronting and stunning giants_, before turning back to face her students. "As you read and find out, giants are difficult to detain and subdue, our magic basically bounces off of them mainly due to their enormous size and overwhelming raw strength. However, it has been proven that stunning them with _which_ spell and _where_ exactly will subdue them?" Victoria explained, ending it with a question to be answered by a student following along.

A hand held up in the air and of course, it was none other than the hand that belonged to Hermione Granger. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Victoria called upon. Hermione put her hand down and went to answer the question confidently. "Using the stunning spell, _stupefy_, in a sensitive spot such as the eyes." Hermione answered. Victoria flashed a gentle smile, attempting to ignore Umbridge on the side wall of the classroom. "That's correct, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Victoria replied, looking back to the chalkboard to write, talking while she wrote. "Using the stupefy spell to stun a giant, targeting a sensitive spot such as the eyes, behind the ears, behind the knees-" Victoria wrote before being interrupted by the noise of fake coughs coming from the direction of Umbridge.

Victoria turned her emerald green eyes onto Umbridge, inciting that her interruption wasn't necessary. "Can I help you, Dolores?"Victoria asked, swallowing her temper. Umbridge looked at her clipboard before flashing a rather mocking smile towards the ginger haired professor. "No, go on." Umbridge encouraged before going back to scribbling on the parchment that was clipped to the clipboard. Victoria knew that Umbridge seemed to be rather amused by the way she was teaching or had something rather conniving up her sleeve. Harry, who sat a couple desks from the front of the classroom, could tell that his aunt was under a lot of pressure and knew exactly where it was coming from. "Continue reading the next few pages and we will have a verbal pop quiz on what you read." Victoria stated, usually her verbal pop quizzes involved sugar quills and treats alike.

Victoria finished what she was writing on the black board, adding the essay in the upper right corner before turning back to the class, waiting another ten minutes before speaking so they could read thoroughly. Umbridge had looked up from her clipboard once for only a mere second to make a disappointing expression before scribbling once again. Placing the box of sugar quills on the top of her desk, Victoria parted her lips to speak. "Okay. Who can tell me how much more in size a giant is compared to a wiz-" Victoria once again had been cut off by yet another cough from Umbridge. "Need some water, Dolores? Or perhaps, a cough drop?" Victoria asked in polite sarcasm. Umbridge definitely didn't like the remark nor the light snickering among several students in the classroom. "No thank you, I'm quite fine for now...I actually have a few questions regarding your teaching." Umbridge explained, taking steps forward towards Victoria.

Victoria watched the vile woman approach her and come to a stop a few steps away. "Okay, what are the questions?" Victoria asked, biting her cheek. Harry had watched with a sharp eye at the scene that was going on before the class, not liking the fact that his aunt was being interrogated by the passive aggressive woman from the ministry of magic. "You're not from the United Kingdom, is that correct?" Umbridge asked, keeping her full attention on the ginger haired professor. Why was the idea of where she was from an issue? "I was born here but raised in America. What's the purpose-." Victoria replied, being interrupted quickly after Umbridge finished scribbling on her clipboard. "-How long have you been teaching?" Umbridge pushed. Victoria took in a breath in attempt to calm herself from her impatience.

"For roughly nine years..." Victoria answered hesitantly, it had seemed much longer to Victoria but it's because she was very focused on her career. Umbridge went back to scribbling for only a second, giving out a low, discouraging hum before looking at the students, spotting Harry then went back to her questioning. "In concern, Professor Hawthorne, I _must_ ask...is there any kind of favoritism towards Mr. Potterin your classroom?" Umbridge asked with a mocking smile on her face. Victoria knew where this was going and she didn't like it. "Of course not. Why would there be?" Victoria replied, playing dumb towards the question. Umbridge kept her piercing gaze on Victoria. "You're now the guardian of Mr. Potter, who is your nephew, am I correct?" Umbridge corrected. Victoria sighed. "Yes, but there is no favoritism in my class, I have given him detention previously for not turning in his homework." Victoria pointed out.

Umbridge tilted her head slightly, looking as if she was trying to calculate another harsh question to dig at the professor. "If you are Mr. Potter's guardian, wouldn't you make sure that he has turned in his homework?" Umbridge pushed. Harry seemed a little embarrassed by the questions involving him but more so irritated by Umbridge bringing him into the interrogation. "You keep forgetting that we are in a school and I am in fact a teacher while at the school, not only a guardian...I take my job _very_ seriously." Victoria pointed out, coming off quite direct. The class seemed to be mostly full of smiles and light sounds of snickering before Umbridge flashed a look of insult due to embarrassment. "We will see." Umbridge said before writing on her clipboard and walking out of the classroom.

Once the door closed, Victoria relaxed a little before taking a seat at her desk, then realizing class was nearly over. "Homework is on the board, class is excused." Victoria told the class before the students began packing up and take notes of the homework. She didn't know what was going through the evil mind of Umbridge but she hoped that she would keep her job, she had only been teaching at Hogwarts for three years and wanted to continue doing so. Harry walked up to Victoria once the class was mostly cleared out and placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder before removing it when she looked up at him. "It will be okay, professor." Harry encouraged, giving a brief smile. Once Victoria matched the brief smile, Harry walked off to his next class - Potions. Victoria had no other classes to teach that day, so with the rest of the day off, she went back into her office and looked through previous papers that were needing to still be corrected, although she couldn't take her mind off of what would happen with her job.

In Potions, the students began gathering into the classroom and getting themselves seated at the tables where cauldrons laid array. Of course, the students knew that Snape would be the next professor to be interrogated and most, except the Slytherins, were looking forward to watching the reactions from their potions professor. Snape had been out of the classroom prior to the gathering students, but had made a swift entrance into his classroom ahead of Umbridge and instantaneously turned around to instruct the students. "Turn to page 844..." Snape hesitated as he stood there stiff for a moment or two before approaching the tables an inch closer. "As we have been studying about Draughts, today...we are making the Draught of Peace, which will be on the O...W...L..." Snape stated in his usual slow, deep tone as his eyes stared down his class. Snape wasn't thrilled to notice the presence of Umbridge entering the potions classroom but as Dumbledore has told the staff, it was out of his hands.

"Why are you all..._not_...turning to the page?" Snape questioned immensely before the students rushed to flip open the page in their potions books at their tables next to the cauldrons. Walking up to his desk, he jotted down the name of the student that just entered the classroom a minute late. "Ten points from Hufflepuff...for Mr. Finch-Fletchley's belated arrival..." Snape announced. Justin Finch-Fletchley had just took at seat at the table in disappointment as his other Hufflepuff classmates frowned. Walking back down to the front of the classroom, Snape began setting the ingredients for the potion in order on the table while he began directing the class from the potions book what goes in and how much of it, before leaving the students to follow directions in the book on their own. Noticing Umbridge sketching on her clipboard, Snape quirked an eyebrow, attempting to ignore her incompetence in his classroom.

The students began brewing their Draught of Peace potions and of course, Snape was keeping a keen eye on most of them, walking around each and every table, watching them like a hawk before noticing a student pour the final ingredient too early, causing his cauldron to smoke. "Longbottom! Flames were to be _lowered_ before putting in the syrup of Hellebore..." Snape snapped, lowering Neville's cauldron flame before adding, "follow the instructions, Mr. Longbottom, they're quite _evident_." Snape added harshly before swiftly walking off. Snape wasn't one that would look foolish in his own classroom, whether it be around the students or someone from the ministry. "Yes, Professor." Neville said in a hesitant tone, though Snape had already left the table side. Seamus Finnegan had somehow caused his potion to explode, causing another broken cauldron which didn't surprise anyone, especially Snape who had given Seamus a failing grade.

Once all of the students had finished their potions, Snape went around grading each and every one until he came to a stop at Ron Weasley's cauldron, hearing the footsteps coming towards him that belonged to Umbridge. "I have some questions for you this morning, Professor Snape..." Umbridge stated, flashing her fake smile. Snape remained facing forward, not fond of being interrogated like the rest of the staff. "Go on..." Snape pointed out. Umbridge looked at her clipboard for only a moment before looking back up at Snape, standing beside him. "You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked. Harry and Ron attempted to keep their amusement to themselves, having Harry cover his mouth briefly. "...yes." Snape trailed off, keeping his answers short and simple. "But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge pushed, continuing to question his experience.

Snape knew that his students would be amused by this, especially the Gryffindors, but being questioned and put on the spot, he had to oblige. "...obviously." Snape stated in slight irritation. Umbridge smirked and scribbled on her clipboard once again. "Now...How long have you been teaching Potions at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" Umbridge asked, looking at him keenly. Snape's expression remained pale and blank as the questionnaire went on. "Fourteen years." Snape simply said. Umbridge jotted that down and placed her quill onto her clipboard. "That would be all, for now." Umbridge smiled before trotting off. Once Umbridge had left the classroom, Snape spotted Ron snickering along with Harry before Snape smacked both of them on the back of their heads with the stack of papers he held while grading their potions, before continuing on his grading.

The rest of the week went like this, having Umbridge grade other professors in their classrooms and having them anxiously wait for their fate on their job. Meanwhile, Snape kept booking the quidditch pitch for the Slytherin team which was frustrating to Harry, causing him to come to class in a bad mood each time when Victoria seen him. By the beginning of the following week, Umbridge had only dismissed one teacher, which was shown in the courtyard. Victoria, surrounded by students looking on and McGonagall, watched as a distraught Trelawney was being banished from the school property by Umbridge who dismissed her from teaching Divination. Victoria knew this wasn't right deep down, but she was uncertain to what every power someone from the ministry of magic had. McGonagall rushed over to Trelawney to comfort her.

"Is there something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge said passive aggressively. Victoria shot a glare towards the pink toad-like woman from a distance. "Oh, there are several things I would like to say, Dolores!" McGonagall spat out as she comforted Trelawney. Victoria decided to walk up to the scene as well, standing next to McGonagall and Trelawney. Umbridge was opening her mouth to say something to Victoria before Dumbledore showed up behind her. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Hawthorne, may I ask you both to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore asked forwardly. Victoria nodded as McGonagall went to direct Trelawney to the path after she went to shake Dumbledore's hand thankfully. "Sybil, dear, this way. Victoria?" McGonagall said, grabbing Victoria's attention away from the scene of Dumbledore and Umbridge to walk into the castle.

Victoria was curious on what went down with Dumbledore and Umbridge but she figured it would be a disagreement - it would be in her case. They made it to Dumbledore's office, having to wait on Dumbledore to return as Trelawney treated herself to a few licorice snaps that were in a bowl at his desk. "How does someone like Umbridge get the power to fire a teacher over a few questions? Whomever hired her should have the responsibility...this is absurd." Victoria pointed out. Normally, that's how it went back in the United States, even in the wizarding world. "The ministry of magic makes the rules here, unfortunately. But this is far from a mere school inspection!" McGonagall stated in frustration.

Moments later, Dumbledore had entered the office and walked over to his desk to take a seat. "Sybil, you will not leave the grounds...she doesn't have that authority. However, since she is in the ministry of magic, she has excused you from your position, therefore, I will find a replacement. I believe Firenze wouldn't mind taking over temporarily." Dumbledore explained. McGonagall knew who that was and knew that having Firenze teach at the school would get under the ice cold skin of Umbridge since she doesn't care for half breeds. "Firenze?" Victoria questioned, though she felt a little out of the loop on names who she never met outside the castle. "Firenze is a good friend of mine who happens to be a centaur and who lives in the Forbidden forest." Dumbledore explained.

The weeks went on and Firenze had began teaching Divination, however, Umbridge couldn't find herself being near Firenze for no more than a second before fleeing which caused Victoria and McGonagall to be amused. It seemed that Umbridge had been given more and more power from the ministry of magic to run the school, just a level under headmaster which was worrying most. Soon, it was November, having a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, something to be moderately cheerful on for an hour or two. But while Victoria, Snape and the other staff watched from the stands, along with the other students cheering on their house, the match soon turned for the worst. Once Harry had caught the snitch, having Gryffindor win the match, there seemed to be a fight started on the field between both seekers - Harry and Draco, ending with several Gryffindors on the quidditch team pulverizing Draco on the field. Madam Hooch wasn't far away and immediately separated the boys with a flick of her wand, causing the Gryffindors to fall to the grassy ground.

Worried about Harry, Victoria made her way down from the stands and onto the field where Madam Hooch had been escorting Draco to the hospital wing. Harry and George were told to go to the headmaster's office. Victoria voluntarily escorted the two boys to the office, Harry noticing the look of disappointment in his aunt's expression. "What caused this fight, Harry?" Victoria asked while walking. George and Harry matched an irritated look, of course George still fuming due to the insults that Draco said about his family. "Malfoy was talking rubbish about the Weasleys." Harry simply stated. Victoria wasn't mad but disappointed because she didn't want Harry to get expelled and of course hated seeing him get punished. "I say we shut him up well enough." George remarked, causing Harry to chuckle. Victoria just shook her head, refraining from giving an amused reaction in order to be professional.

When they got to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore was standing beside his desk in a brief, unpleasant conversation with none other than Umbridge. Of course, Umbridge would hear of this incident and Victoria confirmed it upon their arrival. Dumbledore hesitated on the idea of banning the Gryffindor boys from Quidditch but he had also known that Umbridge was scathing and waiting for the moment to steal his position at the school. "I will make my determination once I hear from both boys." Dumbledore stated. Umbridge knew she had the authority to do whatever she pleased and fumed at the headmaster's words. "Under Educational Decree Twenty-Five, the High Inquisitor has supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other members of staff." Umbridge rambled before turning her attention onto the two boys and Victoria entering the office.

Victoria heard nearly every word that echoed from the office and her throat clenched at the reality that Umbridge could punish her nephew once more, something she would not let happen if it was as sadistic as the last punishment she had given Harry. "Thank you, Victoria. Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley...tell your side of this incident." Dumbledore stated, wanting to hear both sides of the event "Malfoy was making snide comments about the Weasleys and my mother-" Harry began explaining before being interrupted by Umbridge. "Did you or did you not _harm_ Mr. Malfoy?!?" Umbridge pressed passive aggressively. Victoria took in a breath, biting her tongue at the scene she was witnessing - oh how she wanted to interrupt and give her two cents but she knew Dumbledore was there to witness as well. "_Yes_." Harry confessed in a cheeky, forward tone. Victoria noticed the sass in his tone and bit her bottom lip to prevent any laughter escaping from her lips.

"You see, headmaster, there is the guilty plea. We witnessed the evidence on the Quidditch field and now I have the authority under Educational Decree Twenty-Five given to me by the minister of magic himself, to ban Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley from playing Quidditch...ever again." Umbridge declared. George and Harry looked at each other, both infuriated. "You cannot ban us from Quidditch, besides-" George spoke out, but of course was interrupted. "-you have a twin, am I correct, Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge asked confidently, giving her false smile. George shot a glare towards Umbridge while Harry's expression shown that he knew what was bound to happen. "That's right, both of the Weasley twins will be banned including Mr. Potter." Umbridge corrected.

Dumbledore wasn't able to help the situation due to the power the ministry of magic had given Umbridge but knew once this was over, he would reinstate the the boys back to Quidditch. Umbridge turned her attention onto Victoria, whom was keeping silent, to say a word to the ginger haired professor. "And you see now, don't you, Victoria, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers. So I really think I'm in the right in banning these two from playing Quidditch ever again." Umbridge gloated, walking out of the office. Victoria held an antipathetic expression until she heard the door slam echo in the office, keeping it unchangeable.

As the weeks pressed on, an event happened right before the holiday season arrived. Harry had gotten a nightmare about attacking Arthur Weasley and the Weasleys were sent to St. Mungo's to visit their dad. Victoria had worried about her nephew, he was constantly anxious and confused by the nightmare he had but had been assigned lessons from Snape to learn occlumency to close his mind after the holidays. Most went home for the holidays, Harry and the Weasleys were still fuming from losing their positions on Quidditch all thanks to Draco Malfoy provoking them. Victoria and Harry spent Christmas with the Weasleys which was when Arthur had returned from the hospital. It was awkward at first having seen Sirius once again after the incident with the shrieking shack back in year three, but Victoria kept to herself, watching Harry enjoy a time of normalcy with his friends, finding herself sitting at the end of the table after opening a gift from Mrs. Weasley, which happened to be a nice pair of knitted gloves.

Standing in the door frame, more so leaning against it, Victoria spotted Sirius watching the celebration and chatter before making eye contact with Victoria, gesturing to speak with her in another room. Sirius planned to speak with Harry later on about the nightmare he heard about, but wanted to get to know Victoria more as he had known her sister, Lily. "Yes?" Victoria asked, curious yet keeping aware. Sirius flashed an amused crooked smile as he looked at the family tree wallpaper in the walls that surrounded them before looking back at Victoria. "I knew Lily, went to school with her...she married my best mate, James." Sirius mentioned. Victoria was wondering why he was mentioning this but assumed he wanted to get to know her since she was Harry's aunt and Sirius was his godfather. "Let me guess...you also had a crush on my sister?" Victoria asked sarcastically.

Sirius smirked, finding the comment about Lily to be humorous. "No, I didn't. But James did, so did Severus." Sirius replied. Victoria had already known about Snape and her sister's friendship and Snape's feelings towards her, she didn't need to hear it repeated. "Yes, I already heard plenty about Severus and my sister from your friend, Remus. If that's what you wanted to talk to me about, I'd rather go back to dining room." Victoria pointed out boldly. Sirius sensed that there was some hostility towards him from Victoria and wasn't exactly sure why, but wanted to find out. "Why are you so hostile around me? I only wanted to get to know you since I knew your sister, Lily." Sirius stated. Victoria had her guard up around Sirius because he was a known criminal in the wizarding world, though Dumbledore and Harry pressed that Sirius was innocent but also what she had witnessed in the shrieking shack, how they belittled Snape.

"I have my reasons. If you want to get to know me, let me inform you that I'm quite different from Lily...from what I've learned about her." Victoria stated forwardly, crossing her arms. Victoria had her own share of bullies when she attended school at Ilvermorny and wouldn't favor them from anywhere else, though it might come off as biased towards Sirius and Remus because she was dating Snape. "That I can agree with, you are vastly different from your twin sister, especially in regards to Severus." Sirius pointed out, which caused Victoria to arch an eyebrow to the mention of Snape. Of course, Sirius would mention Snape, the two quarrelled in school alongside James and the rest of the Marauders gang. "From what I've heard and witnessed not long ago, Severus deserved better than how my sister treated him." Victoria sneered before she turned to leave the room. Sirius seemed entertained by the tone of Victoria and what she had said about Lily, but he wasn't surprised much since he had brought up Snape, knowing her relationship with him.

"Far as I can see, we have different opinions when it comes to...Severus. Change of topic, what is the other school you attended like? Quidditch as brilliant as it is here?" Sirius stated in attempt to keep Victoria from leaving the conversation. Victoria truly didn't want to stay and talk to Sirius but she knew that Harry liked him and didn't want to become a rude person, so she turned around and faced Sirius once again. "Ilvermorny has the same structure as Hogwarts regarding teaching and four houses, though our houses are based off of native American culture and the sorting process is quite different. There are four statues that represent each house, the Horned serpent, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie and Wampus. The new student steps on a stone placed in the middle and whichever statue moves or sounds is the house that claims you. Our Quidditch is similar to yours but we have a yearly inter-house Quidditch tournament." Victoria explained.

Sirius listened on curiously and found it quite interesting. "That's interesting, so which house were you sorted into?" Sirius asked, curious. Victoria figured that question would come up eventually. "Horned serpent. It's the equivalent to Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts." Victoria briefly mentioned. Sirius nodded as he put two and two together, it made sense that Victoria and Snape had gotten along besides teaching - their houses both had snakes as a mascot. "Right. Well, regarding Harry..." Sirius began before Victoria interrupted. "-he's quite fond of you and I know you were made his godfather. You're welcome to visit him, Sirius." Victoria said before leaving the room with a light smile before walking back into the dining area, when Harry went to speak with Sirius after receiving a photo from Mad-Eye Moody, who had a brief visit and left while Victoria was busy speaking with Sirius.

Victoria liked spending the holidays with the Weasleys but she had also wanted to see Snape outside of school, though she knew he was busy with correcting papers during the holidays as she has sent a letter before leaving to Grimmauld place with the Weasleys, receiving a response that he was busy, though she had no idea about him being the double agent he was. Once the holidays ended, it was back to Hogwarts and that meant the occlumency lessons for Harry with Snape. Of course, both Harry and Snape haven't gotten along but for the sake of not having Voldemort appear in Harry's head, Snape had to teach him to close off Voldemort. Victoria trusted Snape to help Harry, though she knew Harry felt the opposite about his potions professor.

"What exactly is Dumbledore having you teach me?" Harry questioned Snape as he walked into Snape's office. Snape had his back turned, gathering his wand and placing specific potion bottles that he had on his table in order before he turned to face Harry, keeping a placid expression. "The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue and wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord. Anymore questions, Potter?" Snape explained in a rather rapid, stern tone.

Snape wasn't fond of Harry but having a relationship with Victoria whom was Harry's aunt, Snape would attempt to be slightly more lenient, though he wouldn't promise it. "Not exactly." Harry replied hesitantly, looking around in the office. Snape's piercing eyes watched Harry edge to the chair in the room. "Sit, Potter..." Snape ordered. Harry hustled to the chair, taking a seat. "I assume you are familiar with occlumency? No? To perform occlumency, you will need to erase your mind, make it blank and be calm..." Snape explained, taking moment to let Harry concentrate before taking a step back. "I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to resist, ready?" Snape stated, drawing his wand and mouthing the incantation. "_Legilimens_." Snape casted, peeking into Harry's mind, seeing all the recent memories before giving him a break to train his brain.

The following week, lessons continued and Snape peeked into Harry's mind once again, seeing him greet Sirius Black and the Christmas with the Weasleys and Victoria before Harry cut him out. "Enough!" Harry spat out, frustrated with the lesson. Snape stood up straight, irritated by Harry not taking the lesson seriously, feeling as if he was wasting his time on someone who didn't want to learn to protect his mind from being attacked.

"You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant..." Snape pointed out. Harry got irked by Snape's words about his father and stood up from the chair. "Don't say a word against my father!" Harry spat out, walking to the table as he focused on Snape. Snape purposely wanted to provoke Harry into wanting to give the occlumency lessons more effort. "Weak." Snape stated. Harry got more angry. "I'm not weak!" Harry shouted, backing himself against the table as Snape approached him slowly, keeping the stern and serious expression on his face. "Then prove it! Control your emotions! Discipline your mind!" Snape refuted, urging Harry to work with the charm to protect himself from Voldemort, attempting to tolerate Harry's arrogance and stubborn personality for Victoria and Dumbledore.

"My father was a great man!" Harry shouted in defense. This claim was disgusting to Snape, having experienced such bullying and harm from James who was Harry's father and Harry had never known James. "Your father was a SWINE." Snape stated back, grabbing Harry's arm and swing him over to the chair once again, causing Harry to fall into the seat. "_Legillimens_!" Snape casted, but not knowing Harry had done protego, causing the Legillimens charm to bounce back, having Harry to peek into Snape's mind, which Snape was focused on Legilimency and not occlumency. Harry watched Snape's memories of back when he was in school, seeing him getting bullied by a group of boys, one being called 'James'. _Good one James!_ Harry heard, seeing his father dangle young Snape from his legs, attempting to pull down his pants before being cut off from the memories. Snape then used occlumency, kicking Harry out of his memories.

Harry was confused and shocked to see what he had of his father while Snape was embarrassed and angry that Harry saw into his personal life, though he cut off Harry in time before Lily got into the scene which Snape said the unthinkable that he deeply regretted. Not a moment later, Snape grabbed Harry by the collar and pierced his dark eyes directly at Harry, full of irritation. "Consider your lessons...over. Get. Out." Snape spewed, letting go of Harry, listening to Harry rush out of his office. Snape wanted to keep what happened to him in school to himself and even had a hard time letting himself open up to Victoria, not wanting students to know what happened to him but wanted to be considered intimidating.

Victoria had no idea about Dumbledore's Army being formed by Harry and his friends, but surely if she knew being a professor, she would've kept it to herself. Umbridge was going rampant, attempting to find any way to get Dumbledore away from running the school so that she could, even using the power of the ministry of magic to get the tools she wanted to interrogate students, using Veritaserum from Snape's storage. Snape had refused to brew anymore and that was something she was unable to control. She eventually busted Dumbledore's Army with help of students she recruited to her snitch team, the inquisitorial squad and brought Harry into Dumbledore's office as proof with Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt, causing Dumbledore to apparate from the school. Fred and George Weasley had left the school after causing quite the distraction and Umbridge continued interrogating students in order to pin something on Dumbledore. The same day the twins left, Harry had mentioned he saw Sirius getting hurt to Victoria before Umbridge wanted to interrogate him and others but Victoria wasn't sure what that meant.

Knowing Harry was getting interrogated, Victoria matched towards Umbridge's office before Snape had crossed her path, on his way to the same office as being requested and stopped Victoria on the staircase. "Not going to whom I think you are going to, are you?" Snape questioned. Victoria took in a breath before taking another step forward, but being blocked off by Snape once again. "Severus, please. I will not let her torture my nephew any further." Victoria explained. Snape knew everything was going according to plan with Dumbledore and wouldn't let anyone or any situation interrupt that plan. "I can sympathize, however, I was requested to her office and will make sure Potter is well..." Snape stated. Victoria sighed, knowing she should let Snape handle it but worry had set in for her. "Harry mentioned something earlier about Sirius being hurt...I'm not entirely sure what-" Victoria explained in a rushing tone before Snape placed his hand on her forearm. "-i will handle it." Snape confirmed before turning around and departing swiftly up the stairs to Umbridge's office, taking once glance down at Victoria to make sure she was leaving before making his way to the office.

"You asked to see me?" Snape asked, standing in the door frame. Umbridge had been interrogating Harry who was sitting in the chair before Umbridge stood back up and faced Snape. "Well, do you have the Veritaserum?" Umbridge demanded. Snape paused for a moment, attempting to use Legillimens on Harry to see what Victoria was speaking about in regards to Sirius but found that it was obvious a trick led by Voldemort before parting his lips to respond. "I'm afraid you have used the last of it on Miss Edgecombe. Unless you wish to poison him, I cannot help you. I would have the greatest sympathy if you did." Snape replied subtly. Umbridge became irritated and began overthinking what she could do. "They have Padfoot...they have Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry stated, causing Snape to turn around for a moment, knowing this was what Victoria told him previously. "Padfoot? Who's Padfoot?" Umbridge asked. Snape arched an eyebrow for a mere moment before giving a simple answer. "No idea." Snape said before leaving, he hoped that Harry wasn't foolish enough to fall for a trick from Voldemort but obviously being a double agent, Snape couldn't give a sheer answer.

Eventually Harry and Hermione convinced Umbridge there was a secret weapon in the forbidden forest to distract her but ended up with Umbridge being kidnapped by centaurs before they all ended up at the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic. Victoria didn't find out until there was a report of students missing from the school and Dumbledore reassuring the staff that he will take care of the situation himself before apparating to the ministry of magic. Victoria remained worried about her nephew in her office, wearing a charcoal silk robe over her dark purple nightgown and trying to distract herself with correcting papers when there was a visit from none other than Snape. "Severus." Victoria said in a pleasing tone, flashing a small smile. "I wanted to reassure you, everything will be fine. Dumbledore is at the ministry as we speak." Snape reassured.Victoria was relieved to hear that Dumbledore was there to protect her nephew but she still had a little worry until she was positive that Harry would be okay.

Victoria stood up from her desk and walked over to Snape, connecting her emerald eyes with his dark eyes while she reached her right hand to cup his pale cheek. "Thank you, Severus." Victoria replied, truly appreciated her boyfriend attempting to reassure her. Snape locked eyes with her before placing his left hand over her hand that was cupping his cheek gently, easing his cheek into her hand for a second or two, embracing the moment before deciding to gently lower her hand and abruptly leave the office. Victoria watched as Snape left and knew they were trying to remain professional but not that she knew, Snape had a lot on his shoulders.

Later that night, Harry and his friends had returned to the school, which Victoria was alerted the morning that followed. Dumbledore wanted to sort everything out that occurred that night with Harry before informing Victoria which bothered her even though she knew it was for protection. The last exam which were the O.W.L's were of course canceled for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom though continued for the rest of classes for the last two days of school. Victoria had walked into the great hall for breakfast the following morning but Harry was nowhere to be found. Snape watched from the staff table as Victoria looked around before leaving again, wanting to speak to Harry and he knew that was most likely on her mind. Walking up to the Gryffindor tower, Victoria passed by Ron, who tried convincing Harry to have breakfast but to no avail,and turned to him. "Mr. Weasley, have you seen Harry?" Victoria asked. Ron nodded and looked back to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room. "He said he wasn't hungry. I suppose he's still taking it hard losing Sirius." Ron explained before heading down to the great hall. Victoria wasn't informed about Sirius Black's death but knowing how fond Harry was of him, made her sympathetic.

Walking up to the portrait, Victoria spoke the password, remembering what she was told when it was changed each year like every professor was informed of. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." Victoria spoke, being granted access to the Gryffindor common room, but finding it empty until Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan exited to the common room. "Can one of you let Harry know I need to speak with him?" Victoria asked. Dean obliged and went back up to let him know. When Harry came down, Victoria just simply pulled him into a hug, which was practically all that Harry needed at the moment. Victoria knew that this summer, Harry needed something to help take his mind off of the loss of Sirius, who Victoria assumed that Harry looked up to as a father figure. Victoria and Harry separated when they were interrupted by Hermione for breakfast, trying one more time if Harry wanted to eat.

Once the other exams were over and house cup was announced as it was a yearly tradition, the students and staff were excused for the summer before the new school year would begin again. Harry had left on the Hogwarts Express like usual with his classmates while Victoria packed up her papers and wished her co-workers a pleasant summer break, of course that included spending a few minutes with Snape alone before leaving to her house for the summer.


	25. Something's Brewing

**Chapter twenty-five:**

_Something's Brewing_

The summer seemed to go by slowly this year, with Harry losing another loved one that was close to him, Victoria noticed his lack of interest on activities that he usually enjoyed outside of Hogwarts, such as lack of response to his friend's letters. Victoria decided to let Harry grieve in his own way and gave him the space that he needed while she did the grocery shopping and errands. Eventually, Ron and Hermione stopped by to check up on Harry and when they did so, Victoria would go out to do the usual errands. Victoria wanted to visit Snape while out but she wad the type who wanted to be polite and ask first which would be appropriate no matter how odd that sounded. Several of her letters were replied to and unfortunately, Snape would inform her he was quite busy.

Harry would visit Surbiton and ride the trains to help take his mind off of losing Sirius months ago. Though Victoria was wary of him going out by himself, Harry insisted he would be fine. "I'm going to head to the Burrow...Ron said he had to rearrange the gnomes in the garden and figured I could help." Harry explained. Victoria figured since Snape was busy and she had gotten errands done, that she would tag along with Harry and visit the Weasleys. "I will go as well... I've been needing to ask Molly about that Treacle tart recipe." Victoria stated. Harry smiled a small smile before they stepped out to their backyard and apparated to outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. It wasn't a far walk through the vacant field of grass before spotting the burrow and one of the Weasleys standing outside, near the garden whom was Ron.

Walking behind Harry, Victoria watched as Ron mumbled to himself while attempting to move a gnome, which was a chore that Ron hated to do before coming to a stop near the burrow. "Harry! And erm, Professor Hawthorne." Ron greeted, slightly awkwardly not expecting Victoria to tag along. "I'll be inside the house, Harry." Victoria informed him before walking up to the front door, giving it a knock a moment before it swung open and Victoria entered the burrow. "I didn't know you would be coming!" Molly greeted before the door shut. Victoria walked over to the sitting area of the burrow and sat down on the sofa while Molly brought in some tea before they got to talking. As the hours went by, Harry had helped Ron with the regnoming and Victoria ended up getting that recipe for the Treacle tart.

Molly invited them to stay for dinner which Victoria couldn't say no to, knowing Molly wouldn't take no for an answer then headed back home for the night. It was a few days before school would start up, Harry seemed to have gotten back to his normal self a little more. That night, Victoria and Harry sat at the dinner table, eating the Shepard's pie that Victoria had made with some tea when there was a knock on the front door. Victoria set her fork down on her plate of her three-fourth eaten Shepard's pie and stood up from her seat. "I wonder who it might be..." Victoria trailed off. Harry got up as well, following Victoria towards the front door. Victoria's eyes peeked into the tiny window of the door, recognizing the long, white bearded man before opening it to spot Dumbledore standing there patiently.

"Albus...this is a surprise. Come in." Victoria greeted, her tone was of surprise. As Victoria stepped aside, Dumbledore stepped into the house and Victoria closed the door. "Do not worry, Victoria. I'm merely here to speak to Harry..." Dumbledore reassured before spotting Harry nearby. Harry was standing in the living room, wondering what had caused Dumbledore to visit him at this time of night and what for exactly. "Is everything alright, professor?" Harry questioned. Dumbledore gave a brief nod to Harry before parting his lips to speak. "Everything is fine, Harry. However, I need you to assist me on a visit to an old friend of mine, to help convince him to return to Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore explained briefly.

Victoria was skeptical about this, not knowing exactly who this friend of Dumbledore's was but she knew that Dumbledore had only the best interests at heart for Harry and Harry trusted him. "I suppose this has something to do with-" Harry stated before being interrupted by Dumbledore. "-yes. I will spare the details later, Harry." Dumbledore explained before looking over at Victoria. "Harry will be returned before midnight, Victoria." Dumbledore pointed out, knowing that Victoria was about to ask the question by the uncertain expression she had placed on her face. Victoria formed a light, brief smile at the reply. "Thank you, headmaster. Be safe, Harry." Victoria replied. Harry nodded gently before giving his aunt a reassuring smile before he left with Dumbledore to what would be a visit to Horace Slughorn. After an hour or two, Harry had arrived back home and had only told Victoria that Slughorn was going to return to Hogwarts to teach Potions, which had gotten Victoria curious about which position Snape would take if that was the case.

The following day, Victoria had taken Harry to Diagon alley for school supplies and visiting Fred and George's joke shop while Snape had been in his study at his house on a rainy day in Spinners End, with Wormtail visiting. Of course Voldemort would have someone checking in on Snape, testing his loyalty, but hopefully soon Voldemort would be trusting him fully. Until then, Snape knew he would have to keep his relationship with Victoria brief when it came to outside of Hogwarts, though they needed to remain professional while at the school as well. If Victoria were to visit Snape at the very moment, it would give Wormtail something to snitch on Snape about to Voldemort, putting Victoria in danger. Reading the Daily Prophet at his desk, Snape heard a couple knocks on the window of his front door, causing him to eavesdrop while keeping the paper in front of him.

"S-Severus, Bellatrix and-" Wormtail stuttered, obvious that he as nervous around Bellatrix Lestrange before Bellatrix cut him off. "-i think Snapey has got the point! Come on, Cissy." Bellatrix spat, walking into the study where Snape was sitting. Wormtail had watched the scene nervously before Snape folded the top layer of his paper and looked over to spot Bellatrix and Narcissa. "Run along, Wormtail." Snape ordered, waving his wand to close the door on Wormtail before standing up from his chair. Narcissa made herself comfortable on the armchair that was in the center of the room while Bellatrix found herself wandering around the room, casually looking at Snape's belongings on the shelves. Snape walked over to Narcissa and stopped in front of her, causing Bellatrix to stop in her tracks to listen on.

"I know i may be wrong to be here and the dark lord himself forbade me to speak of this-" Narcissa began explaining but stopped in her words, noticing Snape parting his lips to speak. Bellatrix started being nosy once again, this time trickling her fingers over the items he had placed on the shelf such as miscellaneous potion bottles and some antiques from his mother. Snape pierced his dark eyes on Narcissa. "If the dark lord has forbidden it, then we ought to not speak of it -- put it down Bella, we must not touch what isn't ours." Snape spoke in one, full rapid sentence before pausing as he watched Bellatrix put the object back down. "As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa." Snape added, bringing his contact back to Narcissa as Bellatrix let out a scathing scoff, not because she was being told what to do, but what Snape had stated about Voldemort informed him of Draco's mission.

"The dark lord told you?" Bellatrix said remaining skeptical, the words came out as if she was insulted by what she had heard. Snape knew that Bellatrix wasn't fond of him and of course, she didn't trust him like Voldemort seemed to have, which may have caused jealousy among Bellatrix who always seemed attention from Voldemort. "Your sister doubts me...understand that over the years I've played my part well, so well that I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." Snape pointed out. Of course, Snape meant that he was fooling Voldemort but he wouldn't let it show. Every single day that he was surrounded by death eaters and Voldemort himself, Snape had to keep himself on guard - they would jump on any chance that he would give them if he had opened his mind around them, which was why occlumency was so important for Snape to have perfected in order to block them all from his thoughts, keep it blank. Keeping it blank meant not even thinking about Victoria, which sometimes became a struggle for him but knowing what he had to do, Snape had to momentarily forget about her for safety on both parts.

Bellatrix snorted at the statement about Dumbledore. "Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would question it." Snape added, watching Bellatrix from his side vision. Narcissa had remained seated but eager to help her only child survive this task. "I don't doubt you, Severus...he's just a boy." Narcissa clarified in concern for her only child. Snape knew the hardship of being a death eater and having someone you care about be in danger, but knowing Voldemort, when his mind is made nobody can sway it without risking themselves being killed. "I cannot change the dark lord's mind...but it might be possible for me to help Draco." Snape stated, expressing some compassion. Narcissa stood up from the chair in front of Snape, willing to jump at any chance to protect Draco from the risky mission.

"Severus..." Narcissa trailed off, showing her relief before Bellatrix would butt in. "Swear to it." Bellatrix butted in, causing both Narcissa and Snape to look over at her. "...make the unbreakable vow... otherwise its just empty words...he'll give it his best effort...but when it matters most, he'll just slither back into his hole." Bellatrix added, in a hushed, mocking tone as she approached them. Bellatrix then circled Snape, before whispering into his ear in a normal tone "...coward." Bellatrix said before she walked back over to Narcissa. Snape didn't like Bellatrix's words, underestimating him but he also didn't like the risk of putting himself further into harm's way. It had only took a few moments to think it over, knowing that he had to build Voldemort's trust which was a task Dumbledore had wanted, before he decided to do the unthinkable. "Take out... your wand." he stated, his voice laced with irritation, though patient as usual.

Snape and Narcissa held each other's left arms, gripping them lightly while Bellatrix began to cast the spell that would intertwine around their arms like fiery barbed wire. Amusement played on Bellatrix's expression, thinking this predicament would cause trouble for Snape to fulfill which certainly was underestimation. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the dark lord's wishes?" Bellatrix asked, speaking the words in slight cheer. Snape hesitated for a moment before answering. "I will." Snape replied. "And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm." Bellatrix spoke once again. "I will." Snape agreed once more nonchalantly. "And if Draco shall fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the dark lord has awarded Draco to perform?" Bellatrix asked, closely to Snape now.

Snape hesitated a little longer this time, holding back his dislike for Bellatrix. "I will." he responded. The vow was now finalized and they both removed their hands off each other before the sisters left Snape's home. Wormtail had left the house as well soon after Bellatrix and Narcissa left, leaving Snape alone at his own home. Snape then closed the door to his study again and took a moment to let the whole event sink in. Snape knew that he had to do this and the worst scenario would be that he would die if Draco died, which was highly unlikely while at Hogwarts but there was still a possibility. The only other worst scenario after that would be that he would have to be the one to complete the mission that Voldemort had given Draco, something he wouldn't want to do if given a choice - to kill Dumbledore.

What would Victoria think if he would have to be the one to commit the murder? There wasn't a way Snape would ever be able to inform her of his position, it was too risky on both ends. Would this be a replay of when Lily never forgiven him for something wrong he had done? This thought was floating in the back of his mind. Of course, Snape knew that this year was only going to be more difficult each day regarding how close Voldemort was planning to start another war. With the information he knew, he would himself began to prepare for what was ahead, making a plan if there was a war lingering in the future. Snape had lost Lily already and wasn't bound to lose Victoria as well.

Soon, it was the new school year and as usual, Victoria had dropped Harry off at the platform to catch the Hogwarts Express while she made her way to Hogwarts. She eagerly wanted to see Snape, curious on how his summer had gone and of course, spend a little time with him before the students would begin to show up to the school. Once she had gathered her papers and books into her suitcase and such, Victoria made her way to the entrance to Diagon alley and apparated to Hogsmeade, to once again take a carriage up to the castle by thestrals. Upon arrival to the castle, Victoria noticed that there had been a check point outside the castle instead of inside like normal, having to be stopped at the gate by Flitwick using a clipboard.

Victoria stepped out of the carriage with her things and walked over to the gate that opened on its own, approaching Flitwick. "This is new, Filius. I wonder why I wasn't informed." Victoria pointed out. Flitwick flipped the parchment over, looking for Victoria's name. "Oh, yes, it is quite new. I had came late yesterday and was told by the headmaster of extra safety precautions were in place for the students." Flitwick explained, looking up at Victoria as if he was waiting for her name though he had already known. Victoria watched as Filch went to look through her things, watching him closely with her emerald eyes before hearing a cough from below. Victoria instantly looked back at Flitwick and gave a light smile. "Victoria Hawthorne." Victoria replied before glancing back over at her things, which happened to be back to it's normal place, giving Victoria a sigh of relief - she didn't like anyone going through her things without her knowledge.

Flitwick checked Victoria in and motioned for her to continue her way up to the castle. Victoria took her things and made her way towards the castle, slightly annoyed with Filch going through her things though she knew there was permission from none other than Dumbledore. The ministry of magic had to have something to do with the extra precautions, most likely due to the fact that they finally had noticed Voldemort return last year according to what Victoria had heard and the headlines on the Daily Prophet. Clicking her heels against the stone floors of the school, Victoria made her way to her classroom and then into her office and living quarters to unpack her things for the new school year.

Once Victoria finished unpacking and setting up her classroom like she had every year, she exited the classroom and made her way towards the direction of the dungeons. Stepping down the stairs towards the office of the Potions professor, Victoria gave a swift knock at the door before folding her hands in the front of her, awaiting for the door to be opened or granted to enter. When the door had opened, Victoria formed a puzzled expression, spotting an unfamiliar face in Snape's office - Horace Slughorn. "Oh hello there! Can I help you?" Slughorn asked quite cheerfully. Victoria felt slightly embarrassed by the fact she had expected to see Snape and was excited about it but to come face to face with Slughorn instead.

"Oh...yes, I thought this was Severus' office? He normally resides here during the school year." Victoria explained, obviously embarrassed. Slughorn chuckled slightly at the confusion and knew that not every professor was alerted of his arrival. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Miss...?" Slughorn trailed off in question of her identity. "Victoria Hawthorne. Professor Hawthorne, actually, I teach History of Magic here at the school." Victoria pointed out. Slughorn opened the door wider, stepping aside to motion for her to come inside the office. "Ah, I see. Come on in, Professor Hawthorne. I apologize for the disorganization, I had only just arrived. You see, the headmaster, Dumbledore, had asked me to return to the school to teach Potions. I had previously many years ago. I'm Horace Slughorn." Slughorn explained.

Victoria stepped inside and stood around Snape's former office, spotting some of Snape's potion items still remaining on the shelf before turning to Slughorn. "Well, that certainly breaks the confusion, Horace. What does Severus teach now?" Victoria asked curiously. Slughorn was organizing some things on his new desk before someone else entered the office. Victoria looked over to spot none other than Snape coming to a halt at the scene before him. Snape was gathering the rest of his potion items when he entered the office. "Ah, yes, Professor Snape is teaching..." Slughorn went on to gather his memory. "... _Defense Against the Dark Arts._... however, I'm merely just gathering the rest of my things." Snape explained. Victoria was glad to see Snape again and knowing he now teaches something that she heard he had been striving for the position.

Snape walked over and grabbed his items before walking out of the office. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows in the reaction she had gotten from Snape before looking back to Slughorn. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Professor. I need to speak with Professor Snape, I will surely be seeing you around throughout the year." Victoria politely excused herself before exiting the office and making her way up the stairwell of the dungeons. Walking down the hall of the floor that Defense Against the Dark Arts, Victoria entered the classroom and then approached the office that would be Snape's new office before knocking on the door. As she waited, she had noticed a smell of a potion brewing from the office or possibly from the living quarters nearby the office where Snape was now residing, but couldn't put together what it exactly could be before the door swung open.

Victoria was now face to face with her boyfriend and co-worker once again and had just formed a warm smile on her lips. "May I come in, Severus?" Victoria asked, her smile turning into a soft smirk. Snape took a moment to himself before propping the door open wider and allowing her to step inside before shutting it behind her. Victoria didn't spot any brewing cauldron in the office so it must be from his living quarters. Once Victoria was about to turn around to look at Snape, she found herself even closer to him as Snape had approached her from behind, placing his hands that the cuffs of his black sleeves had covered partially, onto her hips ever so lightly. Victoria placed her soft, dainty hands on top of Snape's and leaned into him, taking in the moment after waiting the entire summer to be reunited with her boyfriend.

Snape had took the moment to gently embrace Victoria, reminding himself of her gentle touch, the intriguing rose scent of her ginger hair and knowing how he felt about her was mutual, unlike it had not been with Lily. But knowing the unbreakable vow he had made with Narcissa about watching over Draco and possibly even having to fulfill the deed of killing Dumbledore had meant that he may end up losing Victoria one way or the other, whether it was his death if Draco were to be killed or having to leave her once it comes to fulfilling the deed for Draco. Snape couldn't imagine losing Victoria. Victoria looked up at Snape, spotting his dark gaze on her before breaking his embrace to turn around and face him. She could tell something was slightly different about Snape but wasn't entirely sure what it was.

Before she could speak a word, Snape placed a gentle hand behind Victoria's head, having his hand laid gently on he ginger hair and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly. Victoria had lost her train of thought during the kiss, it had been something she looked forward to the entire summer, but unfortunately it had only lasted a few moments before Snape pulled back. Victoria showed a small, warm smile before parting her lips to speak. "Well, hello...I take it you had a pleasant summer?" Victoria asked curiously, watching as Snape formed a brief smirk on his lips before walking away to his desk. Whatever Snape was brewing in his living quarters was doing fine being left to sit for an hour.

Snape wouldn't consider playing double agent in the presence of a dark, dangerous wizard and making an unbreakable vow to be a good summer but he cannot inform Victoria or anyone for that matter outside of Dumbledore. "It was persevering...however, I much preferred to have your company. Unfortunately, work does not get done by itself. I assume yours was eventful?" Snape explained, keeping his attention on Victoria as he sat in his chair at his desk. With a sigh, Victoria edged closer to his desk and folded her arms. "Not quite. I was mostly left to myself since Harry was still mourning the loss of Sirius...I let him have space. But, I did get errands and what not done." Victoria explained.

Snape wasn't surprised that Harry would mourn Sirius but Snape truly did not feel an ounce of sorrow for Sirius due to his past with the marauders. He had too much on his plate with numerous things such as playing double agent, maintaining a relationship with Victoria, being a professor, planning ahead and one other thing hanging on his mind, which he caught himself drifting to the bottom drawer of his desk before quickly bringing his attention back to Victoria before she would notice. "I'm sure Potter will find himself distracted upon arrival to the school. Plenty of schoolwork will surely take his mind off of _such_ tragedy." Snape pointed out. Victoria formed a slightly amused chuckle at the words of homework occupying Harry during the school year, knowing that all children don't like homework.

"Hopefully...I see that you're needing to get things organized once again before the students arrive, since you've moved to a new position." Victoria stated. Snape placed a brief smile on his expression that faded slowly. "Unfortunately Dumbledore had sprung it on me upon arrival. However, I will see you in the great hall at dinner." Snape replied, not wanting to excuse her but they both were professors and were at the school which had to remain professional, meaning they had to get their classrooms sorted before the welcoming feast. "Yes, I'll see you at dinner." Victoria said, turning around to leave the office but before she went fully out the door, Snape's words caused her to stop for a moment. "Don't miss me too much." Snape stated in a light, teasing manner which had been something not many had gotten the pleasure to hear from known stern, closed off Potions master. "Don't worry, I _always_ will." Victoria replied with a gentle smile before walking off it of the office completely, the words leaving Snape touched.

The Hogwarts Express had arrived and students began flooding into the castle from the carriages and the first years from the boats. The professors had been seated ahead of the students at the front of the hall, including Victoria and Snape. Watching the students enter, Victoria noticed that Harry wasn't entering the great hall, normally he would be walk side by side with Ron and Hermione. Snape had been seated down on the other side of the table next to Slughorn as every year they had assigned seating for the welcoming feast, though from the distance, Snape could see Victoria's worrisome look as she continued to look for Harry in the crowded room among the sorting hat talking about being brave during these troubled times, having students taking their seats before there had been one last person walking through the great hall doors - Harry.

Victoria let out a sigh of relief though she noticed he kept putting his hand to his nose, something had happened but she would have to find out soon after the feast was over. Dumbledore had walked up to the podium and began making a speech, sounding quite gloomy this time compared to the prior years before. "Very best of evenings to you all." Dumbledore began, waiting to draw the attention from all of the students. Victoria took a quick glance at Snape who had matched her look before she turned away, not sure what this year would entail. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff - Horace Slughorn. I'm happy to say, that he has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Dumbledore stated, looking back slightly at Snape.

Victoria clapped in regards to congratulate Snape on the new position as only a few claps came from Slytherin, which Victoria knew most didn't like a strict teacher, which was how she seen it. As the claps died down, Dumbledore look back at the students and continued his speech. "As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. You have the right to know why...once, there was a young man...like you, sat in this very hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept under it's roof. You see, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. Today of course, is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of one sobering fact. Every day...every hour...this very minute, perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, the greatest weapon...is you." Dumbledore explained.

Victoria followed closely to the story that Dumbledore told, not knowing too much about Voldemort but having only known him by the name everyone knew around the entire wizarding world, not so much Tom Riddle. Being informed of this made her realize just how much darker the years have gotten since she moved to the UK and started teaching at Hogwarts. She was surprised that Snape seemed to be unmoved by the words spoken by Dumbledore, wondering if he had already known the reason it had gotten tighter at Hogwarts or perhaps, he was just not one to be easily frightened. "Just something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." Dumbledore added, motioning the students to finish up their food and head to their dormitories. Being Harry's guardian, Victoria wanted to learn more about Voldemort, to know what entailed and get herself even more prepared if things gotten worse at Hogwarts, even though she was an experienced witch, she wanted to be the utmost protection for Harry as possible.


	26. Candlelight

**Chapter twenty-six:**

_ Candlelight_

Once the students began exiting the great hall, Victoria stepped down from the professors table and made her way through the crowd, finding Harry with his friends just outside the doors of the great hall. Snape watched as she left and figured it had once more had to do with Harry, obviously spotting him with a bloodied up nose. Victoria approached Harry and his friends, placing a gentle hand on Harry's left shoulder. "Harry, what happened?" Victoria asked, referring to his nose. His nose seemed to not be broken - not that she knew another friend of Harry's, Luna Lovegood, had fixed it - but it had some blood still around it as if he had a bloody nose. "Spectacular." Harry replied in a slight unenthusiastic tone.

Victoria caught the tone of his voice and arched an eyebrow in response, not particularly favoring his tone. Harry noticed it immediately, knowing he shouldn't have said it in that manner towards not only a professor but his aunt, especially after Hermione and Ron had an awkward reaction to his words. "I meant, I'm fine. Truly." Harry corrected himself. Victoria sighed before placing a brief curved smile on her lips. "Good. But why is there blood?" Victoria asked. Harry looked to Hermione and Ron, obvious that he didn't want to explain it as he didn't even tell them when they had asked. "I rather not talk about it. Not right now, if that's alright?" Harry replied politely.

Victoria wanted to know but she also respected her nephew's privacy. "Okay, but if I see you like this again, you're going to tell me and going to the hospital wing. See you tomorrow, Harry." Victoria stated, flashing him a warm smile before walking away to her classroom and turning in for the night. Snape found himself in his own living quarters for the night, attending to the potion he was brewing earlier that day, a potion that will take six months to brew. This was something that Snape needed to keep for himself, knowing how intense and dangerous things were getting as the year progresses. Snape had another thing on his mind but he knew it wasn't the right time to act upon it, not just yet, it was something he needed to think more about and perhaps, get some advice on how to do it.

With that in mind, having thought about going about it the entire sleepless night, Snape had made his way up to Dumbledore's office after teaching the fourth years, having no other classes to teach after fifth period that day. Entering through the gargoyle, Snape stepped into Dumbledore's office, spotting the headmaster immediately at his desk speaking to his phoenix, Fawkes. "You are looking quite dreadful today..." Dumbledore said, causing Snape to halt steps away from the desk, arching a brow momentarily. "Headmaster..." Snape trailed off, causing Dumbledore to glance over at Snape from Fawkes and turning his body towards him fully. "Ah yes, I was speaking to Fawkes, Severus. What is it that you need to speak to me about?" Dumbledore questioned.

Snape didn't know how to go about asking the advice he needed as it would possibly come as a surprise to the headmaster, nonetheless, to whom would be involved. "I presume you already know about Victoria and my relationship..." Snape began, thinking of how to word things as he went along. Dumbledore gave Snape a curious look, of course he knew about them, he was the one who invited Victoria to Hogwarts due to her similarities to Lily. "Yes, Severus." Dumbledore replied simply. Snape placed his hands folded in front of himself, feeling a little awkward with the subject. "Do you think it is _wise_ to have such a relationship during such hostile, incongruous times?" Snape asked out of curiosity. Only Dumbledore knew of Snape's position being a double agent and of course, the seriousness of his relationship with Victoria compared to the rest of the staff.

Dumbledore tilted his head back slightly, examining Snape's expression for a moment in thought before parting his lips in reply. "In such dark times as this, Severus, everyone needs someone to lean onto, otherwise, one could break under such pressure. Even if the other does not understand, their support and love can be comforting towards one that needs it." Dumbledore stated. Snape took in what the headmaster said, figuring that Victoria was something good in his life that he needed to keep and not lose over this battle with Voldemort but as the days went by, it seemed to have gotten darker and darker. Looking down at the desk, Snape spotted Dumbledore's finger tips turning a color of grey, like a stone just below the Gaunt ring he had been wearing before Dumbledore removed his hands to stand up from his chair.

"I suppose, I will continue..." Snape trailed off, before adding, "However, I have to inform you of the fact that I had to make an unbreakable vow this summer to protect Mr. Malfoy as he continues such mission I had briefly mentioned yesterday upon my arrival, headmaster." Snape added. Dumbledore took a moment to pause and think over the information he had received about Draco having to try to murder him, knowing it may be inevitable to avoid if they wanted to be successful in defeating Voldemort. "Yes, yes...I will have to think about an action based on the information but until then, continue to attempt to help the Malfoy boy as we both know, his innocent soul and mind isn't ready to be damaged with murder. I will inform you when I come to a conclusion, Severus." Dumbledore explained. Severus then swiftly left the headmaster's office and headed back onto the floor where Defense Against the Dark Arts was located, back to his own office.

Victoria had just finished up her last class of the first day back, which happened to be the sixth years. Harry and Ron seemed to enjoy catching up in the middle of class, to where Victoria had to warn them to quiet down whereas she had noticed Draco Malfoy had been much quieter than usual. Victoria didn't think anything of it before the period had ended. "I will see you next Monday, that is when your first paper of the first two chapters will be due." Victoria excused the class. Little did Victoria know, Draco Malfoy had something he was hiding, something dark he feared which caused his silence.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months when it was now the month of December. Victoria had continued to notice Draco's homework was slacking and knew she had to speak to him after class. Harry and the rest of the students got up to leave the class but being Harry, he remained by the door to eavesdrop curiously on what his aunt had to say to his rival. As Draco gathered his bookbag slowly to leave, Victoria approached his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, i need to speak to you about your homework." Victoria addressed. Draco froze for a moment by his desk, keeping his hand on the strap of his bookbag and his pale expression on his face. "What about it, professor?" Draco asked carelessly.

Victoria noticed the tone of Draco's voice, one that seemed to have given up on school and had placed a concerned look of her own upon her face. "I've noticed you haven't been turning in your work and the minimum amount that you have at the beginning of the new school year, it seemed you had out minimal effort into it. You've done so well in your schooling up to this point, is everything okay?" Victoria asked in concern. Draco wore a tired, perplexed expression before shrugging it off. "I'm fine. I don't like history." Draco played off. Victoria had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach that seemed to gnaw at her when she was near the Malfoy boy but she didn't know why, though she knew this was a lie Draco was telling her.

"I find that quite odd compared to years prior but if that's your reason..." Victoria trailed off. Harry remained suspicious from outside the classroom door before he decided to leave as Victoria walked back to her front desk. "It is my reason. Can I go now?" Draco replied impatiently. Victoria sighed as she crossed her arms, looking directly at the blond haired Slytherin. "You will need to serve detention for not turning in your homework the past month which I will leave up to your head of house. You may go." Victoria issued, watching Draco shuffle out of the classroom. Victoria knew she had given Snape the burden of giving out her detention to Draco but she felt that he would be better to issue it, since he was Slytherin's head of house. Snape had gotten the news about Draco's detention and had ended up having Draco polish the trophies in the trophy room.

Victoria had been asked to help chaperone the Christmas party that was held by Slughorn which only select students that he would see having potential to succeed after Hogwarts would attend and Victoria was happy to hear that Harry was one of those invited. Snape was also asked to help chaperone which would keep Victoria entertained. In the last outing to Hogsmeade, Victoria managed to find a dress for the party in one of the clothing shops named _Gladrags Wizardwear_ which she found to be suitable as a professor at a Christmas party. It was the night of the party and Victoria found herself getting into her dress. The dress had a dark green top with long sleeves, a green and red plaid skirt that went to her knees and wore her usual black heels. keeping her modest, professional look while her ginger hair laid over her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Snape had been called into Dumbledore's office to talk before Dumbledore would depart for the holidays, in attempt to find one of the rumored items to belong to the Peverell brothers. Stepping into the office, Snape swiftly made his way up to the desk, only coming to a halt when he spotted the headmaster standing beside it. "You asked to see me, headmaster?" Snape questioned patiently, his expression remained placid as he began thinking about that small box that laid in the first drawer of his desk in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Dumbledore nodded and stepped over to stand in front of his desk, facing Snape. "I need you to inform Harry that i will be traveling and that I hope he enjoys his holiday." Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore studied Snape's expression for a moment before Snape turned his focus onto Dumbledore once again. "Certainly. What shall I tell him if Mr. Potter decides to ask of your whereabouts?" Snape asked. Dumbledore paused for a moment to think before deciding on the answer, knowing that he didn't want Harry to know where he was going, to try and seek out the resurrection stone that he thought it may be - he wanted to speak to his sister, Ariana, once more in attempt to mend things with her from his past actions. "No, do not tell Harry...is everything alright, Severus? You seem, I'm afraid, quite deep in thought." Dumbledore pointed out. Severus was slightly caught off guard by the question Dumbledore asked, knowing he had something on his mind but didn't find it appropriate to blatantly bring it up since it was a personal issue.

"Yes...I do have something precisely on my mind about something,--" Snape stated before being cut off halfway by Dumbledore. "Let me guess, it is about a certain ginger haired professor? I assume you are not getting distracted..." Dumbledore trailed off. Dumbledore had known about Snape and Victoria being a couple but had stayed out of it until now, though he did practically set them up with Victoria's arrival to the school. "No...not distracted, headmaster. However, I had been thinking over the summer holiday that perhaps, I should ask Victoria...to _marry me_." Snape explained. This wasn't a shock to Dumbledore entirely but it was obvious that Snape was quite nervous, even if it wasn't shown on the outside.

Dumbledore was determining if it was a good idea to think of marriage in a time like this that grew darker and darker each day while they figured a way to stop Voldemort. But, perhaps, it could shed some light on the dark times and may even test the strength of the relationship from what will occur in the future. Snape waited patiently for Dumbledore to give insight to what he spoke, but the wait would be shortly over. "I was beginning to worry it would be a distraction from our work against Voldemort, however, taking things into consideration you need some happiness in your life, Severus. Even in dark times, one needs an ounce of happiness." Dumbledore replied. Snape had looked away for a moment at the remark about him needing happiness, feeling more embarrassed to expose his emotional side even though he had once done so in front of Dumbledore when it came to Lily many years ago.

"Any advice on how to do a proposal?" Snape asked hesitantly, his expression remained placid, despite having to forwardly ask the question he needed advice on. "Set up a nice dinner for the two of you, ask the elves in the kitchen. Oh, and I find the astronomy tower to be quite reflective, it has an extraordinary view. Enjoy your holiday, Severus." Dumbledore stated before he clapped his hands together and apparated from his office, leaving Snape there by himself. Snape took a moment, thinking things through before swiftly leaving the office and headed down the corridor to Slughorn's Christmas party.

Victoria had entered the Christmas party a few minutes before Harry had with his date, Luna Lovegood, looking around at the party guests and Christmas decorations. Slughorn approached Victoria with a overly happy smile on his face, seeming to enjoy his party."Happy Christmas, Professor Hawthorne! Thanks for chaperoning my party." Slughorn greeted, quickly becoming distracted seeing more guests entering the room before Victoria could respond, spotting Harry arrive. "Harry my boy! Happy Christmas...'" Slughorn trailed off. Victoria smiled warmly before walking off and watched the guests mingle.

"Ah, Professor Snape, thank you for chaperoning and Happy Christmas!" Slughorn stated, Victoria of course, overheard the words, turning her emerald eyes over onto Snape as she stood near the Christmas tree. Snape noticed Victoria standing by the Christmas tree in her green long sleeved top and red and green plaid bottomed dress, his stomach twisted a little at the thought that he could possibly become engaged tonight but he had his doubts that she would accept also on the inside. Snape moved towards the Christmas tree and stood beside Victoria among the chattering of the students that were invited to the party. "You look quite festive tonight." Snape complimented, having a small smile appear on his lips for moment.

Victoria formed a smirk on her own lips, knowing that comment translated into a compliment from her boyfriend, but having to remain professional in front of the students. "Thank you, Severus. You look dashing as always." Victoria replied, attempting to hide her light pink cheeks from being noticable. There was a brief moment of pause between them as Victoria, with her left hand, low-key intertwined her fingers with Snape's fingers on his right hand, surprising him for a moment before he, too, intertwined his with hers. Only the two of them were able to notice their hand holding amongst the party guests, which felt nice for not only Victoria but for Snape - he never truly had a romantic relationship, only feelings.

Watching the guests, Snape noticed Harry pass by and go under one of the drapes coves, causing Snape to drop their hands a moment later and follow Harry. Victoria sighed at Snape's departure but also remembered they were there to chaperone and not to be a party guest. Victoria stepped away to monitor the party from another view, spotting a student having accidentally lit one of the red lanterns that hung above on the ceiling on fire. "Oh no." Victoria muttered to herself before marching over to the scene and casting the extinguishing charm to extinguish the fire. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Victoria stated sternly, causing Hermione Granger to frown upon hearing the loss of points as she passed in attempt to divert McLaggen.

"What's going on back here?" Snape stated, pulling back the drape that hung on the wall, only to spot Cormac McLaggen in front of him and Harry with the corner of his eye. McLaggen seemed to feel sick from the party and hunched over, only to puke all over Snape's shoes. Snape bit his cheek at the scene that played before him, having to now clean up his shoes. "You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen..._n_ot so quick, Potter." Snape stated in one, stern breath while McLaggen slipped away after receiving detention and Harry had attempted to as well before being caught. Snape had only needed to give Harry a message from Dumbledore before the night would end, but wanted to seem intimidating to keep up his reputation.

Stepping outside the drapes cove, Snape faced Harry. "I think I should rejoin the party, sir. My date-" Harry made the excuse. Snape knew that it was only an excuse to not speak to him, probably afraid of getting detention himself or rather that his shoes now stunk with vomit from McLaggen, either way Harry was going to listen to the professor. "-can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message." Snape explained, slightly annoyed by the students already. "A message? What message?" Harry questioned. Snape arched an eyebrow at his questionable tone but simply ignored him further, wanting to get the message over with so he could focus more on the event he planned for the end of the night more preferably. "From Professor Dumbledore. He asked that I give you his best and that he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's traveling and won't return until term resumes..." Snape revealed, bringing his dark eyes to pierce at Harry.

"Traveling? Where?" Harry asked but was left with only silence. Snape walked off, not answering any questions from Harry, knowing he wasn't able to tell him anything without Dumbledore advising him to do so. Stepping away, Snape went to an empty area near the back of the room and pulled out his wand, casting the scouring charm to clean off the vomit on his shoes. "_Scourgify_." Snape casted, cleaning his shoes back to normal. Victoria had been walking passed the food table, looking at the unique desserts and appetizers such as pigs in blankets, Treacle tarts, mince pies, trifles and many others before she had spotted Snape from across the room and Harry mingling with Luna and others. Suddenly, there was a noise of shuffling feet and insults coming from the entrance of the room, which caught everyone's attention, including Victoria and Snape.

Filch had brought in a blond haired Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy, by the collar and arm, claiming that he was lurking in an upstairs corridor and trying to crash the party. Snape decided to take this issue into his own hands and walked up to Filch who had been handling the Malfoy boy. "I'll escort him out..." Snape stated he pierced his dark eyes at Malfoy. Draco yanked his arm away from Filch who let go. "Certainly, _professor_." Draco spewed. Snape directed Draco out the door and down to an empty, gloomy hallway which was a good amount away from Slughorn's office. Snape was annoyed that he had to handle yet another problem in the same night, not being able to slip away to set up something he was planning for Victoria.

When Snape got further down the hallway, trailing after Draco, Snape shoved Draco against the wall and stood in front of him. Snape knew that Voldemort had given Draco a mission to do and having done the unbreakable vow, Snape had to assist Draco and make sure he wouldn't do anything that would put him in harm's way. If Draco were to get himself killed, Snape could die as well which Snape didn't want to have happen. "Did you hex Miss Bell?" Snape asked forwardly with a stern tone. Draco straightened up his posture as he faces Snape. "Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Draco sneered. Snape knew that Draco wasn't taking precautions seriously and not getting the mission done in a duly, smart manner.

There were many flaws in his plan to do the mission of killing Dumbledore, flaws that could easily expose him to many staff in the school. Draco slumped against the wall again as Snape pierced his dark eyes at him in disappointment. "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, one that I didn't have to make." Snape pointed out. Snape could have just let Draco go on his own with this and risk his life, but Snape was touched by Narcissa's plea and decided to try to help Draco. "I don't need protection. I was chosen for this! Out of all others. Me! And I won't fail him." Draco refuted. Snape was stunned by how stubborn Draco became and was willing to expose the entire plan by the steps he was taking, Snape didn't want to risk being killed himself.

"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. _Let me_ assist you..." Snape pushed. Snape wanted to give Draco one last opportunity to choose but either way, he would have to step in. "No! I was chosen. This is my moment!" Draco pleaded. Snape stepped back, disappointed in the his Slytherin student before Draco brushed passed him and marched off down the corridor. Snape knew that this plan to interfere with the mission wasn't going to be easy and this time around his life was on the line, even though every time he faced Voldemort, he was risking his life if his mind slipped off of occlumency. Leaving with frustration, Snape headed to the kitchens of Hogwarts, to speak with the elves in order to set up a special evening with Victoria.

Entering the kitchens in a swift manner, the elves were just cleaning up from the dinner that night and organizing the rest of the dishes from Slughorn's Christmas party when a couple of them looked up at the black haired professor. "May we help you?" one elf asked, placing a stack of clean plates from the sink into the dish drainer. Snape kept his arms hidden in his black cloak as he watched the elves now all come to a stand still. "I need a special order for tonight...and tonight...only. You see, I'm having a special meeting with a fellow professor and would like a nice dessert and... candlelight." Snape explained, his tone was slightly awkward, not used to showing any positive emotions outwardly for anyone to see.

The elves stared up at Snape for a moment or two, stunned by such a request with candlelight coming from none other than the strictest professor in the school. "Yes, sir. We will get on it straight away, sir. Where exactly will it be at, sir?" another elf in the kitchen asked. Snape kept his expression placid as he watched the elves in the back begin to whip something up. "The astronomy tower, in exactly fifteen minutes." Snape replied before exiting the kitchen. The elves knew it was none of their business but had to obey the headmaster and professors of the school, so they began making two desserts while other elves went to set up a table and chairs at the astronomy tower.

Victoria had walked back to the history of magic classroom after the party had ended while Harry left to the Gryffindor common room. Victoria wondered where Snape had gone but figured that he had turned in early after escorting the Malfoy boy out of the party. Stepping into her office, Victoria was turning the door knob to her living quarters when there was a swooshing sound that sounded as if there was a rush of papers from her classroom falling onto the floor. Furrowing her eyebrows, Victoria turned around and stepped out of her office to spot not papers but one sealed letter that laid on the desk nearest to the door of the classroom that must've been placed with her back turned or slipped from under the door. Walking over, Victoria picked up the letter and broke the red waxed seal that held the letter closed, unfolding it to read:

'**_Victoria,_**

**_Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower tonight, eleven o'clock._**

**_I have something to discuss with you._**

**_\- Severus_**'

Victoria read the letter and was surprised that Snape had something to discuss but what's was it? She assumed it might have to do with the Malfoy boy or something simple as wanting time alone with her before everyone departs for the holidays but she would be sure to find out soon. Folding the letter back up, Victoria checked the time in her classroom on the old fashioned clock to see she had five minutes to be there. Placing the letter in her office, Victoria left her classroom and made her way to the astronomy tower with her heels clicking against the cold, stone floor along the way.

When she arrived to the top of the astronomy tower, Victoria spotted the table with a gold, lit candelabra that held five candles along with a bottle of pumpkin juice from the kitchen with two glasses and two mini strawberry trifles for dessert. Victoria wondered what was needed to be discussed that required a romantic setting but she did like the idea. As she edged the table, a figure appeared from the dark stairwell and approached near the table as well - Severus Snape. Snape had just came from his own office to retrieve the small, black box he had in his drawer and spotted what the elves had set up, something that he had approved of.

"Severus, this is beautiful. I didn't expect this." Victoria stated, she was surprised but liked the thought that Snape had to put this together. Snape stepped in closer and as Victoria was to pull out her chair, Snape walked over to pull it out for her. Victoria sat down with a warm smile on her face as she looked at the candlelight and the trifle that was in front of her as Snape took a seat across from her. This was nerve wracking for Snape, never having the slightest thought that he would ever get the chance to propose to a woman after Lily had stopped speaking to him and married James before her death.

"I suppose it's my reputation, no doubt." Snape stated with a light smile on his lips. Victoria chuckled softly at the remark that Snape had made and looked over at the night sky, which was a perfect view from the astronomy tower, causing Snape to as well. "I love spontaneity. It can be quite boring if everything was predictable." Victoria pointed out, turning her gaze from the sky and back onto Snape. Snape gave another light smile to the comment and placed his dark eyes back onto Victoria. "Precisely. I felt that-" Snape began speaking but stopped when he had heard footsteps on the stairs of the astronomy tower coming up. Irritation filled Snape at any kind of interruption of the special night he has planned and knew if it were a student, punishment may very well be placed.

"Ah, there you are, Professor Snape. I've been meaning to speak to you about the sleeping draught...how do you exactly put in the Valerian sprigs? Everyone does it differently. I'm curious to know." Slughorn stated, ending in a chuckle. Snape remained calm with an emotionless expression as he sat at the table. Victoria looked over at Slughorn, a little bothered by the date being interrupted. "You are quite _ill-timed_, professor Slughorn, I highly suggest another time?" Snape pointed out. Slughorn seemed a little perplexed until he noticed the candlelight table and Victoria sitting there as well before becoming slightly embarrassed. "I apologize, I had not noticed you were there, Professor Hawthorne. I see you both are quite busy, I best be on my way. Night night." Slughorn stated before walking back down the steps of the astronomy tower.

Snape turned to Victoria feeling slightly self conscious but more so, he felt that his insides were twisting into knots at the idea of popping the question soon. Victoria turned her attention onto the trifle in front of her and placed her hand on the spoon that laid in the trifle bowl, taking a scoop. "This looks delicious." Victoria stated, attempting to lighten up the mood. Snape formed a crooked smile on his lips as he watched her scoop some trifle into her mouth before gently placing his hand on his own spoon to do the same. "It is delicious." Victoria added. Snape nodded before placing his spoon back into the bowl. "I can vouch for that." Snape agreed. Victoria left her spoon in the bowl once again before placing her hand back into her lap.

"I need to tell you something, if you don't mind?" Snape asked, stringing the upcoming question along. Victoria brushed some of her ginger hair behind her left ear as she curiously watched on. "Sure...what is it?" Victoria asked. Snape knew hard times were ahead and wanted to make sure that his double agent activities wouldn't result in him losing her in the future. "If, for any reason, I do not act like myself or become imprudent, do note that it's for a good reason. Promise me, that you will not leave me..." Snape explained. Victoria paused for a moment, not knowing what Snape was referring to but knew she had heard the same warning from Dumbledore a while back regarding Snape. What was it about? Victoria was a smart woman and usually had good judgement of people she met. This was something she would have to figure out but she knew it sounded like it was very serious.

"Of course. I won't leave you, Severus." Victoria explained before she had noticed Snape ease up a little and slide out his chair, stand up and step over towards her before fishing out a small, black box from the inside of his cloak. Snape lowered himself to one knee and opened the black box, revealing a mid century, round 0.45 carat diamond ring. The diamond was secured in an eight claw platinum collet above a scalloped back plate and with a white gold band. This was Snape's mother's engagement ring and he was saving it for such a time he would ever involve himself with getting married.

Victoria was surprised to see what she was witnessing, Snape on one knee in front of her, holding a box that held an engagement ring. Was this real? It felt surreal to Victoria, something she never thought would happen this soon, but yet there he was. Standing there. "Two years ago, I knew you were the one for me, especially after knowing the ingredients to Veritaserum..." Snape expressed. Victoria formed a smirk of her lips as she watched Snape from her chair. "Will you do me the honor of _marrying_ me?" Snape asked.


	27. Voices

**Chapter twenty-seven:**

_Voices_

Victoria watched as Snape proposed to her and inspected the glimmering, vintage ring as Snape awaited for her answer. This was the moment Victoria never thought would come, but here it was. She didn't want to say anything out of impulse, so she took a moment to herself to make sure this was what she wanted. It had been two years of dating Snape and honestly, she wasn't tired of him and didn't think she would anytime in the future. Flashing a warm, happy smile, Victoria nodded gently. "Yes, I will marry you!" Victoria replied happily. Snape stood up with a warm smile on his face, something that he never had genuinely shown since the last time he was in good terms with Lily before her death.

Victoria wrapped her arms loosely around Snape's neck and crashed her lips against his. Snape closed the small, black box and placed his empty hand on the side of her waist, returning the soft yet passionate kiss from Victoria. A few moments later, Snape and Victoria pulled back, Victoria having a shy yet soft smile on her expression while Snape was reflecting the same expression before he came to the conclusion that he should keep their engagement a secret in order to keep her safe from Voldemort - Snape wasn't going to let Voldemort take another person he deeply cared for.

Victoria eyed the black box curiously, wondering why Snape didn't suggest sliding the ring onto her wedding finger, after all, that's how a proposal works. "Can I see if the ring fits?" Victoria asked hesitantly and lightly teasing. Snape looked at the black box he held before taking a brief moment to think of how to word things. "You _may_...but, I will need to take it back afterwards. I rather keep our engagement quiet...just until the new school year begins. Particular _things_ have come to a close." Snape explained. It was tough to explain without giving out information related to his double agent activities, though he feared one day, perhaps if it comes to him killing Dumbledore, Victoria will find out. Snape opened the box up once again, taking the ring and sliding it onto Victoria's wedding finger, fitting perfectly without any adjustments to be made.

Victoria gleamed at the engagement ring, it looked nice on her finger and she wore proudly for that moment before Snape took her hand into his, only to slowly slide it back off to place it back into the box. "What things?" Victoria asked curiously, laying her emerald eyes on Snape. Snape knew the more he answered each question regarding the ring and his activities, the more she would ask. Snape also knew how stubbornly inquisitive Victoria can be, in which Snape simply glanced at her for a brief moment before deciding to walk off and leave her wondering, leaving down the stairwell of the astronomy tower.

Victoria stared in bewilderment at the fact that Snape just walked off when she was asking a question. She marched over to the stairwell only to lean over and spot her fiancé halfway down it. "Severus!" Victoria shouted quietly. Snape formed a smirk on his lips at her voice as he kept stepping down the stairwell. "_Goodnight_, Victoria." Snape teased lightly before reaching the last step and headed to his living quarters. Victoria frowned as she watched Snape exit the stairwell and sighed before cleaning up the table from the tower before leaving to her own living quarters for the night.

Overnight, Victoria had thought about the engagement over and over, smiling at the fact she was now engaged but then remembering what Snape had told her before he proposed and what he explained on why they had to keep their engagement quiet until the new school year, not including what Dumbledore told her years back. What was happening? Perhaps she was better off not finding out, maybe Snape was keeping her safe? Maybe so. She knew that Snape has been loyal and loves her enough to propose, she didnt have to worry. Snape had placed the black box with the ring inside into the first drawer of his nightstand as he turned in for the night.

Snape hated not letting her keep the ring but he couldn't risk word getting out of Hogwarts and possibly putting Victoria in danger of Voldemort. Of course he knew that it was already risky having her be Harry's guardian but having Voldemort know that she was connected to himself, Voldemort would put Snape into a position of putting her in harm's way. That was something he didn't want, but he was actually happy for once in his life and he didn't want to end that happiness. The next day, Snape had managed to bottle up the special potion he had been concocting since the beginning of the new school year and since the bottle was tiny, he managed to place one in the black box that held the engagement ring in order to assure the safety of the potion for when he would need it, he would surely have it. Once finished, Snape exited the office and headed to breakfast in the great hall where students would be leaving for the holidays soon after.

Noting that Victoria had joined the table, sitting beside him, Snape was a little uncomfortable due to having to keep the ring even though they are technically engaged. No one at the school could know about the engagement except for Dumbledore of course, it was for her safety. Victoria glanced over at Snape with a crooked smile before looking ahead of her at the students gathering in the great hall before peering over her plate. "Morning, Severus." Victoria greeted, breaking the silence. Snape glanced over at Victoria with his dark eyes once hearing her greeting and flashed a rather quick smile before dropping it, not wanting students to actually see that he smiles.

"Morning. I assume your morning has been rather pleasant." Snape replied, gently playful with his words. Victoria knew that Snape was referring to their engagement last night and she couldn't prevent the smirk she formed in her lips at the words, though she was still a little frustrated not knowing exactly why she couldn't continue to wear the ring but she assumed it was for the best at the moment - she needed to trust her fiancé. "You assume correctly. Have any plans for the holidays?" Victoria asked. Snape never had plans for the holidays, he seemed to never stop working whether it was remaining at the school or having to face Voldemort to play a role. "Nothing celebrative. Plenty of work, unfortunately." Snape replied.

Victoria sighed, knowing that Snape was always working but she wasn't one to push someone to quit their routine as she was dedicated as well to work. "I hope someday we can can celebrate the holidays together, would be nice." Victoria stated, hoping to not come off as guilt tripping but it was sincere. Snape paused for a moment, knowing that he wanted to be around Victoria during the holidays but he had his hands tied when it came to work, not potions or classes but being a double agent. Snape continuously had his life on the line when he faced Voldemort. "We will someday...I promise." Snape confirmed, though he didn't know when exactly, hoping after Voldemort was defeated.

Victoria flashed a warm smile at Snape's words, hoping that the promise will become a reality one day. "Okay. I hope so." Victoria replied. Even though Snape had work to do regarding Voldemort, he knew he had some free time in between during the week long holiday. "I'll let you know when I'm free during the holidays..." Snape informed. Victoria formed a light smile at the words, knowing this may very well be the time they would get outside of their workplace together. "Duly noted." Victoria replied. The rest of the morning was full of students shuffling from their dorms with things to take back home and to the Hogwarts Express, while staff made their way home for the holidays. Victoria had been notified by a letter from Molly Weasley that she and Harry had been invited to spend Christmas with their family which Victoria happily took - for Harry to join them for the holidays, she had other plans in mind.

"I'll meet you at the platform, Harry." Victoria reassured even though Harry knew the routine before he headed to the train. Victoria then headed off to Hogsmeade in order to apparate to London, but before doing so, she decided to look around the shops to clear her find and find some Christmas gifts for Harry and perhaps the Weasleys that Harry could bring right over - wrapped or not. Victoria had found herself purchasing some Quidditch knee pads, gloves, arm guard and shinguards for Harry, Ron and Ginny since they played Quidditch from _Dervish and Banges_, then some new quills, ink and parchment for Harry, Ron and Ginny as well from _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_, some items from _Madam Puddifoot's_ for Molly and treats for everyone from _Honeydukes_. Victoria wasn't sure what to get for Fred and George as they were opening their own joke shop at the time so she figured it would be cliché to get something at Zonkos.

Victoria made it back home to drop off the gifts before along the way she passed a shop that sold CD players and CDs, deciding on getting a CD player, headphones and some easy listening CDs for Arthur since he was intrigued by muggle items. Making it to the London station, Victoria passed through the wall of 9 3/4 and made it in time as the Hogwarts Express arrived. Standing there, holding the plastic bag that she got from the music shop, Victoria waited for Harry to depart from the train. When Harry approached, Victoria and Harry went back to Victoria's house after apparating to London, which wasn't far from London.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you at the Weasleys at Christmas. I have some work to get done _but_ I have gotten Christmas gifts for you and the Weasleys. I haven't managed to wrap them yet but I had gotten everyone sweets and you, Ron and Ginny some new Quidditch gear and things for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Victoria explained, gathering the gifts together with a warm smile. Harry was a little disappointed in not having his aunt accompany him at the Weasleys for the holidays, but knew she took her work seriously and had an inkling that she wanted some time for herself.

When Harry was about to reply, he couldn't help but notice the glow on Victoria's expression. Did something happen that he had overlooked? "Thanks. Is... everything alright?" Harry asked curiously. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows, slightly taken back by the concerned tone Harry seemed to have. "Yes, why?" Victoria asked hesitantly, brushing some of her ginger hair behind her right ear with her right hand. "You look...over the moon." Harry pointed out. Victoria knew she didn't have a ring on her finger since Snape wanted to keep it until the new school year began but she couldn't brush off how happy she was that she was engaged.

"It's that evident?" Victoria questioned, feeling a little embarrassed by the way she was precieved by her nephew but knew that he would eventually find out at some point. Harry nodded with a amused expression, noticing his aunt's embarrassment. "Yes, quite." Harry chuckled. Victoria sighed as she took a gentle seat on the arm of the sofa in defeat. "Okay, yes, there is something I'm quite happy about. But, it was supposed to be kept a secret until much later." Victoria explained. Harry began thinking and had the idea it might have something to do with Snape but figured it would be too far fetched, perhaps it might have been a raise. "Go on." Harry encouraged as he waited patiently. Victoria knew that she mine as well tell Harry since he had already read her expression and she had mentioned she did have something to be happy about.

"I'm engaged." Victoria stated, being direct to the point. Harry didn't expect to hear those words when it came to Snape and his aunt, or from Snape period. This was odd for Harry, though he knew it wasn't his choice but rather his aunt's. "Snape proposed?" Harry asked hesitantly. Harry glanced down at Victoria's wedding finger on her left hand but not finding the engagement ring. "Yes, yes he did." Victoria replied, her gentle smile reappeared onto her expression. "And you said yes?" Harry questioned further. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, getting a little bothered that Harry was questioning her relationship.

"Of course I did. I love Severus." Victoria replied, standing up and playfully messed up Harry's hair before crossing her arms. Harry smiled as his hair was messed up by his aunt being playful. "Okay." Harry paused, fixing his hair a little before turning to his aunt once again. "Where the ring? I suppose if you're going to propose, there must be one." Harry pointed out. Harry wanted to make sure that his aunt wouldn't be getting hurt by Snape and that she would be happy, even if he didn't particularly like Snape. "There's a ring but..." Victoria trailed off.

"But?" Harry repeated in a questionable tone. Victoria sighed, knowing that the reason that Snape had given her was hard to explain. "He said he wanted to hang onto it until the new school year began, said some things have to come to a close or something. My guess is probably waiting to tell his parents on his own." Victoria shrugged. Little did Victoria know, Snape never spoke to his dad who was abusive and his mother had passed away years ago. Not many knew about Snape's parents unless it was himself or Dumbledore. Harry took in the information, knew that the words '_things have to come to a close'_ had to have meant something regarding Voldemort - Harry knew for certain that Snape was in the Order at the very least.

"Odd, don't you think?" Harry questioned. Victoria did find it to be odd of Snape to have to hold onto the ring but perhaps he had his reasons and it was his mother's after all. Victoria knew that she needed to trust Snape and knowing that Dumbledore had also warned her for future odd behavior of Snape, the only thing that she could do was hang on. "Perhaps, but I'm going to trust Severus on this for now and see what happens." Victoria stated. Harry was skeptical but decided to let his aunt handle it while he kept an eye on Snape, like he always had since his first day at Hogwarts. "Fair enough. I suppose, I should get to the Burrow before they send an owl." Harry replied.

"Yes, we don't want that happening. I hope Mr. Weasley enjoys the CD player." Victoria chuckled. Harry picked up one of the bags along with a bag of clothing to bring with him as he smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'm sure he would." Harry replied, pulling the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder. Victoria grabbed the other two bags before the two of them apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole, walking up the hill to see the burrow. Victoria levitated the two bags to the front door before turning to Harry. "Stay safe, Harry. Please don't think I'm brushing you off, I just-" Victoria explained.

"-have work, I know. It's fine, truly." Harry reassured. Harry found the idea of his aunt potentially marrying his potions professor whom he disliked to be odd, especially knowing he would become his uncle. Victoria felt a little guilty leaving Harry at the Weasleys on his own during the holidays but she wanted to visit Snape at some point of the holiday break, not to mention put together finals for her students before the end of the year. Victoria took in the fact that Harry was fine with spending the holiday with the Weasleys while Victoria was on her own and pulled Harry in for a brief hug before he headed over to the Burrow. Once her nephew was at the door, Victoria apparated from Ottery St. Catchpole and back to London.

Appearing back in London, Victoria headed back to her house and began working on the History of Magic finals curriculum for each year students within the next couple of days. Victoria wondered if she would ever be hearing from Snape during the holidays and if Harry was having fun while at the Weasleys. While in the midst of her thoughts, Victoria spotted a letter slip from underneath her front door, sealed and float towards the coffee table before falling lightly onto the surface of the table like a feather. Sitting up, Victoria out her papers on the empty side of the sofa, moved her coffee mug that she had her instant chocolate hazelnut latte in and took the letter into her hands. Snapping open the wax deal, Victoria slipped out the letter and opened it to read:

'_Victoria,_

_I'm free for the time being and would enjoy your company, if you wish to convey yourself to my home._

_Forever yours,_

_\- Severus_'

Reading the letter, Victoria smiled to herself at the needing words that Severus had written. _Forever yours_. Victoria knew that Snape liked to remain professional and seem strict to students but underneath all of that, he loved her. She hung onto that despite the reputation that Harry and a few others had against him, she had a connection to Snape that she was unable to explain knew he had a sensitive side, apparently not many had been able to see. Closing up the letter, Victoria gathered up her papers and grabbed her mug before entering the kitchen, putting her mug in the sink and setting her papers onto the kitchen table. Victoria then left the house with her long, black peacoat and walked to a secluded area in her town before apparating to Cokeworth.

Walking the streets of Cokeworth in her hunter green, long sleeved, knee length dress that had approximately six chestnut colored buttons that went straight down her chest to her waist that held a small, chestnut colored belt and black nylons that went over both of her long legs to her black heels, Victoria made her way down to Spinners End. Luckily this time around visiting Snape, it had not been raining but the gloomy clouds covered the sky the entire week, casual England weather. Upon finding the exact location of Snape's home, Victoria stepped down the narrow path in between the brick buildings to the door she recognized from last time. Giving the door a knock and a half, the door cracked open for a moment before fully opening to reveal Snape from behind it.

"Hello Severus." Victoria greeted in a calm tone. Snape motioned for Victoria to step inside before closing the door behind them, remaining cautious more than ever since there had been the occasional visit from a death eater. "Victoria." Snape formed a small smile, acknowledging her presence in the house. Snape was worried about any of the death eaters or even Voldemort himself finding out about Victoria, not only because she's important to him but also because she was Potter's relative and guardian, which made Snape attempt to conceal her to keep her safe. "You've seemed to have such a busy schedule, I wasn't sure if you would be able to squeeze me in..." Victoria teased, forming a faint smirk on her pink lips.

Snape figured she referred to his errands and potion making though, if she had only known it was far more serious and dangerous in what was keeping him busy, it would be easier to explain his busy stance. "For you, of course." Snape stated before taking her coat and placing it over the arm of the chair in his den before coming face to face with Victoria again. Victoria smiled warmly at the comment from her fiancé before she felt Snape's right hand glide to her lower back and push her closer to him. "Good. I suppose I have to see my fiancé at some point over the holidays." Victoria teased further.

Snape formed a pleased smile on his lips, knowing fairly well that Victoria was flirting and he couldn't lie - he quite enjoyed it. "I concur... obviously." Snape trailed off for a brief moment. Both Victoria and Snape's eyes connected for a moment or two before Snape made the first move and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her softly, lovingly before there was movement from outside his door. The sound of the footsteps and tap on his front door caused Snape to break off the kiss and quickly glance at the door with his dark eyes. Death eaters.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked in a low tone but was paused due to Snape lifting a finger to his lips to motion silence before Snape swiftly got her coat from the hook. Snape guided Victoria by her arm gently but firmly in a rush, stopping in front of his closet, opening the door. "Remain silent. Trust me." Snape informed in a low, deep tone, placing her coat into her arms and shoving her into his closet before closing the door. Victoria stood there in the small closet that held random items such as old potion scales, more books, opened boxes and a couple of dark coats hung up. What could Snape be hiding from her? Who was at the front door that Snape was wary of seeing her? This sparked Victoria's curiosity and as she remained quiet as she pressed her ear near the door and attempted to eavesdrop, hearing a voice other than Snape echoing within the house.


End file.
